The New Student of Ouran!
by RandomName316
Summary: The dust has just started to settle after the Ouran Fair now the Host Club plans to welcome a new student. They are positive she'll take to them, thinking her another spoiled rich girl. But once they meet her they aren't sure what to think.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so please bare with me. I would appreciate reviews. I have decided to do Ouran Highschool Host Club, where the anime left off that is. Some things from the manga may turn up but I'll make sure it isn't confusing. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****_I do not own any characters in the Ouran high school host club. I do, however, claim ownership of my OC._**

* * *

**_ WELCOME 3 _**

When the door opened the girls of Ouran Academy were greeted by the sight of seven boys all bedecked in pirate splendor.

"The host club really is in top form today, aren't they?"

"Oh yes! I don't remember the last time they looked so elegant!"

Tamaki swept up to his usual customers that were huddled onto couches shaped like ships.

"Milady it is you who are the pirate...for you have pillaged my heart and stolen my love." He gently touched the underside of the girl's chin, causing her to look up at him. The rest of the girls squealed and swooned.

_ Top form...right. _Haruhi Fujioka thought while observing from a distance. _Its like the Ouran Fair never even happened. _

"Haruhi you look so dashing in that pirate hat! If only...if only I were staying. I would be able to see you in things like this everyday." Renge, the club's 'manager', sniffled.

Suddenly the rest of the host club appeared around her, all of them looking confused.

"What do you mean Miss Renge? Are you not staying?" Tamaki asked.

"No my father has told me that I have spent enough time dallying here and it's time for me to go home." Renge burst into tears and was quickly handed multiple handkerchiefs from every direction. She carefully selected the one offered by Haruhi, not noticing that in her haste Haruhi had simply grabbed a clothe napkin. "I leave the morning after next."

"Oh. Then you'll be staying long enough to greet the new student." Kyoya said without looking up from his black notebook.

All the hosts and customers looked at him and said in unison "New student?"

"Why yes. She'll be transferring into class 2-A so Tamaki and myself have been chosen to escort her around campus on her first day. I told you this Tamaki." he said matter-of-factly. Everyone turned to look at Tamaki.

"Oh umm. Must have ...slipped my mind." He blushed slightly.

"Well what is she like? Where does she come from?" Renge asked impatiently.

"I'm afraid that I cannot tell you that. Excuse me but Haruhi I believe a few of the tables are in need of more tea." Kyoya then left, writing in his book all the while.

* * *

After all the customers had left the club members gathered around a table for an after activities meeting.

"So Kyoya. Could you really not tell the girls about the new student or is there something you don't want them to know?" Tamaki asked after they had discussed the details of tomorrows event. Kyoya sighed and placed his pencil in his notebook before snapping it shut.

"Ooohhh he closed the book. This is serious." The twins joked.

"Both actually. I couldn't tell the girls anything because I hardly have anything to tell; and I didn't want the girls to know that."

The host club looked at him in wonder. Even Hunny paused in his cake eating to look at him. The man with all the answers was just as in the dark as the rest of them. After a few moments of silence Hunny spoke.

"Well I guess it'll be a surprise!" he laughed in that cutesy way of his then started eating his cake.

"Come now you must know _something_." Tamaki insisted with a slight laugh. For some reason the fact that Kyoya, of all people, didn't know about this person made this new student seem frightening.

"Just what the chairman told me when he instructed me to escort her. She is American and, while her family own a prominent mining company, most of her family's wealth is 'old money'."

Haruhi tilted her head and asked "Old money?"

The twins immediately started fawning over her and saying things about the 'blissful ignorance of commoners'. Just as Haruhi looked as if she would explode Kyoya gave the twins the death stare and they immediately backed off.

"Old money is the wealth that was passed down through generations. Though from what I could gather with the chairman her family has so much of it, its amazing to think they still work at all."

"Ah. I see. But what is an American doing coming to a Japanese school?" Haruhi asked.

"That's something I don't know." Kyoya replied, looking genuinely puzzled.

"Well I suppose we'll just have to ask her once we gain her trust and earn her friendship!" Tamaki announced in that overly flamboyant way he had. "Now. What is her name?"

"Eyrie. Eyrie Omorfie." Kyoya replied, reading from a page in his notebook. The hosts looked at him blankly. It was the twins who broke the silence this time.

"_Eyrie Omorfie?! Oh my god that's priceless!"_

_"Who would name their kid that?! My sides!"_

_" I can't wait to see what she looks like! With that name her parents must have been trying to compensate for something!"_

Haruhi and the others sweat dropped as they watched the two of them roll on the floor in laughter.

"Um...you might not want to react this way when you see her if your assumptions are true." Haruhi said weakly.

"In any case she will arrive earlier than anyone else tomorrow for a tour of the school so that means Tamaki and I will as well. Oh and Tamaki your father said he would also be there if he had the time. That is all. You can all go now."

"But Kyoya-sempai, what about Renge?" Kaoru asked suddenly. Kyoya turned back and looked at him, confused.

"What about her?"

"Well without Renge-chan we wont have a manager!" Hunny said around a mouthful of cake.

"Ah. Yes well. She didn't really do anything. Her presence wasn't profitable so her absents wont harm the club in any way." Kyoya stated with a shrug.

"Kyoya! How could you say something so cruel about someone who served us so loyalty for so long?" Tamaki swept into the conversation with his usual flare. "I say that tomorrow we let Miss Renge join us in our club activity! For old times sake of course!"

"But she never has before so it really wouldn't be like old times." the twins stated dryly. Tamaki ignored them and continued to talk, flailing his hands around in a show of excitement.

"We could cosplay for the new student! That way Miss Renge would have the pleasure of making her acquaintance before she left _and _Eyrie could get the full Host Club experience! We would, as Americans would say, kill two birds with one stone!"

Tamaki looked around the room with a self-satisfied smirk, waiting for approval.

"That sounds like fun! That would mean Takashi, Haru-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, and I would get to meet her too!" Hunny exclaimed excitedly. "Wouldn't that be fun Takashi?"

The big guy looked down at his younger-_looking _cousin with a slight smile and simply said, "Yeah."

"Well we're definitely in. We want to see if this person can live up to such an elaborate name." Hikaru stated.

"I have no problem with it." Kyoya said after thinking about it. They all turned to Haruhi, who immediately sweat dropped.

"Um well my debt is paid right? So I don't have to worry about my quota anymore...which means I don't have to do whatever you guys tell me to do right? I don't really care if I meet this girl."

"Aw c'mon! Don't be a party pooper!"

"This'll be fun! You'll see!"

"There'll be cake!"

Whining shouts from around the room, urging her to change her mind, finally wore her down.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll go." Haruhi grumbled.

"Oh by the way that reminds me. Since Haruhi is not obligated to do the chores for the club anymore we will need someone who is. Ideally that would be the manager but we are losing her as well. It seems as though we will need a new one."

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at Kyoya with raised brows. "I thought you said the position of manager wasn't profitable."

"It wasn't. Then Haruhi mentioned her lack of debt and I found a way for it to profit us." Kyoya said with a slight smile.

_ That's the Shadow King for you, _the twins thought.

"We should start thinking of a replacement soon." Kyoya stated. "And someone will have to call Miss Renge to tell her of her involvement in tomorrows activities."

They all turned to Haruhi.

"Wha- um wait...I don't even have her number. And even if I did, what would I say?" Haruhi asked holding her hands in front of her in a defensive posture. l

"Simply the facts will do." Kyoya stated handing her an already ringing cellphone. Haruhi snatched the phone from him with a glare and pressed it to her ear.

"Oh uh Renge? Yea it's...it's Haruhi." the hosts could clearly hear the squeal and the girlish chatter that followed. "Renge! Hold on a sec! Slow down! No the reason I'm calling is that the host club is giving you a going away present of sorts since you're our manager and everything. We want you to join us in a cosplay activity tomorrow to welcome the new student."

The squeal on the other end of the phone was so loud Haruhi had to hold the phone away from her ear. The other host winced in sympathy and she tried to bring the phone back to her ear only to be met be high-pitched chatter and occasional squeals. Haruhi finally managed to hang up after explaining the cosplay to Renge.

"So I'm guessing she said yes?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi gave him a glare so violent it sent him into his dejected stance in a corner.

"I'll have to rush order these costumes but other than that we should be fine." Kyoya said, texting something on his phone.

"Kyoya-sempai...I'm confused. I mean you usually only help people when it profits you but you seem to be very willing to help this new student. If her family only owns mining companies, how could helping her help you?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya looked up in surprise. "That was certainly observant of you Haruhi. Yes her family only owns mining companies at the moment but the fact that she has old money means that at some point her family took part in many different businesses so it goes without saying that her family would be influential. And a mining company tends to have dealings with many different companies as well. You'd be surprised how many devices we use require quartz to function. So it would be safe to say that helping her would definitely help me as well."

Haruhi's expression turned bland. _Of course._

"Now if there truly is nothing else..." Kyoya scanned everyone's face. They all shook their heads quickly. "Good. _Now _the meeting is over."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanfiction. Woohoo! I normally don't like OCs when I read fanfiction simply for the fact that they usually end up ruining the romance and ending up with a character...which I actually plan to do but anyway...(so hypocritical -_-" I'm awful...) This is usually because I'm too stubborn with who I decide should be a couple, whether it was that way in the anime/manga or not. It might also be because OCs are usually added in in a sort of sloppy manner and that ruins the structure entirely. BUT! I have decided that I need to expand my horizons and open myself to new things. So please review and tell me what you thought! Constructive criticism is welcome! Also I plan on posting AT LEAST once a week. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I was really happy with how my first chapter turned out. I want to give a special thank you to Mysteriousity1 for your awesome review! It really encouraged me and its part of the reason I'm posting another chapter so soon! Well...that and I just really want to. Anyway, Enjoy! **

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, claim ownership of my OC. **_

* * *

Kyoya glared at Tamaki as he fluttered around the lobby of the main building, spewing nonsense.

_Its to early for this, _Kyoya slumped into his seat hoping to get a few blessed moments of sleep in before the new student arrived.

"Kyoya! What are you doing? Sit up! What if she had walked in just then? Do you really want her first impression of you to be a hunched over brooder?" Tamaki was suddenly in Kyoya's personal space, fixing his collar and straightening his jacket. Kyoya's dark aura suddenly made an appearance and Tamaki slunk back in terror.

"I don't care if her first impression of me is the Easter bunny it is to early for your babbling and such so why don't you shut your trap? She's probably nothing more than an over-weight, unattractive, ignorant American just like the rest of them so I don't understand why you're making such a fuss over her. Idiot."

Tamaki assumed his dejected pose just as the doorman walked in.

"Sirs. The young lady's car is pulling up the drive."

Tamaki bounded to the door, filled with energy once again. "C'mon Kyoya let us greet the young princess!"

Kyoya grumbled and tried to compose himself for the meeting of the new arrival. They walked out of the lobby and reached the bottom of the steps just as the car pulled to a stop. Tamaki grinned with excitement and Kyoya tried to stifle a yawn. A man in a perfectly tailored Italian suit stepped out of the passenger side door and walked around. The man eyed the two boys with extreme caution as he reached for the door handle.

_Ah. This man must be a bodyguard of some sort, _Kyoya thought as the man finally opened the door, stepped back and held out a hand. The interior of the car was black and from the angle they were at they couldn't see inside. Expecting a black slipper and white stocking clad foot to appear first both of the boys eyes widened in shock as an impeccably polished black shoe slightly covered by black dress pants slid out of the car. Tamaki leaned closer to Kyoya.

"Isn't that the boys uniform? I thought you said it was a girl?"

Before Kyoya could reply a hand reached out and gripped the bodyguard's. The rest of the person drifted out of the car in one fluid movement. Tamaki's composure slipped as he let out a short laugh of surprise.

The new student was definitely a girl. From the neck down she was clad in the Ouran boys uniform but even that did nothing to hide her womanly physique. Though Kyoya could see no signs of alterations the jacket hung on her petite hour-glass figure in a flattering way. She couldn't have been more than 5'4" and was very slender. Her jaw was square and sturdy and her skin looked like pure ivory. The girl had full, red lips under a delicate nose with wide chocolate brown eyes that were framed by long, thick lashes. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail; her hair was jet black and erupted out of the end of her ponytail in wild curls.

Tamaki quickly recovered and gave her a dazzling grin. "Welcome to Ouran Academy. I am Tamaki Suoh and this is Kyoya Ootari. We will be your escorts today."

Kyoya smiled and bowed slightly. The girl studied the hosts with an unreadable look on her face. Then in perfect Japanese she said "Hello. I am Eyrie Omorfie. Its an honor to make your acquaintance. I wasn't aware I would be given escorts."

"Oh yes. We will be giving you a quick tour of the grounds this morning then we will show you your classroom. Incidentally we are all classmates so if you have any questions about the curriculum feel free to ask." Kyoya said with a warm smile.

"Now if you'll follow us we thought we would start the tour in the gardens." Tamaki held out his arm for her to take, living up to his princely status. The girl looked at it a moment before taking it. Kyoya saw her bodyguard tense up immediately but relax as they started walking in the direction of the gardens. He followed at a reasonable distance as Tamaki led her through the walkways.

"Are you familiar with flowers Miss Omorfie?" Tamaki asked after a few moments of awkward silence. Eyrie looked at him with a raised brow and for the first time since she got there showed a bit of emotion.

"Yes I've seen one or two in my life." Amusement leaked into her voice and her mouth gave a shadow of a smile. Tamaki, obviously elated at the thought that he had gotten through a barrier of some sort, started laughing a bit louder than necessary.

"Well what I meant was what do you know about them?" Tamaki asked with a dazzling smile.

"Oh enough to hold my own with a botanist if I had to I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"Well you seemed quite interested with those particular roses and I wondered if you might want to know the name?"

Eyrie looked over to the flowers he was talking about. "That is the apothecary rose. It is my favorite."

"Aw how wonderful! Such excellent taste! You are a wonder princess!"

Instead of blushing like most of the girls would have she gave him a polite look as Tamaki continued to point out flowers and compare them to saw the bodyguard approach slightly to get a better look. He looked at Eyrie to see her reaction and to his surprise she beckoned him closer.

"How rude of us. I don't believe we asked your name." Kyoya said, interrupting Tamaki's tirade of how a white rose would compliment her skin. The man immediately straightened slightly and bowed.

"Dasos. Briar Dasos." he said with a voice like brass. Kyoya took a moment to study him. He had shaggy, dirty blonde hair that was long enough to cover his eyes slightly. His eyes were a vibrant sea-green and his skin was tan, as if he spent long periods of time in the sun. He was at least 6'0" and had broad shoulders. He looked to be about 20.

"Oh what a unique name!" Tamaki said spreading his hands out in excitement. Briar looked at him with surprise then gave a pointed look to Eyrie who had both hands in her pockets and was leaning back slightly.

"Right...mines unique..." he said. Eyrie shot him a glare that would have had grown men cowering. Briar tried unsuccessfully to hold in a snicker. Eyrie quickly composed herself again and turned to Tamaki.

"We have spent quite a bit of time here. Could I see the classroom I'll be using?"

"But of course! Right this way princess." Tamaki said, once again offering her his arm. Kyoya followed behind slightly.

"Excuse me. ."

Kyoya turned around to see bodyguard.

"Yes?"

"Well I just wanted to say that when showing Mistress the school save the library for last."

Kyoya nodded slightly then went to catch up with Tamaki. They were just entering the hall that had their classroom in it. There were more students there than before and instead of the usually swarm of girls that tried to greet the hosts when they came out all the girls stayed in their own social circles, talking behind their hands.

_Talking about Miss Omorfie no doubt,_ Kyoya thought. _She is quite a sight. What with her in a boys uniform but so obviously a girl. _

He looked at the girl to his right. As was becoming the usual she was staring ahead with an unreadable expression. They quickly arrived at 2-A's classroom where they found the teacher grading papers. Tamaki wasted no time requesting she be seated between him and Kyoya.

"It would be good for her to see familiar faces!" Tamaki insisted. The teacher agreed then turned his full attention to the girl.

"Miss Omorfie I'm assuming. Yes your placement test grades were extremely impressive. The essay you wrote was college grade."

Eyrie bowed slightly. "Thank you sir. But please-Call me Eyerie."

Tamaki looked at her in surprise. "Eye-rie? I thought for sure it was Ee-rie!"

"No." she said simply. "What time do classes usually began?"

"You still have 15 minutes to finish your tour Miss-I mean Eyrie."

"Thank you." the trio promptly left and hurriedly went through important classrooms. As they made their way down the hall to one of the four libraries Eyrie turned to Kyoya.

"Are you quite alright ?"

Kyoya looked at her and smiled. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well you have barely spoken and even then it has been to correct ." they were coming up to the library and Tamaki insisted they wait a moment while he made sure the janitors weren't there or anything.

"Oh no I'm fine. He was simply doing such a good job..." Kyoya's sentence drifted off and so did his smile as he looked at the expression on her face. He recognized it well. It was calculating. He looked at her quizzically. She sighed slightly.

"For some reason I was under the impression that the third son tried very hard when it suits him. At first I thought it was because it didn't suit you but now I see...its because of Suoh."

As soon as she finished her sentence the doors to the library opened and she strode in.

_How would she know any of that? Did she check up on me? It must have been rather detailed...but if that's so then why did I find nothing on her? I have nothing to go on. _Kyoya went through it while walking in behind her, a warm smile plastered on his face once again. He watched as she walked up to a bookshelves and ran her hand over the molding there.

"Stunning. Simply beautiful." she said. She gave a small smile as she looked around. "And you said there are four just like it?"

"Oh yes!" Tamaki said. "We at the Ouran Academy strive for beauty! We covet it!"

He danced around as he spoke. Kyoya suddenly remembered and looked back to find him with a self satisfied smirk.

"Miss Omorfie?" Kyoya said suddenly. She looked over at him and strode to where he was standing. "I believe I read somewhere that Omorfie means 'beauty' in Greek. Is this true?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "Yes my family is rather proud of it I hear. Apparently there is a family legend to go with it."

"Really?!" Tamaki said in excitement. "How splendorous!"

He cupped his hands under his chin and closed his eyes with a sigh. "Such history. The wonder of it all. If only all beautiful people were named for what they were!"

"One other thing Miss Omorfie. I was wondering why you are wearing a boys uniform." Kyoya stated while pushing up his glasses.

"Kyoya! So indelicate. You should know better as a host! Miss Omorfie I am terribly sorry."

Eyrie smirked and said, "Don't be . I'm aware that it is strange. I'm sure I'll be asked that question many time before the day is out. To answer your question I am more comfortable this way."

She then turned toward the door and walked out. Tamaki sat, stunned at her sudden departure. He turned to Kyoya with a killing stare.

"Why did you do that? She will probably want nothing to do with us now!"

Kyoya calmly pushed his glasses up and stated, "She knew of my family position...And my methods."

Tamaki looked at him in surprise. "How would she know something like that?"

"Mistress likes to do her homework." said a voice. The boys turned to see Briar leaning against the bookshelves with an opened book in his hand. He looked up at them with a smirk and snapped the book shut before placing it on the shelf. "What she said to you, Ootori, wasn't malice. She was just stating what she had observed. You go out of your way to make Suoh look good. She noticed."

Kyoya looked at him calmly. "I see. How did she come about this information?"

Briar smiled, showing off brilliant white teeth. "How does Mistress do anything? Logic and deduction. She likes trying to put the pieces together."

Tamaki looked at Kyoya pointedly then asked, " she wouldn't happen to be a cranky late riser would she?"

Briar raised his brows in confusion. "Umm..."

"Nevermind. Thank you but we must be going now." Kyoya said before he had a chance to answer. He strode out quickly, leaving Tamaki to rush to keep up.

* * *

"Hey boss!"

Tamaki whipped his head around, scanning the cafeteria for the twins. The slid into two seats beside him and leaned into his personal space.

"So where is she?" they said.

"Um...well I'm not really sure..." Tamaki said, blushing. "She sorta slipped off when we weren't looking."

"Awww!" the twins whined. "We wanted to meet the hag!"

Tamaki recovered from his blush and looked at them in confusion. "What do you mean 'the hag'?"

As he was speaking Hunny, Mori and Haruhi sat down at the table.

"Oh! Yep I heard that to!" exclaimed Hunny.

Tamaki looked around the table in surprise as all of the hosts nodded furiously. "Well that can't be right."

"Waddaya mean? We heard it from someone who saw her with her own eyes this morning!" Hikaru said. "Here. There she is. Kana! Over here!"

A long limbed girl with short hair and delicate features scurried over with a beet red face. "Yes?"

"What did the new girls look like again?" the twins asked. The girls attitude changed. She huffed slightly and turned up her nose.

"She was dreadful. She was like a tiny gremlin. Someone should really tell her that there is treatment for her acne. And so clumbsy! She should by a brush. I don't even-"

Tamaki's eyes grew wider with every statement. Kyoya lifted an eyebrow. All the other hosts were watching their reaction. The girls finally finished her tirade and saw the looks they were giving her. Her face turned bright red.

"I um I had better go find my friends..."

With that she scurried away. The host watched her leave then turned to look at how Tamaki and Kyoya reacted.

"Hikaru...were there any boys that told you what she looked like?" Kyoya asked.

"No. We asked a couple who we knew got here early but they would just stare into space and sigh. Why?" the twins tilted their heads.

"Hmm that explains it." Kyoya said. He turned to Tamaki who was still in a state of shock. "Well?"

Tamaki blink and closed his gaping mouth. "How could someone say such things about Miss Oformie? Or anyone for that matter! How rude!"

"So she's not a hag?" Haruhi asked around a mouthful of food.

"No. Not at all. If my assumption is right those girls are simply jealous." Kyoya stated blandly.

"Waahh! Why didn't she come to lunch! This is your fault boss! Your stupidity scared her off!" the twins cried, shaking their fists like children and shaking Tamaki.

"Hey! _I_ didn't do anything! Cut it out! Agh!"

"But we'll still get to see her at the club right Tama-chan?" Hunny asked. The twins stopped their harassment to look at Hunny.

"Oh yea." they said, letting go of Tamaki who fell in a heap on the ground.

"Yes that's right. Now the bell is about to ring. You three already told Renge what to do right?" Kyoya ask, looking at the first-year trio.

"Yes sir!" they said with a salute.

"Good. We'll see you then."

* * *

**Alright! Chapter two! Please review! I'd love to know what you guys think of these two new characters. The seem strange yes? Anyway thanks for reading ^/^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter for you! I have way to much fun writing these for me to stop! I decided that I couldn't live without Satoshi -; He's just too fun! ****For those of you who don't know who Satoshi is he is the younger brother of Mori. He wasn't in the anime much to my chagrin but he is in the manga! He is in the same grade as Yasuchika and he keeps him in line. In the manga they are described as 'Dark Hunny' and 'Light Mori' . Also, I never really understood why reviews were so important and then I got some...wow do they give you an energy boost! So I want to thank Mysteriousity1 (again), Doieversleep (dude your name...it describes my life) and toxicswallow who actually reviewed chapter one but I was writing number two at the time so I didn't get to give him(her?) a shoutout. Anyways, Enjoy!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, claim ownership of my OC(s).**_

* * *

Eyrie walked briskly down the aisle, trying to find a suitable book to read during the lunch break.

_You could have stayed you know. You could have had lunch with them. Instead you blew them off and ran away, _a tiny voice in her head whispered. She shook her head violently and stopped to pull out a book.

_Why didn't I stay with them? _she thought to herself. _They were nice enough. _

"No I can't think that way." she said to herself. Suddenly realising she had spoken aloud she spun around, looking to see if anyone else was around her. No one. Suddenly her phone started going off. She fumbled to get it out of her pocket and press the answer button before anyone noticed.

"Hello?" She said quietly.

"_Oh good! The vultures haven't eaten you alive yet!"_

Eyrie rolled her eyes. "Briar you could have gotten me in trouble. You're lucky I wasn't in class."

_"Why didn't you turn your phone on silent then?"_

Eyrie went quiet. She heard Briar start laughing on the other line.

_"You forgot didn't you?! Oh my god. I should have called you during class! That would've taught you!"_

"Shut up Briar! I had a lot going on! Jeez you're such a freaking idiot!" she yelled, forgetting where she was. She heard the librarian's hasty footsteps and darted around a few pillars until she was safely tucked into the farthest corner of the library.

_"Oh yea. Are you not with those arrogant rich kids anymore?"_

Eyrie sighed. "No. Why?"

_"Nothing. You seem less tense. Well that and you're actually talking. So did you get sick of their stuck up ways?"_

Eyrie hesitated. "Well they were nice just..."

_"Obnoxious, loud, show-offy, know-it-alls." _Briar said matter-of-factly.

Eyrie sighed. "Yea. They were nice in a rich kid sorta way. I'm sure if I thought I was the center of the universe I would find them both rather charming."

_"Damn it. Why do you have to go to that snobby school anyway. There are perfectly good publics schools here!" _

"Whatever hey I gotta go. I'm in the library and I don't want to be caught on my cell phone the first day."

_"Slip her a Benjamin."_

"Ha Ha very funny. I'm hanging up on you now smart-ass."

She pressed the end button and checked her surroundings. No one was there. She stepped out and looked at the book in her hand. She had been so keen on not getting caught she hadn't put it back on the shelf.

_Might as well check it out. I have no idea where I got it. _

She turned toward the direction of the librarian's desk and started walking briskly. She didn't notice the boy shooting out from behind a pillar. They collided hard but she managed to stay upright while the boy fell flat on his back. His glasses fell and bounced a couple feet away.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't see you!" Eyrie reached for the boy's glasses then quickly offered him a hand up. Once he was steady she handed him his glasses. She studied him as he dusted off. He was wearing a middle school Ouran uniform and had a brown bowl cut.

"I'm terribly sorry miss. I wasn't paying attention."

"Excuse me but...if you're a middle schooler why are you here? Are the libraries open to all grades? Isn't your grade in a different building? Or floor?" Eyrie spewed out the questions as soon as they came to her. She felt the curiosity bubbling up in her but tried to force it down and keep her expression blank.

"The libraries are opened to all ages of course. I came here to get away from someone but I could have just as easily come here to study on my lunch break. Yes my grade is in a different building. I think when you say floor you're thinking of different subjects." he said all this while he was brushing himself off and didn't look at her once. Eyrie could feel anger boiling up in her chest.

_These damn rich people think that just because their families have a little money everyone is beneath them. _She forced herself to calm down. _After all he did answer your questions instead of ignoring you._

"Ah. I see. I'm sorry I wasn't aware. Today is my first day. I'm grateful that you answered my questions though. I'm sure that will help me in the future." Eyrie gave him a small smile as he finally straightened to look at her.

"You are quite welc-" his breath caught in his throat as he looked at her face. Suddenly he was leaning with one hand against the wall and one against his heart.

_Thats what she looks like?! Didn't the rumors say she was a hag? And I didn't even know it was the new student until she said so. She's going to think I'm an arrogant boar after this. I should have looked up when I spoke. Instead of being worried about my clothes. Gaahhh!_

Eyrie sweat dropped as she watched the boy stare at the wall with shadows hanging over him. "Um hello? Are you alright?"

The boy started then suddenly he was standing before her, perfectly composed. "Yes. I'm sorry. My name is Yasuchika Haninozuka."

Eyrie looked at him with an unreadable expression. "I am Eyrie Omorfie. A pleasure."

_What is that look for?! _Chika thought.

_Remember you didn't come here to make friends. _Eyrie tried to remind herself. She felt her curiosity growing. In the days leading up to her move to Japan she had been so occupied with the personal files of the students her grandmother had sent her and learning the language she hadn't had time to learn about Japanese culture. _He answered me questions willingly even though he didn't know who I was. Maybe..._

"Oh is this yours?" Chika asked, picking up the book that she had dropped in their collision.

"Oh! Yes. Thank you. You said your name was Yasuchika yes?"

_She has such a formal way of talking; and what's with that nothing expression? She sounded so animated when she was asking questions. _

"Tell me Miss Omorfrie...have you met any of the third years?" Chika asked as he blushed and looked away.

_How odd. _Eyrie thought.

"No I don't believe I have. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"Oh its nothing." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So who were you running from?" she asked to break the silence.

"Oh! That well I have this friend..."

"_YAAAASUUUCHIIIKAAA!" _

They heard a rumbling through the library and a voice yelling Chika's name.

"What is that?" Eyrie said, cocking her head slightly. She looked back at Chika who suddenly had shadows hanging over him. "Yasuchika?"

Suddenly a boy flew in from behind a pillar and clubbed Yasuchika in the head with a kendo practice sword.

"Yasuchika! Why did you refuse the karate clubs request for a club switch?! It would have been good for them to have some diversity for a day!"

The new boy was shouting in Chika's face and completely ignoring Eyrie. She looked at the anger building in Chika's expression and nearly smiled when he let loose and started yelling back.

"Stupid Satoshi why should I agree to something like! That if they want to learn new things they should just join the other clubs that's what they're there for right?! Stop blaming it on me!"

A timid looking older woman shuffled up and kept opening her mouth only to shut it again when one of them started shouting. Eyrie eased around the boys and gently put a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Why don't you go back to your desk? I'll handle this." she said with a reassuring look. The librarian looked flustered for a moment then nodded. Eyrie's expression fell back into the nothingness and turned to the boys who were still having a shouting match.

"How rude. You haven't even introduced yourself." she stated calmly while crossing her arms and leaning onto a pillar. Both the boys stopped mid-shout to look at her in surprise.

"Oh Miss Omorfie I'm sorry. This is-" Yasuchika began, having forgotten the second year was there at all. She held up a hand to stop him mid-sentence.

"The one who made the mistake should be the one to correct it." she stated. She lowered her hand and looked pointedly at the dark, spiky haired boy. Both of the middle schoolers looked at each other. If anyone else had said something so similar to a fortune cookie to them they would have laughed but this girl's attitude and expression seemed to demand respect and they felt thoroughly reprimanded.

"Oh uh, I apologize Sempai. I am Satoshi Morinozuka." Satoshi bowed and turned pink. Eyrie's nothing expression softened to an almost smile. She took a moment to take in his appearance. He had on the same uniform as Yasuchika and it contrasted heavily with his tan skin tone and dark hair. She could tell he had a friendly face even though he was rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Eyrie Omorfrie. I'm new." she said with a bow. She watched his eyes widen.

"_You're _the new student? I thought you were supposed to be a-oompf." he was cut off by Yasuchika elbowing him. Eyrie watched this and the pointed look that came after. She was about to ask what it was about when she saw the librarian peaking at them out of the corner of her eye. Eyrie turned to give her full attention to the lady. The librarian saw and gave her a bright smile and two big thumbs up. Eyrie smirked and turned back to the boys.

"We should probably get out of here so we don't cause her anymore trouble. I could walk you back to class." she said. Satoshi gave her a smile that split his face and Chika nodded solemnly. Eyrie was struck with how different they both were.

_Even though they were arguing its obvious they are great friends. _she thought as they started walking out of the library, down the hall. Satoshi finally decided to break the silence.

"So Eyrie-sempai are you enjoying your first day of Ouran?" Satoshi asked as he practically skipped next to them.

"Stupid Satoshi don't call her that without her permission." Yasuchika said with an exasperated look. Satoshi raised his shinai but before he could bring it down Eyrie spoke.

"Oh I don't mind Yasuchika. Actually I would prefer it if both of you called me that." her voice was warm but her expression was still nothing. The boys looked at each other; Satoshi in triumph and Yasuchika in anger.

"Have you met any third years yet Eyrie-sempai?" Satoshi asked. Eyrie gave him a slightly quizzical look.

"No...Yasuchika asked me the same thing."

"Well that's probably because we both have brothers who are third years!" Satoshi said, giving her a thumbs up. Eyrie noticed a vein pop out on Yasuchika's forehead.

"Is that so?" she said carefully.

"Yup! Takashi Morinozuka is my big brother." Satoshi said, puffing up his chest with pride. "You've probably heard of him. He's amazing at kendo. And judo. And everything else."

Eyrie raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like you're rather fond of him."

"Yep! Taka is the best!" Satoshi cried.

"Hmm. Who is your brother Yasuchika?" Eyrie asked politely. Yasuchika hmf'd and turned his head.

"The _alien_ that claims to be my brother is Mitsukuni Haninozuka." Chika said with disdain. Eyrie raise an eyebrow.

"I see." she said. She turned forward and kept walking, not wanting to pry. They passed at couple of girls who were walking in the opposite direction. One of them swerved and caught Eyrie's shoulder with her's. Eyrie barely moved but the other girl ended up tripping on her own feet and landing on the ground in a heap.

"Watch it, Gremlin!" the girl shouted as she quickly picked up her books and scurried away. Her friend shot Eyrie a death stare.

"Stupid Gnome." she snarled before dashing after her friend. Eyrie's face remained blank as she stared after the girls. Satoshi and Yasuchika were turning red with anger.

"Hey! You get back here and apologize!"

"Yeah that was your fault and you know it!"

"How dare you call Eyrie-sempai a gnome!"

Eyrie looked at the two middle schoolers and said, "Its fine. Let's go."

Satoshi and Chika looked at her in surprise.

"But Eyrie-sempai that girl..." Satoshi started.

"It's fine Satoshi. Thank you though-for worrying about me that is." she gave a small smirk.

They both blushed and Satoshi gave her a big grin.

"Well ok then!"

Satoshi chattered all the way to the courtyard. Yasuchika glanced at his wristwatch and interrupted Satoshi's monologue of how great Takashi is.

"The bell is about to ring Miss Omorfie. You should start heading back so you aren't late."

"Yea we wouldn't want to make you late." Satoshi said, already dragging Chika along. "It was nice meeting you! We'll see you around!"

_Such nice boys. I always did get along better with people younger than me. _Eyrie mused while walking back to her building. She had memorized the way to the classroom so it wasn't hard to find right away. When she went in she was the only one there other than the teacher. She came in and sat down with her book.

_I wonder what those girls meant by gremlin...and gnome. _Eyrie thought,letting her mind wander. _Obviously they are jealous of me and trying to make me feel inferior but the is usually to protect something of theirs. There doesn't seem to be a real social caste here so it isn't their popularity...not that I would want that anyway. Who would want to be fake friends with a bunch of snobby, rich kids? _

Suddenly the bell rang and people started filtering into the classroom. Out of nowhere she heard a running and the door of the classroom slammed straight opened.

"Miss Omorfie! Good you're here!"

It was Tamaki. Eyrie put on her nothing expression and watched as he made his way over to her with Kyoya following behind at a leisurely pace; she couldn't help but notice that all the other female eyes followed their progress as well. They all snuck angry glances at Eyrie.

_Ah. So that's what they're protecting. _

"Miss Omorfie I wanted to ask you if you would accompany me after school." Tamaki asked with exuberance. "I would like to introduce you to the Host Club!

* * *

**What?! Eyrie has more than two emotions?! I know, I know. And Mysteriousity1 (A more human Sherlock and a rougher Watson) I hadn't really given it much thought (When I gave the shoutouts I hadn't actually read the reviews yet -_-) but I am so incredibly in love with Sherlock Holmes that I can't really be surprised that a little of him leaked into my characters without me even noticing it. Also, Doieversleep (Briarand Eyrie's relationship being brother/sister)...you called it...like you absolutely called this chapter. I read your review then I reread their phone coversation...nice. Are you sure you aren't psychic? Anyway all reviews are appreciated and yes I plan on giving a shout out to every one of my reviewers every time so look for your name in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Woohoo! Finally Eyrie gets to meet the others! About time right? Also there is something I want to clarify. In the manga Honey really does want to be close to Chika and he is protective of him but he keeps his distance for the sake of Chika's feelings. I felt that this wasn't very stressed in the anime so I just wanted to say something in case those of you who only saw the anime were wondering why Hunny is so friendly with Chika. I want to give a big thank you to Mysteriousity1 (my brethren in Sherlock love), ERidge17, and PridePrejudiceandCake for the reviews. You guys are awesome! Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

_Host club?! They still have those here?! Wait they have one at a school? Well this is a rich kids school, they do weird stuff...still! I guess this explains why all the girls hate me; Tamaki has devoted all his time to giving me a tour of the school. He hasn't really complimented anyone else as far as I know. I wonder if I can slip away quickly before he has the chance to drag me there..._

Eyrie's thoughts raced behind her blank mask. The teacher was jotting things down on the board while giving a monotone lecture on world history. Tamaki looked over from his frantic scribbling to see Eyrie simply leaning back without taking notes.

"Hey," Tamaki whispered. "You should take notes. He usually bases his tests on his lectures."

Eyrie looked over at him with her brow slightly furrowed. "And he bases his lectures on the textbook. The last five minutes held all of page 275."

Tamaki's face dropped as he looked around at all of the students who were all jotting down notes. "Oh um. Well...we hardly ever use the book so-"

" !"

Tamaki's head whipped around to the front of the classroom where the teacher was looking at him with a face red with anger.

"I understand that you want to make Miss Omorfie feel welcome here but now is not the time! And Miss Omorfie! Would you care to tell the class why it is you are not taking any notes?"

Eyrie looked at him calmly and replied, "There is no need. Though I do apologize if it seemed as though we were ignoring you. We were simply commenting on your lecture. You are quite good; you have obviously honed your skills to perfection."

The teacher's face went from angry red to a light shade of pink as he puffed out his chest with pride. Eyrie's face hadn't changed from its blank mask but something about her words made him feel like he had been handed a golden apple.

"Yes well I have worked here for 10 years."

"Really? Extraordinary."

He huffed for a moment before returning to the board, putting a noticable amount of effort into his words. Eyrie started to lean back in her chair when she felt someone's eyes upon her. She turned to her left to find Tamaki staring at her with wide eyes filled with childish wonder.

"How did you do that?!" he whispered frantically. Eyrie simply pointed to the board, reminding him he should be taking notes. He started to scribble frantically, trying to catch up.

_Maybe he isn't a snob maybe he's just...an idiot. _

* * *

Haruhi stretched out of her chair in her classroom.

_I'm glad that's done. _

"Come on Haruhi! We don't want to miss host club today! We'll get to meet the violent hag!" the twins cried, trying to carry her out of the classroom.

"Hey! Let go of me you guys, I can walk on my own!"

The twins let her go and watched impatiently as she gathered her books at a leisurely pace.

_The violent hag. Thats right. I had forgotten. _Haruhi thought as she gathered her things.

After the incident in the hall at lunch the rumors had escalated drastically. Many of the girls were saying that when one of the girls went up to her to be her friend the new girl had gotten her with a judo throw because the girl was prettier than her.

_Why can't the rumors here ever be normal? _Haruhi thought to herself as she and the twins made their way to the club room.

* * *

"Takashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the new girl is really as awful as they're saying she is?"

"Don't know."

"I hope not...it'd be sad if we can't be friends with her."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Alright Miss Omorfie if you'll just wait out here for a moment we have to get dressed then we'll welcome you host club style!" Tamaki announced flamboyantly before bounding into the room, careful not to open the door to much. Kyoya followed at a less enthused pace.

_Get dressed? Do they have special outfits or something? I can't imagine ...well I suppose if it profits him. _Eyrie sighed slightly as she stared at the door. _The sign says it's a music room. Huh. Man do I hate surprises. _

Suddenly the door opened to seven boys and one girl dressed as-

Eyrie faught the urge to burst into hysterical laughter as she took in seven handsome boys in full cowboy regalia. The girl was dressed in much the same as them only in a dress. Much of the boys outfits were made of cow print and leather with tassles on their forearms and legs. Their boots even had spurs.

_**WELCOME**_

Eyrie bit her lip to keep from smiling and walked into the room. Tamaki swept over to her, his heavy boots making his movements more clumsy.

"Well? What do you think? We were told that this is what cowboys wear in your country! Doesn't it make you feel right at home?"

While he was talking the other hosts and Renge, with the exception of Kyoya, all had clouds hanging over them.

_This tiny wisp of a girl...is the violent hag?! _All of their thoughts echoed each other.

"I would like you to meet the host club!" Tamaki exclaimed, gesturing widely at the others. They each bowed slightly as Tamaki pointed to them and said their names. "That is Hikaru and Kaoru. That is Haruhi. That's Hunny and Mori- sempai. And that is the clubs manager Renge, who will be leaving us soon. Everyone this is Eyrie Omorfie."

Eyrie looked at each in turn then bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Hikaru and Kaoru were suddenly circling her, looking her up and down. "Well you aren't a hag and you're so tiny, you don't look like you could pick up a paper weight. And whats up with the boys uniform?"

"Starliiight _kick_!"

Suddenly the twins were sent flying by Tamaki who rushed over to where they landed.

"_How dare you say something so hurtful to her face! You've probably cause emotional trauma! You idiots how can you be so insensitive!_"

"But boss everyone was thinking it!"

While Tamaki and the twins argued Eyrie turned her attention to Hunny and Mori. She looked them up and down.

"You are Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka right?" she asked. Hunny looked at her in surprise. Her expression stayed blank.

"Yeah. But wait how did you know our full names?" Hunny asked in his cute little voice. His eyes widened when her face suddenly relaxed into an almost smile.

"You look exactly like them. It was so easy to tell. You're Yasuchika and Satoshi's brothers right?"

The host club stopped and looked at her in surprise. Even Tamaki and the twins stopped their charades to look at her with wide eyes.

"Miss Omorfie...may I ask how you know that?" Kyoya inquired after a moment of silence.

"Oh I met them at lunch. They were rather helpful." she said, looking over at Kyoya with her nothing expression. Tamaki suddenly walked up.

"Oh yes I forgot to ask. Where did you run off to at lunch? We were worried." Tamaki asked. She looked at him blankly.

"Oh there was no need. I have a photographic memory so I couldn't get lost even if I tried." she said they were talking the club's regular guests filed in to sit in their usual areas. " I believe you have other people waiting so I supposed I will be going. It was a pleasure meeting you all."

"Oh no you must stay! You haven't had the full host club experience yet!" Tamaki exclaimed, trying to dance around but ended up tripping on his boots.

_If the 'full host club experience' is anything like this morning I'll definitely pass, _she thought. Suddenly the twins were holding roses in her face and looking at her with seductive, half-opened eyes.

"Oh we do wish you'd stay..." Hikaru began.

"Please princess?" they intoned together, inching closer to her. She looked at them with no expression and turned to Haruhi. She took a moment to study her then gave a slight smirk. She made sure to compose her face before approaching her, leaving the twins looking at each other in confusion.

"Haruhi Fujioka yes? You are the scholarship student." Eyrie bowed slightly. Haruhi looked at her in surprise.

_I don't remember Tamaki-sempai mentioning that. And why is she bowing?! _

"Um y-yes. That's me." Haruhi smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you miss."

Tamaki and the twins suddenly rushed over and picked her up, fawning. Eyrie placed one arm behind her back and an index finger to her lip. She scanned the room only to be met with hostile glares coming from all directions. She fought down the smirk that rose to her lips.

_All of you can hate me as much as you want I don't want your precious host club and I doubt I could do anything to get them anyway. Why you think I can is beyond me. _

The feeling of her phone vibrating broke her thoughts. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. Glancing at the chaos of hosts around her, she figured her chances of slipping out would be easy. She silently slipped through a side door and into a room filled with tea kettles and sweets.

_It must be a kitchen or something, _she thought just as she was answering the call. "Hello?"

_"Eyrie?! Where are you?! Why aren't you at the pick up spot? Did you get in trouble? You aren't in class right now are you?" _

Eyrie sighed and covered her eyes with her hand. "No, Briar, I didn't get in trouble and no I'm not in class. and wanted to...introduce me to the host club."

The silence on the other line was deafening. Suddenly a burst of raucous laughter broke through. Eyrie held the phone away from her ear slightly and put on a bland expression.

_"The host club?! They have those still?! In a highschool?! Oh my god. Take pictures! Please, PLEEEASE take pictures! I have to see this! I have to! No wonder that Suoh guy was all over you this morning!" _

Eyrie's eye twitched as Briar continued to laugh hysterically. "Alright it isn't that funny! I'm going to be stuck here awhile so I'll call you when it's all over okay?"

_"Pfftt. Host club. That's priceless. Yeah ok, whatever. See ya."_

Eyrie hung up and sighed. She didn't want to be rude but she didn't how much of this ridiculousness she could take. Suddenly the door opened to admit a slightly rumpled Haruhi.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here." Haruhi said in surprise. Eyrie pushed off the wall she was leaning on.

"There is no need for you to apologize. This is your club after all; I am the intruder. I was just looking for a quiet place to take a call." Eyrie said with her usual nothing expression. "I'm sorry but now that we are alone may I ask you something?"

"Huh? Oh of course."

"Excuse me if I'm prying but...is there any particular reason you are hiding the fact that you're a girl?"

Haruhi's face pulled back into a look of horror and surprise. "I-I don't know what you mean princess..."

Eyrie studied her face and sighed. "Oh well. I was simply curious. Don't worry I won't mention it to anyone else, though its obvious the host club knows."

With that she strode past Haruhi and out the door. Haruhi immediately started to lean on a counter with shadows hanging around her, trying to catch her breath.

_How could she have figured something like that out? This only her first day. We just met!_ Haruhi's thoughts raced as she gathered tea for the customers. She walked out to find all the other hosts occupied with their customers and most of the customers occupied fawning over Renge's dress, which she was showing off. Tamaki was dragging Miss Omorfie to his table. Even though she was expressionless Haruhi wondered if maybe she was a little annoyed with the whole situation. Suddenly Tamaki snapped his fingers and called for her. She sweat dropped and started over to his table reluctantly.

"Miss Omorfie you remember Haruhi. Isn't he an inspiration? He is a symbol to all poor people with no hope! He shows them that they can achieve beauty!" Tamaki cried as he sparkled. Haruhi's eyebrow twitched as she watched him. Haruhi glanced over at Eyrie, expecting her to be following Tamaki's every movement with a look of awe. Haruhi's eyes widen in surprise when, instead, she saw Eyrie's ridged posture and white knuckled fists. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was pursed shut. When Tamaki finished his long winded speech she opened her eyes and composed her face.

"Being a commoner has nothing to do with it." Eyrie stated with a nothing expression. Only her white knuckled fists showed her true emotions. "You make it sound as if, since he is a commoner, it is amazing he even has the smarts to get into this school. You say that he shows others that commoners can achieve beauty. Are you saying that beauty cannot be achieved unless someone is helped along by a school such as this? Did it never occur to you that people have a different perspective of beauty? A humble plumber who comes home to his loving wife and children; has he not achieved beauty?"

She delivered her speech in monotone and by the time she was done all of the hosts and customers had gathered to listen. While the hosts were sitting there in shock, many of Tamaki's customers were red with anger. One of them stood and started to speak.

"How dare you, you b-"

Suddenly the door to music room 3 swung opened to admit an out of breath Satoshi and Yasuchika.

"Taka! We need you to do us a favor and-" Satoshi stopped short when he saw Eyrie. Suddenly he was right by her side with his hands folded under his chin, his backside wagging like a dogs. "Oh Eyrie-sempai! We didn't know you were coming to the club today! What a nice surprise!"

Yasuchika rolled his eyes and strode over to where Eyrie was now standing. He inclined his head in a way of greeting. "Miss Omorfie."

"Satoshi. Yasuchika. I didn't expect to see you here. Are you here to see your brothers?" she asked with a slightly softened expression on her face. She reached out and patted them both on the head. The host held their breaths, waiting for Chika to explode at the childish gesture. They were shocked when he simply blushed. Satoshi grinned widely at her.

"Yea! We gotta ask the host club something!" he looked past her and finally noticed the audience they had. Many of the girls were still red faced but it was the one that had been cut off that caught Satoshi's attention. She was the one that had bummed into Eyrie in the hall. "Hey-"

"Chikaaaa!"

Everyone looked over to see Hunny floating over to Chika with a big smile on his face.

"You came to see me?!" he asked with a giggle. While he was speaking Kyoya ushered the customers and Renge, who wanted to watch the drama unfold, out before anyone noticed. Yasuchika shook with anger and a vein popped out on his forehead.

"No way! Why would I want to see you, you freak?"

"_YAAASUUUCHIIIKAAA!" _

Satoshi brought down his shinai on Chika's head. "Don't talk to your brother like that! How disrespectful! Apologize!"

"Ahh! Stupid Satoshi! Where'd you get that thing!"

Suddenly Yasuchika's eyes were brimming with tears and baby chicks floated around his head the way flowers floated around Hunny.

"That's it. Stupid Satoshi. I hate you! Why are you so mean!"

Satoshi stopped hitting and a frantic look passed over his face. "Wait, uh, I didn't mean it...don't cry..."

The hosts all sweat dropped as they watched the two. Suddenly Chika remembered that they were there and quickly regained his composure.

"Mitsukuni! Prepare yourself!" Yasuchika suddenly launched himself at Hunny in a flying kick. The two fought for a moment, the battle ending with a victory for Hunny. Chika made a noticable lack of effort in the battle and shrugged off the defeat.

"Ah. The Haninozuka style of fighting. I see. So it is simply anything goes? Is it some sort of family tradition to fight upon seeing a family member? You didn't try very hard Yasuchika; whatever you two have to say to your brothers must be urgent."

The hosts turned in surprise to look at Eyrie. They had forgotten she was there. Chika simply dusted himself off and turned to her.

"Yes, that is basically my family's special style of fighting. We fight whenever we meet to keep your skills honed and our senses alert at all times. So yes I suppose it is a tradition of sorts. Also, though you didn't necessarily ask, yes it is a bit urgent."

Eyrie nodded, nothing expression back in place. Suddenly she turned to Tamaki.

"I apologize if my words earlier seemed a bit harsh. I suppose that is a sore subject for me. I'm sorry." she bow slightly.

"Oh um, it's fine." Tamaki said, flustered. Then, energized by her apology, he started dancing around. "Besides you are correct! We should look for every kind of beauty there is to be had! Why limit ourselves to our looks! Oh that reminds me."

He suddenly stood directly in front of her and twirled. "You never told us how much you liked our outfits. Aren't they darling? Do they wear these often where you come from? I'm sure the cowboys are the talk of every event!"

Eyrie looked him up and down. "Well... in America we don't necessarily have cowboys like this anymore. We have...country boys. By the way . Would you and your club mind posing for a picture?"

Tamaki, who had immediately gone into his dejected pose in the corner upon hearing that there were no cowboys, suddenly brightened. "But of course princess!"

He and the other hosts (with the exception of Haruhi and Kyoya) posed dramatically while she raised her phone to capture the moment. She quickly sent it to Briar while Chika and Satoshi looked over her shoulder.

"Thank you. I suppose I should-" she was interrupted by her cell vibrating frantically in her palm. Without looking at the caller ID she answered. "Hello?"

_"OH MY GOD!" _

The hosts jumped in surprised as a loud yell was emitted from the tiny speaker in her phone. Eyrie simply held the phone away from her ear with a bored expression, as if she dealt with it every day.

_"DO YOU SEEE THEM?! WHAT ARE THEY WEARING?! OH GOD. THIS IS GREAT. THIS IS GOING ON THE INTERNET. THEIR COSTUMES LOOK LIKE HALLOWEEN GET-UPS! BAHAHAHA!"_

"Briar you are very loud. Can we talk about this when I get home?" Eyrie said. When she realised he was laughing too hard to answer she simply hung up. She looked over at the host club who had clearly heard Briar making fun of them. "I'm very sorry. He can be...an idiot. I had better get home. Yasuchika and Satoshi still have something to tell you. It was a pleasure meeting all of you and thank you for introducing me to your delightful club."

"No..problem." Tamaki said. Eyrie turned and strode out the door without a backward glance.

"Aww we didn't get to know why she's wearing a boys uniform!" the twins whined.

"She said that it was because she felt more comfortable in it." Kyoya stated pushing up his glasses. "In any case. Satoshi. Yasuchika. What was so urgent?"

The two boys suddenly straightened to a very formally looking stance.

"We have a request." Satoshi stated seriously. All the hosts looked at each other and shrugged.

"You remember the girl who was standing, yelling at Eyrie-sempai when we came in?"

All the hosts nodded in unison.

"We would like to request that...that she be band from the host club!"

* * *

**So she finally got a look at the host club! ...Why do I get the feeling she wasn't impressed? Also PridePrejudiceandCake, I would welcome a review of any length! Big or small! So don't hold back! ERidg17, I love them as a pair! I saw the anime and thought Chika was cute but then I read the manga and thought that Satoshi made him even more endearing! Myseriousity1, for me it was Sherlock Holmes and Lord of the Rings. Best bedtime story ever! Also I want to hear who you think Eyrie would be good for! Now that you know a little about her chararcter who do you see her with? (Though if any of you say Tamaki I will have to request that you have a mental evaluation AND an eye exam) Anyway, Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! Chapter five! Excitement! So it occurred to me that I could probably reply to all of my reviews ****_on _****the review page but after a little thought I decided to keep doing it this way. Then when you read the story its like you're in it! ...well not really but hey. So much thanks to ERidg17, As-The-Fire-Blazes, PridePredjudiceandCake, and thythylove for your awesome reviews! Anyway, Enjoy!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, claim ownership of my OC(s).**_

* * *

Eyrie leaned forward to rest her head on the back of the passenger seat of the car.

"Already dreading school Mistress? Its only your second day!" the driver said, laughter ringing in every word. She looked up and met his eyes in the rearview mirror.

"You don't know what this school is like Bear. All those damn rich people..." she groaned. Bear laughed low in his throat.

"You wont want to say that to any of them. You're rich too. The only difference is that you didn't grow up that way." he glanced at her in the mirror again. She was leaning back in her seat, staring out the window with her nothing expression. "And just so you know...the rest of the house is rooting for you. They would be mighty disappointed if they found out you didn't even try to make friends..."

Bear gave a satisfied smile as he saw a determined look cross her face.

_Amazing. I've only known her for a year and not only have I adopted the nickname she gave me as a regular moniker but just the thought of her spending lunch alone gives me a knot in my chest, _Bear mused. His thoughts turned to the first time they met.

She was being introduced to the household staff. They had decided to line up according to age, simply for the sake of order. He was the last one she met. He had tried not to laugh as the petite girl craned her neck to look at the 6'5" man. She had taken in his extremely broad shoulders and salt n' pepper hair and instead of being intimidated like most she simply smirked and said, "May I call you Bear?"

After that he went out of his way to make sure she was comfortable. Something about those big brown eyes and the way she stubbornly refused to conform to society's idea of a rich girl made the 50 year old man's heart melt.

"Alright. Have a wonderful day Mistress!" he called as the car pulled up to the front of the school. Eyrie patted his shoulder before climbing out. He chuckled.

_I swear. That girl. You'd think going to a rich school was a punishment. _

* * *

_This is my punishment. It has to be. _Eyrie thought as soon as she walked into her classroom building. The sight that greeted her was a frantically waving Tamaki who was the center of a sea of girls. He has calling out to her, alternating from princess to Miss Omorfie. _It doesn't look as if hes getting out of there anytime soon. I should just slip away..._

"I wouldn't. He may look stuck but Tamaki has been dealing with crowds like that for so long, he knows exactly how to get out of them." said a voice to her right. Kyoya Ootori gave a small smile as Eyrie looked at him with a raised brow. Just as he predicted Tamaki was already free of his adoring fans and was bounding over to them.

"That knowledge could come in handy..." Eyrie said in a voice only Kyoya could hear. This time it was him that raised a brow.

_Was that a joke? _he wondered. Before he could say anything Tamaki was there.

"Miss Omorfie! Good morning! I trust you had a good nights sleep? You didn't have any trouble with the homework did you?"

"Good morning . Yes I did and no I did not." Eyrie replied with a vacant expression. She glanced behind him to find the majority of the girls who had been fawning over him had left but a few had stayed to give her the death stare. "And you?"

"Oh I had a wonderful nights sleep! My dreams were so splendorous they rivaled even my own beauty!" he said, clasping his hands under his chin. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

_Idiot._

Eyrie suddenly turned to him and said, "And you ? Were your dreams splendorous?"

Kyoya felt surprise bubbling within him but was careful to let his face show only amusement. "Oh they were nice enough."

She shot him a quick look of amusement before turning to walk in the direction of the classroom.

"Hey! Were you two making fun of me? Wait!" Tamaki cried, trying to catch up, mentally and physically.

_How odd. She went from being cool and polite to making small jokes. _Kyoya mused as he walked, tuning out Tamaki's usual chatter. _What changed?_

Eyrie's face was blank but on the inside she was frantic. _Tamaki was probably offended and doesn't want to say anything because I'm new. Gaahh I shouldn't have teased him like that! No. Pull yourself together. Your staff is counting on you to make friends! _

She thought about what Bear had said not long ago.

_"They would be mighty disappointed..."_

She gave a slight cringe. The three classmates walked into class as the bell rang.

_Today looks like it'll be interesting. _Kyoya and Eyrie overlapped.

* * *

Eyrie stood and stretched her back. The teacher had just given the first break, something they had skipped yesterday because the teacher had a special announcement in the morning and he was trying to make up for it.

"I don't understand why you have these breaks." Eyrie said after finding the stare Kyoya was giving her unsettling. Her statement only made his stare more intense.

"They are here because the time we are in class is so long." he stated. "This gives students a chance to refocus and relieve themselves if they must."

"Ah. I see. Do all the classes have the same break time as well?" she asked.

_Be friendly. Don't think of them as arrogant snobs..._

"Why yes they do. In fact you may go visit other classes during your break." Kyoya said with the warm smile that he used on customers. She looked at him with no expression. Suddenly they heard a childish giggle.

"Faster Takashi! Faster!"

"Hunny?" the three classmates said in unison. Tamaki had been sulking since the usual swarm of girls that kept him company were gossiping amongst themselves. He didn't realise that the reason they stayed away was because of Eyrie. Then the third years waltzed in, Hunny being carried piggy back by Mori.

"Hunny-sempai? What are you doing here?" Tamaki asked in surprise. Hunny hopped off Mori's back and hugged Tamaki around his neck.

"We wanted to play with Eyr-chan! Right Takashi?" Hunny giggled. The tall third year, who was towering over Eyrie on her left, simply nodded. "We didn't get to play yesterday! Usa-chan was sad!"

Hunny held up the stuffed rabbit he carried with him everywhere. Eyrie looked at it for a moment then bent down to get a closer look. Realising everyone was looking at her she cleared her throat and straightened.

"Cute." she said simply, looking away, as if she was embarrassed. Hunny and Tamaki looked at her with wide eyes and mouths in the shape of Os.

_So. She has emotions after all. _Kyoya thought.

"Eyr-chan! Do you like cake?" Hunny asked suddenly. She looked at him with that nothing expression of hers.

"When the mood hits I suppose. Though I'm guessing you like it anytime correct?" she said.

"Yup! How did you know?" Hunny ask with a smile. With no expression at all she lifted her hand and placed it on his top lip where a barely visible line of dried blue frosting sat.

"If you're willing to eat it in the morning, you're willing to eat it anytime." she stated before leaning on the desk behind her. Mori quickly took out a handkerchief and leaned close to Hunny to wipe it away. All the girls started squealing and swooned. Eyrie pretended she didn't notice but she privately wondered of all the girls here were a little simple-minded.

"Where were you when you met Chika Eyr-chan?" Hunny asked suddenly. Eyrie looked at him with a raised brow.

"I was in the library. Why do you ask?"

"Oh its nothing!" he said with a sweet smile. "It seems like...he really likes you a lot is all."

Eyrie looked at Hunny's sweetly sad expression. She chose not to comment.

_How did he come to that conclusion. Yasuchika was polite to me but I didn't notice any signs of him being overly fond of me. _

Hunny brightened. "Satoshi too huh Takashi?"

"Yeah." the big guy said. Eyrie used her right arm to hug her waist then placed her right index finger on her bottom lip. She looked at each host in turn. Suddenly she started pointing.

"Boy-Lolita. Stoic type. Cool type. Princely type. My, your club is more organized than I thought. You chose each man for his individual characteristics."

They all turned to her in surprise. She gazed of into the distance, now talking more to herself than them.

"Thats why your fans are more hostile towards me than the others Tamaki. Your character causes you to be more intimate with them. And of course every girl dreams of her _prince_ charming so anything that they think is threatening that they will naturally lash out at." she mused not noticing the two stunned faces and two blank ones. "Huh. Fascinating."

Tamaki regained his composure and said, "Well they're loyal of course but I wouldn't go so far as to say _hostile._"

Eyrie and the other three all turned and looked at him with unreadable expressions.

_Hes forgotten yesterday's incident already I suppose, _Kyoya mused.

"Hunny-sempai. Mori-sempai. The break is almost over. You don't want to be late." Kyoya said while pushing up his glasses. Hunny gave him a cute smile and climbed on Mori's back.

"Are you coming to the club after school Eyr-chan? We can eat some cake!"

Eyrie looked at him with no expression. "I'm not sure."

* * *

The third years walked briskly through the halls of Ouran, trying to get to their classroom on time.

"Takashi?"

"Yeah?"

"I like her. She's nice. And she's cute! Don't you think?"

"...Yeah."

* * *

The rest of class leading up to lunch was a blur. Kyoya and Tamaki both noticed that Eyrie hadn't once opened her notebook to take notes.

"Miss Omorfie?"

"Yes ?"

"Will you have lunch with us today?" Tamaki bowed slightly. "You hurried away so quickly yesterday...we never got to ask."

Eyrie looked at him with a raised brow. She had planned on slipping into the library for lunch, like yesterday, but not because the idea of eating with them repulsed her. It just hadn't occurred to her that they might want her company especially considering how much trouble her presence had caused yesterday.

"Ah. Well. I...wouldn't want to impose." she said, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Oh not at all! Princess would you grace us with your presence?" Tamaki asked while waving his arms elaborately.

_Aaaand the one moment of seriousness is gone. I'm beginning to see why the twins pick on him. _

Eyrie slipped on her expressionless mask and nodded. "Alright. Lead the way."

After getting their food they heard a cry of "BOSS!"

Eyrie looked over to find the twins waving them over to a table. The rest of the hosts were already seated and Hunny already had cake crumbs dotting his mouth. They went over and sat down in the three seats saved for them. The twins immediately pounced on Eyrie.

"So you showed up today. Is it because you realised the boss is just a harmless idiot?"

"Hey! Don't insult me in front of our guest!" Tamaki whined. "Mama! Hikaru and Kaoru are being mean!"

Eyrie turned to look at Kyoya with raised brows. He simply ignored her and rolled his eye, focusing on his food. She bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"So Eyrie why do you..."

"Wear that boys uniform?" the twins asked. Kyoya heaved a mental sigh.

_No tact at all,_ he thought to himself. Eyrie's face remained unreadable as she leaned forward on the table and replied in a soft voice.

"Why does Haruhi?"

The twins and Tamaki all sat up straight, as if they had been electrocuted. Suddenly they were all gathered around Haruhi.

"Wow Haruhi you're looking extra manly today! Have you been working out?"

"You're so buff! You must go to the gym every day!"

"We should go to the gym together! Ya know! Manly bonding!"

Eyrie leaned back in her chair and watched as they poked and prodded Haruhi.

"Idiots." Kyoya said softly. Eyrie looked at him and bit her lip.

_I can't disagree..._

Suddenly Haruhi exploded and turned on them, giving them the third-degree. All three stood with their heads hanging looking dejected.

"So how'd you figure it out Eyr-chan?" Hunny asked around a mouthful of cake. She shrugged.

"First I saw it in the way she held herself but I wondered if it was just coincidence. Then I saw the way those three fawn over her and I became certain."

Tamaki suddenly stood practically nose to nose with her. "You wont out my daughter will you?! She has so much to live for!"

Eyrie looked at him with her nothing expression. "You act as if it's a matter of life and death. But no I will not 'out' your 'daughter'...Daddy."

She said the last part without looking at him and bit the corner of her lip to keep from smiling. Kyoya raised an eyebrow in her direction.

_Three jokes in one day? My, my. Could it be she actually wants to be friends with us?_

"Well anyway sitting with us isn't helping your popularity." the twins said, completely recovered from their little episode and back in their seats. "We usually don't let other people sit with us during lunch so we don't show favoritism."

Eyrie glanced around the room to find quite a few girls looking at her with murder in their eyes. Most of them were girls she recognized as Tamaki's customers. She gave a light smirk and touch her knuckle to her lips.

"This doesn't seem to bother you." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up his face.

"Not at all." she said. "I've done nothing to them, they have done nothing to me, and besides that I have no interest in being their friend in the first place. Therefore I have a clean conscious and there is nothing for me to lose sleep over at night."

"What? Everybody needs friends!" Tamaki said, baffled by her way of thinking. Eyrie calmly sipped her tea then turned her unreadable eyes to him.

"I never said I didn't have any. But I firmly believe in making lasting friendships. Besides I can't see myself getting along with them. Our personalities are too different."

"And yet you seem as if you are enjoying our company on some level. And you seemed taken with Satoshi and Yasuchika." Kyoya said cooly. Eyrie's expression changed from that of nothing to a soft sadness.

"That's because...they would be disappointed...if I didn't at least try." she said softly, looking down at her lap.

"Wait are you trying to say you don't see any of us capable of lasting friendships?" Hikaru asked.

"How rude." Kaoru added.

"Well at first no I didn't. But then I saw the way you got along with Haruhi. It made me wonder if you all weren't as arrogant and proud as other rich people I know."

"How does our involvement with Haruhi..."

"...have anything to do with how arrogant and proud to perceive us?" the twins asked. The confused looks on the rest of the host club's faces showed that they didn't see the connection either. Eyrie kept her face blank and looked each of them in the eye, one by one.

"You lowered yourself enough to take the time to learn about Haruhi and ended up becoming friends with her based on what you learned. Do you know how many rich/poor friendships there would be if the rich simply let go of their pride and stopped thinking themselves as to important to go beyond niceties with a 'commoner'?" she watched as they made the connection.

"We are different! We are going to prove to you that we are worthy of a lasting friendship!" Tamaki cried, a determined look on his face.

"That isn't exactly what I..."

"Here! We can settle this with a game!" the twins suddenly pulled out two caps from their back pockets and twirled around each other. "If you can guess which one is Hikaru then you can disappoint boss by telling him you only want to be acquaintances. But if you can't you have to give us as much time as we need to become your friends!"

Eyrie turned to Kyoya who was writing something down in his black notebook. "Are they serious?"

"Quite. They seem determined as well." he replied without looking up. Eyrie turned back to the twins who grinned widely at her.

"Wellll?" they said.

"The one on the left is Hikaru." she replied immediately, her face the same nothing mask as before.

"Nope! You lose!" they laughed. She slid out of her seat and straightened her jacket. When she was finished she looked up at the twins and gave a slight smirk.

"Nice try but I have too much experience with twins to fall for that. I was right. I win."

With that she strode out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**Waahhh! Why'd she have to guess right?! (Says the writer -_-...) So Tamaki, Kyoya, and Eyrie...the new second year trio? (the other trio being the first years, the twins and Haruhi) ERidg17, I totally do that too! I'll pick my favorite character and decide that they should be the one picked because they're perfect. But I'm trying not to do that with this story! I want whats best for my baby ;-;. As-The-Fire-Blazes, tell your laptop thank you for me! Its good appliances like that that keep people like me happy! PridePrejudiceandCake, Thanks so much! I look forward to the times you review! thythylove, this story...loves YOU. Lately I've been posting everyday and I'm hoping I can keep that up! Anyway, Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6!? Already?! Yes! So I'm noticing Chika and Satoshi are having bigger roles than I originally thought they would but I'm actually glad because it seems to work! Also for those of you who have only watched the anime, Mori loves small animals. He has a chick named Pyo and a tanuki named Pome who I plan on introducing! I want to give some massive thank yous to ERidg17, As-The-Fire-Blazes, and toxicswallow for their awesome reviews! Anyway, Enjoy!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, claim ownership of my OC(s).**_

* * *

Eyrie sat in the library with shadows hanging all around her.

_So much for trying to make friends. Good job Eyrie. _

There was only a few minutes left of lunch and she was trying determine whether to leave at the last minute or not. She wasn't fond of the idea that she could run into Tamaki or the others. After she had walked out of the cafe she had tried to find solace in books. It didn't help.

_You sit between them in class. You can't avoid them forever. _

She sighed. Eyrie closed her book and got up. After she checked out all of her books and made her way to her classroom. Tamaki and Kyoya were talking softly at their desks. She paused for a moment then made a decision. She quickly sent a text to Briar, telling him she would be picked up late again today, before she went and sat down. She didn't speak to either of them during class and kept her head in a book all through the break. By the time the last bell had rung Tamaki was thoroughly upset and sulking.

"And remember tomorrow we'll be having a test so study!" the teacher called to the departing students. Tamaki managed to catch up to Eyrie. Kyoya gradually caught up to them at his own pace.

"Miss Omorfie? Would you like to borrow my notes? I noticed you didn't take any today or yesterday." Tamaki asked kindly. Kyoya was now standing on the other side of them, all three of them stand shoulder to shoulder, though she was considerably shorter than them.

_It also effectively traps me between them, _Eyrie mused, wondering if they had planned it that way. She sighed then looked Tamaki in the eyes.

"Eyrie."

Tamaki started. "Um w-what?"

She turned her head away trying not to feel embarrassed. "How are we supposed to be friends if you insist on calling me Miss Omorfie?"

Understanding dawned on Tamaki's face and he started grinning widely as Kyoya smirked and pushed up his glasses.

"But...I don't understand. You won the game!" he asked. She continued to stare straight ahead.

"There are some people that wouldn't be very happy if I didn't try." she replied, rubbing the back of her neck. "I can't say I tried if I had honored the conditions of your game."

Tamaki's grinned widened and he practically skipped as they walked toward the club room. He continued to chatter the rest of the way. When they arrived the girls waiting to be let in stared at Eyrie. Some of the girls glared at her and one even scoffed when she walked up. Kyoya casually glanced over to find that it was the girl from yesterday.

_Hmm..._

As soon as she saw Eyrie she turned to the girls around her and started whispering behind her hand. If Miss Omorfie noticed she gave no sign of it.

"Which host would you like to sit with Eyrie?" Kyoya asked holding the door opened for her and gesturing her inside. The rest of the guests followed them in. Eyrie gave a brief glance at Tamaki's table that now held the hostile girl.

"I would prefer Hunny's if that's all right."

Kyoya nodded.

_Wise choice. Most of Mori's fans are shy and Hunny's are usual sickly sweet. If any of the girls would be able to befriend her it would be that group. _

He led her over to where Hunny was already eating cake. He looked up as they were walking over and practically jumped in his seat with excitement.

"Eyr-chan! You came to play!"

Mori and the other guests turned to look at her. Most of the girls gave a polite smile. A few were to shy to look at her.

"Um. Yes I suppose I did." she said, perching on an empty seat. Kyoya looked at her with a smirk.

_Shes only been here five minutes and she already looks ready to bolt. _

"Um excuse me but what should we call you?" one of the girls asked timidly. Eyrie looked at her blankly but inwardly she was surprised. She had never really given that much thought.

"Oh whatever feels comfortable I suppose. I'm sorry, I hadn't thought that would be an issue."

One of the girls perked up. "What did your friends in America call you?"

Everyone turned to look at Eyrie. She bit her lip and look anywhere but at them. "Well in America...well its a long story but they called me Ire."

All of the girls looked her in confusion. The one who asked cocked her head. "Ire? Why did they call you that? Is that the name you prefer? Were they trying to make fun of you?"

Eyrie's face softened at the thought of her friends. "Oh not at all. They said it with love. I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything if you did call me that but it would be pointless without knowing the story behind it."

"I see. Americans are strange." the girl said. Then realising what she said was offensive she continued. "Oh but that was rude! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it in a bad way!"

Eyrie looked at her softly and cocked her head. "Oh don't apologise. I'm sure many people think that and its rather true. As a matter of fact I should be the one apologising. You've been so kind to inquire but I haven't even asked your name."

All the girls looked at her in wonder. They hadn't expected the American to be so polite. The way they had heard it she had the manners of a boar and the looks of a gremlin. The girl she had been talking to flushed from the attention.

"Oh you can call me Hana." she said with a pleased look. Suddenly all the other girls clambered in with their own names. Eyrie looked at each as they said it, making each girl feel as if she alone had her undivided attention. Hunny watched while eating his cake. Mori studied her face out of the corner of his eye.

"So Eyrie, tell us about America."

"Yes is it very different from here?"

"Are the schools different?"

"Is New York really as wonderful as people say? My father went there for a business trip last year and said the Statue of Liberty was a marvel!"

Eyrie tried not to show her discomfort at the attention. "Oh yes it is very different. The schools there don't have breaks like you do because after elementary school each subject you take is in a different classroom so you can socialize and do what you need to between each class. And I've only ever been to New York once but I did manage to see the Statue while I was there and it was rather magnificent."

More people were wandering over to hear what she had to say.

"What were that school uniforms like?" the twins asked.

"Well it really depended on what kind of school you went to. Many schools didn't have a uniform. The students simply dressed in what they wanted to wear."

"What? Didn't that become a problem?"

"Well it is true that some people dressed in more revealing clothes than necessary but for the most part the school could handle it."

The was a loud, disbelieving scoff from the edge of the crowd that had gathered. A girl walked through to the center, everybody parting before her. It was the girl from the hallway.

"Of course. You can expect nothing less from Americans."

Eyrie's face lost its softness and turned back into the nothing mask. "Oh really?"

"Yes. Really." The girl said viciously."I heard that many American women lay with a man before they're married. I even heard that Americans are having a problem with teen pregnancy! It's a country full of natural born prostitutes. No wonder so many companies have dealings with them. They're _easy."_

The host club sat there in shock. Nobody moved; they were too surprised. Even Kyoya paused in his scribblings to look up at her. Eyrie sat on the edge of her seat, her hands clenched in her lap and her eyes closed. Haruhi was the first to recover from the shock of it.

"Hey I don't think you should be saying-"

"Oh please." the girl scoffed. "You're defending her? Look at the little gremlin! She can't even look at me for fear of looking truth in the face."

Eyrie's eyes slowly opened. Thought rest of her face was blank her eyes held burning anger. The girl didn't look at her as she suddenly covered the distance between them and leaned down so their faces were practically touching.

"Is that why the host club keeps you around? Is it because you're easy?" the girl asked in a soft voice. "Is that why you came to Japan? You ran out of fresh beds to warm?"

Eyrie suddenly stood up, much to the girls surprise. "I can ignore your words against me. They have no meaning and are essentially empty. I can try to tolerate your slights against my country. But you have insulted a group of people who have been kind to me and that is unforgivable. The fact that you even _thought _they would stoop that low is disgraceful. What is your name?"

The girl wiped the look of surprise off her face and stood straight and proud. "Ayame Kinakato."

"Kinakato? The clock makers? Oh my. You really are foolish aren't you?"

The girls face turned a bright shade of red. All the hosts and their costumers watched as the drama unfolded. Kyoya smirked, knowing exactly what she meant.

_I wonder how far she'll take this._

"You do realise that my family owns the biggest mining industry? I could tell them to cut all ties to your business. I could have them sever any connection to your family in the blink of an eye. I could tell them to stress who's fault it was. And all I would have to do is pick up a phone."

Ayame's face went from red to pale in a moment. Eyrie turned toward her and looked straight into her eyes.

"But I wont. I wont because I am nothing like you. I refuse to stoop to your level. I may be American but I have my pride. Something you should consider getting before you truly mess up your family's business."

With that she turned and walked out.

* * *

Bear listened to Briar chattering about the host club the entire way to the school.

"Did I show you the picture? Oh it was great. They were all in these cowboy outfits and-"

"We're here." Bear said, breaking the steady flow of chatter spewing from Briar's lips. As they pulled up they noticed Eyrie hurrying down the steps of the main building.

"Oh hey." Briar said. "Shes already out here. Darn. I wanted to go in and see-oh wait there they are."

Bear looked to see a crowd of seven boys rushing out of the building after her. As they drew near they could hear them yelling.

"Princess!"

"Eyr-chan!"

"Hey! Hold on!"

Bear and Briar looked at each other and got out of the car.

"Mistress how was school..." Briar started wearily. When she tried to ignore him he gently reached out and grabbed her arm. She yanked it away in anger.

"I don't belong here." she hissed in a voice to low for the boys to hear. Briar and Bear watched a foreign emotion flash across her face. She was lost. The two men sat there in surprise. She quickly composed herself and got in the car. The host had stopped halfway down the stairs.

"No! Wait!" Tamaki cried. Both Briar and Bear refused to look at them as they got in the car and drove off.

"You idiots."

The host club looked over in surprise to find Chika standing at the side of the stairs, shaking in anger. He had been the only one close enough to here what Eyrie said to Briar though he couldn't see her face.

"You had a chance to prevent it. Satoshi and I asked for that girl to be band from that host club. We told you what she did. How we heard her spreading lies about Eyrie-sempai after school. And what did you say? _What did you say?! _'We'll consider it' You idiots."

"Chika..." Hunny said sadly. But Yasuchika was already walking away.

* * *

"What happened?"

Eyrie looked up from her desk to see her maid Marie standing in the doorway. "What do you mean?"

"At school." she asked, easing into a chair. Eyrie sighed and put down her pencil.

"It really wasn't anything. One of the girls was talking trash and I put her in line."

Marie's eyes widened. "Bear didn't say anything about a girl going to the hospital..."

"What? No! I didn't touch her!"

Marie sagged in relief. "Oh good. But it isn't like you haven't dealt with that before. Why did you seem so upset?"

"Because I shouldn't have to be there." Eyrie said, staring past her. "I shouldn't have to be going to that school. When I was arguing with that girl I started thinking about why I'm here and I almost lost it."

Marie looked at her young charge. Until she had become comfortable enough, the only emotions Marie had seen on Eyrie's face were nothing and maximum rage. The idea of her being angry wasn't foreign but Bear had said she had looked different then. That she had looked lost. Marie could see no sign of it now.

"Well anyway are you making friends?" Marie asked, perking up at the thought. Eyrie looked at her blankly.

"I'm trying." Marie jumped in her seat and clapped her hands.

"It'll be so nice to see some new faces around here! I'm so proud! Hold on I have to tell the others!" she rushed from the room. Eyrie's face softened as she heard her shouting around the house, trying to find everyone. Then a thought hit her and she rubbed her eyes and groaned.

_The club is totally going to think I was mad at them. I rushed out so quickly...and I was trying to hold my temper in so I didn't try and talk to them as I was getting in the car. _

Suddenly she was leaning with both hands on the wall in front of her, dark shadows lingering over her.

_They probably hate me. They probably think I'm doing stuff like this on purpose. I should go apologise! No wait. I don't have their numbers. And it would be totally weird if I just showed up at their houses. _

* * *

At the Morinozuka estate Hunny picked at a piece of cake while Mori practiced kendo.

"Takashi. That girls said some really mean things to Eyr-chan."

"Yeah."

"Do you think...she blames us?"

Mori stopped swinging his shinai and turned to look at Hunny.

"I mean we didn't say anything. We didn't defend her."

"I think-"

He was cut off by the sound of their cellphones ringing. Hunny tossed Takashi his and they answered at the same time.

_"Hi...is this Hunny and Mori?"_

They looked at each other in surprise. "Eyr-chan? What a nice surprise! We were just talking about you!"

On the other line Eyrie was leaning on the wall again.

"Um Eyr-chan?"

_"Oh! I'm sorry. I was just...nevermind. I wanted to call and apologise."_

Before Hunny could reply Mori said, "Why?"

_"I um. At the club earlier I was...not myself. I'm sorry if I seemed angry at any of you. I was really just frustrated with myself. So I'm sorry."_

Hunny gave a cute giggle and a wide grin. "Don't be sorry! Silly Eyr-chan! It wasn't your fault!"

"Nope." Takashi added.

"But Eyr-chan?"

_"Yes?"_

"How did you get our numbers?"

_"Oh right! I'm sorry about that too! I wanted to apologise as soon as possible so I didn't have to worry about it tomorrow so I sort of...made some inquirees. I hope you don't mind."_

"Not at all!" Hunny giggled. "See you tomorrow kay?"

_"Yes of course. Good bye."_

Hunny and Mori hung up and Hunny dug into his cake with a vengeance.

"Ya know...Eyr-chan really is kinda funny. In a cute way." Hunny said around his cake. He watched as Takashi looked away.

"...Yeah."

* * *

_Well I feel better. _Eyrie thought after getting off the phone with an overly excited Tamaki. He was the last call she had to make and they had all basically said the same thing as Hunny; in their own way of course. She looked up to find Briar smirking in the doorway.

"'Made some inquirees'?" he said narrowing his eyes with a knowing look. "You hacked the school's site didn't you?"

Eyrie raised her chin."I regret nothing."

"Yea that's the problem." A couch cushion flew at his head.

* * *

The next day went much like the one before. Tamaki and Kyoya walked Eyrie to class, Hunny and Mori showed up at break, and everyone sat together at lunch. School was over and the three second years were walking to the club when they ran into Satoshi and Yasuchika.

"Hello Satoshi. Yasuchika. Are you going to visit your brothers again today?" Eyrie asked, patting them both on the head. Yasuchika glared at Tamaki and Kyoya while Satoshi grinned at Eyrie.

"Nope! We're going to walk you to the host club and keep you company!" he gave her a peace sign. Eyrie looked at them both with a raised brow.

"I don't mind but why?"

"So that girl doesn't bother you! We heard what happened yesterday and we're going to be your personal bodyguards while you go there kay?" Satoshi and Yasuchika both put on determined looks. Eyrie's face was a blank mask but she couldn't help thinking that they were rather adorable.

"Oh that isn't necessary. I'm sure she wont try anything again. But if you insist. I doubt anyone will give me trouble with you two as my 'bodyguards'." she said with a nothing look. Satoshi grinned and started chattering. Kyoya looked at him and Chika as if they were a math equation he was trying to solve.

_They took to her so quickly. Even Chika. I wonder what it is about her that draws people to her like that. Even I was happy to get her call last night. _

They reached the club and let the other girls in. Eyrie, Satoshi, and Chika all made their way to Hunny and Mori's table where Satoshi floated toward Mori and Chika and Hunny mutually agreed to forgo the family creed this one time. As the other girls approached they immediately latched onto the two young boy's presence, asking them questions left and right. Eyrie was glad to have their attention redirected.

Ayame never showed, much to the relief of the host club and many of the customers. Eyrie had been listening to a story Satoshi was telling when she felt something paw her arm. She looked over only to come nose to nose with something that looked vaguely like a racoon. Its fur had been brushed till it was sleek and soft and it was obviously well fed. It was looking at her with beady black eyes. She picked it up and held it to her face.

"Oh Pome got out!" Hunny giggled. "Isn't he cute Eyr-chan?"

Eyrie nodded and said, "Yes. What is he?"

"A tanuki. Raccoon dog." Mori replied. Eyrie placed Pome on the ground but he immediately scrambled around and climbed into her lap, getting comfortable. She looked at it with wide eyes then looked up at everyone with an almost smile. Mori looked at her with a sweet smile. "He likes you."

She looked back down at the animal in her lap.

_That's new. I've never seen him smile before. Why do I suddenly feel like blushing?_

Everyone started to coo over him as he laid his head down in Eyrie's lap and went to sleep. She turned to Hunny.

"Who's is he?"

"Takashi's!"

Eyrie started to pet it. Pome snuggled into her lap.

"He's adorable."

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. She looked around.

"What?"

Everyone turned back around and tried not to stare, feeling as if they'd witnessed something strange and unusual. Everyone except Mori. He got up and walked over to a still confused Eyrie. He reached down and pet Pome.

"Maybe I'll introduce you to Pyo too."

Eyrie looked at him with a nothing expression and cocked her head. Satoshi jumped in.

"That's Taka's baby chick! He's super cute too!" he kept chattering, moving from topic to topic. Eyrie nodded and looked back up at Mori.

"Yes that would be nice."

* * *

**Gahhh! That was cute! I love that Mori likes small animals. Not sure why. As-The-Fire-Blazes, thanks so much! ERidg17, I know what you mean. About Kyoya and about thinking aloud! toxicswallow, I'm planning on making her even more awesome so stay tuned! ;D Also I wont be posting tomorrow since I will be celebrating the day of my birth. Sorry guys! I hope this chapter tides you over till Sunday! Review it up! Anyway, Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh goodness. It's Chapter Seven! Yeeaw! Thanks to all of you that reviewed! There was a couple guest reviews this time so if you guests are still reading thanks! And thanks so much to As-The-Fire-Blazes, CeliaSingsSongs, ERidg17, shewhoeatsspocky and PridePrejudiceandCake (when I read your review I panicked; "Thats later in the story! Don't get ahead of me!" haha! ) Thanks so much guys! Anyway, Enjoy!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, claim ownership of my**_** OC(s).**

* * *

"Kyoya I've had the most wonderful idea!"

Kyoya rolled over, trying to block out Tamaki's enthusiastic voice.

_How did that idiot even get in here? Why is he here so early?_

Suddenly more than one pair of hands grapling him.

"Kyoya-sempai get up!"

"Don't sleep the day away!"

"Kyo-chan! Kyo-chan! We got somethin' to tell you!"

_They're all here?! _Kyoya slowly pulled himself to a sitting position, his dark aura clinging thickly to him.

"What could you idiots possibly have thought of at this hour? You don't have the capacity to think on a regular day so I'm sure whatever it is you want to tell me right now isn't so important that you had to wake me up at this ungodly hour."

The other hosts huddled at the opposite end of the room. Much to Kyoya's annoyance Tamaki rebounded quickly and flitted back over to his bed.

"Oh but it is! We have found a solution to our manager problem!"

Kyoya glared at him, annoyed that Tamaki was able to catch his interest.

"We shall ask Miss Eyrie to be the new club manager!" Tamaki smiled down at Kyoya in excitement, waiting for him to praise his brilliance. Kyoya turned and glared at the other hosts. The twins shrugged.

"She isn't interested in being a customer."

"And this way the rest of us could spend time with her too."

_That idiot actually thought of something useful this time. _

"That doesn't explain why you're waking me up this early." Kyoya said, his dark aura returning. Tamaki scurried back to the huddle. "Very well. When I wake up I'll call her and-"

"Oh but that's why we came!" Tamaki exclaimed, keeping his distance this time. "We want to tell her in person!"

"We wanna see where Eyr-chan lives!" Hunny giggled. Kyoya looked at Haruhi who was sweat dropping as she took in the others excitement.

"And you're with them on this?"

Haruh shrugged. "I didn't have much of a choice."

Kyoya flopped back on the bed and fell asleep, to tired to consider it. The rest of the hosts looked at each other then proceed to dress him and drag him out into the waiting car.

* * *

"Eyr-chan's house is big..."

The host club stood outside of a great, white marble structure. Though it was all made of the same material different sections had obviously been designed with different cultures in mind. It was a beautiful mix of the world. The large door that towered in front of them was made of beautifully carved mahogany. Tamaki hesitantly banged one of the knockers. Everyone sweat dropped as the door opened slowly and silently with no visible person on the other side. Suddenly Briar's grinning face popped out from around the door.

"Isn't this door so ominous? Its wonderful!" he said as he stepped into full view of the host club. " . . What a nice surprise. I wasn't made aware that we were going to have company. Please- come in."

The hosts hesitantly stepped past him into the foyer were Bear, her driver was walking through eating an apple with a newspaper tucked under his arm. He stopped mid-step and stared at the hosts with raised brows.

"We have guests?" he asked, sounding more in wonder than anything else. Briar nodded. "Fine. Then you're the one waking her up."

Briar's jaw dropped and he immediately started shaking his head. "No. No! You know my methods will only get me drop kicked!"

"Tough." Bear said, turning around. Briar started to sag when he turned to the host club, a mischievous look in his eye. He turned to make sure Bear was out of the room then beckoned the hosts to follow him. He led them through a long hallway and up to a plain door. The hosts looked at each other.

"Alright. Now this could either go really badly...or she could look really cute." Briar said, trying not to laugh at the looks on the hosts faces. They varied from uncertainty to mild worry. He eased the door open to reveal a large bedroom with a desk that held stacks of books that varied in height, a walk in closet, and a large bed. The bed had blankets upon blankets piled upon it. When they saw the blankets shift they looked at Briar.

"Is this Eyrie's-"

Tamaki was cut off when Briar suddenly lunged forward, grabbed the mass of blankets, and flung them away. All of the hosts, with the exception of Mori and Kyoya, stared at the person in the center of the bed with wide, wonder filled eyes.

Lying in the middle of the large bed Eyrie looked like a tiny pixie. She was dressed in a tank top and sweats, her waist length hair billowed out behind her, looking like a sea of obsidian curls. She was lying on her side facing away from them. Briar stood still for a moment then bolted behind the hosts when Eyrie curled into a tight ball. She slowly sat up and looked around in what seemed like confusion while lightly rubbing her eye with a knuckle. Tamaki, the twins, Hunny, and even Haruhi flushed and squirmed from the adorable picture she presented.

"Where's my-" she looked over and caught sight of the host club. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Suddenly a dark aura formed around Eyrie and she barreled towards Briar who was trying to sneak out. He was almost out the door when Eyrie got him by the collar and shoved him against the wall. He was laughing so hard no noise came from his mouth and tears were forming at the corner of his eyes.

"What...the hell...is wrong with you?" Eyrie asked, looking at him with an expression of pure rage.

"You should have seen your face! You were so cute then BAM!" Briar started laughing harder. Eyrie started trembling. The host club sweat dropped as she suddenly threw him into a wall.

_"YOU IDIOT!" _she walked over to the large bay window sitting opposite her bed and threw it opened. She walked passed the host club with her nothing expression. "Excuse me."

She picked up Briar by the collar and dragged him over to the window. His eyes widened and he started to squirm. "Wait Mistress I'm sorry. Just hold on. Don't-"

_"Droooopppp KICK!"_ she tossed him up like he weighed nothing and kicked him mid-air, sending him flying out the window. Bear entered the room with Marie at that moment.

"What the hell is all the noise?!" Bear stopped in the door way as he took in the surroundings. The pile of blankets on the floor, the host club, and the opened window. "Ah. Nevermind."

Marie, who had started laughing hysterically as soon as she walked in, suddenly was standing in front of the boys, accessing them. "Are you Mistress's friends? Do you go to school with her? Are staying for breakfast? We haven't scared you off have we?"

Tamaki and the others looked at each other in surprise. Instead of dealing with a cold, emotionless staff that they pictured for Eyrie all of them seemed very warm and playful; even going so far as to tease her. On top of that they had just seen Eyrie at maximum rage level for the first time.

_The Dark Lady..._ the twins and Tamaki thought as they sweat dropped, looking between her and Kyoya, the residential dark lord.

"Madam breakfast would be wonderful!" Tamaki told Marie, pouring on the charm.

"Alrighty then! If you'll follow me to the dining table we'll give Mistress a few minutes to get ready for the day!" Marie said with a dazzling smile. The host club all turned to look at Eyrie who had her back to them as she latched her window. Then they followed the maid to the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't receive you in the dining room. We haven't had any company since getting here and Mistress doesn't use the dining room anyway."

"What about the Master of the house? He doesn't take his meals in the dining hall?" Kyoya inquired politely. Marie's smile wavered as she looked at him.

"No. Master doesn't live here." Marie said without looking at them. She pushed opened the door to the kitchen. It was large and designed to fit many chefs. There was a counter with bar stools along it and past that there was a table that could easily fit multiple people. Three other maids were leaning against the kitchen counters and were giving the boys a surprised look as Marie walked them to the table.

"We have guests?" they said in unison. Marie turned to them with the look of a proud mother.

"They are friends of the Mistress." The three maids immediately started fawning over the boys and Haruhi, making sure they were comfortable, asking if they were warm enough.

_They must think a lot of Miss Eyrie, _Haruhi mused. Marie shooed the others away and smiled at them.

"I'm sorry. Its just that Mistress doesn't usually try to befriend people." Marie started beaming and so did the others. "We're so proud of her."

_Hmm..._ Kyoya thought back to the first lunch they had spent with Eyrie.

_"That's because...they would be disappointed...if I didn't at least try."_

_I see. These people must be who she meant. How odd. _Kyoya thought while looking around the kitchen. The maids were doing something in the kitchen and when they heard a door open and close they heard Marie's cheery voice.

"How do pancakes sound Mistress?"

Eyrie walked into the dining room without answering her. The hosts could see Marie's head shake as she followed Eyrie with her eyes. The boys noticed that her out of school wear was extremely casual. She was dressed in perfectly fitting jeans, Doc Martens, and a T-shirt that read 'Don't Keep Calm and Kill Them All'. She walked up to an empty seat and without looking at anybody, sat down and immediately plonked her head on the table.

"_Eyrie?!_" the hosts looked at her frantically and continued to yell her name. They stopped when they heard Marie chuckle.

"Don't worry about it. She's just trying to wake up." The boys looked from her back to Eyrie whose head suddenly shot up and she gazed at the host club with a dead look in her eye. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing seemed to come out. She held up a finger, signalling that they give her a moment then she reached over to the area of the table that was touching the wall. She grabbed the pen and notepad that were sitting in front of the condiments and scribbled something down and held it up for them to see.

**_Sorry._**

"Why can't she speak? Her voice was plenty loud earlier." the twins asked sarcastically. Marie laughed.

"That was a rage boost. On normal mornings it takes a good half hour before she can actually talk."

"Is it a medical problem?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head. Eyrie lifted her head to look at her with a nothing expression. Then she picked up her pen.

_**No. **_

Just then Briar walked in through a side door that lead to what they assumed to be the yard. His hair was filled with leaves and his clothes were covered in mud. The skin that they could see looked unmarked. He walked right up next to Eyrie and stared at her wryly while she ignored him. He continued to stand there. Marie tried to hold in a laugh as Eyrie continued to ignore him.

"Anyway I hope you boys like pancakes!" Marie said with a smile. Briar's eyes followed her into the kitchen then he poked Eyrie in the shoulder.

"I'll take point." he whispered. She slowly turned to look at him. She looked him up and down slowly and amusement filled her eyes. "Yea yea laugh it up. Your hilarious."

She shook her head as he wandered into the kitchen.

"Marieeeee! Did you see what that big meany did to me?" they heard him whine. Eyrie quietly got up from her chair. The hosts looked at her in confusion.

"Eyr-chan what-" Eyrie placed a finger to her lips. They could still here Briar complaining to Marie and they could hear her consoling him and patting him on the head. Eyrie rushed into the kitchen area, making absolutely no noise at all, grabbed something from a cupboard and poured a generous dose into the pancake batter that was still in the mixer. She quickly put the bag back into the cupboard and slid into her seat just as Marie was walking back.

"What'd you put in there Eyr-chan?" Hunny asked, lowering his voice and leaning in. The rest of them leaned in as well. She grabbed her pen.

_**Chocolate chips.** _

Her nothing mask slipped and she gave them a brief, mischievous look. Briar sauntered back to the table and perched on the arm rest of her seat. Just then they heard Marie yelp in the kitchen.

"When did you two-?!"

Briar held out his hand and Eyrie high fived it. Marie walked around the counter waving a wooden spoon at them.

"Would you like some pancake batter with your chocolate?" she said with narrow eyes. The hosts tried not to laugh as the two culprits were stared down. "That is so much sugar! Who would need that much sugar in the morning!"

"We would." Eyrie replied hoarsely with a nothing expression. Marie rolled her eyes and flounced away. Briar shook with laughter.

"Aw c'mon Marie you know it's funny!"

She looked at him, trying to fight a smile. "No! It isn't! Now go clean up! You look like a pig sty!"

Briar gave her a big smile and went to clean up. When he had left the room Eyrie turned her attention to the host club.

"I don't believe I've asked why you have come here this morning. Though before I do may I apologize for Briar's prank this morning. It was...distastful."

"You sure are cranky when you wake up Eyr-chan!" Hunny giggled. Tamaki and the twins gave not-so-subtle side glances to Kyoya. "But you were so cute when you were asleep! Huh Takashi?"

The big guy nodded. Eyrie looked away from the hosts to the kitchen.

"Not always. Only when someone wakes me up like Briar did."

"Yea you two seem close." Tamaki said with a smile. Eyrie shrugged. "Is he the only bodyguard you have?"

All activity in the kitchen ceased for a moment. They all turned when they heard the door swing shut. Briar was standing in the doorway, looking squeaky clean. His face clearly showed pain and something they couldn't quite place. The boys and Haruhi looked around the room in confusion.

_Its like he stepped on a landmine, _Kyoya thought. Eyrie glanced at him then back to the host club.

"He isn't my bodyguard." Eyrie said. The breakfast preparations continued though at a considerably slower pace. Briar walked over slowly and sat down next to Eyrie.

"Well then what is he?" the twins asked bluntly. Briar shifted uncomfortably. Eyrie refused to look at them.

"A spy. He reports Mistress' every movements to her father so that even when she is in a different house he still maintains some sort of control." All heads whipped around to the side door where Bear leaned against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest. "He follows Master's orders to a T so unless he was given specific instructions to help Mistress he wouldn't be able to lift a finger if she was in danger. So he's like the opposite of a bodyguard."

Briar suddenly shoved his chair back and rushed from the room. The entire host club watched in surprise then turned their gaze to Eyrie who was glaring at Bear.

"That was personal information." she said cooly. Bear shrugged his broad shoulders. His face was set in an emotionless mask just as it had been when he was giving his speech.

"If they want to be your friend they'll find these things out anyway. Might as well get it out of the way quickly. Like a band-aid." She stared at him for another moment then sighed and turned to the boys and Haruhi who were still looking at her with wide eyes.

"I apologize. I understand the reasoning behind Bear's logic but you must be uncomfortable never the less."

Tamaki tried to shake off the past few minutes and turn the charm back on. "Not at all princess. We are sorry we pried."

"Oh it wasn't a secret or anything. We just thought it is a bit intense so we don't use it as a conversation starter. And it really is Briar's truth to tell." she looked at them blankly. Then Marie and the other three maids came in with plates of pancakes. They all quickly said thank you. "You never told me why you were here. I suppose I don't mind though I do wonder how you know where I live."

"Ah!" Tamaki exclaimed. "We have exciting news for you! If you accept that is."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at the rest of them. The hosts were enjoying the food. Hunny gave her a closed mouth smile, his face already smeared with chocolate. Even Kyoya was having trouble taking a clean bite of the chocolate-laden breakfast. She reached over with her napkin and wiped of a glob of chocolate that had unknowingly landed on his chin. He looked up in surprise. She brought her gaze back to Tamaki.

"We want you to be the new manager of the host club!"

Eyrie looked at each of them again only this time they were all looking back at her with expectant looks on their faces. "Really. May I ask why?"

"Well you obviously have no interest in being a customer even though you do seem to enjoy Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai's company and this way you can hang out with all of us without having to be the center of attention. You would, of course, have many different responsibilities. You would have to keep providing tables with tea when they run out and you'll over see activities to make sure everything goes according to plan." Kyoya said while pushing his glasses up his nose. Eyrie sat back and put a knuckle to her lips.

"Alright. I suppose it couldn't hurt anything. When do I start?"

"Immediately."

"Alright. Also. Kyoya...do I have to cosplay as well?" she asked with a slight cringe. The rest of the hosts smiled at each other.

"Well no. Unless you wanted to I suppose..." he said with a raised brow. She shook her head.

"Oh no I'm fine."

* * *

The host club left soon after and Eyrie went into one of the salons with a book. She had only been in there for a total of five whole minutes when Briar entered with an unusually serious expression. She let out an inaudible sigh and put down her book.

"So you will be joining the host club?"

"I will be acting as the club's manager."

"I see. Does this mean that you have officially accepted their offer of friendship?"

Eyrie stared at him with a nothing expression. "Yes."

"...I see." Briar said softly. He walked out of the room. Eyrie picked up her book but ended up putting it down after she ended up having to reread the same paragraph over and over again. She rubbed her hand across her mouth in frustration.

_So I've accepted their friendship. That's going to take some getting used to. _

* * *

**Wait...Briar's a spy?! Like James Bond?! No I'm kidding. Interesting little tid bit though. Hmm...wonder why she doesn't have a bodyguard...Anyway. Both of the guest reviewers were rooting for Mori and Eyrie in chapter 4 so I reread it and I suppose I'm just confused. I didn't see any signs of MorixEyrie in chapter 4 but TWO PEOPLE thought it was a good idea after reading it. I'd love to know why! :) And I'm totally not saying its a bad idea! I just want to know what made them think that at that point in time. ERidg17, thank you! I had a great time but I ended up only getting about two hours of sleep. Oh well. shewhoeatspocky, 'better than I thought it would be' its the summary isn't it? ;-; ahaha I'm totally kidding! Thanks so much! As-The-Fire-Blazes, I don't think any writer would get sick of hearing that! Haha! I'm glad you feel so strongly about it; that makes me proud. PridePrejudiceandCake, as I said in the beginning I freaked out when I read your review. It was a funny freak out though! Not an angry one! I sat there staring at it forever thinking 'wait...your ahead of everyone****...stop...' Hahaha! But good job! Great minds think alike! CeliaSingsSongs, I can't really comment on any of the reviews regarding who will end up with who so that I don't give it away but I didn't want to leave you out! So thanks so much for your review! I love new reviewers! Anyway, Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! *leans dejectedly against a wall* I am so sorry I didn't post anything yesterday. My mother had to use the laptop and forgot to tell me she was done with it! I got some new reviewers on the last chapter! Yay! So thank you's to EvilVampireDucky, NightWindAlchemist, Doieversleep, PridePrejudiceandCake, ERidg17, and As-The-Fire-Blazes for the awesome reviews! You guys rock! Anyways, Enjoy! **

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, claim ownership of my OC(s). **_

* * *

_I'm beginning to see a pattern. _

It was Monday, the first day back from break and the first day of Eyrie's official manager duties. Though Kyoya handled the club's money he was letting her take the reigns for supervision and making sure everything went well. They had spent both of the breaks discussing the finer details of planning an event and all of lunch hovering over Kyoya's laptop while the rest of the hosts pestered them. Now they were on their way to the club room. Eyrie noticed that everyday Tamaki made it a point to walk with her to and from class. Kyoya always walked with them as well. This comforted her a little; it made it feel that her efforts to become friends with all the hosts were being reciprocated in a way.

"Are you ready for your first day as manager?" Tamaki asked cheerily. Eyrie looked at him with a nothing look.

"Quite. Kyoya was very detailed."

"I'm excited for today's cosplay! It's sure to prove popular!"

"Ah yes. You'll be dressing as policemen. Aren't Ootori's family police squad showing as well? They'll be bringing a few of the K9 units."

Kyoya smirked and pushed up his glasses. "Only a few will be there. It doesn't take an entire squadron to look after some dogs."

They reached the club room and, much to the surprise of the girls waiting there, Eyrie slipped inside with the boys. The ten police officers were already there and standing at attention, every other man holding the end of a leash. Eyrie inspected them as the others changed. The dogs were standing at perfect attention and hardly ever moving. Except for one. At the end sat a dog the was smaller than the others and apparently more skittish. He fidgeted and gave an occasional whimper. Just as Eyrie was going to ask what was wrong with him the hosts burst from the changing room.

"Could you open the doors for us Eyrie?" Tamaki asked as they got into their pose. She hurried to the door and flung them open, quickly stepping into the shadows when she was done. The girls all hurried to the hosts and fawned over them. When they noticed the dogs they rushed over and started asking questions. Eyrie saw the officer holding the skittish dog step back and slightly behind the others. She walked up to them.

"Excuse me. This dog. It wouldn't happen to be a rescue would it?" she asked. The officer looked over in surprise.

"Yes madam it is. The chief thought this would be a good way to break it in. Get it used to people."

A look of rage passed over her face for a moment then was gone. "Did you run this information by ?"

"Well...no. We didn't think it was that important..."

She turned on her heel and started towards Kyoya who was standing outside of the group of fawners, about ten feet away.

"Are you aware that there is a rescue dog here?" she asked in a low voice. Kyoya's eyes went wide. Just as he opened his mouth they heard someone shouting.

"C'mon Takashi! Lets get some cake!"

Hunny was running full sprint toward the snack room, ten feet to their left. Eyrie's eyes went to the skittish dog and she started sprinting just as the dog snarled and yanked its leash from the unsuspecting officer. Eyrie threw herself sideways and wrapped her arms around Hunny just as the dog's teeth sunk into the spot Hunny's throat had been; where Eyrie's shoulder now was. Her arms tightened around Hunny slightly as she felt the dog continually ripping into her shoulder. Hunny sat there, terrified, as he listened to the snarling and tearing. The next few moments felt like they were in slow motion to everyone in the room. Eyrie and Hunny started falling from the momentum of her sprint. When they hit the ground Eyrie gently let go of Hunny and forcibly turned herself around to grab the dog by the muzzle. She quickly but gently took it's two front paws in her free hand and lowered him to the ground. He thrashed for a moment then went still. Without taking her left hand off his muzzle she slowly let go of his legs and started stroking him gently and whispering to him.

"Oh my god!"

One of the girls snapped out of her shock and her cry jolted others, spurring them into action. The officers rushed over but stopped when Eyrie looked up to glare at them.

"What kind of policemen are you?" she asked with venom dripping from her every word. "How dare you bring a rescue dog into an overly populated area without it being properly trained! 'So it can get used to people' I've never heard anything more foolish in my life! You endangered the lives of all the people here! Rescue animals are always skittish and can't be exposed to sudden movements or loud noises! Everyone knows this! Idiots! Someone almost died because you didn't know how to do your job!"

She was shaking now and her voice had risen with each accusation. The officers looked at her in surprise as the reality of what had just occurred set in. Suddenly the door to the host club opened slowly.

"Hey Eyrie I lust wanted to see how it was going..." Briar's words trailed off when his eyes finally found her. Her shoulder was so bloody you couldn't see the actual wound and most of her left side, including the arm holding the dog, was drenched in blood. His face went pale as the emotion of fear started to flood his heart. He ran over to her. The dog she was holding started whimpering and thrashing. He finally took notice of it.

"A rescue dog? Is it frightened?"

Eyrie's brow furrowed in confusion as she looked down at it. "No...this is something else."

She started to gently poke and prod the animal. It wasn't until her movements gently jarred her injured shoulder the her eyes widened in realization.

"What?! Does it hurt?! Has _anyone _called an ambulance since this happened?!" Briar asked, glaring at the people in front of him. Nearly every hand raised and he noticed that they were all clutching cellphones. He nodded.

"Briar."

He turned back to Eyrie and saw that she was looking under the dogs lip. One of his teeth was missing and another was broken in half. He looked back at her, his face even more white than before. He though he saw her going pale but that might have been the blood loss. She slowly reached her right hand up to her left shoulder and dug a finger into the injury.

"You shouldn't do that!"

"What if you make it worse?!"

Shouts of protest rose from around the room though many of the girls turned their heads from the gruesome sight. Briar simply watched as she did this. He knew from experience that she knew what she was doing.

Suddenly she yanked her hand away and placed something on the ground. The dog's teeth. Just then a medical team rushed in with a gurney. Eyrie shot them a glare and got up and started walking to the ambulance.

At the door she turned back to look at the stunned medics and said, "Make sure to treat that boy for shock. If you neglect him for me...I'll lose my temper."

"Miss! I wouldn't do that! It looks like you've lost a lot of blood and-" the man who was speaking was cut off by a loud guffaw. He turned his head to see Briar smiling and shaking his head.

"Please. This is nothing. Just get in your little car and drive. She probably wont even let you walk her into the hospital." His cool façade was broken when he walked a little too quickly to get to the car. The medics looked at each other and one rushed out as the other went to see to Hunny.

* * *

While everything had happened Hunny just sat in shock. The medic insisted he be taken to the hospital for further examination and the hosts quickly shooed the girls away and had a car brought up. Hunny's face never changed from surprised horror.

* * *

When Eyrie got to the hospital the immediately put her through tests to see if the inside was alright and nothing had been punctured. When they were through they cleaned and dressed the wound and told her she would need to stay there for at least two nights so they could moniter for infection and to see that she was recovering from the blood loss.

The whole time Briar refused to leave her. As the doctor left the hospital room she was staying in he stepped out of the shadows and dragged a chair to her bed side. He chuckled when she immediately yanked the needle feeding her pain meds out of her arm. She raised a brow at him.

"I'm immune to them so why keep it there if it's not going to do anything?" she asked blandly. He gave her a quivering smile. She gave him a worried look. "What?"

"Nothing. Just...there was a lot of blood." He said with a shiver. "Go to sleep. I'm going to find that ambulance driver and see what happened to Hunny."

She watched him leave. _'A lot of blood'? What does that mean? He's seen plenty of that before. Whatever. There is no way I'm going to sleep yet. I want to know what happened to Hunny._

* * *

When the hosts had gotten to the hospital they were forced to wait in the waiting room while Hunny was taken back to be tested. They all paced and fidgeted, all dancing from worrying about Hunny to worrying about Eyrie.

"Excuse me? Would you know were I could find the ambulance driver that brought us in? I imagine he's doing paper work right now."

The host's heads snapped up and turned to the service counter where Briar was standing, oblivious to their presence.

"Briar! Hey! Over here!"

Briar turned to them with surprise that quickly turned to worry.

"What are you guys doing here? Where's Hunny? He's ok right?"

"Well they took him in for additional testing but other than that he's fine." Kyoya replied. Briar looked relieved. Suddenly the rest of the hosts surrounded him.

"Where is Eyrie?"

"Is she ok?"

"They wont have to operate will they?"

Before Briar could answer any of their overlapping questions Mori stepped up. "When Mitsukuni gets out...we would like to see her."

Briar looked up at him in amazement as did the other hosts. "Uh. Yea. Sure. She'd like that. Also, she is fine. Nothing was damaged internally though it came dangerously close. She is in one of the hospital rooms right now and she will have to stay a couple nights so they can moniter how she is."

"That's good. That means Eyr-chan is going to be ok?"

They turned to see a slightly rumpled, and noticeably sad, Hunny. The hosts rushed over to fawn over him and Briar looked at him with a grin. He walked up and ruffled his hair.

"Good. I would have had an angry dark lady on my hands if they hadn't taken good care of you." He started walking away, motioning for them to follow.

* * *

**Ooooohhhh slight cliffhanger! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully it was exciting enough for you all to forgive me for not posting yesterday! Also, to most of you that reviewed, I love how you all fangirled(fanguyed?) over the chocolate moment! When I was writing it I didn't really think much of it then nearly every review was like 'the chocolate part! KyoyaxEyrie!' I laughed so hard! ahaha. ERidg17, I had so much fun writing that part! I'm glad you loved reading it! As-The-Fire-Blazes, I love long reviews! Don't feel bad! haha. I laughed as I was writing the chapter and everytime my family walked by they gave me strange looks...so you aren't alone! PridePrejudiceandCake, Nothing bad was done! No apologies are needed! haha. And I haven't even heard of that O.o is it just an anime or is it a manga or both? I'll have to check it out! Anyway, Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woohoo! Chapter 9! Thank you to all my reviewers; Cookie Mafia Boss, As-The-Fire-Blazes, Sinnel and Sora Rai! You guys rock! Anyways, Enjoy! **

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, claim ownership of my OC(s).**_

* * *

_Oh my god something is wrong with Hunny!_

This was Eyrie's first thought after waiting a good ten minutes for Briar to get back.

_Calm down Eyrie. Maybe it isn't that bad. It is Briar we're talking about. Knowing that idiot he probably got lost. _

She brightened a bit at the thought. She had gotten sick of her bed and pulled out the plugs to pace around her small hospital room. They hadn't been able to find a very suitable hospital gown in her size so the one she was wearing hung down passed her knees and the sleeves stuck out ridiculously far. They had put her arm in an arm sling like the one they use for people with broken arms. She had managed to organize her ponytail from the frazzled mess it had been but there was still areas crusted with dried blood. She sat on the edge of the bed just as the door opened.

"We made it men! After a long trek through unknown territory we have reached our destination!"

Eyrie looked over to see Briar and the host club file into her room. Tamaki was being forcibly removed from the doorway where he had been standing in a victorious pose.

"Idiot king!"

"Get out of the way!"

"Are you always like this?!"

Briar walked up and sat down in the chair he had been using earlier. "First I had to stop and make a call. Then these idiots decided it would be a good idea to find the gift shop and got lost!"

Eyrie looked at the vein that was popping out of Briar's forehead. He looked throughly irritated and was leaning back with his arm over his eyes.

"Hmm...sounds like something _you _would do." she said emotionlessly. He immediately shot her a glare, to worn out to think of a decent comeback. Suddenly the twins and Tamaki were in her face.

"Are you feeling alright?!"

"Aren't you supposed to be hooked up to those machines?!"

"I'll get the nurse! Nurse!"

Suddenly her dark aura appeared and she seemingly loomed over them while they coward from her. "_Don't. You. Dare._"

Kyoya fingered the IV that had been feeding her pain medication. She had flipped the nozzle off and simply left it hanging.

_Hmm..._

"Miss Eyrie? May I suggest at least having this one in? I'm sure it will relieve some of the pain you must be feeling from such a serious wound."

Eyrie turned to him with her usual nothing expression. "Oh that isn't necessary. It doesn't hurt. The wound really isn't that bad. Besides any type of pain medication won't work on me. I'm essentially immune. So it's useless."

"What do you mean...immune?" Haruhi asked in confusion. "How could you be immune to something like that. Its very strong."

Eyrie opened her mouth to answer but then the doctor entered.

"One more check up for the day! Oh!" The man looked around in surprise. Then he finally took notice of her standing state. "Miss! I don't think that's a good idea! You've lost so much blood today and you really should take the pain medication!"

"Is she really hurt that badly?" a small voice asked. They all turned to see Hunny staring at the ground. "Why does everyone keep saying she needs that stuff? Was it really...was it really that bad?"

"Absolutely." the doctor said bluntly. "A wound like that...well. I'm surprised she's even standing at all. She should be writhing in agony from any movement whatsoever. The fact that she is conscious and able to keep her composure, not to mention balance, without any medication is astonishing. Young lady your threshold for pain is amazing. From a medical point of view I'm really not sure how you're able to stand it."

Hunny's eyes started filling with tears. They slowly started sliding down his face as he bowed his head. Suddenly he felt a single arm wrap around his shoulders. He looked up in surprise to see Eyrie giving the doctor a cold look.

"Will you please tell us what you came here to tell us? I'm afraid I'm in the middle of a visit."

The doctor looked a bit shocked at first then opened his folder. " Well, ahem, you didn't suffer any internal damage though the surface of one of the arteries of your arm show that something rubbed there and almost broke through. Your man here said that one and a half of the dog's teeth were lodged in the wound and that you managed to dislodge it correct?"

Everyone in the room except Briar and Eyrie nodded vigorously.

"Amazing. If anything had gone wrong it would have punctured the artery and you would have bled out before the ambulance had even gotten there. However the wound doesn't even show any signs of that kind of entry. You are extremely lucky madam."

"Luck has nothing to do with it." Eyrie said with no hint of emotion. "If you have intellect, use it. It is that simple."

"Oh. Ah, um." the doctor finally gave up on trying to think of how to respond and left. Once the door shut behind him Eyrie turned to Hunny and looked him in the eyes.

"It isn't your fault."

Hunny's eyes brimmed with tears.

"None of this happened because of you. It was my decision to protect you and I stand by it."

The tears slipped down his face quietly. His eyes dropped.

"This-all of this-was out of your control; and you can't take back the past so why not embrace it! Besides..."

Eyrie lifted his eyes to hers. To his surprise she gave him a smirk.

"I'd do it for anyone so don't flatter yourself."

"Waahhh!" Hunny's tears burst forth in great sobs as he flung his arms around Eyrie, careful not to jar her shoulder.

"Heh." she placed her free arm around him and briefly rested her cheek on his head. Then she lead him over to the tissues and started cleaning up his face.

"Wow. We never would have pegged you for a motherly instinct type." the twins said blandly. Briar started laughing.

"Really?! Oh my goodness. You really didn't notice?!" he said. The hosts looked at each other in confusion.

_He does realize we've only known her for four days right? _their thoughts overlapped.

_Still... _Kyoya thought, bringing a knuckle to his lip. _Even though we haven't known her that long its like...its like she's already one of us. _

Mori strode over to where she was sitting with Hunny and bowed.

"Thank you. You protected Mitsukuni when I could not. I am indebted to you."

Hunny got down from the bed and went to stand next to Mori. With an uncharacteristically serious face he bowed. "You have saved my life! The Haninozuka's are forever in your debt!"

_All of them...? _Eyrie thought, trying not to sweat drop. "Takashi. Mitsukuni. I accept your thanks but your debts are not something I need. I truly would have done it for anyone. I didn't do it for gain. I just...can't imagine a world without Hunny."

For the first time since they met her she smiled. It was extremely small and barely there but the gentle look in her eyes made them all reel in shock. Eyrie sweat dropped when everyone except Kyoya was leaning on a wall with shadows around them.

**_Cute! She's super cute! _**they overlapped.

_I mean she was cute before..._Hikaru thought.

_But with that nothing expression... _Kaoru mused.

_How could we know how completely adorable she really was?! _Tamaki thought, letting go of the wall and grabbing his head.

"Wow. That was..." Eyrie began, slowly tearing her eyes away from the six shadowy figures to look at Kyoya. He raised a brow. "Maximum idiocy. Truly, that was the first time I saw it happen but...wow. If this is how you react to one little smile..."

"Just try not to go beyond that." Kyoya said with an obviously fake smile. "I'm not sure their minds could handle it."

"Are you two making fun of us?!" Tamaki asked.

"She just surprised us is all!" the twins cried.

Briar smiled as he watched them together.

_She...really does fit in with them. Then I guess...I wont mind...having them around for awhile. _

* * *

"Miss Omorfie?"

Eyrie looked up from the book Briar had brought her from the mansion. Three men were walking into her hospital room. All of them were dressed in suits and one was carrying a briefcase. The older gentleman was obviously Kyoya's father and the young man Eyrie figured was his older brother. The middle age gentleman with the briefcase was stiff and had his nose turned up.

_A lawyer. _

Eyrie slid out of the bed with ease and bowed to them. "Mister Ootori. It's an honor. And I see you have brought your eldest son. To what do I own this pleasure?"

His face registered no emotion as his son gave her a surprised look. He looked over at his father, wanting to see what would happen. Mister Ootori examined the girl in front of him. He knew what the doctors had told him about her but it still had not been much.

"The pleasure is ours. Though it is unfortunate for us to meet under such circumstances. Please, wont you sit? You've been through quite the ordeal today."

"Yes. I'm sorry for my appearance. These gowns are rather unflattering." she said. Though her voice held amusement her face was expressionless.

_Just as Kyoya said. _Mister Ootori thought to himself.

"Not at all. It suits you surprisingly well for someone of your stature..." he said, barely disguising the jibe as a compliment.

"Why thank you. Kids these days do like to keep up with the latest trends. Though a busy man like yourself is obviously to caught up in work to worry about such things." she gave him a polite look after quickly looking him over.

"Heh." Kyoya's father gave a smirk and held out a hand for her to shake. She gave him a slight smirk before shaking his hand firmly.

_So Kyoya's bet was correct..._he thought with amusement. He thought of the report Kyoya had given him about the new student after her second day.

_"I really have no firm basis for it yet but I am willing to bet that in a battle of wits Miss Omorfie could easily hold her own."_

"I am truly sorry that our first conversation has to be one of this nature but I am afraid it has to be done." he motioned the lawyer over. Eyrie stiffened briefly at the sight of a human being ordered around like a dog. "We need to know if you will be suing."

"Suing? For what?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Well your injuries were caused by the carelessness of people employed by my company. It is only natural if-"

"Don't be silly. Of course I'm not suing. How petty."

All three of the men looked at her in surprise. "Miss...Omorfie?"

"I was the one that threw myself in front of that dog. Yes it is true that the dog shouldn't have been there in the first place but to make mistakes is to be human. As long as there is something to learn from it."

"I see." Mister Ootori said calmly, once again looking her over. "Then I want to personally apologize to you for what happened."

"While I will accept your apology I really don't see a need for it. It has truly been a pleasure to meet the father of Kyoya. He has great potential; I can't wait to see where he ends up."

She gave the eldest Ootori a brief look that was a cross between mischief and knowing.

_Ah so she knows of his struggle to over come his brothers. This is a surprise. This girl...is impressive. _

* * *

"Briiiaaaarrr."

Briar shot up from his position on the chair and ran to Eyrie. "What is it?! Does anything hurt?! What's wrong?!"

She turned to him with desperation in her eyes. "I'm...so..._bored. _I am _SO _bored! Get me out of here! Please! There's nothing to do!"

He chuckled then remembered something and looked at the clock. He refused to meet her eyes and started rubbing the back of his neck. She eyed him suspiciously.

"You, uh, wont be bored for long." he mumbled. Suddenly they heard an overly frantic voice float down the hall. Her eyes widened. The door burst opened to a frantic man.

_"Bunny! Are you okay?! You aren't dying are you?! Speak to meeeee!" _

By now he was about an inch away from her face. He was about forty with black hair styled much like Kyoya's father. His eyes were a light hazel color that were framed with long lashes, his jaw was square and his nose was long and straight. He had full, pink lips and was very tall and lean. His skin was lightly tan and he had on a rumpled business suit.

_"Are you in shock?! Are you mute?! Briar didn't say anything about your sweet voice being ripped away from you!" _

_"Uncle is it really necessary for you to be so close?! What are you doing here?!"_

He leaned back with a dramatic sigh. "Briar called me and as soon as I heard the word injured I came right away."

_Literally, _Briar mouthed behind him before sitting down. Eyrie sighed and suddenly perked up. Still tuning out whatever her uncle was saying she scanned the area behind him. He noticed and gave her a mischievous grin.

"And of course I didn't come alone. Though you'll have to wait until later. She said she wanted to go get your school work...and maybe get a peek at the host club."

* * *

"I hope Eyr-chan is eating good in there. Maybe we should bring her cake?"

The host club was walking toward the club room together for a change. They had all been pretty worried about Eyrie that day at school and the girls constant questioning had been a hassle. They didn't know Eyrie very well yet and none of them knew how much to tell them without her being uncomfortable when she came back. It had been Kyoya who had finally said something.

"I'm sorry but we can't really answer your questions at the moment. We ask that you please respect the privacy of the host club's manager as you do the hosts themselves."

After that the girls had stopped asking. The hosts walked up to Music Room 3's door and were surprised to find it opened with girls milling at the threshold, whispering behind their hands and occasionally glancing inside. The one named Hana rushed over to them.

"You- She's- Just go in!"

The hosts looked at each other in confusion then rushed inside. Standing in the middle of the room was...

"Eyrie! How did you get out so early? We thought you weren't being released until tomorrow and- wait what are you wearing?" the twins stopped their small jog and took in the girl's outfit. She was dressed in a deep red pleated mini-skirt and a fitted black suit jacket. On her feet were simple, black ballet flats and her hair was done up in girlish, curly pigtails.

"Maybe she hit her head at some point?" the twins asked. "Maybe its not really her?"

"But she has the same exact face! How can it not be her?" Tamaki asked, all of them staring at the girl with wide eyes.

"Oh dear it seems I've started a bit of a stir. How fun! Oh but I'm not Eyrie!" the girl giggled and grinned, giving them a peace sign. "I'm her twin, Camille Omorfie!"

* * *

**Alright so let me know how you guys liked the chapter! I had an unusually good time writing it. I really want to know what you guys think of this one! Is it too soon to ask you how you like the two new members of Eyrie's family? Well review please! Anyway, Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright! Chapter 10! This should be interesting. Also I wanted to clarify something. In the last chapter I said Mister instead of Mr; I started noticing that when I put Mr in front of a name and published it the entire name would disappear. This happened a lot in chapter two and it was to important for that not to happen in this one so that is how I will be doing it from now on. So big thanks to my reviewers SoulEaterd17, As-The-Fire-Blazes, ERidg17 and Lirara xox! You guys are the best! Anyway, Enjoy. **

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, claim ownership of my OC(s). **_

* * *

"How rude! Oh but have I surprised you? Yay!"

The hosts continued to stare at the girl with slack jaws and wide eyes. She was grinning widely at them and giggling. Suddenly she grabbed Tamaki's arm.

"Lets visit before going to see Sissy kay? You must be Tamaki! Briar was right! Your face is a little more stupid than the other's!"

Tamaki simply let her drag him and the other hosts followed. Kyoya went to the door and let the girls know that the club would be closed today. When all of them had left he turned to look back at the girl.

_Why do I get the feeling Eyrie and Camille have two very different personalities? _

She immediately got comfortable on one of the couches and looked them all over like a child in a candy shop. Kyoya walked over with his notebook.

"Excuse me miss-"

"Oh silly! Call me Camille! You are all so stunned! This is great!" she giggled. Her voice was a higher pitch than Eyrie's thick, sultry voice. "Did Sissy not mention me? How rude! Oh but she probably wanted to save the best for last! I am, of course, the fun one!"

"Um ah," Tamaki started, only partially recovered from the shock. "You and Miss Eyrie...are different from each other."

"Tamaki how tactless." Kyoya said while pushing up his glasses. "What he meant to say was, to what to we owe this pleasure?"

"Oh no he's right!" she gave them a big smile. "She's noble, selfless, stoic, and would never lord our family's position over anyone. I, on the other hand, am cowardly, vain, talkative, and use our family's power whenever I can!"

As she laughed to herself the hosts sweat dropped. They found it strange to see Eyrie's face on someone so cheery.

"Ah well. I don't really mind being that way but that's probably because I grew up differently." she said with a shrug. The smile hadn't once left her face. Suddenly the twins were in her face.

"What do you mean you grew up differently? How is that possible? You're twins!"

She looked at them with surprise.

"Oh she didn't tell you?" she scanned the faces of the host club. "We didn't grow up together. We actually didn't even know the other existed until about two years ago. But we're super close now!"

The hosts looked at each other. Even Kyoya's face held mild shock.

"We don't mean to pry but...do mind us asking why that is?" Tamaki asked kindly. Camille turned away from the twins to look at him. Though her face was still smiling her eyes were serious as she scanned them one by one. She sighed and turned to Mitsukuni.

"You're the one Eyrie saved yes?" Hunny nodded slowly. "Do you consider these people your family?"

Hunny looked at her with surprise then nodded with a smile. "I'm sorry Cami-chan but what does that have to do with it?"

She gave him a soft look then turned to the rest of the host club.

"Alright then I don't mind telling you. I don't think you understand just how serious Eyrie's actions were. Not because she got injured but because she risked her life."

The host looked at each other, confused by her change of attitude.

"In our family it is said that we are descendants of Adonis, a mortal beloved of Aphrodite herself. He was beautiful and a wonderful warrior. It is said that in one of the times that they met, Aphrodite made him pledge to always be her warrior and if he was to ever risk his life, she asked that it be for love. After he died, every time one of his descendants would marry she would call them before her and demand that they show her a 'love mark', or a scar from a point in time they risked his/her life. She also gave them the name 'Omorfie' to honor their beauty. This may sound like a silly story to all of you but through the generations it has been taken very seriously by each member of our family. Whenever a member of our family receives a scar that was meant for another this other person is considered part of the family. It they so choose they could be a marital partner but in many cases these people are welcomed into the family and treated with respect. The love needed to save someone...is not always romantic."

She had stared at the ground as she explained to them, a soft expression on her face. She looked up at Hunny and gave him a big grin.

"I don't like giving information to strangers but you're family now and if they are your family then that means they are part of our family now too!"

Hunny and the others looked at her with wide eyes.

"What is there like a rite we have to go through or something...?" Tamaki asked. Camille giggled and shook her head vigorously.

"No its nothing like that. It can mean...a place to always call home. Eyrie can be that for you. But anyway. You asked why we didn't grow up together. Its kind of a long story so are you sure you want to hear it?"

The hosts nodded hard and Kyoya leaned in a little closer.

"If it's anything like that last story, we're in." the twins said.

"I definitely want to hear it but...will Eyrie be mad at you for telling us?" Tamaki asked. Camille smiled.

"Nah. She'll be fine. Oh I'll tell you the story the same way Eyrie told it to me! Well my father and uncle are twins. A long time ago our grandmother sent them to live normal commoner lives in America. Uncle didn't really mind but father was livid. Well when they got there and got to school the first person they saw was this strange girl in dark clothes, smoky make up, and piercings. She had immediately gone up to them and despite all odds she was kind and gracious. Her and uncle fell in love. Her name was Willow. They finished high school together and even though Willow tried to understand her beloved's brother he pushed her away. That was the only way she could tell them apart. He was cold and distant while her beloved was warm and welcoming. Other than that everything about them was the same. Same face, same body, same voice. After a while Uncle and Willow started talking of getting married. This made Father angry. He had spent the year in misery and his brother in paradise."

Camille paused for a moment to look down at her hands. She inhaled sharply then continued.

"Father didn't want Uncle to be happy. So he started by telling her the truth of their origins. How they were rich and even if they did marry, she would have to go back home with them. This broke Willow's trust. They fought and, in a spur of the moment decision, went back home without telling Willow. The next few days Father began to court her, and in her anger at his brother, she let him, eventually ending with mother's pregnancy with us. Since her mother was very religious they were forced to marry but divorced after about a month since Father had given up his façade of warmth. In the custody battle Mother got Eyrie and Father...got me. Though it wasn't until after that he realized Mother had tricked him into taking the youngest and leaving the eldest behind. He was much too proud to let a younger twin become heir, especially since that would mean his brother would have a chance at becoming heir before him. Our mother knew this."

She finally looked into their eyes and smiled.

"Sorry that our family life is so soap opra-ish. You guys must be bored." she giggled. They continued staring at her. Though they hadn't really known what to expect they hadn't been prepared to hear how awful a person their father was. Since Eyrie was so kind and Camille was obviously cheerful it hadn't crossed their minds that they could have been raised by someone like that. Camille cocked her head at them.

"So, ahem, why isn't Eyrie with her mother still?" Tamaki asked to break the silence.

"Mom died about two years ago. Car accident. I didn't know her and I had always been told she was dead anyway so I didn't really mind but I still feel like I knew her. Uncle told me everything he knew about her when I was little."

She smiled sweetly. The twins, Tamaki, and Hunny launched themselves at her and smothered her in hugs.

"Ah! Hey get off! That wasn't a queue for you to pity me! Let go!" she laughed at their dejected faces. "But anyway I was raised by servants and got everything I wanted while Eyrie was raised in a way that makes her work hard for everything she wants. I know she wont say anything to me but I know rich people's way of living disgusts her. She hates to think of all the people that work their way to the top just to be shoved aside for someone who was 'born into it'. I suppose that's one of the many things I admire about her. Isn't she the greatest?"

She gave them and excited grin.

"Anyway we should go! I wanna see my Sissy!"

* * *

"Sissy!"

"Lovely!"

The two twins embraced and Camille immediately started chattering while scooting Eyrie over so that she could sit on the bed with her. The hosts looked at each other and decided to wait to say hello. They turned to the small table sitting at the opposite wall they started arranging the flowers they had brought and Takashi unloaded the armful of stuffed animals he had been carrying onto the chair next to it.

"Well what are you guys doing? Give Sissy a hug! How rude!"

They turned to see that Camille had finally remembered they were there. Eyrie was shaking her head in amusement and Camille was sitting, giving them an indignant look.

"Hugs aren't necessary. A simple hello would-"

"No we'll hug you!" Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny smothered her in hugs, much like they had done to Camille earlier. Camille gave a satisfied look then sat back.

"Where's Briar?" Camille asked looking around. "And Uncle?"

"Uncle went for food and Briar went home to sleep. Actually Uncle should be getting back about-"

"What the hell?! Who told you boys were allowed in here?!"

The hosts turned to find a handsome, red faced man holding a take out bag. Camille giggled wildly and Eyrie raised a brow at him.

"Don't worry Uncle! They're family! That's-" Camille skipped over to him and dragged him by the arm to meet everyone. He relaxed and actually started smiling by the time introductions were over.

"Ah. So you're the host club. Briar has had much to say about you lot."

"Oh um. Sir don't you mean Eyrie?" Tamaki asked politely. The older gentleman shook his head.

"Oh no I mean Briar. As you probably know by now Eyrie doesn't talk much." Suddenly there were tears on his lower lashes and he brought one hand up to his cheek and the other to cover his heart. "Not even...to her dear uncle!"

Suddenly he rushed over to Eyrie and was an inch from her face.

_"Why Bunny, why?! You know Uncle is always there for you! Why didn't you tell me it was a bunch of guys that were coming into the family?!"_

_"Why does it matter that they're guys?! Uncle you really need to learn about personal space!" _

He assumed the same dejected pose that Tamaki uses. All the hosts sweat dropped.

There was a knock at the door and her uncle straightened. Two gentleman slowly eased the door opened.

"Father." Mori and Hunny said at the same time. Eyrie slid from the hospital bad and bowed respectfully.

"Mister Haninokuka. Mister Morinozuka. You honor me. To what do I owe this visit?" to her surprise Hunny's father walked right up to her and bowed deeply.

"You saved my son's life. I only regret that I could not see you sooner to express my thanks; Mister Ootori informed me that you might have been a bit worn out from his visit so out of consideration for your health we waited until today. Thank you so much for what you've done. We will be forever in your debt."

"As I told your sons yesterday: I will accept your thanks but there is no need for you to 'be in my debt'. Please stop bowing." she sweat dropped slightly as he straightened to give her a determined look.

"A Haninozuka never forgets a good deed!"

"Nor does a Morinozuka." Mori's father said with a bow. The boys watched all this from afar, not wanting to get involved.

"I would like to invite you, and whomever you choose to bring, to our estate on your break so that we may express our gratitude! It is the least we could do!"

_I cannot refuse; this is a matter of pride for them. _Eyrie heaved a mental sigh and bowed again slightly.

"I would be honored. Thank you."

As the two older gentleman turned to leave they took notice of her uncle, who had been standing there watching the exchange in stunned silence.

"Ah! Are you her father?" Hunny's dad reached to shake his hand. Her uncle tore his gaze away from his niece and clasped the man's hand in his.

"No I'm her uncle. I'm sorry; her father isn't here. I am Ballare Omorfie."

They exchanged a few pleasantries before leaving and soon after they left so did the hosts.

* * *

The rest of the week past in a blur. She caught up easily in school and she was visited everyday by Kyoya's father for an examination to see how her wound was healing. He would show up at the club after school and after the initial examination they would sit down for tea and a battle of wits. He learned that she was not only very intellectual but that she also knew quite a bit about business and what was happening in that world. His frequent visits made the hosts nervous and they usually skirted around wherever they were sitting with extreme caution.

"I heard that you will be spending your days off with the Haninozuka's is that correct?" Mister Ootori asked before sipping his tea.

"Yes they wish to express their gratitude. I didn't see that harm in it." she shrugged, her nothing expression in place.

"Yes they invited me as well, though I'm sure that is simply because we are old friends. Will your father be accompanying you?"

"No sir. My father does not live in Japan."

He looked at her over his tea cup. "I see. Well you will have to let me know when he is in town. I have a proposition for him."

* * *

"Do you want me to go in as well Mistress?" Bear asked her as they pulled up to the estate.

"I think we'll be fine Bear; thank you." Ballare patted him on the shoulder then got out, holding the door opened for his nieces. They came out holding hands, Camille bouncing with excitement and Eyrie stiff with dread. They were greeted at the door by an enthusiastic Satoshi and a serious Chika. Eyrie promptly introduced the two to her family members then they were lead to a room filled with people. After a boisterous welcome from Hunny's father he took them around and they were introduced to everyone on the room. At some point they were separated and after talking shop with company reps who's names she had forgotten for a good ten minutes, she began to wander around the room. Her gaze was drawn to a frantic waving that was coming from the corner of the room. She looked over to see the host club and her twin trying to get her attention. Eyrie nearly sighed in relief and walked over.

"Eyr-chan! We didn't get to say hello earlier! There are a lot of people huh?" Hunny said, smiling up at her. She nodded and looked around again. Her uncle was laughing with some other business men and looking like he was having a grand time.

"Our uncle, the social butterfly." Eyrie and Camille said together.

"Miss Omorfie!"

Eyrie turned to see Kyoya's father approaching with two men in tow. One she recognized as the eldest son.

_The other must be the middle son. _she thought before offering Mister Ootori her hand.

"Sir. A pleasure as always. And I see you've brought your other two sons for me to meet. I hope we can be properly introduced this time." she said to the eldest. He smiled and shook her hand.

"I am Yuichi Ootori. The elder of the three. Nice to officially meet you."

She turned to the other who had gotten caught up in talking with some passerby.

"Akito!" his father snapped.

"I'm sorry father who was it you wanted me to meet?" He turned back and his eyes fell on Eyrie. She held out a hand for him to shake and he took it limply while staring at her with wide eyes.

"Nice to meet you. I am Eyrie Omorfie."

His words caught in his throat for a moment and her sister giggled. "Ahem. Yes I am Akito Ootori. It is nice to meet you as well."

She gently slid her hand from his and bit her lip to keep from smiling. Just then Hunny's father walked up.

"It is time to eat. I have had servants set up a separate one for you and your friends. I wouldn't want you to spend your entire evening talking shop with old men like us." he grinned at her and clasped Mister Ootori's shoulder. "Though I must insist on coming in for a little chit chat occasionally. Even we get bored at these sorts of things!"

She nodded and servants came to show them where they would be eating. They found Satoshi and Yasuchika already there with bored expressions on their faces. The room was set up in a traditional Japanese style and there was a door opposite where they had come in that was opened to reveal a rock garden. All of them were starved from the tense atmosphere of the other room and immediately started eating. Everyone joked and laughed and occasionally one of the older gentlemen would pop their head in for a word with the guest of honor. They had been visiting for a good two hours when they heard a commotion.

"Sir if you'll please wait outside I will go get whoever you are-"

"Damn it! Get out of my way! I'll find that bitch myself!"

Both Eyrie and Camille paled as the door burst opened to reveal a man with the same face as Uncle Ballare's only his was contorted with rage and hatred.

"You! How _stupid _are you?" he rushed over to Eyrie who was sitting calmly. Before anyone could take a breath he picked up Eyrie by the collar and slammed her against the wall. "You _dare _bring some random person into _my family?!_ You think that just because you are my heir you can go do things like that without my permission?!"

"I didn't realize I needed your permission to save someone's life. Next time I'll be sure to send you a post card." Eyrie said in a toneless voice. Her face never showed any emotion even when he slammed her into the wall again.

"Don't you sass me ever again." he hissed into her ear. The hosts, Satoshi, and Yasuchika all started to stand but Briar walked up and planted himself between them and Eyrie.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you do that." he said to them, his eyes filled with sadness. Eyrie's father looked at him and smirked. He grabbed her jaw and pointed her face at Briar.

"See that? You might call him a friend and he might even wait to report your actions to me till days later and you might think you can trust him but there is one thing you're forgetting. I _own _him. Everything you think you have, everyone you think is precious to you- they are _mine." _he tried to fling her to the ground but she simply bounced a little then straightened to look him in the eye. He gripped her injured shoulder so hard they could see blood leaking through. "So you had better learn your place. _Never _do that again."

"Father you might think you can control everything and everyone but what you do with them isn't always in the best interest of this family so the fact that you are lecturing me for doing something that happens to be an age old tradition in our family is laughable."

He raised his hand to strike her but was interrupted.

"Brother!"

They all looked in the doorway to see Ballare standing there, shaking with anger. He took in the bloody hand print on Eyrie's shoulder and Camille's frightened, teary face and strode over to his brother.

"What did you do?" he hissed.

"These bastards are mine not yours so that isn't any of your business." the man grinned maliciously. Suddenly the fathers of Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya strode in.

"We heard an angry man forced his way in here so we- oh. Are you Miss Eyrie's father?" Hunny's father stuck out a hand for him to shake, completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere. "Its an honor to meet you. You have quite the daughter."

The other fathers introduced themselves as well and Eyrie went over to Camille to wipe her tears and met eyes with the others and shook her head, silently telling them to keep their mouths shut. Camille looked at Eyrie with frightened eyes.

"I'm so sorry. This is my fault." she said in a barely audible whisper. Eyrie shook her head, harder this time, and gentle touched the tip of her finger on the tip of Camille's nose. Camille responded with a shaky smile.

"All three of us actually have something to discuss with you." Hunny's father said, clasping the shoulders of the other two. "We talked it out and decided that to make it fair we would all ask you at the same time."

"Oh really? How exciting. What is it?" her father asked with a pleasant smile. The three men bowed.

"We would like to request that your daughter be in an omiai with one of our sons. Which one is for you to decide." Kyoya's father said. They all straightened and looked at him. Ballare gasped. Eyrie's eyes widened and Camille pressed a hand to her mouth, fresh tears forming at her eyes. The sons in question all looked at each other with surprise and then turned their gaze to their fathers. Briar got pale and brought a hand to his heart.

"Omiai? Arranged marriage? No I'm sorry our family has always made it a point to let our children pick their marriage partner." her uncle said quickly.

"Well she isn't your child is she? So you really have no room to talk." her father said coldly. He turned back to the three men and looked them over. "That sounds like a fine idea. Though, may I make a suggestion, to appease my brother?"

The men nodded uncertainly.

"My daughter will choose one of your sons. She may take as long as she wants to choose and if she does not want any of your sons..." he turned and met her unfeeling gaze. "She will marry Briar."

The men, not knowing who that was but happy their requests were being considered, shook his hand.

"Oh my." Eyrie said calmly, standing up and looking her father in the eye. "I wonder what grandmother will think of my arranged marriage. You will let me be the one to tell her wont you Father?"

His composure slipped and he backhanded her across the face as are as he could. After seeing her actually be struck the occupants at the table gave sharp cries. Eyrie's head snapped back and she staggered a bit from the force of the blow. The fathers all looked at her in shock. She brought her head back to look at her father with a smirk.

"Hush! You get that mouth from your mother!" he hissed in rage.

"Hitting me and giving me compliments isn't going to protect you from grandmother's wrath." she said softly. She turned to the three men that were still standing there and bowed. "I am terribly sorry for my father's behavior. He can be childish at times. I am honored that you thought of me when planning your son's futures."

Before they could say anything a servant rushed in, telling them that many of their guest were anxiously awaiting their arrival. They looked between Eyrie and her father. She suddenly gave them a sad look and brought a knuckle to her lips.

"Oh I see. You don't want to go back because you're embarrassed. My father's actions have made you reconsider and now you're to embarrassed to go back to your friends and tell them one of your sons might marry a man-child's daughter." she sighed. "I understand. You can pretend you didn't ask at all if that would make you feel better."

Hunny and Mori's fathers facial expression turned frantic and they both said, "That isn't it at all! We'll go tell everyone right now!"

They rushed past Kyoya's father and out of the room. Mister Ootori looked at her with the same expression Eyrie had seen Kyoya wear at times. He look at her like an equation he hadn't quite mastered yet. He obviously wasn't buying her act but he nodded and left anyway. As soon as he was gone Eyrie's father turned to her and slugged her in the stomach. Briar grabbed both Satoshi and Yasuchika when they launched themselves out of their seats to help her.

"Trust me I'm doing you a favor." he whispered into their ears. All of the hosts were standing now, obviously thinking the same thing as Satoshi and Yasuchika. "I do not want to fight any of you; but I will be forced to if you insist on attacking the Master."

They all took a step when Eyrie was grabbed by the throat and shoved against a wall. Her uncle was desperately trying to pry his brothers fingers away but his hand didn't budge.

_"Don't you ever talk like that about me again you bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?! Damn you are your mother's daughter aren't you? You are just like her!" _his hand tightened. Eyrie didn't lift her hands to stop him; her face didn't acknowledge her shortage in air. She simply stared into her father's eyes with her nothing expression. "I promised you I was going to ruin your life."

The hosts all looked at each other. Camille was sobbing with her hands against her face as she tried to block out the sight of her twin being hurt by their father. She heard a sharp slapping sound. Their father leaned closer to Eyrie's face.

"How am I doing so far?"

He let go of her abruptly and she stared at him as she watched him motion for Briar to follow. She stiffened and took a step when he grabbed Camille's arm and told her to follow him. Camille saw her move and shook her head.

"I'll never forgive you if you let yourself get hurt again." she said softly. Then she was gone. Eyrie stared at the doorway for a long time. She turned to the host club.

"I'm so...I'm so very sorry." her shoulders shook slightly and she wouldn't look them in the eyes. "Your family's were so kind, offering to let me into your families, but I cannot accept."

"What? Even if it means getting away from that?!" Haruhi asked with anger. "How could you just stand there and take that?"

Eyrie finally looked up at them and gave them the saddest look they had ever seen. "Haruhi I understand what you mean and I appreciate what you mean by it but you don't understand. I refuse to fight him physically because I promised my sister. I will not break that promise. I will also not leave my family with him."

"But...you can marry one of them and still help your family right? You don't have to do it alone. Their families connections could even help you!" Tamaki insisted.

_"You don't get it! None of you get it!" _she yelled, pressing her fist to her temple and hunched over slightly. _"Everything I touch-everything-it always breaks!" _

The hosts sat in stunned silence as she ran from the room with her uncle on her heels. Tamaki started shaking. The others looked at him curiously.

"There's nothing we can do to help her." he said with anger. "All those other times...when people were troubled...we could do some thing about it. But she..._we can't help her."_

"I think there's something else we're ignoring." the twins said and turned to Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori. "All of your dads are expecting you to marry her. What will happen when you tell her she refuses?"

There was silence for a moment. Kyoya was the one that broke it.

"We wont say anything. We'll just have to change her mind."

* * *

**This chapter is a lot longer that the rest but I hope you guys think it was worth it! This was really interesting chapter to write because it reveals a little more about Eyrie. Please let me know what you think! Review, review, review! ERidg17, I know this answers a couple of your questions so I hope this was a satisfying chapter for you! SoulEaterd17, I would apologize...but I'm totally not sorry *evil face* mwahaha! Cliffhangers are there to keep you interested...and to torture you XD haha. As-The-Fire-Blazes, I was wondering if that would happen too but thankfully no one started with that. Anyways, Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright. Time for chapter 11! Thank you to all my reviewers; lilypadz241, EqualDemise731, Takara Rose Oizumi, brokenXangel15, As-The-Fire-Blazes, PridePrejudiceandCake, and ERidg17! You guys are awesome!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, claim ownership of my OC(s).**_

* * *

_Absent again. _

Kyoya stared at the empty seat on his right. Tamaki glanced at the chair then back at him and gave him a sad expression. After Eyrie had rushed out they had all spent the rest of their days off planning what they would say to her to change her mind. They were disappointed when she failed to show up Monday morning and they had all stayed by the gate past the bell this morning waiting for her, despite the fact that the clouds in the sky looked as if they would let loose at any moment.

At lunch they all tried to think of how to handle the situation.

"What do we do?"

"She might decide not to come for the entire week."

"We could call her!"

"I tried. Her cell is off."

"Kyoya Ootori."

The hosts turned to see an office assistant striding toward them.

"Your teacher is asking that you meet him in the classroom. Your friends may not come with you."

They all looked at each other, then Kyoya got up and walk out.

* * *

"Ah Mister Ootori! I'm sorry if asking you to come alone was a bit ominous; it was really only for the sake of privacy."

Kyoya stood in from of the teacher's desk as he grabbed a stack of papers from a desk drawer.

"You and Miss Eyrie are friends correct?"

Kyoya was surprised at the sudden question. "Yes sir. Why do you ask?"

"Ah good! Do you think you could find a way to get these to her today?" the teacher handed Kyoya the stack of papers. "There are graded papers in there as well and so I wanted someone with a bit of discretion to deliver them. You can do this yes?"

Kyoya gave him the smile he used on host club customers. "Of course sir."

* * *

_Why would he want discretion for graded papers? Were they very bad? That would make the most sense since she never seems to take any notes. _

It was the end of the day and Tamaki and Kyoya were on their way to the host club. After receiving the papers the hosts decided they would go to her house under the pretense of delivering them but they still had to get through the day's club activities. Kyoya was holding the papers in his arms and casually started rustling through them. He tried not to show his shock when every single glance was met with a big, green, 100%. He tried think of any time at all that he had seen Eyrie take notes or do anything close to school work.

"Kyoya. Your father is here again." Tamaki said, nudging him and successfully breaking his train of thought.

Kyoya's father had stopped by yesterday afternoon as well to examine her wound and had been very put out when he learned she wasn't there. Kyoya quickened his pace.

"Father. I'm sorry. She didn't come to school today either."

His father glared at a wall, not looking at him. "Is she sick? If this is the case then I will have to see her right away; it could mean the wound is infected."

"I am not sure but we will be delivering her school work at the end of the day and if that is the case then I will call you right away."

Kyoya watched as his father strode of with a huff. He glanced outside at the gloomy weather. It had yet to rain.

_As if we would be so lucky as to have it be just that._

* * *

"Oh! Come in! Hurry! You'll catch cold!"

Marie rushed the boys inside. Halfway to Eyrie's home the clouds finally gave way, starting with a slow drizzle that was now a steady downpour. Haruhi spent most of the drive anxiously watching out the window.

"Long time no see! What are you all doing here? Mistress didn't mention you would be stopping by!" Marie said enthusiastically. The hosts looked at each other.

"Miss Marie. We were wondering if we might speak to Miss Eyrie." Tamaki asked with all the charm he could muster.

"Oh of course! She has spent most of her time in the kitchen so why don't we look there first?"

_Why does she seem so happy? Does she not know what happened? Has Eyrie not told her that she got a visit from her father? _Tamaki wondered as they were led down the hall.

"May I ask you something strange?" Marie asked suddenly.

"Oh but of course madam." Tamaki said with a smile. Marie was silent for a moment then stopped walking and looked him in the face.

"Ever since...ever since that party...Mistress has been acting strange. She thinks we don't notice these things but...so I wanted to ask you. Did any of you do something to upset Mistress? Briar has been acting strange also. What happened at that party? I..._we..._are worried."

She looked at them all with pleading eyes. Bear, who had been coming out of his bedroom when he heard Marie start asking, stood in his doorway and listened silently, also wanting to know what happened. He peeked around the door frame and looked at the host's flustered expressions. They all looked at each other and tried not to meet Marie's eyes. Finally Tamaki sighed.

"We don't know what to say. I'm sorry but you'll really have to ask Eyrie who-what happened. It isn't our place." he said all this staring at the ground. Bear took in the collective look of shame that they were all wearing and strode into the hallway.

"Ah Marie! Are you playing with they boys? Shame on you trying to steal Mistress's friends!" he gave a forced laugh. "How 'bout I show them to the kitchen? You looked a little flushed. The weather might be getting to you."

Not knowing how to respond, Marie simply nodded and walked to her room. Bear started leading them down the hall.

"You saw something you weren't supposed to didn't you?" Bear asked softly, looking at them out of the corner of his eye. "Or rather, something Mistress wouldn't want you to see? It's ok you don't have to answer. Just know that if any of it was your fault...well. It wouldn't be pretty."

The hosts looked at him with surprise. Bear ignored their stares and shoved the kitchen door open. The counters all around were filled with cookie sheets and baking racks holding all kinds of sweets, from cake to crepes. The hosts looked at it all with wide eyes.

"What could you possibly need all this for?" Tamaki asked as he sweat dropped.

_I thought only Hunny's kitchen would look like this, _they overlapped. Bear shrugged.

"She thinks we don't notice but when something is bothering her, Mistress likes to keep her hands busy. So she cooks. It's never regular dinners though. It's always sweets. You guys can have some if you like. We'll never be able to eat all this alone."

Each host grabbed a sweet except Kyoya, temporarily forgetting why they were there.

"This is great!" Hunny said with an excited expression. "Eyr-chan sure knows how to make a cake!"

"No kidding. This stuff is amazing." Hikaru said around a mouthful of raspberry crepe. Mori nodded, cookie crumbs lining his mouth. Tamaki was too busy trying to fit an enormous cupcake in his mouth to comment. Haruhi nibble a snickerdoodle that temporarily took her mind off the weather.

"Are you looking for Mistress?"

The host looked up to see Briar sitting at the dining table with a book. Instead of the usual enthusiasm he seemed to give off his eyes were sad and his body seemed to droop. Their eyes narrowed slightly as they recalled his stance the last time they saw him.

"She isn't in the kitchen. She wouldn't stay inside on a day like this. Follow me." he said with a hollow voice. The host followed reluctantly, their desire to check on Eyrie stronger than their wariness of Briar. He tossed them a couple umbrellas then stepped out the side door into the rain. The hosts looked at each other.

_Why would Miss Eyrie be outside on a day like this? _Kyoya wondered. They stepped out to find that the grounds of the mansion were set up like a forest. Trees towered around them as they walked down a well worn path. Suddenly Briar veered off. Though it seemed as if he was simply walking blindly, if you looked closely he was walking a barely visible pathway that was obviously not used by many people.

"Almost there." Briar said, breaking the tense silence. After a few moments they stepped out of the trees to see a great rock structure that had a waterfall running down the side. The water ran down into a large pond. In the middle, floating lazily on her back on top of a rubber floaty, was Eyrie. She turned to look at them with dead eyes.

"I already said I was sorry. Please leave me alone." she said with no emotion.

"Mistress. Receive your guest like a lady. Your treatment of them is disgraceful." Briar said, stepping forward. The hosts looked at him with shock. His reprimand was unnecessarily harsh.

"As many people like to remind me, I am not a lady." she turned to him, her eyes and voice ice-cold. "And who are _you _to talk to me about disgrace?"

The boys and Haruhi saw the same expression as when they found out he was a spy cross Briar's face. Pain and something else. Something they hadn't considered until now.

_Heartbreak._

The host watched as he spun around and hurried back to the house. After a moment of silence and being ignored by Eyrie, who had shut her eyes, Tamaki spoke.

"I thought...we were family now."

Her eyelids flew opened.

"I thought family meant helping each other and always being there for each other..."

She turned to look at him. He was staring at the ground, shaking.

"So...why wont you let us be there for you? Why wont you let us help you!"

He finally looked at her and they simply stared at one another for a moment while his shout seemed to echo in their ears.

"I know...I know we haven't known you that long. I know that there are things we still don't know about your life. But...how are we ever supposed to figure you out if you don't let us?! We're family now and you have to at least answer some of our questions it isn't fair to-"

Tamaki had tried to take a few steps closer and had ended up slipping on the mud at the edge of the pond. His eyes widened as he watched the surface of the water approach his face. He heard a splash and felt something hit him in the chest with enough force to send him flying back again. He took a moment to balance himself before he looked to see Eyrie standing chest deep in the pond, her right arm still outstretched. She glared at him.

"You idiot. Watch where your stepping! If you had fallen in you probably would have gotten a cold and maybe even gotten pneumonia! Do you want to worry people like that?!" she shouted at him. She rubbed her neck and sigh when she saw their stunned expressions. "But...you have a point. Come on. Oh and Haruhi-"

Haruhi tore her eyes away from the sky and looked at her.

"There is no chance of thunder or lightning so whichever you're scared of you don't have to be worried about it right now."

Haruhi and the rest of them stared at her in surprise as she waded out of the shallow water and started walking towards the rocks holding up the waterfall. The hosts gasped as she seemed to disappear into the side of the rock. She poked her head out with an amused look.

"Well? Do you want to be dry or not?"

The slowly walked over and found a wooden door built into the side of the rock. When they walked through they were surprised to find that the rock that held the waterfall had been hollowed out and now held a room. There were piles of books scattered at random placed around the room. There was a modest TV and DVD player in the corner and a plush sofa in front of it. All the walls held various pictures and posters. On a small night stand stood one that held a picture of Camille and Eyrie, both wearing dress shirts though Eyrie was in pants and her sister in a skirt. The only other difference in the photo was their hair and the fact that Eyrie was fixing her formal tie and Camille was straightening her bow tie. Both were facing each other and giving the camera a smirk out of the corner of their eye. The hosts all looked around at the pictures in wonder, taking special interest in that one. Hunny and Mori looked away and studied Eyrie who was rummaging around in a cabinet.

_Even with an injury her reflexes were fast enough to catch Tama-chan and she had enough strength to put him back up even from that angle, _Hunny mused then turned away as she strode over to them with a bundle of towels. _I wonder what else she can do..._

"Alright. Ask." she said simply. They hesitated and she raised a brow. "You said I had to answer some of your questions. So ask them. I'm not a mind reader."

All the hosts squeezed onto the sofa and she propped herself up next to the TV to face them.

"Well first...your father. Why does he hate you so much?" Tamaki asked slowly. Her expression never changed from nothing.

"You didn't hear him? He said it often enough. I am just like my mother." her chin raised slightly and a shadow of a smile crossed her lips. "He hated her. Mom never took orders from anyone unless she respected them enough to trust their decisions. She spoke her mind, talked back, she never let anything get to her, and most importantly...she never let anything break her. When they were together Mom opposed Father's every move."

"Those hardly seem like traits to hate." Tamaki said in confusion.

"Let me put it this way. Let's say you grew up and controlled everything around you. You were never challenged and _loved_ being the most powerful person in the room at any given time. Then let's say that suddenly someone tells you that you're wrong. That you're selfish decisions are bad. Their actions suddenly make you feel inferior. Then that person goes out of their way to thwart you at every turn; not only that but they succeed. How would you feel about that person?"

The hosts shifted uncomfortably.

"And on top of all that, despite whatever efforts you made, that person was happy. They cause you misery with their actions yet they gain happiness in yours. Can you even imagine the burning rage that would cause?"

Eyrie stared them down, her eyes showing an intensity they had never seen before.

"Ah. I-I understand. Um, but another thing..." Haruhi hesitated for a moment. "At the party...he didn't hesitate to throw you against the wall in front of us. Yet when the fathers came in he acted like a respectable gentleman. Well other than the slap."

Eyrie quirked a brow. "You are not your parents. Do you run important companies? Make business decisions? Decide who your companies deal with? No. You don't. Your fathers do. At a glance he could tell you were too young to be anyone but the children of important people; he also knew that, had you said anything, it was a child's word against a respected adult's. His little show was also to prove a point."

"What do you mean?" the twins asked when she didn't explain.

"When you saw him throwing me around, when you saw me just taking it; your respect for me dwindled didn't it? I could see it in your faces. You couldn't imagine what kind of person would just stand there and let that happen without trying to stop it. That's what you thought at that moment...wasn't it?"

"We didn't know you made a promise-" Haruhi started defensively.

"But it still crossed your mind didn't it?" Eyrie said with a raised brow. Haruhi lowered her gaze, unable to argue. Eyrie nodded. "The slap. That was a slip on his part, yes, but think about it-how uncommon is it to slap your child when you feel they are being disrespectful? Not very right?"

Tamaki glanced at Kyoya out of the corner of his eye; he was nodding slowly.

"What about Briar? Both your uncle and your sister said he told them about us. How is that? We only met him that one time." Tamaki asked. Everyone nodded.

"Oh don't you remember? He's a spy. The family spy in fact. He reports to my father every move I make and who I associate with. He is also required to report to anyone who asks though that is only because Father told him it was ok. From what I understand Briar owes a great debt to my father; apparently he keeps Briar's family out of poverty as long as Briar does everything he tells him to do."

"Wow. Your family really is like a soap opera." the twins said drily. Eyrie shrugged and gave them an amused look.

"You guys asked."

"So we did..." Kyoya said, studying her. "Why is it that when I try to find something on you, there is nothing?"

"Of all the things to ask..." the twins said and the rest of the hosts sweat dropped. Eyrie cocked her head in consideration.

"You know I'm not sure. It could be that my family wished to avoid all that so they got rid of anything for you to find." Eyrie brought a knuckle to her lip and smirked. "Heh. Well I suppose I understand that. I didn't have the most angelic reputation in America."

The hosts looked at her with wide eyes and their imagination's ran wild. Eyrie looked up and when she saw their faces she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Not like that. I just had a...quick temper."

The hosts visibly sighed with relief and Eyrie sweat dropped.

_Did their minds go in that direction because of just me or just because of the reputation of Americans? _she wondered.

"So you'll let us help you?" Tamaki asked eagerly.

"When did I say that?" she asked with no emotion.

"Well just now you were so opened..."

"That is because you are now family, and since I put you in this position, I owed you at least that; but since you are family I will also protect you. Even if that means protecting you from me. My marriage to one of you would mean one of you would become closer to my family, therefore closer to my father and that puts you in danger. I wont allow that." her expression became sad. "I wont let anyone else break..."

"I see." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. "So you are saying you are too scared to even try? Do you really want to end up being forced to marry a man who is under the thumb of your father? To lose every type of freedom you have left? It's all well and good to want to protect the people you care about but when do you get to the point when you're just running away?"

Eyrie looked at him with raised brows then looked up in consideration. The hosts were looking at Kyoya in wonder. He had chosen the perfect words.

"Hmm. You're right aren't you?"

They all whipped around to stare at her. The girl whose lack of emotion they had considered a form of maintaining her pride...was admitting fault? Eyrie slowly nodded and looked back at Kyoya.

"I am running from you. Instead of protecting you I'm avoiding the problem and that will only lead me in circles wont it? Yes. Alright. So say I do agree to eventually choose one of you. Would you even be happy married to me? Wouldn't you end up regretting coming here today to talk me into accepting?"

"Nope." Hunny said cutely. "Eyr-chan you don't even realize what a good person you are do you? Of course I'd marry you! You saved my life so I want to help you any way I can."

She turned to Mori who shrugged and nodded, then gave her attention to Kyoya.

"Your family connections would help my family immensely; not to mention my future. I don't see the harm in it." he gave her the dark lord smile. They other hosts shivered and tore their eyes away from him to look at her.

"So..." Hikaru started.

"We can help?" Kaoru finished. Eyrie smirked and held a hand out to Kyoya.

"Its a deal."

"Um, Eyr-chan..." Hunny started. Eyrie turned to him with a raised brow. "Why were you lying in the rain when we got here?"

"Yea what was up with that?" the twins asked. She smirk.

"I love the rain. It creates its own silence...and it's own beauty. Have you ever noticed that when writers talk about scenery they always go into more detail in the rainy parts? That's because everything looks more beautiful in the rain. It washes everything clean and allows it to start fresh. So I like to be outside when that happens. Its like watching an artist paint."

Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny stared at her with wide eyes and mouths in the shape of O's. Suddenly the sound of Hunny's stomach rumbling broke the silence. He blushed then ran up to Eyrie with an excited look.

"Eyr-chan can we go back and have some of your cake? It was so good!"

The hosts all nodded in approval and added their own little compliments to her as they walked back. Eyrie listened with only half an ear as she went deep into her own thoughts.

_Now that its official...now that I really am getting married...I'll have to tell them. I have to tell everyone. _

* * *

**Well that was fun. Not as long as the last one but it has some important stuff! What do you guys think? Review please! Also the reviews were so great the last chapter! T-T It was beautiful! I can't thank you guy enough!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok it's time for chapter 12! I got a guest review that other day (I got the notification for it on my iPod but when I actually looked it didn't show up) and it made me realize that I only thought to claim ownership of my OCs; I hadn't even thought of clarifying that I own the plot too! So I'll tell you all right now that I do and also everything in the plots from previous chapters, to this chapter, to the ones after this one, are things thought of by me! (This was something else the guest reviewer accused me of.) So thank you to all my reviewers As-The-Fire-Blazes, EqualDemise731, and RandomReviewerxx! You guys rock! Anyway, Enjoy!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, claim ownership of my OC(s) and my plot. **_

* * *

"Miss Eyrie there is something that has been bothering me."

Eyrie looked at Kyoya with a raised brow. It was the first break of the day and it was also her first day back. She had turned in her makeup work to the teacher at the beginning of class and now she and Kyoya were watching from afar as Tamaki was swept into a large group of girls.

"Yes?"

"When I gave you your graded papers every single one of them had a perfect mark. Yet you obviously don't take notes in class."

Eyrie nodded and smirked. "Yes I can see how that would be confusing. I believe I told you before that I had a photographic memory. So when I first got the textbooks for each class, I simply flipped through each page and the information was automatically imprinted into my mind."

Kyoya looked at her in surprise. "Wouldn't a process like that have flaws? It seems like math would be a problem."

"It hasn't been yet." Eyrie stated with a shrug. "It is the same if I see something done. I can adapt it to where I can apply it to a different situation. Or in academic cases I can add on other things I know and that is why I have no problems with math."

They sat in silence for a moment before a couple of girls Eyrie had never seen before walked up to them.

"Um. Hi. Ah, we were wondering if...if you might want to talk...with us that is." one of them asked, refusing to look her in the eyes as she spoke. Her friend was obviously more bold than she was and she placed her face right in front of Eyrie's.

"We heard you saved Hunny-sempai's life! We wanna know the whole story!"

Kyoya carefully studied Eyrie's face out of the corner of his eye and noticed that even though she had on her usual nothing expression, she never met their eyes.

"Kyoya said we couldn't ask them what happened while you were away and you were so busy last week we didn't get a chance." the girl continued. Her friend sat there looking at the floor shyly. Suddenly Tamaki swept into the conversation.

"Oh princess why did you not say? We received permission from Miss Eyrie just the other day to tell you the story and besides..." he tilted her chin up and brought his face closer to her's. "I would be so jealous if you only paid attention to her. Promise to keep your lovely eyes only on me? Please princess."

The girl in front of him and the other ones who had gathered all squealed and swooned. Tamaki proceeded to tell an elaborate tale of how Eyrie courageously threw herself in front of a ferocious beast to save Hunny's life.

Eyrie sweat dropped as she watched the girls hang on every word.

_I don't remember it happening like that; I suppose it's just Tamaki, _she thought fondly.

* * *

"Mister Ootori! Oh tell me you didn't come yesterday and the day before. I'm so sorry. I had a few personal issues to deal with and was unable to make it to school."

Kyoya's father nodded and accepted her apology before ushering her into a room to look over her wound. After he had put on a new bandage he sat at a table by the window while Eyrie went around serving tea to the other guests before finally getting back to him.

"Sir I appreciate your visits and they are certainly entertaining but I don't understand why you do them. You are obviously a very busy man yet you take time out of your schedule to check on me? Why is that?"

Mister Ootori quirked an eyebrow at her. "Well at first it was see if you were suitable for my Kyoya. He will need someone intellectually stimulating to keep him on his toes and I needed to make sure you were that person. Please do not be offended if you do not see me after this."

"Of course not." she said with raised brows. They continued to pass the next half hour talking business before Kyoya's father left. After seeing him out she was in the middle of going around the tables, refilling teapots, when the club door flew open. Ayame Kinakato rushed in and went straight up to Eyrie.

"Is it true?!" she shouted in her face. Eyrie sighed and placed the tea tray she was holding down.

"Miss Kinakato I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about but if you could please keep your voice at a more reasonable level that would be appreciated." Eyrie stated calmly. Ayame raised her hand as of to slap her then seemed to calm herself.

"Why should I? Everyone else has the right to know don't they?" her voice was still loud and shrill. All the other girls were gathering around, wondering what all the fuss was about. "This had better just be a rumor! My mother had better be wrong!"

Ayame's voice got louder with each sentence and everyone except Eyrie and Kyoya cringed at the pitch.

"Again. I do not know what you are talking about. Maybe if you explain we can get this sorted out." Eyrie said, her nothing expression still in place.

"Is it true that you are going to have to pick one of the hosts to marry because their fathers made a deal with your father over the weekend?!" Ayame shouted in her face. Eyrie's eyes slid to see how Kyoya would handle it. None of them had thought of the implications, should they decide to go public with the news. The girls were gasping and whispering some of them turning to the hosts. Eyrie saw Kyoya catch her eye and shrug. Turning her attention back to Ayame, Eyrie raised a brow.

"Oh my, news travels fast. Though there is one little flaw in that particular version of the story. The only hosts I will be choosing from are Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya."

Instead of this setting the other girls off they all started swooning and saying things like:

"Four way love triangle!"

"Two cousins battling for one girls heart!"

"Its so romantic I think I could just die!"

Eyrie, who had braced herself for the wrath of all the girls in the room, bit the corner of her lip and tried not to burst into laughter. She looked around the room at all the swooning girls then back to the red faced one in front of her. Instead of trying to get at Eyrie again she went up to the girls and was trying to figure out why they were reacting this way. All of her efforts were met with sighs and spouts of nonsense. Eyrie watched her dart around the room before walking up to Kyoya and continuing to observe from a distance.

"That never would have work if they weren't a bit simple minded." she said softly. Kyoya shrugged and continued to scribble into his black notebook.

"Some of the businessmen at the party have children that attend school here so I knew that keeping it a secret was never really an option." he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Especially after Hunny and Mori's fathers rushed out to tell everyone."

Eyrie brought a knuckle to her lips and smirked, recalling her performance that time. Kyoya snapped his book shut suddenly.

"I don't believe my father has gotten around to telling my brothers or sister yet. I suppose I will have to do that. You might want to tell your staff soon as well."

Eyrie felt her stomach drop.

_Those people aren't the ones to worry about._

* * *

"Guys! I am getting married! I know this is sudden but I was forced into it so there is nothing I can do about it!...gah! No! Seriously that's the best you got?! Eyrie you can't tell them you were forced into it! They would fly down here and beat the hosts to a pulp!"

Eyrie flopped back on her bed then popped back up and stared at her phone some more. She looked past it to stare at her reflection in the mirror. Eyrie straightened her shoulders an tried to look in control.

"There is something I have to tell you. My father has agreed to an arranged marriage and I've decided to go along with it..."

Eyrie hopped up from her spot on her bed and snapped her fingers. "That's it! That's the one! Alright now I have to actually call and then-"

"Mistress?" Eyrie turned to find Marie in her doorway, staring at her with wide eyes. "Are you alright?"

_I suppose I could get this part out of the way first..._

Eyrie composed herself and looked Marie square in the eye. "Yes I'm fine. Will you please have everyone gather in the kitchen? There is something I must tell you all."

Ten minutes later she was looking into five expectant faces. Eyrie glanced at Briar who wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Alright you have successfully built up the suspense. Out with it." Bear said.

_Just say it. It shouldn't be that hard. If you can't tell them then you'll have a hard time telling everyone else right? _Eyrie took a deep breath.

"I'm...getting...married?"

_What the hell?! Why did it come out like a question?! Oh god. I sound like I don't even know. This is awful. _

The maids all looked at her with wide eyes and hanging jaws while Bear's face was getting more red as time passed.

_"Married? _You are too young! No! I forbid it! This is unacceptable! Besides who would you marry?!"

Eyrie cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well Father agree to an omiai with a few businessmen so I could choose between Hunny, Takashi, and Kyoya; if I don't choose one of them I have to marry Briar."

Bear's face was now the color of a cherry.

"When...did you see your father?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. Eyrie shrugged as if it didn't matter and Briar's movement ceased for a moment. Bear turned to him.

"And you knew didn't you? The Master's lap-dog." Bear spat. Eyrie's fist came down onto the counter, rattling the cabinets and utensils, startling everyone else in the room.

"Enough. I am getting married. I will choose one of the boys I have named. There is nothing you can say that will change this from being a fact." she stated with no emotion. Marie was looking at her with tear filled eyes. Eyrie raised a brow.

"Its just..." Marie sniffled. "An arranged marriage. I always kind of pictured you having a fairytale ending where you found someone you loved and he was able to rescue you from everything but now..."

Eyrie watched with a nothing expression as tears started sliding down Marie's face.

"Now you're marrying a stranger in a foreign country and they are probably only doing it to further their position."

Marie was hiccupping now and trying to hide her face from Eyrie. Eyrie sighed and took out a handkerchief.

"Don't be ridiculous. If I didn't want to do this I wouldn't and you're forgetting that I get to chose and there's no real time limit. Maybe one of them is my prince charming." Marie's face brightened at the thought. After listening to the maids give pros and cons of things they knew about the hosts, Eyrie managed to slip out. She started walking to her room when Bear's voice stopped her.

"Are you really okay with this? Marriage is a big deal. You'll be stuck with them."

She turned to him and gave him a sarcastic look. "I'll just have to choose wisely then, wont I?"

Bear watched her retreating form with a sinking feeling.

_I suppose...in the back of my mind...I felt the same way Marie did. _

* * *

"So have you told them about your impending marriage yet?"

Eyrie jumped at the unexpected question.

"Excuse me?"

Kyoya raised a brow at her. She seemed frazzled today and was easily distracted.

"Your staff. Have you told them?"

The hosts all look at her with wide eyes. They were all sitting at the usual lunch table and most of the marriage talk had been avoided. They had spent all week trying to dodge questions from curious customers and hadn't talked about it amongst themselves either. Now it was the day before their weekend and Kyoya's was the first to bring it up.

"Oh yes. They were...I think they took it well." Eyrie stared at her food, avoiding the questioning eyes. The whole week had been filled with her jumping at the sound of a cellphone ringing and she had practically thrown hers across the room when it had gone off in club yesterday. The hosts had watched her with fascination all day to see if a similar incident would occur. They found the cracks in her composure fascinating to watch. Eyrie finally looked up to see them staring at her expectantly. "I have to go."

She got up and quickly left the room.

"What was that about?" the twins asked. They continued to speculate as Kyoya simply stared in the direction she had gone.

* * *

Eyrie rushed past the librarian and grabbed a random book to flip through.

_I need to tell them. I feel so guilty. They are the only ones that don't know now. Even the girls in this school know and they don't. _Shadows hung around her. _But every time I pick up the phone to call I freak out and talk myself out of it. _

After finally convincing herself to calm down she went and checked out her books and headed for her classroom.

_Today. Today I'll tell them for sure._

* * *

"Eyr-chan! More cake!"

Eyrie gave Hunny a gentle look and went to the snack room. Club time was almost over and most of the girls had left already. She quickly got his cake and walked out to find the girls gone and the hosts in a huddle. They all turned to look at her when she got closer. She raised an eyebrow at them.

"What?"

"Why do you act like you've been struck by lightning every time someone's phone goes off?" the twins asked bluntly. Tamaki grabbed them by the collar.

"You idiots! We agreed to do it gently! You're going to scare her off!"

As the twins protested their lack of fault someone's ringtone went off. Eyrie went pale and froze. The song _Teenagers _by My Chemical Romance seemed deafening in the silence.

"Speaking of which..." Kyoya plucked the plate of cake out of her limp fingers and reached into her pocket to pull out her phone. "Hello?"

"Ohhhh my god you answered it." Eyrie said with a horrified whisper. The hosts looked at each other in confusion.

_"Who the fuck is this?!" _

"If you're looking for Miss Eyrie she is right here." Kyoya held the phone out to her, which she grabbed with shaking fingers.

"H-Hello? Yea. Nobody. Don't worry about it." suddenly her expression turned from nothing to anger. All the hosts except Kyoya shrunk away from her dark aura. "_I said don't worry about it and if you ask again I'll shove my fist in your face."_

The hosts thought they heard crying from the other line.

"Why are you calling? That's great! Good! So, what..." Eyrie's face got even more white and after a yeses and mm-hmm's she hung up the phone.

"Were those the people you were avoiding?" Kyoya asked, jotting something down in his book. She nodded.

"Why were you avoiding them?" Haruhi asked.

"Kyoya? Does Ouran ever host a cultural fair where the top performers from around the world come to show off their stuff?" Eyrie asked, completely ignoring Haruhi's question.

"Yes I do believe we are hosting that this year. Why do you ask?"

Eyrie shook her head slowly. "Just making sure."

Suddenly she started gathering her things and rushing out the door, shouting good-bye over her shoulder.

* * *

"I...have the worst luck _ever."_

Eyrie was lying on the sofa here secret room, lamenting her fate. It was Saturday and she had come to this place as soon as she had opened her eyes this morning. Being away from everything seemed to help.

"What _isn't _helping is all the _pictures _of them!" she picked up a pillow and was about to throw it at her wall when someone burst through the door. She sat up to see host hosts stumbling in with expectant looks on their faces. "Alright..."

"Well feel free to praise us!" Tamaki said, stepping forward while flipping the front of his hair out. "We managed our way through the torturous landscape and made our way here with no mishap!"

"Only because Kyoya-sempai remembered where the side path was." Haruhi mumbled drily.

"Alright...that still doesn't tell me why you're here." Eyrie said.

"I was looking at a list of the groups that are scheduled to perform at the festival and it seems as though the guests of honor are American." Kyoya pushed up his glasses as Eyrie flopped back down on the sofa and covered her face with a pillow. "Apparently they won the right to be called number one in the country recently and are being flown here for the event. Apparently they get to perform twice; once in the line up and last as the closing act. It is a very high honor."

"They're your friends from America aren't they?" Haruhi asked. "Why were you avoiding them this week?"

"I haven't told them yet." Came the muffled reply.

"Haven't told them you're getting married? Why not? They're your friends right? They'll understand!" Tamaki said with confidence.

"No you don't understand." Eyrie threw the pillow to the ground. "They'll freak out when they find out I waited so long to tell them, then they'll let their imaginations run wild and Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya will end up in the hospital."

The hosts sweat dropped.

"Your friends sound...over protective." Tamaki said weakly.

"No they're over dramatic." she corrected. "They over react and act protective when it really isn't needed."

"Well whether you want them to or not, they're coming." Kyoya said bluntly. Suddenly the other hosts gathered around him and started whispering.

"Don't be so insensitive!"

"Can you not see the state she is in?"

"Show a little sympathy!"

Eyrie sat up and looked at them. "My shoulder may be messed up but my ears are fine."

They sweat dropped and slowly turned to her, guilt written all over their faces.

"You really don't have to make such a big deal out of it. I simply feel guilty that they are the last ones to know and that isn't how I would have wanted it under normal circumstances. I will be able to handle them but thank you for worrying."

The hosts seemed to relax and started to find odd places to sit and started chattering. Kyoya took out his phone.

Eyrie subtly slipped her phone put of her pocket and checked the text message she had just received.

_They get here a couple days earlier than the rest of the groups. _

She looked up at Kyoya who was glaring at a pouting Tamaki. She looked around the room at the hosts and smirked.

_I wonder how they'll take to their new family._

* * *

**Woo! I'm excited! We get to meat her American friends! Anyway, Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Time for Chapter Thirteen! Also, we are just going to ignore the language barrier and pretend everyone can understand one another, no matter what. Thank you to ERidg17, PridePrejudiceandCake, As-The-Fire-Blazes, EqualDemise731, PurpleMousefurGomez, and Square Root of Three! You guys are the best! Anyways, Enjoy!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High Host CLub. I do, however, claim ownership of my OC(s) and the plot. **_

* * *

Eyrie sat down hard. It was Wednesday now and she had spent the weekend till now trying to fend off Tamaki and the twins. They kept insisting that if she were to practice telling them while pretending they were her friends that she would have an easier time when it came to the real thing. After trying numerous refusal approaches she found that being near Kyoya was the most efficient. One of the times they had decided to bother her about it, she had been going over the details of an upcoming activity with Kyoya and after a few minutes of their nonsense the 'dark lord' made an appearance and warded them off. Now they were to scared to go near her with him around.

"You know...I wonder if I should be offended that you only seek my company to get away from those idiots." Kyoya said without looking up from his notebook. Eyrie shrugged.

"Probably." she stated simply, looking over the room. All of the hosts were well supplied with tea and snacks so she decided to take a moment to rest. "But this way I will be left alone by them and you will be left alone by _them._"

Kyoya looked up to see her gesturing to the customers. He thought of all the work he had gotten done since the girls had stopped bothering him.

"It benefits us both so I would do it anyway even if it did offend you." she crossed her legs and propped her elbow on the arm of the chair, placing her chin on her fist. Eyrie let her thoughts wander as they both sat in silence, the noise of the other hosts occasionally breaking the stillness.

"Girls! You'll never guess what I just heard!" a girl from Eyrie's class burst through the door of music room 3 and rushed in. Eyrie recognized her as the talkative one that had asked to hear the story about her and Hunny.

_What's her name again? Hana? No that's the one from Hunny's section. Did I even learn this girl's name? _Eyrie watched as the other customers left their hosts and went to her, curious to see what she was fussing about.

"What is it Hina?" one of them asked.

"I was walking past the auditorium and I heard them! The Americans! They're here!"

"But why would they be in the auditorium?" one of the girls asked in confusion. Kyoya stopped writing for a moment.

"Since they do not have a place to practice they are given the use of our auditorium."

"Oh I see." the girl said brightly. "Hina did you hear them practicing? Were they any good?"

The girls suddenly clamored around her, asking multiple questions at once. The hosts, who had been caught up in it before, looked at Eyrie who was frozen in her seat. They watched as her eyes got wide and she sprang from her chair.

"Uh Eyrie?" Tamaki asked hesitantly. She ignored him and took off running. "Wait! Hey Eyrie!"

After taking the time to usher the girls, who were still bombarding Hina, out of the club room, they took off after Eyrie.

They found her standing in front of the auditorium doors. She turned to them and rubbed her neck.

"Um...it takes two arms to open the doors..." she mumbled. The host glanced at her arm sling then back her face and grinned. They all jumped when someone on the other side of the door let out a shrieking note on their guitar. Laughter and shouts followed.

"It doesn't sound like they're practicing." Haruhi sweat dropped. Hikaru and Kaoru both eased the doors opened quietly and poked their heads in. Eyrie eased passed them and took a seat in a dark back row. The only lights that were on were the stage lights and the auditorium was built with such precision that, even in the back row, you could hear a pen drop without the use of a microphone. All the hosts looked at her in confusion before sitting down as well.

"Eyrie why are we sitting back here? Don't you want to say hi to your friends?" Haruhi whispered.

"Yes; and I will. But I want to see if they are the same as they've always been." Eyrie whispered back, never taking her eyes off the stage. The hosts turned to watch. The whole stage was filled with kids with different instruments. They were all gathered around five people in the middle, none of which were holding instruments. On of them was a big guy with short, curly black hair in jeans and a T-shirt. There were two girls that looked like sisters, both with straight, strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, delicate faces, and long legs. They both had on pencil skirts and brightly colored tank tops. Another guy had brown hair styled in a strange, 'just got out of bed but it looks great' manner that he pulled off well. He was wearing Ray Bans glasses, an un-tucked dress shirt, and loose jeans. The last person was a guy with blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes. He was dress in a flannel, perfectly fitting jeans, and worn leather boots.

"Ok so _Cruise_?" the big guy said.

"I can barely do the guitar part fur that 'un." the boy in boots said. He had a thick Southern accent.

"Don't be a wuss Blake. There aren't a lot of songs we can do without her here but I know how to do the banjo part and the guitar part really isn't that hard." the big guys said, giving the other guy a shove with a grin.

The hosts looked at each other.

"Banjo?" they whispered. Suddenly there was a flurry of movement and someone strummed an acoustic guitar. They turned back to see the guy named Blake sitting on a stool, a guitar in his arms, while the big guy had a banjo and the guy with the messed up hair sat down behind a drum set they hadn't noticed. One of the girls had a tambourine in her hand. Suddenly Blake started singing.

_Baby you a song, you make me wanna role my windows down and cruuuise..._

As the other instruments joined in the host's eyes widened and they leaned forward slightly. The boy's Southern twang complimented the song well and the watched as many of the other students started clapping to the beat.

Eyrie's face went soft and she watched them with a gentle expression. "Nope. Haven't changed at all."

_Hey Baby! Yeah when I first saw that bikini top on 'er_

_She 's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water_

_Thought "Oh good Lord! She's got them long tan legs!"_

_Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said, _

_Baby you a song you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

_Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle of every little farm town with yoouuu..._

The girl with the tambourine handed her instrument to her sister and skipped over to the boy singing. He grinned up at her and handed his guitar to a waiting boy and started twirling her around while the big guy picked up the song. Most of the students were dancing and laughing, though it was drowned out by the song. The hosts watched in wonder, taking in everything. It was all chaotic and had no harmony but the absolute joy that was on everyone's face was mesmerizing. A foreign voice startled them out of their trance.

"Wonderful isn't it?"

They looked over to see a woman that must have been in her late twenties standing at the end of the row. Taking in her business suit and bag, they decided that she must be a teacher. She was slightly plain-looking, the only thing standing out about her was her amber-colored eyes. Her hair was a plain brown and pencil straight. When she saw Eyrie her smile turned into a full-blown grin and she rushed over with a look of excitement.

"Ire?! What are you doing here? Do you go to this school? Lucky! How are you?! I can't believe how long it's been Bunny!" the woman was practically bouncing with excitement. The hosts sweat dropped.

_Maybe she isn't a teacher..._ they thought.

Eyrie pulled her into a one-armed hug and smirked.

"Hush little bird. Your tweeting is giving me a headache." she ruffled the older woman's hair. "Yes, I go to school here. I'm good. It has been a long time. Don't call me Bunny."

"Um Eyrie...?" Tamaki started. The two looked over at them in surprise; they had forgotten other people were there.

"Oh my apologies. This is Janey- er, I mean Miss Lark. She is the teacher in charge of this club." Eyrie gestured to the stage. The hosts bowed and introduced themselves while Miss Lark stared at them then back at Eyrie.

"Does Grey know that your only friends are guys?" she asked Eyrie. Eyrie glared at her. "Anyway, I used to babysit Ire when she was little. Her and my brother grew up together."

"Oh really?" the twins suddenly got in her face. "Are there any pictures? Preferably ones of her in the tub or eating."

"Yup. Hold on." Miss Lark started reaching into her purse. Eyrie's dark aura lit up and she grabbed Janey's wrist.

"_Don't even think about it._"

Miss Lark looked at her with wide eyes then started pouting. "You ruin all the fun! Spoiled sport! Meany!"

"Are you even an adult?!" Eyrie yelled as Miss Lark stomped her foot.

"Hey Miss Lark! Who are you talking to? I thought the students here wouldn't interrupt our 'rehearsals'?"

The hosts and the teacher turned their attention back to the stage to see the big guy squinting, trying to see who was in the stands. One of the sisters walked to his side and smiled.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are! We don't bite...much." a rumble of laughter went through the crowd on stage. Eyrie stuck her free hand in her pocket and slowly walked down the aisle to the stage.

"Bite me and you'll need dentures."

The girls both squealed and the three boys all shouted when they saw her. All of them launched themselves off the stage to get to her. All the other students were murmuring with excitement and most wore big smiles.

"Ire!"

"Ire's here!"

"She came! I told you she would!"

The group of five finally reached her after tripping over each other. When they got there the big guy stopped them and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What is _that?_" he asked, pointing to her injured shoulder. She gave them a bored looked and gave a half shrug.

"Just the usual. Its nothing bad. Don't get all angry Grey. You look ugly when you make that face." Eyrie said with a smirk. The big guy, Grey, put his hands on his hips and glared even harder at her.

"Shut up! My facial expressions are fine!" he cried. The other four around him laughed and shoved passed him to hug Eyrie, careful not to jar her shoulder. They all started chattering at once, the volume getting louder as each of their voices tried to over take the other's. Eyrie looked behind her to see the hosts still standing hesitantly in front of their seats. She sighed and shook her head before gesturing them over. The people around her didn't notice. When they got close enough Eyrie shot the hosts a glare.

"Idiots. How am I supposed to introduce you if you stay way back there?"

Tamaki and the others, who thought she was annoyed with them, perked up and grinned at her. Miss Lark smiled as she watched from the shadows.

_Same old Ire. Do you see this Mama? Your daughter is still the spitting image of you. That little scene just now probably has you beaming with pride huh? _she thought as she leaned on the wall.

"SHUT UP." Eyrie said after a whole five minutes of trying to get her friend's attention. They all stopped talking and turned to her. She shook off her dark aura and raised a brow at them. "You guys haven't changed a bit. How the hell did anyone stand to be around you while I was gone? Who kept you in check?"

They all looked at each other then back at Eyrie and shrugged. The hosts had taken the time they were talking to examine them. The two sisters still looked similar up close but now it was obvious that one was older and the other younger. Another thing they saw now that they were face to face with them was that they were all attractive.

"Alright. I have people to introduce you to. I want you to meet the host club." she pointed at each of the hosts and said their names then she turned to her friends. "And this is Blake..."

The one in boots waved and gave them a 'Howdy'.

"...that's Jeremy, Miss Lark's little brother..."

The boy with glasses grinned and gave them a thumbs up.

"...this is Clarice and her younger sister Beth..."

The younger one was clinging to Blake and the older to Grey. They smiled.

"...and the one that's turning red is Grey." Eyrie said blandly.

"Don't introduce me like that! That's embarrassing! And why are you friends with only guys? Don't girls go here too?"

"Well its the truth! You are red! And what do you know? You can't tell but one is a girl but anyway why would it matter if they were all guys you don't choose who my friends are!"

"Yea well maybe I should! I don't know these guys! What if they're pervs or something?!"

The other four Americans eased around the two that were yelling at each other and went to stand with the hosts.

"In case you guys can't see the resemblance yet, those two are cousins." Clarice said dryly. The hosts looked at her then back at the other two.

"Now that she mentions it..." the twins said.

"Eyr-chan and Grey-chan look just alike!" Hunny giggled. Suddenly he was surrounded by her American friends.

"How old are you?" they asked in unison.

"Hey! Don't bother Hunny-sempai!" Eyrie walked over to them, an irritated look on her face. They all looked past her to see Grey in a dejected pose near the stage. He had apparently lost the argument. All of the other students had packed up and were filing out of the building, waving as they went. "He is a third year; meaning he is 18."

"Ire! Little Brother!" Miss Lark said in a sing-song voice. "Its time to go! Everyone else is already on the bus! Eyrie you can come to the hotel with us too if you want!"

"Awwww!" The Americans said together. Eyrie started walking over to Miss Lark and threw them a smirk over her shoulder. Miss Lark looked at her suspiciously as she got closer. Suddenly Eyrie looked up at her with big, pleading eyes.

"But Janey we haven't gotten to catch up at all and we wont be able to if they stay at a hotel! Can't they stay at my place? Pleeease? I'll take good care of them!"

Miss Lark's expression turned frantic as she looked around her for a way to escape those big brown eyes. "Um well I would...have to call the principle..."

Eyrie gasped and reached into Janey's bag and pulled out her cellphone. "Is that all? Can I do it Janey? I haven't talked to Mister Thatcher in forever!"

Miss Lark nodded and gave her a smile when she saw the excited look in Eyrie's eyes.

The hosts sweat dropped as they watched the scene unfold.

_She has her wrapped around her finger, _they thought.

"Mister Thatcher?...Guess who!...Yup! I have a question." Eyrie chattered into the phone, her voice pouring out enthusiasm while her expression stayed blank. She hung up the phone, handed it to Miss Lark, and bowed to her friends. Janey shook her head and went to get on the bus with her students.

"Nicely done." Jeremy said, pushing up his glasses. The other Americans were chattering with excitement. "Even after a year of not seeing your face, he is still wrapped neatly around your pinkie."

The hosts turned to him in surprise. It was the first time he had spoken. He was looking at Eyrie warmly and for the first time the host noticed that he was holding a video camera.

"Did he...always have that?" Tamaki asked the other hosts as they all sweat dropped.

"Alright. C'mon. The car is waiting." Eyrie said after a moment.

"Oh that reminds me! We brought something for you!" Grey dashed back to the stage and they heard him rummaging around. "Found it!"

He came back out dragging a box which he quickly tore the lid off of.

"What is it?" Eyrie asked in an irritated voice. She still didn't like surprises. Grey peaked his head out of the box and glared at her.

"Well if you're going to be like that I guess you don't want it. I'll just-" he pulled a black electric guitar that was covered in stickers out of the box and held it as if he was going to slam it down, rock star style. The hosts watched as Eyrie's nothing mask slipped and her eyes widened in horror. She rushed onto the stage.

"My baby! How dare you hold her like that! You savage! You'll weaken that neck! Gimme!" she snatched the guitar out of his hands and cradled it in her arms, glaring at Grey. He grinned at her and as he walked past her to the steps leading off the stage she pressed the guitar closer to her body and took a step back.

"You shouldn't have man-handled Evangeline. You know you'll pay for that later right?" Jeremy said to Grey as he sauntered up.

"Umm..." Tamaki stepped forward slightly. "'Evangeline'?"

"Yea. The guitar." Beth said in a matter-of-fact way. The hosts sweat dropped as they looked back at Eyrie who was still holding the guitar and walking down the steps cautiously.

"So umm...does this mean you play Eyrie?" Tamaki asked as they started walking to the cars. Eyrie looked away from him and nodded. They stepped out to find Briar leaning on the outside of the car with a bored expression. He perked up when he saw Eyrie.

"Finally! Bear wont let me sit in the car with him; he says I talk too much."

The hosts greeted him cautiously and the Americans ignored him completely as they piled into the car.

"That's because you do." Eyrie said dryly. He made a pouty face at her.

"Oh Miss Eyrie." Kyoya said right before the hosts dispersed. "You might not know this since you're new but the days of the cultural festival, classes are canceled. It isn't mandatory for you to go to school tomorrow or the next day. You can spend all of it with your friends."

She gave him a solemn look and nodded. "I understand."

She got in the car and they all drove off. The twins turned to Kyoya.

"What was that about?" they asked.

"I was simply reminding her that this was her opportunity to tell them of her engagement." he said pushing up his glasses. The rest of the hosts looked stunned for a moment.

"I'd completely forgotten about that..." Tamaki said. They all stood in silence for a moment, thinking of how her obviously over protective cousin would react to the news, before finally getting in their separate cars and driving off.

* * *

Eyrie glanced behind her with a smirk. Grey and the others were filing into the kitchen looking worn out. Jeremy went over to her and looked into the mixing bowl she was holding before placing his forehead on her shoulder. They had all wanted to stay up and catch up but jet lag eventually got the best of them and they had gone to bed relatively early. Eyrie, who was already used to it, had gotten up a bit earlier than usual to make crepes for her friends.

"Looks yummy." Jeremy mumbled into her shoulder. Eyrie smirked and looked at him. She wasn't feeling very tired anymore since she had been up for awhile now but the rest of them looked like the walking dead. Jeremy was just as slow waking up as she was so she let him stay like that until he had built up enough energy to move again.

"It'll be ready in a few minutes. Can you get to the table yet?" she raised her brows when he managed to make his way towards the others.

"Ire!" Beth whined. "How do you stand it? I feel like I slept for five minutes then got ran over by a train."

The others nodded. Eyrie walked over and set their food plates in front of them one by one.

"I've been here longer so I'm used to it."

The sight of food seemed to perk them up. As they were eating Eyrie started cleaning up the kitchen, abandoning her plate at the table. A hand on her elbow stopped her.

"That's enough _Mother, _come eat your breakfast." Grey said with a smile. He pushed her toward the table.

"Hey we should play with the hosts today!" Clarice said after a few minutes of silence. Eyrie looked at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Yea!" Beth agreed enthusiastically. "They were fun!"

Blake and Jeremy nodded.

"No way." Grey said with finality. Whines spilled from the mouths of the two sisters. "Stop that! Do you want them to know where Ire lives? That would be weird!"

Eyrie choked on the bite of crepe she was trying to swallow. They all stared at her as she took a gulp of water.

"Actually they already know...where I live." she said and watched as Grey got red faced and started ranting. Everyone except Jeremy watched him in fascination. Jeremy was staring at the strange look on Eyrie's face.

"Good morning!" Bear came in and went to the fridge before he noticed that Eyrie had already made him a plate. He smiled at her when he noticed that she had made the entire staff breakfast. "Thank you Mistress."

"Bear how could you allow this?!" Grey asked, getting in Bear's face. "How could you let a bunch of boys know where she lives?!"

Bear shrugged. "Its not like I could stop it. They found out for themselves. And there's one girl. Can't forget Haruhi."

Grey opened his mouth to say more when Clarice grabbed his arm. He looked over at her and saw her pleading face.

"Babe...please sit down. You're ruining breakfast." she said in a soft voice. Everyone at the table fought smiles as Grey blushed and slowly took a seat.

"I'll invite them Clarice." Eyrie said suddenly. Clarice and Beth looked at her in excitement and gave her hugs. "There's also something I need to tell you guys."

Bear's head snapped up and he caught her eye. He was frantically trying to tell her with his eyes that now was not the time for that but Eyrie started talking anyway.

"They are...part of the family now."

Bear nearly fainted with relief when he heard her. He had thought she was going to bring up the engagement. The rest of them all looked her in the eyes before staring at her shoulder.

"Tell us." Jeremy said softly.

"It wasn't a big deal but..." Eyrie started telling them about the dog and everything that had happened that day. No one interrupted and even when she finished they stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Well," Beth began. "I guess you'll have to get used to them Grey."

After she said this the rest of them started poking fun at him, making him blush.

"Yea, yea, whatever. I guess we'll see how they are before we pass judgment on them."

Eyrie pulled out her phone and stepped outside. She walked to the edge of the trees and clicked 'conference call' before dialing their numbers all at once. As she had suspected all of them were awake and lively except Kyoya, who just growled into the phone.

"Would you all like to come over and spend the day with my friends and I?" she asked. Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny quickly agreed and promised to make sure the others came as well. She hung up and stared at the phone in her hand for a moment.

"There's something you aren't telling us about them isn't there?"

Eyrie looked up to find Jeremy getting comfortable by the tree in front of her. He was looking at her with a raised brow. Eyrie sighed, peaked in the kitchen window to make sure the others were still sitting there, and sat on the ground.

"Why do you have to know me so well?" Jeremy gave her a big smile and went to sit next to her. "My father agreed to an omiai, but with who is up to me."

Jeremy listened intently as she told him everything. Her free hand started gesturing wildly and the one in the sling was moving around as well. He watched her and grinned. What she was telling him wasn't amusing at all but the way she looked now made him realize how much he had missed her in the year that they had been separated. They had called each other whenever possible but it wasn't the same. Sitting with her like this made his chest ache.

"So now I have to tell Grey and everyone else." Eyrie concluded her story and stared at Jeremy with her big eyes. He tilted his head then leaned toward her as if to tell her a secret.

"When you tell Grey, as soon as you get the words out of your mouth have Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny run like mad." he whispered. She leaned back with a sigh.

"Well I knew that!"

She smirked at him and he gave her a big grin. He remembered the first time they met.

His mother and hers had been high school friends and as babies, they had both spent lots of time together. Not that they remembered any of that. Jeremy's family moved away for a few years and when they came back Eyrie and him were both six. His parents were going through a divorce and Eyrie's mother always seemed to have somewhere to be on nights his parent's fighting got really bad, conveniently getting Jeremy and his sister out of their house on those nights. For some reason every time she asked Jamie to babysit it was always the same. She would stock the cabinets with all of their favorite foods, let Janey do her make up, and rent a movie that was interesting for all of them, even though Janey was much older than the other two. Jeremy had always ignored Eyrie when at her home but his sullen attitude never seemed to deter her. She always made sure his favorite junk food was placed closest to him during a movie and if he ever fell asleep on the couch she always made sure he woke up with a blanket covering him. His gloomy disposition had scared off all of the kids at school but she sat with him every single day, chattering about anything that came to mind.

Eyrie was well like in school; smart, funny, good at sports. Most of the kids were friendly with her though Jeremy often heard the others talking about how she didn't actually have friends. A lot of the kids started picking on him as rumors about his parents spread. They always made sure Eyrie wasn't around. One day he had been cornered by the most vicious girl in school. Her dad was the only orthodontist in their small town so she was always dressed nice and she was pretty popular. Despite these things though, it was no secret that she had a mean streak.

"The only reason people are nice to you is because they feel sorry for you." she sneered at him. "Eyrie's mama probably told her to be friends with you."

"Get away." he had been backed into a corner behind the cafeteria.

"I heard your daddy drinks and your mama is a whore." she had smirked at him while his six year old self held back tears.

"Hey! Don't say stuff like that you big meany!" when he looked up he saw Eyrie barrel towards them. He remembered being scared of the look on her face. She planted herself between him and the girl. "I'm friends with Jeremy because he's a good boy and not a mean idiot like you so you better get outta here Georgia Leer, before I make you!"

He had watched from behind Eyrie's back as Georgia's face turned bright red. "Y-You can't talk to me like that! Besides what're you doin' protecting a family-less nobody? He's going to be alone forever!"

Eyrie smacked her across the face. "I don't care what you say! His mom is a good person and so is his daddy! And if that's what you think then I'll be his family from now on! He wont ever have to be alone!"

She had grabbed his hand and ran. He let himself be dragged along behind her as she led him behind the shed that the school kept the outdoor toys in. Jeremy never forgot how he felt when he heard her stand up for him, or the warm, happy feeling he had gotten when she held out her pinkie and said:

"Whaddaya say? Family?"

He had linked his pinkie with hers and cried. He remembered thinking, _It's okay to cry in front of her; she's my family. _

"Ya know we learned a new word today in class. Ire. It makes me think of you now." Jeremy stated after he calmed down. "Teacher said it means anger or passion...whatever that is. It sounds like your name too."

Eyrie had given him a big smile and a thumbs up. "Then that'll be my new nickname from now on!"

When school got out that day she had dragged him over to where their moms waited for them everyday and told them what happened while Janey listened as well. Jeremy's mother had tears sliding down her face and Eyrie's placed a fingertip on each of their noses for a moment.

"Well then I guess you'll all have to call me Mama then huh?" she then turned to Jeremy's mother who was trying to clean up her face. "You know what this means right? We are sisters."

From that day on the two families had been inseparable. Janey and her brother began to call Eyrie's mother Mama, calling their own Mom. Jeremy and Eyrie were practically glued to each other at school and she refused to answer to anything but Ire. Even the teachers started calling her by that name. The two mothers called each other Sis even when talking to others.

Jeremy snapped back to the present when he felt a finger on his nose. Eyrie was looking at him with gentle eyes.

"You left me for a second there."

He smiled at her. "I was thinking of the time we first met. My mom is going to freak out when she hears you're here."

Before she could reply Bear came over to stand by them.

"Mistress, not to sound disrespectful or anything, but why do you think a clumsy boy like Grey could do any damage to two martial arts champs?"

Eyrie raised a brow at him and leaned to look passed the tree and into the kitchen window. She could see grey scrubbing at something on the table while Marie tried to hide her laughter. From the blush on Grey's face, she wasn't doing a good job.

"Grey may seem clumsy but in a fight he is extremely agile." Jeremy stated. "The fact that he is fast, coupled with his strength, can be a lethal combination. He has the speed and stamina to chase someone down, then the brute force to make them stay there."

Bear nodded as he considered it. "I suppose I was just under the impression you would be worried about _all _your friends when you told them."

He started stuttering, trying to cover his blunder, when he realized one of her friends was sitting right there. Eyrie smirked at him.

"Don't worry about it Bear; he knows. As for my other friends, I'm not worried about their reaction to the actual engagement so much as their reaction to the lateness of receiving this information."

"That doesn't explain why you think they could do anything to Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya." Bear said dryly. Both Jeremy and Eyrie flinched.

"They all grew up with very hard backgrounds so, though they don't know an official type of fighting, they have street fighting down to an art." Jeremy said. Bear went pale as he thought of the style of fighting Eyrie had demonstrated the first week she had come to live with her father. It was ruthless and backhanded, most of her movements demonstrated no mercy. From what Bear understood, Eyrie had mostly used her superior intellect when fighting, hitting specific nerves and acupuncture points. He thought of how she fought now and shuddered as the thought of her fighting with the 'anything goes' Haninozuka style popped into his mind.

"Are they anything like Mistress was?" Bear asked in low voice. Eyrie shot him a knowing smirk, as if she knew exactly where his mind had been. Jeremy shook his head.

"I don't think anyone has the brains to fight the way Ire does or did; whichever helps you sleep easier." Jeremy grinned.

Bear glanced at the two of them. "Why do they know that kind of fighting? I thought you guys lived in a small, village-like, town?"

"We did. But everything has a dark side. Behind the scenes of our quaint town there were many gangs and thugs. We grew up knowing that side, so did our friends. The only reason we didn't get dragged under as deep as the rest of them was because Mom was always there with us." Eyrie smirked. Jeremy grinned fondly. "Mom was...quite the fighter."

Bear looked at her in confusion. That was the first he had heard of that side of Eyrie's mother.

"We should probably go back in before the host club gets here." Jeremy stated. He and Eyrie got up and brushed themselves off and started in.

_I didn't get to ask which one Eyrie was favoring. _Jeremy mused as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. _I suppose I'll find out soon enough. _

* * *

**Okay what do you guys think of her friends?! Please review! The song that they are singing is Cruise by Florida Georgia Line, so if you want you can look it up. Also, not gunna lie, I cried a little writing about how Eyrie and Jeremy became friends. PridePrejudiceandCake, I hope this chapter was better for you! Sorry for that confusion but I'm glad you said something! It helped my writing! ^_^ As-The-Fire-Blazes, so are mine! ahah I kinda made them like that with my friends in mind. Square Root of Three, it was supposed to be funny and thank you for mentioning it cause I got kind of worried that I was the only one that thought so...haha! I hope this chapter answered your questions! Anyways, Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heeeeeres Chapter 14! Thank you so much to my reviewers Square Root of Three, As-The-Fire-Blazes, Sinnel, PurpleMousefurGomez, and Fishpuppy! You guys are definately the cool type! Anyway, Enjoy! **

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, claim ownership of my OC(s) and plot. **_

* * *

"Eyr-chan! We came to play!"

Hunny bounded into the kitchen and threw his arms around Eyrie's waist. She reached her good arm behind her to ruffle his hair. After Jeremy, Eyrie, and Bear had come in from outside she had started helping clean up the mess Grey had made. She didn't know the details yet but somehow he had managed to spill an entire pitcher of orange juice over the surface of the kitchen table. Hunny finally let go of her and she turned to see Kyoya's sleeping body draped over Mori's shoulder.

"I got more towels for-" Grey and the others walked in, arms laden with towel, and took in the hosts. After seeing Mori they all started laughing hysterically, clutching their stomachs.

"Why do I get the feeling this is a normal thing?" Eyrie asked the hosts as they stared at her friends in confusion. Tamaki looked over at her with a sheepish expression. Suddenly everyone sweat dropped when a dark aura formed around Kyoya.

"_Put. Me. Down._"

Mori quickly complied and Kyoya stalked over to Eyrie with a murderous look.

"What is the meaning of this? Calling us over here at this ridiculous hour just to 'play'. You're just as bad as those idiots."

The host's jaws went slack when Eyrie smirked instead of coward in terror.

"'Good morning Eyrie. So nice of you to call. I'm so excited to spend the day with you.'...'Thanks so much Kyoya! I'm thrilled as well!' _That_ is how you lie in the morning, no matter how tired you are." Eyrie turned her back on a stunned host club and finished cleaning the table. Kyoya blinked at her back with an unreadable expression before going to stand with the other hosts.

"I've never seen anyone stand up to Kyoya like that." Haruhi whispered to Tamaki. Before he could comment the Americans swarmed them, chattering about various things. The hosts were stunned at their opened attitudes. They had been under the impression that this type of behavior was reserved for Eyrie and amongst themselves.

"Its because you're family now."

The hosts turned to Eyrie who was tossing a soiled towel into Marie's waiting arms. They looked at the Americans again to see that they were all grinning at them and nodding; all except Grey who was standing to the side, looking bored.

"We didn't talked to you much yesterday because we didn't think we could trust you, so you weren't worth getting to know." Jeremy pushed up his glasses. The hosts stared at him with gaping expressions. Blake sighed and threw an arm around him.

"What Jeremy is trying to say in his own, extremely rude, way is that now we can be friends!"

The hosts looked at each other. Eyrie pinched the bridge of her nose as she leaned on the edge of the table. Finally she walked up to Clarice.

"What do you want to do today?"

Clarice looked at her with big eyes and then she and Beth started chattering. Everyone else in the room squinted at the three as they tried to distinguish what the overlapping voices were saying. Eyrie started nodding.

"Then that's what we'll do."

"How does she do that?" Grey asked Blake. The three American boys shook their heads. "So what are we doing today?"

"Shopping!" Beth and Clarice squealed at once. They both went over to the boys and clung to them, grinning widely. The boys started dragging their feet towards the door. Eyrie shook her head as she watched Jeremy manage to slip away and walk back to to stand with her.

"I hope you guys don't mind. At the pace they go it really shouldn't take that long." Eyrie said to the hosts with a one shouldered shrug. The twins suddenly gave her a mischevious look and circled her.

"Shopping huh? So that means...we can get you out of those boring clothes?" the twins said together. Eyrie raised an eyebrow and put a finger to her lip.

"You know a mall nearby have a cute little dress shop. I saw one that Haruhi would look adorable in..."

Suddenly the twins, Tamaki, and Hunny were dragging Haruhi out the door while Eyrie smirked. Jeremy placed his left elbow on her good shoulder and stared at Haruhi struggling against the hosts.

"This seems like a lively environment. These guys look like...happy people."

Kyoya scoffed, still trying to stay awake. "That's just a polite way of saying they're idiots."

Eyrie tilted her head and Jeremy grinned. Eyrie sighed after a moment. "Yes but they're our idiots so for now we can control _what _they're idiots about."

Jeremy linked an arm with Eyrie's as they went to catch up with everyone else. "Oh god this is great. Mama would have loved messing with them. Can you imagine what kinds of things she would have been able to talk them into?"

Kyoya stared at the Eyrie as a brief look of pain flooded her features. As fast as it came it was gone, replaced by a smirk. Mori and Kyoya looked at one another. They had both noticed.

"Guys! Hurry up! We wanna shop!"

The weather outside was windy and Eyrie could see the clouds approaching.

_We have awhile; they might just pass over._

Everybody had managed to squeeze into the back of the car and, after a ride filled with random questions directed at the hosts, they made it to a 'commoners' mall. They spent the next two or so hours walking around, occasionally getting snacks and listening to Tamaki trying to convince Haruhi to try on a dress. The twins continually pestered Eyrie as well, trying to get her to change out of her monotone way of dressing. When they tried to suggest a mini skirt and a jacket like Camille's, Grey appeared behind them with a dark aura. Eyrie had to lead him away, distracting him with the thought of a sports store. Clarice and Beth mooned over anything neon, avoiding darker colors like black and gray. The hosts started noticing that, when they weren't supposed to be looking, Eyrie would snatch the two sister's wallets every time they would get to the cash register and pay for them. The Americans were all trying to scold her but she just walked away, brushing off their complaints. At some point they were in a goth store and Clarice was buying the last bright pink swimsuit. Everyone was just wandering around but Kyoya was lingering at a stack next to the register.

"Ire! Give it back! I don't need your charity!" Clarice was hissing at her. Eyrie suddenly got in her face and stared at her intensly then straightened, ruffling her hair.

"I haven't seen you in a year. Aren't I allowed to get you enough gifts to make up for it? Besides it isn't charity. I can't believe you would think I'd do that. Can you imagine what Mama would say if I didn't pay for you?"

Kyoya turned away when Clarice's eyes filled with tears and she nodded. When they all met back up at the entrance, Clarice's eyes were red and Eyrie was holding her close.

"We should get back." Jeremy suddenly said. "We have something to show you."

* * *

"Move!"

"Where did you put it?!"

"It's with Jeremy!"

"Then why isn't Jeremy looking for it!?"

The hosts all sat on one of the couches in Eyrie's living room. There were various plush sitting places in front of the flat screen TV. They watched as the Americans rushed around the room. All of them had gotten back to Eyrie's house awhile ago and their hostess was in the kitchen making them food. They could here the wind outside and the sky was now mostly cloudy.

"Are you all terribly bored?" Eyrie asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway. She had taken off her sling and was wiping flour off her hands onto a towel, trying not to move her left arm much. Haruhi, Tamaki, and the twins rushed over to her.

"You shouldn't do that!"

"You might re-open the wound!"

Eyrie watched as Tamaki ordered the twins to go find her sling. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Anyway are you all alright? We've been dragging you around with us all day. On top of that you have all been put through the third-degree by those guys."

"Oh we don't mind Eyr-chan!" Hunny went up and smiled up at her. "It has been fun getting to know your friends. They are fun people! They must think a lot of you to want to know everything about the ones around you."

Eyrie ruffled his hair. "You should bring Chika and Satoshi to their performance tomorrow. I think they would really like that."

Hunny grinned at her and Eyrie looked up to see Mori giving her a soft smile.

"Found it!" Grey came in, holding a DVD triumphantly. The rest of the Americans filed in with big smiles. "Jeremy pieced together a bunch of clips he's taken over the years and made it a movie. We were going to mail it to you but then we found out we were coming here and yea. So we are going to force you to watch it and you have to promise that you will not try to stop it and/or take it out before we finish watching it."

Eyrie looked them each in the eye. They all stared her down with excited looks on their faces. Hunny suddenly tugged on her shirt. She looked down to see him giving her a wide-eyed, pleading look.

"I'm really looking forward to watching it Eyr-chan."

Eyrie pinched the bridge of her nose then threw up her hands. "Fine! Just put the thing in already!"

The Americans looked at each other for a moment then went to get comfortable and start the movie. The twins and Tamaki jostled for a seat next to Haruhi. Eyrie quickly settled the dispute by pulling her down in the only empty space on the love seat she was sitting on. Haruhi looked at her in surprise then turned her head to see Jeremy grinning at her.

"Relax Haruhi. We wont eat you." Eyrie whispered into her ear. Haruhi jumped away from her, landing partially in Jeremy's lap. He leaned down to her ear like Eyrie had done.

"Though we might be tempted to."

Eyrie whipped out a blanket and covered all three of them. The Americans started laughing as Tamaki went crazy, yelling something about his 'daughter's innocence'. Suddenly a loud laugh burst from the speaker. Everyone turned to the TV and was met with the image of a younger Eyrie laughing straight into the lens. It had to have been at least four or five years ago.

_"Is this even working? No wait I see the red light. Ok lets go." _

Eyrie turned away from the camera and started twirling down the middle of a street with a smile with a boy about her age. He wasn't among the group sitting in front of the TV. He had wide brown eyes, a delicate face, and shaggy blond hair. His right cheek was bruised. The sky was overcast and the street was deserted. Grey came running out of one of the houses that ran along the borders. He was younger, like Eyrie, and his right eye was swollen and black. Eyrie grabbed his hands and started twirling him with her and the other boy. The camera jogged up and down as the holder ran towards them. There was a distant sound of a car door slamming behind the camera and then it was plucked from the hands of the holder. The camera refocused on a young Jeremy whose lip was split and swollen.

_"Mama! We thought you were gonna be awhile! Wait don't do that! We want a video with you too!" _

Suddenly a soft, silky voice floated out.

_"But you're all too cute! We'll make a video together later. I want a video of all my kids first." _

Clarice and Beth sniffled. Haruhi saw Jeremy's eyes fill with tears as he stared at the screen with a grin. She looked back at Eyrie to see how she was taking it but was met with the usual nothing expression.

_There is no way this isn't affecting her..._

She turned back to the screen to see that the scene had changed. The camera was facing a stage in a restaurant, random people milling about in front of the lens. The camera was focused on two women standing on the stage. One was holding a guitar and had the same face as Jeremy, but instead of his sun-highlighted, pencil-straight hair, hers was dull brown and curly. . The other woman was an older version of Eyrie, with a few differences. This woman had on black shorts, a T-shirt, and multiple leather bracelets. Her eye makeup was dark and smoky, and her nose and eyebrow were pierced. Her hair was a wild mass around her ivory face and she was singing passionately into a microphone. Though her ensemble was usually meant for a younger person she pulled it off very well.

"Is that your mother?" Tamaki whispered, eyes riveted to the screen as a haunted melody floated through the room. Everyone was silent as the song swam through the speakers and squeezed their hearts. It was a song of a soldier who wouldn't make it home. Eyrie didn't bother answering. Jeremy stretched his arm behind Haruhi and held his hand out to Eyrie. She took it and gave it a light squeeze before letting it go.

_"And now I would like to introduce a new band. This is their first performance so be kind. Without further ado, Boarding School Riot!" _

The twins started laughing and clutching their stomachs. Clarice rubbed Grey's arm as he turned his head to the screen.

The twins abruptly stopped when they saw the people that walked out on stage. They were all wearing masks and were more intimidating than the name might imply. The kid that walked up to the microphone had a tight fitting Mascarade mask on. The dress shirt he had on had the sleeves torn off and instead of dress pants he was wearing dark jeans. The guy that was twirling drum sticks around his fingers was in a tragedy mask that was often called one of the theater masks. His dress shirt still had sleeves though they were rolled up to his elbow. The front was unbuttoned to reveal a lean chest. He had on dress pants and dress shoes. Another boy was walking up to the bass guitar. His mask was embroidered black cloth that covered the top half of his face and the top of his head. Blonde hair flipped out from the bottom. His dress shirt was buttoned all the way up and his neck held several necklaces of multiple design. The cuffs of his shirt were unbuttoned to reveal multiple bracelets and his dress pants had been tailored into skinny jeans. Knee high combat boots covered them. The last person had a ponytail that was a riot of curls. Her mask was oval-shaped and stark white; the lips were a pale blue and were drawn thinly, stretching from one corner of the eyes to another. There were tears at the outside corner of each eye. The girl had wrapped the top half of her chest and her ribs in bandages. Her dress shirt had only one button done up; the middle one. She was wearing dress pants and black stilettos.

Suddenly the electric guitar in her hands let out a wail. They started playing Riot by Three Days Grace. The girls hands flew over the guitar strings, seeming to dance and caress the guitar. The other, boy, guitar player only started playing when it was necessary for the song, or so it seemed to the hosts. The song ended and people clamored, yelling for more. The mask revealed the singer's big smile. They played three more songs, each one seeming to showcase the girl's dancing fingers. She rotated from electric to acoustic, playing both with grace, despite the coarseness of the first and last song they played.

When the scene started to change Grey paused it and glared at the twins.

"Still wanna make fun of our band name?"

The twins gaped at him. "That...was you guys?"

"Amazing!" Tamaki cried. Grey's face turned red.

"You're all...idiots! I don't get it! How did you not know?!"

The hosts ignored him as Clarice soothed him.

"So the guitar..." Hikaru started, staring at Eyrie. She didn't meet anyone's eyes.

"That was you Eyr-chan?" Hunny asked with a big grin. "That was amazing! You were so fast!"

Eyrie suddenly stood up. "I...have to check on the food."

She started walking out then doubled back. "You. Come on."

She grabbed Haruhi and dragged her from the room.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked as she tried to keep up. "Eyrie-sempai!"

"Sorry. I need help carrying things." Eyrie said abruptly and let her go. When they got to the kitchen Eyrie pulled two big pizzas out of the oven. One had large amounts of pepperoni on top and the other had thin slices of salami and basil. Eyrie placed them both on the counter to cool as she prepared plates. Haruhi sat on a bar stool.

"Eyrie-sempia...why did it bother you so much when Hunny-sempai commented on your guitar playing?"

Eyrie stared at Haruhi for a moment then sighed. "The reason is not really a story. I have been playing the guitar my whole life. Anyone who has played their whole life would be good. I don't see the point in compliments."

Haruhi stared at her for a moment then searched for something to say. "Your mom...Your mom was very talented!"

A brief look of pain crossed Eyrie's features but was quickly replaced with a smirk. "She was the best. Every song she sang became beautiful. That was the power of her voice. You know Haruhi, I'm rather ashamed at the truth of it, but this is the longest conversation we've had. I hardly know anything about you."

Eyrie was giving her a gentle look as she leaned and tilted her head. Haruhi stared at her with wide eyes, as Eyrie seemed to sparkle in the same way Tamaki did when he was dazzling customers. Haruhi felt flustered for a moment.

"For example. I don't know what your parents do. What kind of people are they?" Eyrie propped her elbow on the counter and place her chin on her fist, giving Haruhi her full attention. Haruhi suddenly felt as if Eyrie was truly interested. That she wanted to know everything, in detail.

"Well my dad...he's a cross dresser. He works in a bar. My mom, well, she passed away ten years ago. She was a lawyer."

"I'm sorry about your mother. If she was as dedicated to her work as you are, I'm sure she was a wonderful lawyer."

Haruhi smiled. "Oh she was! Dad says I look a lot like her."

"I would like to meet your father. If that is alright with you. I would understand if you didn't feel comfortable with it though."

Haruhi shook her head thoughtfully. "No I think it would be fine. Those guys are complete idiots, so when they met my dad they sort of made fools of themselves...but you aren't like that."

Eyrie stood and bowed slightly. "Thank you for the compliment Haruhi. I appreciate having your approval. We should get back in there though. Any longer and the pizza will be cold."

* * *

*Right after Haruhi and Eyrie left*

"Who was the other boy in the frames? I don't believe we have met him, though he looks familiar." Kyoya asked the Americans.

"That was Zero. Well no, his name is Clarence but we call him Zero." Jeremy said with a smile. "He doesn't live in America anymore. You probably know him from some social event or something. His father is a big time investor or something. His mom designs jewelry."

"What was a rich kid..." Hikaru started.

"Doing hanging out with you?" Kaoru finished. Grey whipped his head around to glare at them and started to say some thing but was cut off by Clarice.

"Don't. It isn't worth the fight."

Jeremy pretended not to hear her. "He hung out with us because we were good company. We were smart, interesting, and we had something he wanted."

"Well now it makes sense." The twins said looking at each other.

"What did he want?" Tamaki asked, tilting his head.

"Eyrie." they all said at once. The hosts glanced at each other.

"Whaddya mean he wanted Eyr-chan?" Hunny said with a curious expression.

"Well I suppose it is time to have that talk with him..." the twins each placed an arm around Hunny's shoulders. All the Americans except Grey started laughing.

"He didn't want her like that idiots!" Grey cried. "He liked her so he chased her! He wanted to be around her as much as possible. He stopped being an arrogant jerk for her. You people wouldn't try anything like that."

Jeremy started to get up as Eyrie and Haruhi walked in the door. The stunned hosts slowly went to get food while Grey stayed sitting. Eyrie and Jeremy looked at each other. Eyrie grabbed a plate and walked over to Grey, standing in front of him. He looked up at her with an angry expression. Kyoya, who had also stayed sitting, watch in surprise as she grabbed a handful of the front of his shirt and yanked him forward until their noses were practically touching.

"I heard that last part." she hissed. "If you can't act like anything more than a child, leave. They are family now. You have only known them for a day. Think before you make assumptions."

She let go of his shirt and placed the pizza plate in his lap. Grey stared at it for a minute. Blake went up to the hosts and gave them a smile.

"Sorry ya'll. That was rude'a Grey to say that to ya. Don't go thinkin' it was you either. All ya'll have been real nice since we got here. Grey just...I don't think he likes to be unaware of any changes that happen in Ire's life. He wants to be right there with her when it happens. Get it?"

The boys looked at him then at the other Americans who were nodding. Grey and Eyrie pretended not to hear and bit into their food. Haruhi looked around in confusion. She had no idea what they were apologizing for. The hosts nodded and smiled. After a moment they started the DVD again.

The first person they saw was the Americans, and Zero, sitting at a table. They were in the same restaurant that they had performed in and were at least a year or two older. They were laughing an throwing things, everyone of them sporting fading bruises except for Eyrie. A series of loud noises started outside of the camera's rang and it swung around to see a girl that was about their age in a waitress uniform. A big, gruff man had an arm wrapped around her waist. The camera swung around to show Eyrie wearing an icy expression. She got up and sauntered over to the big man, the cold expression never leaving her face. She stuck her left hand in the pocket of her jeans and used the other to tap him on the shoulder.

_"Wha' do you want?"_ the man asked with a sneer.

_"Sir I think it would be in your best interest to let go of the girl."_ Eyrie said with an icy smile.

_"The hell? There ain't no way Imma take orders from a half pint like you! I don't give one lick about what the rumors say 'bout you! Get back over there and eat yer chicken soup."_

_"Its minestrone."_ Eyrie took a small step closer.

_"Does it look like I care what yer eatin'?"_ the man asked sarcastically.

_"Oh but you should."_ Eyrie gave him a small smile.

_"Why's that?" _the man glared at her. Suddenly her arm shot out and her right hand wrapped around his throat.

_"Because I'll shove it down your damn throat if you don't let go of the girl."_ she snarled as she pulled him close to her face. The man let go of the waitress and grabbed Eyrie's arm. "Good boy. Now get out. Don't come back."

She tossed him onto the floor. His head made a loud thunking sound and when he lifted it up a trickle of blood ran down into his eye. He rushed out of the door. The waitress started wiping away her tears and talking to Eyrie, thanking her. The scene started changing and the hosts all looked at Eyrie. She gave them a one shoulder shrug.

"Perverts make me angry."

_That doesn't explain how you managed to throw a grown man hard enough to break skin. _Kyoya placed a knuckle on his lip and studied Eyrie.

"Pause it." she demanded, jumping out of her seat. Everyone looked surprised for a moment but quickly complied. They watched as she shut all the curtains and started pulling a wire out of a cabinet in the entertainment center. She walked back to her seat and put a pair of head phones over Haruhi's head and brought the blanket up to her chin.

"Wha-what are you do-?"

Eyrie placed a finger on her lips and lifted one side of the headphones slightly. "Just trust me."

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Um...why did you do that?" Tamaki asked. Eyrie looked at him.

"Haruhi is scared of thunder or lightning right? Well now she can't see it or hear it."

"What are you-" Suddenly they heard a distant crash of thunder. Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny all looked at Eyrie with stars in their eyes.

"You're psychic!" They said together. Eyrie and Kyoya rolled their eyes as the Americans joined the staring.

"No I looked out the window and saw it in the distance. We couldn't hear it because of the TV. By the way are there anymore like that?" Eyrie turned to her American friends and pointed to the screen. They all smiled at each other.

"Actually there is only one more. It doesn't have you fightin' in it." Blake said with an innocent smile. She eyed him suspiciously before sitting down again. Haruhi remained unaware of the reason she was the only one wearing headphones. When the scene started they were in the restaurant again only this time, instead of eating they were on stage, practicing.

_"I think its cute that ya'll still practice even though you obviously don't have the talent for this sort of thing; on top of the Clarence will be leavin' soon. What'll you do without your backup guitarist?"_

The hosts were surprised to see Blake walked into the camera's vision. He was sneering while looking them all over. They turned to the boy in question. He gave them a sheepish look when he met their gaze.

"We weren't always the best o' friends."

On the screen Blake and the boy he walked in with were practically coming to blows with Eyrie. They could her the person holding the camera laughing when Eyrie raised her fist and both of the boys flinched away. She closed her eyes and lowered it then gave them a death stare.

_"I swear, talk about my family like that again and I'll forget my manners."_ she growled between clenched teeth.

_"How's about we settle this with a bet."_ The boy Blake brought in grinned into her face._ "If you win we wont ever bother you or your fake family again. If we win...you have to pierce whatever we tell you to pierce."_

Eyrie raised her eyebrows and let out a surprised laugh. She looked towards the camera and the person behind it spoke. It was her mother._ "That's cool with me."_

_"You're on. What's the bet?"_

_"It's simple really. Blake'll play something on his guitar and you have to play it back, making it sound exactly the same, or you lose."_

Eyrie smirked. Blake climbed onto the stage and hooked an electric guitar around his neck. He positioned his hands as if to play then stopped, feeling around his pockets. Eyrie's eyes widened in surprise when he pulled out a metal cylinder and placed it on the middle finger of the hand that was on the neck of the guitar.

_"You freaking cheats."_ she hissed and turned to his friend._ "You know I don't have a slide."_

The boy grinned at her as Blake started playing. _"Then I guess you lose."_

The guitar produced various vibrations and pitches in no real order, not sounding like a usual guitar. The screen jumped to show Eyrie scowling as she walked down a street with her friends and the other two. Instead of Jeremy by her side though, it was her mother. She was laughing and talking with the rest.

_"Did you see Bunny's face when he pulled out that slide? I thought she'd strangle you!"_ she giggled. The two boys glared at her, one of them mumbling something about 'old lady'._ "That's right sonny I am old. Now lets get this over with so that you're mamas can change your soiled pants; they're polluting the air. Or is that your attitudes?"_

The two boys got red with anger but didn't say anything. They walking into a shop where they were greeted by a hugely muscled man with multiple tattoos and piercings. He gave Eyrie's mother a hug and gently tugged Eyrie's ponytail.

_"What'll you ladies be needing today? Are you getting another one Willow?"_ the man touched the diamond stud sticking out of her nose.

_"Nah. Bunny here lost a bet. So lets see that paper work Thor." _

The big man belly laughed and quickly complied._ "So you're finally getting those piercings you were wanting? Nice!"_

_"Actually these guys will be telling you what to pierce."_ Eyrie glared at the boys in question. They quickly went over and whispered in Thor's ears. His eyes widened for a moment, looking like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

_"Alrighty then. Lets do that one first and the other one second."_

There was a flurry of movement as her friends went over to the display cases after receiving instructions from Thor and Eyrie's mom lead her to another room before she could see what they were up to. Jeremy followed them with the camera. After a few minutes Thor entered.

_"Alright Bunny. First one if the belly button."_

_"...What do you mean first one?" _Eyrie narrowed her eyes at the boys that had just walked in. They gave her devilish smiles.

_"We never said it would just be one."_ Blake sneered. Thor proceeded to sterilize then clamp her belly button. He quickly poked through with a needle and Eyrie sighed. Her friends came in and handed Thor something. Leaving the needle in he held out a belly button ring for her to see. The bottom was shaped like hands making the rock star sign and dangling from that were stars whose chains varied in length. Thor quickly replaced the needle with the ring.

_"That didn't hurt. The clamps sort of pinched."_ Eyrie grinned at everyone in the room. Thor started laughing an led her over to a chair. Her other friends left the room again while her mother kept asking to see her belly button ring again. _"What's next?"_

The two boys could be heard laughing off screen. _"Tongue piercing."_

Eyrie's eyes widened and she snarled at them. The camera swung around in time to see them back away. When Thor put the clamps on her tongue Eyrie gripped the arms of the seat.

_"Ut eh heh ihh hong hih hoo?!"_ Her mother started laughing hysterically as her daughter tried to rant at the boys. Thor quickly calmed her and stuck the needle in. Her friends came in with a tongue ring that was the same style as her belly button ring. He quickly replaced the needle and stood back.

_"I feel luk I bih ma tung a hundwed timeth."_ she said to her mother with a dry look. Her mother continued to laugh.

_"Well I guess we'll just have to go for ice cream. But I'm proud. Not only that you handled your first piercings so well but also that you took the bet for your family. You set aside your pride to receive the punishment when you lost too. That was admirable. I guess you're like your mom like that."_ She sighed dramatically. Eyrie poked her in the ribs and grinned. The scene ended.

The host whipped around to stare at Eyrie with wide eyes. She was turning red and glaring at her American friends who were trying not to laugh and failing.

"You guys..." Eyrie started.

"Aw Ire come on! That wasn't so bad was it?" Jeremy asked, grinning from ear to ear. Eyrie got up but before she could move the twins were in her face.

"Do you still have those piercings?"

"Can we see?"

Eyrie looked away and the red leaked out of her face. "I don't...have the tongue piercing anymore."

The twins suddenly bent to become eye level with her stomach. She pushed their heads away and sat.

"Your mother was very beautiful." Tamaki said suddenly. Eyrie looked at him. He was still staring at the TV. She hadn't noticed that the main menu was a background of her mother.

"Yea Mama was the best." Blake beamed.

"Most beautiful person we had ever met. Before we met Ire that is." Clarice said with a soft smile, snuggling into Grey's side. Even he wore a smile.

"She was definitely something." he whispered. He looked up at Eyrie who was staring at him. "I think she would be very proud of that shoulder you got there. So...I'm going to try and be friendly with them from now on."

Eyrie nodded and gave him a gentle look. Her other friends were to caught up in reminiscing to comment.

"Remember the first thing Ire said when we first got here?"

"Yea! She sounded like Mama. It made my heart squeeze."

The hosts and Jeremy watched as Eyrie slipped on her nothing mask.

"She gets more and more like her everyday I think."

"They have the same personality."

"Stop..."

"Same kindness. They can't do anything without thinking of others."

"Yet they always stand up for themselves. They never let anyone make decisions for them..."

"_Stop._"

Everyone turned to look at Eyrie. Her right fist was pressed to her face and her injured arm over her heart.

"Stop saying we're alike! Mama never would have waited this long! She wouldn't have been selfish and kept something so important from you! If it was her, she wouldn't even be in this position! She wouldn't have let herself be forced into this corner! She would have thought of a way out! She wouldn't have given in!"

Eyrie squeezed her eyes shut and brought her knees to her chest. The Americans sat in stunned silence. Jeremy looked down, tears threatening to spill.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Grey stood up at took a step towards her. He looked over at the shame filled eyes of the hosts then back at his cousin.

"Stop saying I'm anything like her." Eyrie whispered opening her eyes to stare at him. "She was so much better than me."

Grey's face turned frightened. He reached for her but she just swatted his hand away.

"Grey I...guys...I'm getting married."

* * *

**I can practically feel the rage of all the people that hate cliffhangers...*shivers* Sorry for not posting for a few days! I will definitely post the next chapter quicker than this! Anyway, Thanks for reading! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Here's Chapter 15! Also, in case you forgot, (it turns up later in this chapter) Eyrie's mom's name is Willow! Thank you to all my reviewers, ERidg17, As-The-Fire-Blazes, Takara Rose Oizumi, Square Root of Three, and PridePrejudiceandCake! You guys rock! **

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, claim ownership of my OC(s) and my plot.**_

* * *

A stunned silence hung over the room. Jeremy eased his way over to the hosts as Grey started shaking.

"You're...what? How is that even...? I don't- I don't understand." Beth grabbed Blake's hand and Clarice sat down.

"How long have you known this?" Clarice asked with a dazed expression. The hosts looked around the room. The Americans had basically forgotten their existence and were focusing all their dazed looks on Eyrie. Jeremy placed himself between the hosts and the Americans. Eyrie stood up and stood nose to nose with Grey, giving him her nothing expression.

"Awhile."

Blake and the two sisters went from dazed to angry in a split second.

"And you didn't tell us the moment ya found out? We're yer best friends!" Blake gripped Beth's hand.

"Really? Are you all a bunch of old ladies? Why does it matter that she told you later? Aren't you missing the point?" Grey hissed, never taking his gaze off of Eyrie. "What you should be asking is who."

"Well it seems I've been given a choice." Eyrie said casually, as if she were talking about the weather. "It's either Kyoya, Hunny, or Mori."

Suddenly Grey turned to the hosts with rage on his face. He had only taken one step when Eyrie hit the very tip of her shoe on the center of his back. It didn't look like a hard blow but the hosts watched as he crumpled to the ground.

"Now." Eyrie told Jeremy as the others started yelling. Suddenly they were all being shoved out the door.

"Run to the pond. Seriously. RUN." The hosts took this to heart and as soon as they got out the back door Bear stood in front of it, blocking anyone who would want to exit the building. Jeremy didn't let them stop till they got to the secret room at the pond.

"What...was _that?_" Haruhi panted as Jeremy handed them all towels. It was raining heavily outside and the thunder and lightening had given Haruhi little bursts of speed all the way there.

"They are all rather angry with Eyrie but they love her and don't _want _to be angry with her so they're transferring all that anger to you. The people we barely know." Jeremy didn't seem to be fazed by the event and was leaning against the wall next to Kyoya, who was drying off. The other hosts cringed a bit as they took in the similarities. "In all honesty Blake, Clarice, and Beth probably will forgive you quickly. The only reason they are mad is because we all sort of imagined that we would all be together whenever something major in our lives happened so not knowing about something like this right away is probably hurtful for them."

"But what about Grey?" Tamaki asked with a shiver as he recalled the look on his face.

"Grey will probably want to tear you to pieces every time that he sees you, from now till you die." Jeremy said with a shrug. The hosts sweat dropped.

_He says it like it's nothing..._

"He is very protective of Eyrie. His mother usually tried to keep them separated but that seemed to bring them closer, in a way." Jeremy suddenly clapped his hands together. "Alright sit, sit! Now tell me. What did you think of the video?"

He beamed at them as they got comfortable.

"It was...informative." Tamaki said hesitantly.

"You guys were crazy. Are all commoners like that in America?" the twins asked. Jeremy scoffed.

"They wish."

"Why did you guys have bruises in all of them?" Hunny asked.

"We go in a lot of fights!" he grinned. Everyone except Kyoya and Mori leaned in and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Whaddaya mean you got into fights? Beth-chan said that you guys lived in a little town!" Hunny tilted his head.

"Just because it was little doesn't it didn't have bad spots. If you were somewhere at the wrong time you could end up at the hospital. That happens a lot there. Its cute and quaint on the surface but once the sun goes down..." Jeremy crossed his arms and shrugged.

"Don't you have the police? It shouldn't be hard to know who the culprit is if it's a small town." Kyoya said matter of factly, pushing up his glasses.

Jeremy sighed. "In our town the thugs weren't kept in check very well. It's not like law enforcement didn't try...it's just that a lot of them had families and in a small town like that it was really hard to hide where you lived. All the police that didn't have a family were in greater danger because they were pretty much unprotected. Many of the normal residents just ignored the things happening around them and in return they were usually left alone. Mama...wasn't one of those residents. You see many muggings and such happened in the open and since no one wanted to get caught up in stopping them, they got away with it. This didn't sit well with Mama even when she was in highschool. She hated to see people getting hurt. She was in 9th grade when she got in her first fight. It was some bullies that were in the highschool gang. Mama ended up saving the kids they were harassing and that made her feel good. Like she could do something about it. She started looking for fights. She didn't win all of them but I know she won enough to earn a reputation among the other students. The people she managed to befriend helped her. My mom was one of them though she stopped when she met dad. I grew up seeing fights. Mama tried to hide it from us but they were everywhere. It was our second year of middle school when she finally decided to teach Ire and I to fight. We had tried to help a classmate but we were to inexperienced and ended up pretty messed up."

Jeremy was silent for a moment as his mind wandered to that day. His facial expression was intense but he shook off the thought and turned his attention back to the hosts who were staring at him with wide eyes.

"Personally I think what frightened Mama the most was seeing how young some of the other kids were starting to fight. We took lessons from her every day after school. After that Ire and I became pretty isolated. We were essentially good kids but our mother's reputations from highschool, and the news of our first fight, caused the rest of the parents to be wary of us and so many of the children were told to steer clear. We didn't really mind though. We didn't trust anyone else. It was just Ire, Grey, and I."

"I thought you said that her mother started teaching you and Miss Eyrie to fight. Why wasn't Grey's name included?" Kyoya asked. Jeremy looked at him and tried not to smile. Even the cool one was interested in the story.

"Grey's mother...Ire's aunt...she didn't approve of Mama. To hang out with Grey, they would have to meet secretly. Actually that was only outside of school. At school was fine because she couldn't do anything about it. Mama couldn't teach him to fight because it would have taken to much time and his mother would get suspicious about who he was keeping company with in the times he was out of her sight. Ire and I tried to teach him at school when we could. But anyway the bruises in the first video were from our very first street fight. We had all been walking out of the local theatre when someone started something in the alley we were walking by. Mama let us do our thing and didn't interfere."

"Why didn't she interfere?" Tamaki asked with the look of a child in wonder. He was clearly captivated by the drama that was Eyrie's American life.

"It wouldn't have been fair to the people we were fighting and Mama wouldn't always be there when we ran into trouble so we needed to learn how to handle ourselves. Mama taught us that street fights were not to be considered honorable ground. Your opponent wouldn't follow any set of rules and the biggest mistake is letting yourself think that they would. We never took really cheap shots like they did though. At the same time we didn't fight fair either. Those kinds of fights...Mama called them desperation fights. Both sides give everything they have to come out without a serious injury. In all honesty the fact that that meant you won was just a bonus."

"But in that video earlier Eyrie didn't have any bruises." the twins asked in unison. Jeremy's face turned solemn.

"I can honestly say that Ire is the most skilled, calculating, and cold-hearted fighter I have ever seen. Her memory is photographic but it is so much more than that. The first day of training she memorized a book about the layout of acupuncture points on the body and what they affected. Then she found a book about the layout of nerves over the body. Normally this would be ineffective since everyone's body structure is different. Some people are taller, some fatter, some more muscular. Well somehow Ire is able to adjust the map of nerves and points that was in her book onto her apponents. It suddenly didn't matter if they were short or tall. If they were fatter or more muscular she would hit them harder. That coupled with the fact that she had inherited her mother's natural ability to fight made her lethal. In the video you noticed that the big pervert couldn't remove her hand from his throat even though he should have been much stronger? There are two nerves on either side of your jugular that cause you to be physically weak. It's like when you underestimate how heavy something is when someone is handing you something. Imagine underestimating everything that is ever handed to you. It would be strange right? You know that you should have the strength to carry it but your body won't let you use your full strength. That man would have fallen like a limp rag if he had been standing because his legs wouldn't have the strength to hold him. So the reason he fell hard enough to break skin is because of his momentum; not because Ire was exerting a large amount of force. All of his weight went into that fall. Do you remember that kick she landed on Grey inside?"

The hosts nodded.

"It didn't look very hard right? That's because there is a certain nerve in your back that, when hit hard enough, can cause you to lose feeling of your legs for different amounts of time. He's probably still lying on the ground; but at least he'll have to listen to her. He can't run away and he can't kick the crud out of you. It's a win-win."

The hosts sweat dropped as they took in his smiling face.

"Why is it that you aren't with them and trying to attack us?" Kyoya asked.

"Because I know Ire. She's the strongest person I know and, despite what she says, she is just like her mother. She wouldn't be doing this if she didn't have a reason. When it comes to taking orders Ire usually sees them as optional...for future reference this goes for rules as well." Jeremy gave them a quivering smile and his eyes seemed to glisten.

"What?! Why do you look like you're about to cry?!" Hikaru was suddenly in Jeremy's face. All of the hosts except Kyoya, Mori, and Haruhi looked frantic.

"It's ok if you want to beat us up too!"

"You aren't as scary as Grey-chan so you can yell at us too!"

"You don't want to lose your best friend to a bunch of strange and beautiful boys right?! That's why you're sad?! She'll constantly be distracted by our beauty?!"

Jeremy laughed and pushed them back into their seats. "No I do not want to beat you up, no but I think that is a bit insulting, and no that isn't why I'm sad."

"Then what is it?" the hosts asked in unison, tilting their heads.

"It's just a thought but I wonder...It's just you're all very silly. You are idiots some of the things that happened this morning are beyond my understanding, there is no logic to _anything _you do, and half the things that come out of your mouth are nonsense!" The hosts drooped a little at each statement. "But...Ire looked at you with such kindness. She even agreed to not stop the video because Hunny said he wanted to see it. I'm sure she had some idea of what kind of things would be on there so it isn't like she made that promise blindly. Normally she wouldn't give your particular brand of stupid a chance but its like she wants to see what happens next. Ire watches you guys...the same way she watches us. Like she would protect you no matter what. You guys aren't without your bad points either. It makes me wonder if you guys can do what we can't."

"What's that?" Haruhi asked. He gave her a sad smile.

"Bring back her laughter. You saw it in the video right? She was just like the rest of us. Well honestly she _was _a bit more indifferent and she had a temper like no other but she laughed and smiled all the time. After Mama...after the accident she changed. At first she isolated herself from the world. She didn't leave her room and if you tried to drag her out she kicked and screamed as if her life depended on it. She was changing. Then again we were all changing. Mama's accident resulted in a lot of changes that weren't good. I think what really snapped her out of it was when Grey's mom tried to take him back. Ire fought like hell for him. She started getting better once he won the right to be emancipated and live on his own. She started eating and she let us see her emotions again but it wasn't the same. For Ire...Mama was her laughter."

Jeremy's eyes squeezed shut for a moment and he cleared his throat.

"Mama's mother was very religious and her older sister followed in her foot steps. Ire's grandfather is extremely timid and never went against Willow's mother. He went along with whatever she said without question. Mama was raised to be a good church girl and as a result she was miserable. She constantly defied her mother, first with make-up, then with clothing. She was an outcast in her own family and constantly on the brink of being disowned. Her mother made it a point to tell her, everyday, that she was useless. That she was going to hell. Things like that. I think that if she hadn't started fighting it would have been the end of her. She gradually started seeing that she could help people and that she didn't have to look or think a certain way to do that. After getting pregnant out of wedlock then getting divorced she was constantly the center of verbal abuse. The only people that were there for her were my mother, Zero's dad and one of the town doctors. After this Ire was raised on the belief that even family wasn't reliable and could abandon you; so Ire's world consisted of Mama and no one else. For a long time at least. Then I came. Then Grey. But the fact remained that Mama was her number one. They were always together. The told each other everything. Can you even imagine losing someone who had been your whole world for so long? At first the five of us smiled because it seemed to help Ire get better when she thought we were happy but honestly that hurt our hearts because we couldn't do more. Grey was the most beat up over it. He would drive out to the middle of nowhere and just scream and cry. My mom would go over to see her and burst into tears as soon as she saw such a sad look on the face that her best friend had worn. The doc couldn't even stand to look at her. Gradually we really did start to enjoy ourselves. We started to be able to smile when we thought of Mama. Ire started to look at us with the same kindness and got to the point where she could smirk. Of course we didn't know that her father had contacted her by that time and that she had started speaking to her twin sister that she hadn't known about. I'm pretty sure Camille helped in that a lot."

Tamaki, the twins, Haruhi, and Hunny all looked at him with misty eyes. They had just assumed Eyrie's personality was like that. It had never crossed their minds that it was because she was...

_Broken. _A small light bulb went off in Kyoya's mind. _At Hunny's house...when she was saying that stuff about everything breaking...could it be that she meant her friends? Did she notice how hard it was for them to smile at her, to look at her, because she looked like her mother? She didn't want anyone to have that kind of sadness again and she didn't want to be the cause of it anymore. She didn't want to _break _anyone. _

Hunny started sniffling. "Eyr-chan...Eyr-chan is too nice. She shouldn't have a mean daddy. She should live in a world filled with cake and bunnies."

Tamaki and the twins started nodding and sniffling. Jeremy started laughing.

"Well I'm sure she would enjoy that but I think she likes being with us much more." he winked at Hunny. "Oh that's right! You guys haven't been 'sworn into the family' yet!"

The hosts looked at each other then back at him. He smiled then went around and touched them each on the nose for a brief amount of time. Then he stood back and bowed.

"You have now been given the official Willow Welcome!" The hosts gave him a suspicious look. "No seriously. Everytime someone would become part of our family she would smile and touch the tip of their nose then walk away like nothing happened."

Suddenly the door to the secret room swung open to reveal a soaked Eyrie.

"Okay it's safe to come back now. Though I think you guys should stay the night. The roads are flooded and it isn't safe. I already made up beds for you so you can't refuse since I went to all that trouble."

The hosts looked at her in surprise. Jeremy scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Since when is ordering maids around 'troubling'?"

"The maids were busy looking at Beth and Clarice's new clothes and they looked like they were having fun. I couldn't ask for their help; I want them to be friends." Eyrie gave a one shouldered shrug.

"You're my favorite rich person in the world. Have I ever told you that?" Jeremy asked and Eyrie glared at him.

"Whatever. Can we get back to the main house? I still need to see if Grey can restrain himself enough to not beat the crap out of one of them." she turned and headed into the downpour then stopped suddenly and walked back in. Everyone looked at her curiously as she got something from the nightstand. It was an iPod and headphones. She quickly turned the volume up and place them on Haruhi. Eyrie threw her good arm around Haruhi's shoulder and lead her out into the rain. Jeremy looked at her tenderly.

"Yup. My favorite."

Everyone raced back to the main house and walked in on everyone but the maids huddled around a computer and a video camera. The Americans smiled when they walked in and went to give Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya hugs. The hosts were all stunned and could only stare at them.

"What?" Beth asked, placing her fists on her hips. "One of you will marry our Ire so we want to sweeten you up so you'll treat her good."

The two sisters laughed at the face the three boys made. Eyrie looked away in discomfort and started out of the room.

"Also, you have to allow us to visit." Blake said seriously. "Once a year might be enough. Well maybe. We'll see how you do."

"They're messing with you." Jeremy rolled his eyes and shoved Blake. "They're already part of the family. You can't scare them off."

"Doesn't mean we can't try." Clarice smiled. "Seriously though. Good luck. Even though she's being forced into it at least she has some sort of choice."

Suddenly the Americans bowed in true Japanese fassion.

"Please take care of our sister." They said in unison. The host stared at them in stunned silence and were even more surprised when Kyoya was the one that answered them. He bowed slightly and smirked.

"It is an honor. We will try our best to be the one picked by Miss Eyrie."

Hunny turned serious and nodded firmly. Mori glanced away and mumbled, "Yea."

"Um Kyoya?" Tamaki chuckled nervously. Kyoya turned to him with a raised brow.

"The Omorfie family has much indirect influence in the business world and my father has made it very clear that marrying Miss Eyrie would be my greatest accomplishment. I would profit greatly from it."

Tamaki looked at Hunny, who shrugged. "She saved my life. Takashi and I own her."

"I'm pretty sure duty and power will be the last thing ya'll think of by the time she makes her choice." Blake mumbled. Before anyone could question the statement Grey and Eyrie came through the door. He looked strained and avoided eye contact. Eyrie poked his side and glared when he turned to her. He flinched slightly and turned to the hosts.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have tried to attack you. It technically wasn't your fault." He leaned in slightly and glared at them. "But if I hear you hurt my cousin I'll kill-"

Eyrie slapped him upside the head. Before he could start yelling at her CLarice went over and started chattering to him, acting as a balm on his rage. Haruhi was trying her hardest not to try and huddle under the table to hide from the lightning and thunder. She had taken off the headphones to hear what was happening but she was regretting it now.

"Haruhi. Come on." Eyrie grabbed her and started dragging her to an area of the house Haruhi had never seen before.

"Wh-Where are we going?"

"I found the perfect room for you." Eyrie swung open a pair of double doors to reveal a room filled with instruments. Every instrument had a stack of books next to them. Haruhi jumped slightly when thunder sounded but was then pulled into a small room with Eyrie. Eyrie shut the door and stared at Haruhi for a moment.

"What?" Haruhi said, fidgeting.

"Hear that?"

Haruhi tilted her head and listened. "No?"

"Exactly. These walls are sound proof. It is a recording room but for tonight it'll be where you sleep. I'm not sure how long the storm will last and I didn't want you up all night. So...enjoy. I guess." Eyrie and Haruhi stared at each other for a moment, Haruhi in wonder and Eyrie with her usual nothing. "What?"

"Oh um its just...you're very kind. Thank you." Haruhi blushed and bowed, embarrassed that she had stared.

"Stand up straight. What are you doing? It's just a room, nothing to get excited over." Eyrie turned at walked toward the door, pausing there. "I am going to stay in the room with you. It's pretty isolated in this corner of the building so I don't feel comfortable with you staying here alone. I made sure that the other hosts have rooms around here as well but they aren't as close as I would want them to be. I'm going to show them to their rooms then I'll come back okay?"

Eyrie turned slightly to see Haruhi giving her a gentle smile.

"Eyrie-sempai you really are kind."

"Don't read into things. What would I tell your dad if you were hurt in my care? Besides I would do this for anyone so don't think it's special treatment!" With that Eyrie left, leaving Haruhi to smile at the place she had been.

"That's what makes you special...Sempai."

* * *

"Follow me."

The hosts turned away from the Americans to see Eyrie standing at the entryway. After she had kidnapped Haruhi the rest of them had moved to the TV room that they had been in before.

"Oh but Ire we want to visit!" Clarice insisted. Eyrie walked over to her and stared at her, getting in her personal space. Clarice tried to turn away as she yawned widely. Looking around the hosts could see all the other Americans drooping as well. They had forgotten what a big time change it was for them.

"Go to bed. You have to be rested tomorrow for your performance." That seemed to suck the complaints right out of them as they silently headed to their rooms. Eyrie turned back to the hosts. "Ok _now _follow me."

She lead them to their rooms, brushing off each fervent thank you that they smothered her with. "I don't know what Jeremy told you but it doesn't mean you should act like big idiots and compliment everything. Go to bed."

"Where'd you take Haruhi?" The twins asked.

"To a recording room. The walls are sound proof. Seriously go to bed. If you need something, like a glass of water, don't go try to find it on your own. It's easy to get lost in here. Go straight down that hall and go in the first door you come to. There's a door inside that room. You can't miss it. Just try not to wake up Haruhi ok?"

Before they could say anything she walked down the hallway she had pointed out to them. Giving up on trying to ask her anything else about Haruhi's sleeping arrangements, they went into their rooms. Each one held a surprise.

Hunny found a chocolate cake sitting on a small table with a note beside it. _In case you get hungry ~Eyrie._

Kyoya's small table was occupied by a laptop and a note. _I found some links that might help with your research situation. You'll find them useful I think ~ Eyrie. _

Mori saw a big stuffed tanuki sitting on his bed. _Since yours can't be here. I'll deny that it is mine if you tell the others though ~ Eyrie. _

The twins jumped for joy when they a couple of cookies that had been dyed to look like them. _I thought you might enjoy these ~ Eyrie. _

Tamaki fawned over the candy art that had been shaped to look like his Beary. _Seriously Tamaki. Don't leave the room to find Haruhi. You'll just get lost ~ Eyrie. _

* * *

"I think we should trust them."

Jeremy and the other Americans had all gathered in Grey's room and were talking about the hosts.

"You can shut up. I'm still mad that you knew about it before us." Four pairs of eyes glared at Jeremy accusingly. He threw up his hands defensively.

"The only reason she told me first is because she knew I wouldn't get violent about it!" The accusing eyes suddenly turned guilty and lowered. "Seriously guys. Trust her for a minute. Do you really think that she would have given in to her father so easily if she didn't think that these guys were alright?"

Beth sighed. "That's true. We did jump to conclusions. But the reasons those guys gave for agreeing to it were off. One said it was for her connections and the other two think of her as a debt!"

"Have ya ever met anyone who has come out of a friendship with Eyrie without lovin her in some way? I think it would be a safe bet to totally disregard what those guys said."

Jeremy threw out his arms in exasperation. "You guys don't get it! They are good people! They already care about Ire! You can see it one their faces! It's because they are _good people _that you can trust them! Not because of Ire's trail of broken hearts!"

"Do you think...she'll be able to love one of them?" Grey, who had been completely silent until then, look at Jeremy with desperate eyes. He seemed to be pleading with Jeremy, begging him to give him the answer he wanted.

"I can't tell you that. I know that she'll try. I also know that love is something that just kind of happens." Jeremy said softly, as if lowering his voice would soften the blow.

"She doesn't deserve to lose her freedom like this." Grey said weakly. "She's already trapped by her own family. Isn't that enough? Now she's going to be trapped by another one?"

Everything was silent for a moment.

"_Why don't you get it?_" They all looked over at Jeremy who was shaking with rage. "They want to help her. They are good people. She cares about them. More importantly they could bring back her laughter!"

Jeremy sat down hard on the ground and rubbed his face with his hands.

"You really think so?"

He looked up to see Beth and Clarice with tears perched on their bottom lashes, big smiles splitting their faces.

"Oh that would be wonderful."

"It's been so long since I've heard it in person and not in a video."

Blake nodded vigorously and even Grey smiled. Suddenly his face grew serious and Grey crossed his arms.

"Then it's settled. We will do our best to be friends with them. For Ire."

They all nodded in unison then went back to their own rooms.

* * *

"Miss Eyrie...Miss Eeeeyrie!"

Eyrie's eyes slowly opened to see the host club standing over her. For a moment she thought to was morning but a glance at her phone told her she had only been sleeping for an hour. She looked back at the host club who were grinning sheepishly at her. The only ones missing were Kyoya, who was sleeping in his room, and Haruhi, who was sleeping beside Eyrie.

"Are you all alright?" She asked and stood up.

"Well we got thirsty but we were each scared to wake you by ourselves and then we found out we were all awake so..." They all blushed and Eyrie simply responded by ruffling Hunny's hair and leading them to the kitchen.

"The instruments in that room...do you play any of them Miss Eyrie?" Tamaki asked as she poured them all a drink.

"Yes. All."

The host, with the exception of Mori, gagged on their water.

"Excuse me?!" The twins whispered as loud as they could.

"Well I have a photographic memory right? So when I want to learn how to play a new instrument I read up on how it's made, how it works, etc. Then I just sort of...play." She gave a one shoulder shrug as she refilled their waters and started mopping up the stuff they had spilled.

"That's amazing Eyr-chan!" Hunny said. "Will you play them for us sometime?"

Eyrie nodded and waited for them to finish their water.

"Do you sing, like your mom?" The twins asked as she led them back to their rooms. She stopped suddenly.

"I don't sing anymore so please do not ask me to."

They walked the rest of the way in silence as the hosts tried to figure out why she was so upset.

_Maybe she is very bad at it and is embarrassed because of her mother's talent? _Tamaki wondered. They reached their rooms and before they could get inside she touched them each on the nose, briefly.

"Sweet dreams."

They watched as her back disappeared down the hall before going back to bed with a slight feeling of confusion.

* * *

**Ok what did you guys think? I hope you liked it! I know this is super premature since my current story isn't even close to being done but what if, for my next one, Eyrie's dad hadn't sent her to Ouran or the city? What if he sent her to the country and she met a certain cursed family? By the name of Sohma...Just a thought! I love Fruits Basket! Anyway let me know if that is something you would read and please review this chapter! It was fun to write! Anyway, Thanks for reading!**

**(Also, I don't really know the acupuncture points and such. I pulled that out of a magic top hat that I occasionally call my brain. Just in case some of you were like 'OMG so smart!')**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16! Thanks so much to all my reviewers, Sinnel, Cloudsneverbeentouch, ERidg17, BubbleBlonde, As-The-Fire-Blazes, and Square Root of Three! You guys rock! Anyway, Enjoy! **

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, claim ownership of my OC(s) and my plot. **_

* * *

"You do it."

"I'm not doing it!"

"Stay strong men! Eyrie is counting on us to come to the performance of her friends and we must be on time! We can't let this little hiccup stop us!"

The Americans watched in fascination as the twins and Tamaki bickered about who would wake up Kyoya. Usually they would have gone together but an ominous note had been left on Kyoya's door saying that whoever disturbed him would die. Now they were huddled around the kitchen table while Eyrie made breakfast. She still couldn't quite speak yet and Jeremy was practically lying on the table. The rest of the Americans had to leave early to prepare their entertainment so they were all ready.

"Why don't we go for you? He can't be that scary." Clarice started to get up but the hosts were suddenly in her face.

"Imagine how Eyrie is when Briar wakes her up but add a string of hurtful insults." the twins said and everyone sweat dropped.

"I think...we'll pass." Blake shivered. They all turned to look at Eyrie, who glared at them. She pointed to the plates then started walking out. "Wait! You can't blame us for being scared at the possibility! Where are you going?"

"You are all being enormous idiots and cowering in a corner instead of dealing with it. I'm going to go wake up Kyoya." Eyrie swept out of the kitchen leaving all of them to look at each other sheepishly.

* * *

_Idiots. Who cares if he's scary when he wakes up? You should just be glad he woke up._

Eyrie strode to Kyoya's room and threw open the door. He was sprawled on his stomach, the laptop by his side and multiple papers scattered around. She gathered all the papers and the laptop and set them aside before perching on the edge of the bed.

"Kyoya...Kyooooyaaaa." Eyrie gently shook his shoulder and whispered into his ear. He flinched away from the tickle of her breath but otherwise didn't move. Eyrie sat up and looked around the room.

_I doubt it would end well if I actually used something to wake him up... _Eyrie stared at Kyoya for a moment before leaning to his ear again.

"If you don't get up right now then I'll strip you down and dress you myself." She said in a firm voice then sat back. Kyoya lay still for a moment before his eyes shot open and he scrambled away from her, falling off the other side of the bed and landing on his back. "Good. You're up. Now get dressed and come down to breakfast. We're all waiting for you."

He sat and glared at her, still trying to wake up his brain. She walked over and leaned down so that they were face to face.

"Awake or not I will still strip you down and dress you if I have to. So you have five minutes. After that I'm dressing you and dragging you downstairs to be sociable." She turned and walked out of the room.

Six minutes later the hosts looked up from their breakfast to see Kyoya stumble in, Eyrie right behind him. He sat down at the table and stared at the plate in front of him.

"Wow Eyr-chan! How'd ya do that so fast?" Hunny asked.

"She threatened me." The other hosts turned to see Kyoya giving Eyrie a death stare. His dark aura swirled around him as Eyrie shrugged and smirked. "I could file sexual harassment charges."

"Oh don't get so uptight. It was a little threat." Before the hosts could ask, she started cleaning up the dishes and such. "We should leave soon. The first performance will start soon and theirs is the second."

* * *

"Miss Omorfie!"

Eyrie and the hosts walked into the auditorium and were greeted by Kyoya's older brothers. The eldest was talking to what Eyrie assumed to be a parent and Akito was striding over to her with a smile.

"I thought that was you! It has been awhile hasn't it?" He held out a hand and smiled, his attitude completely different from before. He greeted each of the hosts with more reserve then focused on Eyrie again.

"Yes it has, hasn't it? Kyoya did not mention that you would be here. I thought you would be to busy; what a pleasant surprise."

"Yes Father is here as well. He heard that one of the groups was American and decided to take the opportunity to see how your kind of schools perform."

"Ah Miss Omorfie. I wasn't made aware that you would be attending today as well." Kyoya's father approached them with another man that was about his age. Eyrie bowed slightly.

"Mister Ootori. My time in the host club has been a bit dull since you stopped visiting me. I'm glad you decided to come today. And you must be the chairman. It is an honor to meet Tamaki's father." He swept up to her and cupped her hand.

"No the honor is mine! To think that one of my students is so very exceptional as to be a hero! It's touching! I'm sorry I could not meet you earlier! My schedule wouldn't permit it."

"My, my. You two are very similar." Eyrie said blandly and pulled her hand from his grasp. "Mister Ootori, Akito mentioned that you were interested in the Americans?"

"Yes. They are national champions and I couldn't help but be curious as to what kind of performance they would make. And you? If they were good enough to be nationalists then surely you have heard of them. Are you a fan?"

Eyrie smirked and looked at the stage. "Oh yes. I suppose you could say I'm their number one fan."

"Oh well in that case you must sit with us! It is a balcony seat and, from what I understand, their DJ will be operating from there! You would be able to see it all up close and personal!" Tamaki's father began to lead her away and she glanced back at the others. "Oh don't worry they will be joining us!"

They went up to a spacious balcony that overlooked the entire auditorium. There was a booth set up that had a laptop and had multiple knobs and other things. Eyrie had just walked over to take a look when someone else came in.

"Chairman may I again express my thanks? My students do not often get opportunities like this so this is a very big deal. Also I would like to thank you for letting me sit here for their performance. I love seeing them at the best vantage point. Thank you very- Ire!"

Eyrie turned in time to see a streak of mouse brown come towards her and the next thing that she knew she was being hugged. "Janey that was very rude. At least finish thanking the chairman before attacking me."

"Sorry! I got excited!" Janey giggled and turned back to the stunned adults. They were glancing between Miss Lark and Eyrie. "As I was saying thank you very much! Ire I went to find you in the crowd earlier but I couldn't! I didn't even think to look for you up here!"

"Little Bird you are very loud." Eyrie shook her head and ruffled Miss Lark's hair. Mister Suoh gave a small laugh.

"What a surprise. Miss Omorfie you know Miss Lark? Did you know that she's the teacher in charge of the American group performing today? And Miss Lark, Miss Omorfie says that she is your groups number one fan."

Miss Lark started laughing. "Well I should hope she is! She founded the group after all!"

Eyrie rubbed the back of her neck as everyone stared at her. The hosts were trying to ignore the situation, not wanting to be involved.

"How is it...that you founded the group?" Akito asked.

"I went to that school." She said briefly. Before they could ask anymore questions could be asked the first performance started. It was Lobelia. All the hosts cringed through the entire performance. At the end everyone was allowed a brief break to stretch before the next performance.

"You and Miss Lark seem close Miss Omorfie." Mister Ootori said.

"Our mothers were great friends and I babysat Ire when she was little." Miss Lark smiled.

"Why is it that you call her Ire?" Yuichi, the eldest of Kyoya's brothers, asked.

"I'm afraid that one was my fault. It was the suggestion of a child but it seems to have stuck."

Everyone turned to see Jeremy coming through the door with a bored expression. He walked right passed everyone else and gave Eyrie a small hug before going to the computer.

"Jeremy! Don't be rude! This is the chairman!" Miss Lark started to apologize to the other adults in the room.

"I apologize. I have to get this ready before our performance or it will be ruined." He continued to tap away at the keys and only stopped when Miss Lark strode over and grabbed him by the back of the neck.

"Greet them or I'm telling Mom."

"Fine! Gosh Janey!" Everyone on the balcony sweat dropped as they took in the similar features. Eyrie smirked at him and he stuck his tongue out at her. "Don't even start Ire!"

"I didn't say anything." Eyrie wandered over to the computer as Jeremy greeted everyone. When he walked back over Eyrie flicked him. "You're doing it wrong."

"Ok then you do it! It's not like I do this everyday." Jeremy started to type again but stopped when he kept catching Eyrie shaking her head. "Ok I'm done. Seriously. You do it. I can't take it anymore. I have to apologize to the chairman anyway."

Eyrie immediately took off her arm sling and started typing. Jeremy bowed to Tamaki's father.

"I would like to apologize about our methods but we were told that we were not allowed to enter the lighting booth."

The chairman and Mister Ootori looked at him in confusion but before they could ask him what he meant the lights on stage started turning on and off.

"Got it. Do you want the rest of the lights as well?" Eyrie asked without looking away from the computer.

"Please." Jeremy said. The door to the balcony swung opened to reveal one of the tech guys.

"Mister Chairman! We have no control of the lights or speakers! Someone completely hijacked the system. We can't get it back at all. Someone was able to take over the system and shut us out at the same time."

Everyone turned to look at Eyrie. She gave them a one shouldered shrug. "You have really bad security Mister Suoh."

"It's...fine. Just enjoy the show." The chairman told the man.

"That reminds me. I'm on drums today. You got the DJ stuff right Ire?" Jeremy started to ease his way out the door. Eyrie's arm sling caught him in the head.

"No. Get back here. Did you plan it like this?" Jeremy slowly turned to her with a devilish smile.

"Absolutely. What was it you said when you asked me to lead to hosts to the waterfall? Oh yes. 'I'll owe you one.' I think that was it." Eyrie's expression softened to a smirk and she brought a knuckle to her lips. "It really is your own fault for getting caught. You always taught me to pay attention to detail."

He swept out of the room with a smile. Eyrie turned to Miss Lark. "What song are they doing first? And I do apologize Chairman. This must be very offensive to you."

"Not...not at all. So all those people are the ones you went to school with before this?"

"Yes." Eyrie turned back to the board of nobs.

"I have a feeling you'll like this particular performance Ire." Eyrie turned to Miss Lark with a raised brow. "After all...it's all of your blueprints that were used to do it."

"Then this will be interesting." Eyrie whispered as she dimmed the lights. "All of my blueprints involve a mixture of electronic sound and instrumental. I wonder how long they had to practice to get it right."

She brought a pair of headphones over her ears and stuck her right fist into the air. An arm shot out from between the curtains. Someone was holding up their fist. She messed with a few knobs and the curtains started parting. Suddenly the a large note came through the speakers and Eyrie's fingers started dancing over the knobs and laptop, the lights pulsating with the music. They could see musicians playing on the stage as dancers started twirling between the pillars, girls in bright white sun dresses that had jewels on it that made it look like they left a trail of glitter behind them and guys in black T-shirts, pants and Mascarade masks. They twirled, never crossing each others paths, moving fluidly. A spotlight centered toward the back of the room and Clarice was standing, the microphone in her hand evidence that the singing they were hearing was hers.

_Leave the past behind_

_Just walk away_

_When it's over, and the heart breaks_

_And the cracks begin to show_

She was in a white sundress that was puffed out with petticoats and the top was made to look like a corset. She was suspended but by what they couldn't tell. She started walking as if on air and singing, her hair billowing behind her, her makeup dramatic and sparkly. As the beat dropped then picked up again dramatically the dancers on the floor met and waltzed with each other for the duration of the chorus. As the beat intensified at the climax of the song a man in black lowered from the ceiling and drew her sharply to him. His mask was more dramatic than that of the men on the ground. They began to dance intricately in the air above the audience. There were oohs and ahhs as he dipped and spun her. Suddenly the female dancers were dancing on the top back of the seats, restricting their movements as the girls leaped like ballerinas to the other side of the auditorium. The boys stayed on the ground and caught the leaping girls, holding them high. The song, Cracks by Flux Pavilion, faded out and Clarice and the man were lowered to the stage. The audience got up and clapped wildly. All the dancers rushed onto the stage and bowed, the boys throwing their masks into the crowd. The female students of Ouran scrambled to get them.

Eyrie hadn't noticed earlier that most of the lower audience was students from the various schools that were participating.

"And how they do making your blueprints reality?" Miss Lark asked with a smile. Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny were suddenly in her face.

"They were flying!...They-what...?" Eyrie smirked as the tripped over their words.

"Have you ever actually looked at the ceiling of your auditorium? Because if you had you would have noticed that it is made up of rafters. They were attached to those. Someone was up there moving whatever was holding them up around so that their wires wouldn't tangle."

"So you approved?" They turned to see Grey and Jeremy grinning at her. Grey had his mask hanging from his fingers. The hosts stared at him with wide eyes.

"That...that was you Grey? Dancing like that?" Haruhi asked as the hosts sweat dropped.

"Yea." He blushed and turned his attention to the adults in the room. "On behalf of my entire class I would like to thank you for giving us this chance it is an honor...Mister Chairman."

Grey held out a hand to him. They shook firmly.

"If you have any questions about the performance please do not hesitate to ask. On that subject, how did you like it? I realize that the music might not have been much to your tastes."

"Not at all! It was magnificent! Superb!" Tamaki's father fawned.

"I must admit that the choreography as well as the illusions were rather impressive. Did Miss Omorfie participate in this sort of thing when she was part of it?" Kyoya's father asked.

"Yes sir. In fact everything you saw was thought of by Ire. Down to the last detail. Though normally she would have participated." Grey glared at Eyrie who ignored him. "Which reminds me. You are obviously the father of Kyoya. I am Ire's cousin on her mother's side. It is important for me to know what kind of person might be marrying into the family so I would like to make something clear to you. None of them have my approval."

Suddenly Eyrie snatched his ear and dragged his face down to hers. "That is quite enough I think. Apologize for being rude. It isn't your place to give approval or not so don't say such things."

"It absolutely is my place. Mama isn't here to say it so I'm saying it for her. And don't even try to tell me she wouldn't be saying that exact same thing to him." Grey and Eyrie glared at each other but turned to Miss Lark when they heard her start speaking.

"Marrying...who's marrying? What?" She gave a shaky laugh and started swaying. "Who?"

"Eyrie and...well, pick one." Jeremy splayed three fingers to indicate Mori, Kyoya, and Hunny.

"Really? We're doing this now? When we have an enormous audience?" Eyrie asked in a dry voice.

"Father what do they mean Eyrie might marry Kyoya?" Akito and his older brother turned to their father. Eyrie glanced at them and raised a brow at Kyoya. He shrugged.

"I didn't get around to it." he said simply.

"I am sorry that everyone is finding out this way but I don't think this is the time." Eyrie let go of Grey's ear and addressed the three indignant parties. They turned to her, Miss Lark with anger in her eyes and suspicion in the brothers. Eyrie lowered her eyes and brought a knuckle to her lip, looking dejected. "Besides I was so enjoying watching the performances with everyone, it would be a shame to let something like this ruin it."

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Omorfie!" Akito said and went up to her. "We won't let it spoil the performances; we'll stop talking about it!"

Miss Lark and Yuichi nodded and took their seats as is trying to prove their point. Mister Ootori watched with a calculating gaze as the Americans left and not a word about the possible engagement was brought up again. About partway through Satoshi and Yasuchika came and watched with them, saying that they had previously been watching from below but then learned where Eyrie was sitting. It was the last performance when Clarice and Beth came up.

"Excuse us. May we borrow Ire? She made a promise and we intend to made her keep it." Everyone turned to Eyrie who started following them.

"I apologize. I will see you after the very last performance."

The three girls disappeared and Miss Lark and Kyoya's brothers all started glaring at the other adults in the room.

"Father. Is it true that Eyrie will marry one of the boys?"

"Yes. Which one is not yet determined. I am sorry you found out so suddenly. I was under the impression Kyoya would be telling you."

They all turned to Kyoya who apologized and continued to act as if nothing was happening. The lights started dimming and they leaned forward in their seats. Their eyes nearly popped out of their heads when they saw Eyrie standing with an acoustic guitar strapped to her chest. Jeremy was at the mic, Grey sat behind a drum set, and Blake sat with an electric guitar. Clarice and Beth were standing off to the side, Beth with a tambourine, both in front of a mic.

_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City _

_I'm a thousand miles away but girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

Jeremy's voice was soft and soothing causing the girls in the front row to swoon as he placed a hand over his heart and winked. Eyrie smirked at their reaction and continued playing. Blake's voice took over after a few verses.

_Hey the Delilah, I know that times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

Grey started singing next, not moving from his spot behind the drum set.

_Hey there Delilah I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you _

_Would take your breath away, I'd write it all_

_Even more in love in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all_

The boys sang the repetitive verse together, their voices blending well. Jeremy sang the rest of the song, making girls swoon and blush as he acted like he was singing to them. All of the boys would chime in for the repetitive parts and they vocalized together to end the song. The girls in the crowds stood and applauded, the boys reluctantly clapping as they stayed seated.

* * *

After their performance the hosts only saw the Americans long enough to say goodbye. Eyrie drove with them to the airport and as she watched their plane take off she felt loneliness start to suffocate her heart. Her phone rang as she got into her car. It was a blocked number.

"Hello?"

_"Miss Omorfie? It is Mister Ootori." _

"Mister Ootori. I'm sorry about the small scene my friends caused today. I hope it didn't cause you any trouble."

_"Not at all. I have something to discuss with you and I wondered if I might drop by your home tomorrow afternoon?"_

"Of course sir. I'll look forward to it."

They quickly hung up after setting up a specific time.

_I wonder if Kyoya will be with him..._

* * *

"Sir. Please come in. May I take your jacket?"

Kyoya's father handed Marie his overcoat as he took in the foyer.

"Ah Mister Ootori. I trust you found your way easily?" Eyrie strode in from one of the halls to greet him. She was dress a bit more formally than her usual weekend wear. Her hair was in its usual ponytail and she was wearing a fitted, long-sleeved shirt. "If you'll follow me. I thought that we might talk in my study."

They exchanged pleasantries as she led him to their destination. Once inside he saw an orderly desk, bookshelves built into the walls, and two large seats placed in front of a fire place. Once they were comfortable Eyrie poured tea that had been placed on a small coffee table.

"May I be frank Miss Omorfie?" Mister Ootori asked, setting his cup down.

"Of course."

"It is my belief that the binding of our two families would be more beneficial than any other. That aside, I also believe that your wit and ability to deal with unforeseen circumstances would have a good impact on my Kyoya. I realize that you have not had much time to choose yet and that I am pressuring you right now. Please understand that I tink it is for the good of my family. That being said I would like to invite you to ball."

Eyrie raised an eyebrow. "Sir, forgive me, but I do believe I might have whiplash from the sudden change in topic. What does my possible engagement have to do with this ball?"

"You are still new to this area. You do not know any other business families, outside of the host club. This ball is usually used by adults to break in their charges to the business world though many simply go to have a good time. I would like to see how you deal with that sort of setting and I would also like you to see your choices in that setting. It is essential to study all aspects of an equation, no?" Mister Ootori picked up his tea and tried to hide a self-satisfied smirk when he saw her nodding thoughtfully.

"Yes I do suppose you're right. And it is an opportunity to make more acquaintances in the business world. Alright I will go; but I will not choose an escort. I do not want to show favoritism."

"That is good because I don't want the boys to know you will be there." Eyrie gave him an amused look.

"Really? Sir my interest has peaked."

"It is a Masquerade Ball. I'm sure it will become obvious to them eventually but for a while stay away from them and let them figure it out on their own. I want them to observe you as much as you observe them." Mister Ootori sat back and tried to read Eyrie's nothing expression.

"Alright. They will not know. Though I must warn you; I'm terrible at playing games."

Kyoya's father smirked at her. "I highly doubt that Miss Omorfie."

* * *

Eyrie cuddled down into her covers and got comfortable. Mister Ootori hadn't stayed long but his request made her wonder.

_It could be that this is simply about winning. He strikes me as rather competitive. I know his motive but why does it seem like he wants me to get to know Kyoya? _

Eyrie slowly drifted off, the excitement of the past few days getting the best of her before she could think through the situation.

* * *

**What did you guys think of the chapter? Her friends are gone! Waahh! So please review! Also, I got a couple new reviewers in my last chapter! Thank you so much guys! Anyways, Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I can't believe it's chapter seventeen already! Thank you to mustaches143, ERidg17, Square Root of Three, and Sinnel! Anyways, Enjoy! **

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, claim ownership of my OC(s) and plot. **_

* * *

The next few weeks went by quickly for Eyrie. At first she noticed that the twins and Tamaki put in a lot of effort to make her laugh but what they usually ended up with was a shaking head and a small, "Idiots." She was finally able to take off the bandaging on her shoulder with the condition that she be delicate with it in the first week. It had thinly healed over to a large scar and, a week away from the ball, it had healed enough for it to lose the puffy, tender pink look and now it looked like any other scar.

After the visit from Kyoya's father, talk of the ball escalated. Eyrie found out that it was regularly hosted by a fundraising group that no one could ever remember the name of. It was used as a way for the children of important people to be tested, for parents to see how they would do in social settings. It would be Kyoya and Tamaki's first time attending this year. Mori and Hunny had already been but the demand for their presence was so high that they decided to go again. Some of the girls had said that, even though it was sort of a coming of age ceremony, the event was so popular that the amount of adults overwhelmed the amount of children.

_I don't think I will ever be able to express how much I am dreading this event. _Eyrie leaned back in her seat as she gazed over the room. All of the hosts were entertaining guests while she and Kyoya sat in silence in a corner. Most of the girls still avoided Eyrie, ironically the only ones brave enough to approach were Hunny and Mori's guests. Today they were enthralled by Hunny's old man impression. For the moment Eyrie's mind went to the official invitation that she had received a week ago, formally inviting her to the ball. She had talked it through with her staff and Marie had immediately went into a frenzy, trying to find just the right hair style and makeup, overlooking the fact that a dress would be needed. When reminded, Marie had stared at them all blankly and stated that that would be Eyrie's job, since none of them knew what the proper attire would be. Eyrie felt her stomach drop all over again.

_They have all been working for rich people longer than I have _been _a rich person! I don't know what I'm doing! And I don't have anyone to ask because no one is supposed to know I'm going. If I show to much interest they'll get suspicious. I suppose I could ask Mister Ootori... _Eyrie cringed slightly as she thought of asking the distinguished man such a feminine question.

* * *

*At the Ootori estate*

"Father do you think Sister will be coming to the ball this year?" Akito asked as he gazed out the window of his father's office. Yuichi, Akito and their father had gone over business things since Akito didn't have classes at the university today. They had recently finished and were having tea.

"You could ask her yourself. I am not aware of every decision she makes; since she married she is no longer part of this house." Mister Ootori replied coldly while sipping his tea. His eldest son suddenly held a thoughtful look.

"Sir do you think Miss Omorfie will be attending?" Akito's head snapped around and Mister Ootori gave him a sharp look. "I apologize. I suppose that is a silly question since she is still so new to the area."

"That reminds me Yuichi. Have you looked into her as I asked you to?" Kyoya's father calmly set down his empty tea cup and gazed at Yuichi. The eldest son didn't miss a beat.

"The school she came from wasn't very prestigious. I looked into it and apparently they had trouble keeping delinquents in check in the years before Miss Eyrie attended. According to my source, this became less of an issue when Miss Eyrie and her friends started attending. None of the official records give a reason to this. In all honesty I thought that I had hit a dead end until I called the principle to make some inquiries and found him very willing to share after learning that I was acquainted with Miss Eyrie. Apparently she lead a very modest life with her mother, who died two years ago. She knew nothing of her father or the family on that side until a few months after the death. Eyrie was sent to live with her father where she could only make supervised phone calls, was never let outside, and received private tutelage with her twin sister. She remained there for a year before coming here for reasons known only by her father. All things considered, I'm amazed at how adapt she is at handling the upper class society after living in a small town for so long."

"You found all of this out in one conversation with her highschool principal?" Akito asked in wonder.

"From what I understand, he and his family were very close family friends. His older son is a local doctor and was known to be very good friends with Eyrie's mother. At first he wasn't very talkative but after I explained that I was a friend he opened up. Apparently he thought that I was an associate of her father." Yuichi shrugged.

Their father sat in silence as he listened, calm on the outside but cursing himself on the inside. _It is clear to me that she can handle herself in a social setting. She has impeccable manners and she can manipulate an awkward situation with ease. The thing that worries me is her dress. If she was kept in that house then she couldn't attend this particular type of social setting. The girl probably has no idea what to wear. _

"Do you know why the principal did not want to speak with a representative of her father?" Kyoya's father asked. Yuichi's face was serious.

"He did not say."

When their father remained silent they began discussing the girl in question.

"I think she would look splendid in a ball gown." Akito stated.

"With her coloring and shape, I doubt that there is anything she would not look splendid in. Though I think the color would be essential to take into account. Her personality wouldn't allow any pinks or reds." Yuichi stated in a manner that stated he was speaking purely from logic.

"You're right. But she could never be placed in something as dreary as grey. That would be taking it a bit far."

Akito stared into space for a moment as they amused themselves by trying to find the perfect colors to suit Miss Eyrie. Their father stared at them discreetly as they pondered.

"Black?" Yuichi said suddenly and looked at Akito with a raised brow. Even Mister Ootori shook his head slowly as a picture formed in their minds. "Maybe in everyday wear but if she wore a dress of that color, with her solemn personality..."

The two older sons shivered a bit.

"She'd look like a mourner." Akito finished. They sat in silence for a moment before Akito sat straight in triumph. "Combinations of colors. One color would look too plain on her but if you combined two...you have something different!"

Yuichi smiled and their father nodded as they tried adding another color to the image in their minds. Suddenly Mister Ootori stood up.

"I apologize boys but there is something that I must do. Excuse me."

He hurried out of the room quickly and his two sons looked at each other is confusion. They sat in silence for a moment before Akito started a business debate and they soon forgot about their father's hasty departure.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock _

"I've got it!" Eyrie called into the house as she strode to the door. She had just been passing by the foyer to get to the music room when she heard someone pounding on the knocker. She had only recently gotten back from club activities and had been researching dresses on the internet when she became frustrated and decided to take a break.

"Yes?" She opened the door to find a chauffeur holding a large white box tied in red ribbon. He tipped his hat to her.

"Is this the Omorfie residence?" He asked politely.

"It is." She replied and he promptly held out the package. "May I ask who this is from?"

"My superior told me to tell you to look at the card that was in the box. Good day ma'am." He took long strides back to his car, successfully avoiding further questioning.

"Who was that?" Eyrie looked at four expectant faces when she reached her room. Marie and the other maids were looking through all of the hair supplies they had to make sure it was enough. Suddenly they were in Eyrie's personal space. "What's that?"

"A driver dropped it off." Eyrie quickly set it on the bed and undid the ribbon. The five girls gasped as the lid was removed to reveal the most beautiful gown and mask any of them had ever seen. A folded card lay on top of the pile and Eyrie quickly snatched it and left the room to read it in private. All her maids stayed behind to fawn over the dress.

_Dear Miss Omorfie,_

_I realize I have put you in an awkward position by asking you to keep your attendance at the ball a secret so I had hoped this would make up for it. If you already have a gown chosen for the evening then do not hesitate to send this one back, considering how close to the ball I am sending it to you. I hope you will wear it and consider it a thank you. _

-Yoshio _Ootori _

Eyrie slid down the wall and sat in the hallway. For a moment she stared at the note before sighing in relief.

_This gift came at the perfect time. Now I have a dress and I will be indirectly complimenting Mister Ootori at the same time. _

* * *

"Tamaki are you alright?" Eyrie raised a brow at her classmate. Tamaki, Eyrie and Kyoya all stood around their desks; the second break had just started. Tamaki had been fidgeting and giggling all day. It was the day before the ball.

"I'm more than fine! Tomorrow we will be attending one of the biggest social events of the season! I can't wait to see all the people that will attend." His expression turned dreamy.

"You do know that Haruhi won't be there right?" Eyrie asked blandly. This resulted in Tamaki sitting in his dejected pose in the corner, shadows hanging all around.

"Idiot." Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"Are you looking forward to the event as well Ootori?" Eyrie asked. She had tried calling him Kyoya but that had seemed too informal for him but when she tried calling him Mister Ootori it sounded too stuffy so she called him Ootori to cause herself less confusion.

"In a way. Sticking my fingers in many pots at the starting line will be very good for my future career." Kyoya's expression changed to that of the dark lord as he smirked. Eyrie nodded slowly and watched as multiple girls went to cheer up Tamaki. "Do you regret that you will not be going Miss Eyrie?"

"Not really." Eyrie turned to Kyoya after losing interest in what was going on with Tamaki. "Will your brothers be attending?"

"Yes they both will. I believe I heard something about my sister attending as well."

Eyrie brought a knuckle to lips and her nothing mask slipped to reveal a thoughtful expression. "I don't believe I've met your sister."

"No. Though I'm sure you will make her acquaintance eventually."

_Well if she goes to the ball I'll meet her sooner than you think. _

* * *

The hall rang with the sound of laughter and friendly conversation. Women and girls dressed in elaborate gowns and feathered masks littered the floor with their escorts. Many of the men held their masks under their arms and conversed with each other, some to introduce their children. The orchestra played for the people dancing in the center of the room. Though the ball had been under way for little more than an hour, people continued to arrive. Many of the late arrivals were only given a minimal amount of attention since none made a big splash in the eyes of the people in the hall.

Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori stood and scanned the room, all wearing their masks. They had found each other right away and, after introducing them to multiple aristocrats, their parents had left them to fend for themselves. Kyoya noticed his father on the phone by the large balcony. He had a pleased expression on his face by the time he hung up.

"For some reason I pictured this a bit more lively." Tamaki said gloomily. Many girls had come over to greet the young men that filled out their suits in such a dashing manner. Many attended their school, while a few were from elsewhere. After half an hour more of entertaining shallow, materialistic girls the doors opened to admit another late comer. The four hosts ignored it until they saw people start to murmur and stare at the person descending the staircase leading to main floor. They turned and were nearly forced to scrape their jaws off of the floor. The woman descending the stairs was dressed in a stunning black and white gown. The top was styled like a corset and was covered in intricate black beading and lace and the sleeves were multiple pieces of tulle that only covered her shoulders. The bottom half of her dress sloped outward in true princess fashion, layer upon layer of black beaded tulle falling down to her feet. She held up the front to prevent treading on it, revealing simple black ballet slippers and slender ankles. Her mask was the same coloring as her dress and covered half of her face with two large feathers sticking out of the top right corner; one black, one white. The woman's hair had simply been pinned back behind her ears so that the rest of it could tumble down her back in a wave of obsidian curls that to her waist. Every sound seemed to dull as they watched her descent, the spell broke when her foot took the last step off of the staircase. After that the hosts only got glimpses of her as she was twirled through the crowd, dancing with one gentleman, bantering with another, never in one place for long.

"Excuse me mademoiselle? Could you tell us who that person is?" Tamaki asked a women who had been occupying the group that the mystery woman had just been with.

"She told us that it was a game." The older woman said excitedly. "She's obviously someone important. She said that her identity was a secret but that she would take off her mask if someone can guess her name. I wonder why she must hide her face? Maybe one of her scorned lovers is here and she doesn't want him to find her?"

The older women began to speculate excitedly about the girl and the hosts turned to the men that were with them.

"Um, sirs? Would it be to much to ask you opinion of her?" Tamaki asked and the men all gave him bored expressions.

"I don't care about all that lovers nonsense but I can tell you, that woman has a good head on her shoulders. She must have quite the pedigree."

The hosts looked over at the woman who was now talking to the group that Kyoya's father was occupying. They watched as the people among the group laughed while the girl's perfect lips stayed a straight line. The hosts started over in that direction, thinking that they could finely meet this mysterious butterfly after two hours of constantly ending up on opposite sides of the room. Suddenly Akito was leading her to the dance floor. Tamaki and Hunny stood in a gloom as the two twirled across the floor.

"Our prey is rather elusive." Kyoya observed, straightening his mask. Mori nodded.

"Kyoya!" They all turned to see Kyoya's sister, Fuyumi, rushing towards them with a big smile. They all greeted each other happily. "Kyoya have you met that woman yet?"

Tamaki and Huny went back to a gloom and Kyoya and Mori shook their heads.

"Oh you must! She's so nice! Father, Onii-san, and Akito were very taken with her as well." Fuyumi continued to chatter about the strange new comer as Kyoya gazed away thoughtfully and brought a knuckle to his lips.

* * *

_Oh my god this mask is killing me. _

Eyrie allowed herself to be led onto the large balcony by Akito. She had been a nervous wreck when she had received the call from Kyoya's father, saying that she should arrive later than everyone else. She hadn't wanted to cause such a scene but once it was over she had been some busy talking with everyone that she hadn't had time to be embarrassed. She had spotted the hosts as soon as she walked in, finding them at the center of the largest group of young women, just where she expected to find them. Eyrie managed to watch them from across the room the whole night and was dying to shake off all of the shallow, unknown people to seek comfort in their familiar antics and predictable responses. She had forced the feeling down all night but it had hit her with considerable force when she had seen them standing not fifteen feet away as she danced with Akito. It surprised her to realize how much she enjoyed their presence. Even now she was tempted to rush inside and look for them.

"I know who you are." Akito whispered into her ears as she continued to gaze over the courtyard. He gave her a soft smile.

"Really? Would you like to test that? Say my name and if I take off my mask you'll know you got it right." she smirked at and turned to him. Making her identity a game had been her idea but Mister Ootori had seemed to approve. He shook his head.

"I won't say it. But I new it...because you have very pretty lips." All expression left her face and she turned back to the railing. He laughed. "I want you to know some thing."

To be polite she turned her head to face him and was surprised to feel her cheek meet his lips. His lips lingered there for a moment before he moved away slightly to whisper in her ear.

"I won't let Kyoya or anyone else have you without a fight."

With that he strode back inside, leaving Eyrie to stand in stunned silence.

* * *

_This is going better than I expected. _

Kyoya's father sipped his champagne as he listened with half an ear to an aristocrat he had been asked to show around. The man was there with his son and wife. From what Mister Ootori understood he was some sort of investor. The man's name was something-or-other Hemsworth. His first name was lost somewhere in the introduction due to the noise. His wife wasn't as talkative as her husband but stuck close to him. Their son was at least as tall as Kyoya and it was obvious that he was handsome even with a mask on. His shaggy blonde hair fell over the top of his mask and he had spent most of the evening watching Eyrie's movements.

"Dad." The boy's father and Mister Ootori turned to look at him. This was the first time he had spoken out in a while. "You know who that is, yes?"

Hemsworth laughed. "Yes I do Clarence. Why haven't you gone over there? She'll be thrilled. Though you might want to hide first, since you insisted we not call to tell her we were here."

Eyrie was just beginning to walk in from the balcony. Mister Ootori and the hosts, who were making their way over, watched in shock as Clarence strode over and picked her up by her narrow waist, carrying her back out.

* * *

"If you wanted to say hi you could have just said it. This is a bit excessive. Excuse me? Are you listening? Please put me down." As soon as Eyrie's feet hit the ground her captor enveloped her in his arms, holding her small frame tightly. Eyrie's arms were pinned to her sides and she wiggled around, trying to get a look at this person's face. "Sir I'm not sure you have the right person. Could you let go of me so that we could sort this out?"

"Damn it. You're so bossy, ya know that Ire?" The boy gently let go of her and looked down with eyes filled with sincerity and happiness. Eyrie's glare fell when she heard those words and her face went pale. She reached up and gently brought the mask over the boy's face, gasping when her task was accomplished.

"Zero!" Eyrie flung her arms around the tall boy, squeezing him while he laughed.

"Well it's good to know I was missed! But, Ire, I'd like to come out of this hug with no cracked ribs." She let go of him, her face showing excitement even though her mask covered half her face.

"I can't believe you're here. What are you doing in Japan? Why didn't I know you were in Japan? Where's Uncle? Is Aunty here too? Oh the whole group was here awhile a few weeks ago. You missed them. Bummer. Oh but there are people you have to meet! They're inside! They-" Eyrie stopped abruptly. She had started pulling Zero inside to meet the hosts when she remembered that they aren't supposed to know that she was there. Her face drooped for a moment before she pulled on her emotionless mask.

"That was a pretty big change. Do you have different personalities I don't know about? If so, can I meet the flirtatious one?" Zero tried to dodge the swift slap Eyrie aimed at his head but failed. "Ok sorry! Hey what's with this whole mystery woman act? Are you playing games again?"

Eyrie looked around quickly to see if anyone had seen their familiar exchange but oddly enough the balcony was empty. She glared at Zero. "First of all I didn't make a habit of playing games with people. Second, someone requested that I go about it like this. It's a very long story, that you won't like, so tell Aunty and Uncle to cancel whatever hotel room you booked for tonight and I'll have you all stay with me. Good? For now just act like nothing happened. I have to introduce you to some very important people at the end of the night though."

Zero and Eyrie gave a brief hug then she left him to count to ten before walking in after her.

* * *

"Madam!" Eyrie turned to see Tamaki and the other hosts standing next to the dance floor. They were all giving her courtly bows, drawing a lot of attention.

"May I have this dance?" They all said at once then turned to glared at each other. Still exhilarated from seeing Zero, Eyrie smirked and tapped a finger to her bottom lip.

"Well I've never tried dancing with four men at once but I suppose if that is really what you want." Eyrie shrugged and looked at them with sparkling eyes. Tamaki looked at her sheepishly and Hunny laughed.

"We'd look so silly!" Hunny smiled up at her. Tamaki regained his composure and tried to bow again.

"What we meant is, would you save a dance for each of us?" He asked.

"Of course. I think I'll start with you." She bent down and swung Hunny into her arms. She twirled onto the dance floor, dancing with him as one would dance with a child. Hunny laughed and ran over to Mori in excitement when the song was over. Tamaki swept her onto the dance floor and waltzed with her elegantly. All the other girls fumed with envy. Next was Mori, who was more reserved that the other two dances that had cause her to be light headed from the twirling. He waltzed with her as if he was shy. From the other side of the dance floor Akito's grip on his champagne glass tightened as he watched the hosts dance with Eyrie and the one named Clarence watch her with admiring eyes. He started walking quickly, hoping to intercept Kyoya before the next song began. When he was a mere five feet away Eyrie pulled Kyoya out onto the floor and briefly straightened his mask for him. Akito stalked away to the balcony, unaware of his father watching his every move.

"So is that Zero? You do plan on introducing us right? Those idiots would be disappointed if they found out they didn't get to meet him." Kyoya said casually, not looking at Eyrie.

"Of course; but I was selfish and wanted to dance with them before they knew it was me. How long did it take you?"

"My sister came to me, saying that Father was quite taken with the mystery woman. The others don't know."

Eyrie rolled her eyes. "Of course they don't."

They waltzed in silence to Johan Straus the Second's, The Blue Danube. It was the longest song they had played that night and they had shortened it to five minutes, only playing half the song.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Eyrie asked, looking up at Kyoya's indifferent face. He shrugged.

"I suppose. We spent most of our time entertaining airheads and chasing you around." he gave her an accusing glare to which she responded with an innocent head tilt. "By the way. That game. Has anyone said your name yet? Or was that a lie and you plan on having everyone guessing forever?"

"No one has said my name so I haven't had a chance to fulfill that promise." Eyrie sighed dramatically. "Not even Zero said it. He called me Ire and we both know that isn't my name."

The instruments faded out and as she pulled away to walk back to the other hosts, Kyoya yanked her back to him. The dance floor had cleared for the next song so it felt as if they were on a stage with a spotlight to Eyrie. Kyoya leaned close to her ear.

"Eyrie."

She smirk and watched as murmurs and gasps filled the room as she started to unfasten her mask. Kyoya gently tugged it from it's perch on her face and took a step back. Everyone stared with wide eyes. Eyrie gave him a smirk before clearing her throat and gaining her composure. She calmly started walking back to the hosts as if nothing happened.

"Well. It looks like you've won the game."

Tamaki and Hunny stared at her with opened mouths which she promptly shut. Everyone started gossiping loudly, the noise level rising considerably. Kyoya sauntered over, Eyrie's mask dangling from his fingertips.

"E-Eyr-chan! You look so pretty! That was you?" Hunny started bouncing on his toes in excitement and Tamaki had shadows hanging over his head when he realized that he had tried to use Host Club charm on their manager.

"Make yourselves presentable. I have someone I want you to meet."

The hosts followed her through the crowd as she made she way to a group that included Kyoya's father and siblings, as well as three people they didn't know. Two were obviously husband and wife and they both embrace Eyrie at the same time, laughing as they looked at each other but refusing to let go of the girl they held in their arms. The hosts were taken aback by the look of contentment on Eyrie's face as she let them hug her.

"Alright Dad. Mom. Let other people have a turn." The young man swept Eyrie into his arms as soon as his parents let go. Kyoya's family looked on in shock.

"Mister Ootori. Akito. Yuichi. I'm sorry for that ruse. Miss Ootori I don't believe we have officially met." Eyrie bowed to Fuyumi and Kyoya's sister immediately started gushing praises. After tactfully dislodging herself from that conversation she grabbed the boy's arm and started tugging him toward the hosts, much like Hunny was known to do. "I have important people for you to meet. Stop lagging."

The boy laughed and continued to be dragged to where the hosts were standing. Kyoya's family had dispersed, the males from confusion, and his sister from restlessness. The boy's parents were grinning ear to ear as they looked at her.

"Guys I want you to meet Zero." Eyrie looked at them with wide eyes and started introducing the hosts one by one, Tamaki and Hunny practically gyrating from the excitement of meeting another one of Eyrie's American friends.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I heard that you're part of the family. From Jeremy." Zero smiled and shook hands with them, taking off his mask. Eyrie motioned for his parents to come over and they were introduced as well.

"Aunty. Uncle. What hotel are you staying at?" Eyrie asked quickly. The hosts looked at each other in confusion.

_Aunty? Uncle? _they overlapped.

"Oh. Well uh..." Hemsworth rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as his wife rolled her eyes.

"You know how bad your uncle is with planning ahead. We got here later than expected and haven't had a chance to look for a hotel yet. That's what we'll be doing after this."

"Nonsense." Eyrie scoffed an pulled out a cellphone from a hidden pocket that they still couldn't quite see. She waited with it pressed to her ear. "Briar. Get Bear to drive down here and find the Hemsworth's driver. Take him back to the house and get two extra bedrooms ready, as well as one for him of course. Tell him to rest and that Bear will be driving us home."

Eyrie's face started going red as she listened to the other end of the phone. Her dark aura flared up. "_So help me, Briar if you don't shut up I will snuff your existence from this world._"

She hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of her nose then looked over at her aunt and uncle who were trying not to laugh. She sighed and strode off, answering the summons of a woman she had met earlier that evening.

"Well it's just us boys now. Tell me about yourself." Zero gave the hosts a dazzling smile and Tamaki and Hunny looked at him with wide eyes.

_They are the same. _Kyoya mused as he watched Tamaki and Hunny chatter to Zero as if they had been friends for longer than five minutes. _They both create that feeling in people. Like they are very interested. As if every word you say will be stored in their hearts. There is a word that describes it perfectly. What is it?_

Kyoya pressed a knuckle to his lips and shut his eyes, trying to think of the word. After a moment of listening to Hunny tell Zero about Mori, it came to him.

_Safe. They make them feel safe._

* * *

Eyrie flopped down on her bed and heaved a sigh. It was about two in the morning and they had left the party only an hour ago. The night had been filled with dancing and business talk but when she thought back on it, she had had an amazing time. Before and after the hosts knew her identity. Zero had ended up teasing Tamaki and Hunny into believing that Zero's parents were her real aunt and uncle. It had taken some time but she finally managed to explain that she called them that because they were like siblings to her mother. By the time they were on the way home, Eyrie felt content and open; a rare combination for her. She had even managed to tell Zero and his parents about the pending engagement as soon as they got to her home.

Aunt and Uncle had not blamed the hosts and had been very understanding when she explained. Zero had been silent, only speaking one sentence when his parents left the room.

_"I won't let them have you without a fight." _

He had left then, shutting himself in his room to sleep. Eyrie mulled over his words and was still surprised at how similar they were to Akito's. Eyrie had half expected this sort of reaction from Zero since his feeling towards her had never really been a secret. She drifted off, the last thing on her mind was that she didn't get to talk to Mister Ootori alone after her identity was revealed.

* * *

"Father!" Akito strode into his father's office where Mister Ootori was unloading the pile of business cards he had accumulated during the ball. He ducked his head to hide the smirk on his face.

"Yes? What is it?" Akito started to bow formally.

"I have a request. Do not let Kyoya marry Eyrie. Or...at least...let me take his place!"

"I couldn't do that to your brother." His father said coolly. "I could, however, make you one of the choices. Would that be to your liking? I'm sure her father won't mind."

"Yes! Thank you Father!"

As Akito hurried from the room, his father grinned.

_I knew it. He does have feelings for the girl. Now Kyoya has even more competition. Lately he hasn't done anything extraordinary to try and surpass his brothers. Let's see if he can win against his brother in this. _

* * *

**Alright guys! What did you think?! I had so much fun writing this chapter! I know I always say that but it goes doubly for this one! Ahh! So much moe! Anyways, Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour! Chapter 18 for you! Thank you to all my reviewers, Square Root of Three, EvilVampireDucky, ERidg17, PridePrejudiceandCake, and Sinnel! You guys are amazing! Anyways, Enjoy! **

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, claim ownership of my OC(s) and plot.**_

Eyrie looked around with an unreadable expression. Zero and the hosts were sitting in the middle of her secret room looking at various pictures and photo albums. It was the day after the ball and the hosts had showed up at a ridiculously early hour to greet Zero, who was thrilled. For the first hour and a half, Kyoya and Eyrie had given everyone who approached them a scorching glare. Zero had started out suggesting things that he knew Eyrie enjoyed but had given up after continually glancing over to see her nothing expression. He started to feel anger welling up inside him as the day continued but successfully kept his feelings to himself.

"I wonder if there are any pictures of Eyrie at the ball." Tamaki mused aloud as they all stared at a picture of a 3 year old Eyrie dressed as a princess and grinning at the camera.

"Of course there are. There were professional photographers stationed all around the room the entire night. Only you are too much of an idiot to have spotted them." Kyoya stated and pushed up his glasses. Tamaki immediately went into a gloom as Eyrie nodded.

"We wanna see Eyrie in a dress!" The twins whined and shook their fists like petulant children.

Zero watched as Eyrie looked at them with amusement. She looked as if she were about to smile at their antics but quickly bit her lip and looked away.

"Hey where is Briar?" The twins asked. They ignored the frantic shaking of Eyrie's head. "I bet he would like to see these pictures as well. Actually we have been seeing less and less of him lately."

Suddenly a dark aura roared up around Zero and he gave a crazed smile. "Briar? Briar? I know of no such person! Because the only thing I know with that name isn't even worthy of being identified as a human being."

All the hosts sweat dropped as Eyrie went over to pat Zero on the back until he calmed down. After five minutes of awkward silence he turned to them with a bright smile.

"We should go back inside! I'm sure my parents aren't happy about me hogging Ire all day!"

He skipped out of the room, leaving the hosts to stare after him in confusion. Eyrie sighed.

"Briar is a sore spot for him. The first time we met, Briar didn't know who I was. So he made a pass at me." she shrugged and started walking out, the hosts on her heels.

"What did he do?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm not going to say. But as you can see, it was bad enough to make the easy-going Zero hate him. Briar is probably hiding in his room somewhere. My friends don't really like him anyway, because he's a spy. The fact that he's also an idiot doesn't help either, so he usually stays away from them."

The hosts seemed to accept this and they caught up with Zero as he reached the house. Eyrie immediately started throwing ingredients together when they stepped into the kitchen. Haruhi offered to help and the twins and Tamaki went starry eyed and started urging her to 'get in touch with your feminine side'. Just as Haruhi looked as if she would explode, Zero's parents walked in.

"Uncle. Aunty. Is there anything in particular you wanted to eat today?" Eyrie asked as they settled down at the table.

"Oh anything you make will be delicious." Mrs. Hemsworth beamed and her husband nodded. "You definitely didn't get those cooking skills from your mama! Hun, remember Bunny's fifth birthday?"

Hemsworth started shaking with laughter. "She managed to burn every single piece of food there. Even the corn!"

Zero was watching Eyrie carefully as the hosts sitting at the table leaned forward in fascination.

"We still don't know how she managed that! Nobody wanted to hurt her feelings by saying anything but then Bunny just stood up, got the phone, handed it to Willow, and said 'Pizza'. I thought that I'd just about die at the look on her face!"

The hosts started laughing as they pictured the ridiculous scene.

"Eyrie's mother sounds like she was a beautiful person. We learned a little about her from Grey and the others." Tamaki said with a sincere smile. Suddenly Zero's dad looked excited and started to say something when his wife clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Just to warn you, my husband likes to talk so just remember, you asked for it." She said in a mock whisper. It didn't even deter her husband, for as soon as she removed her hand he was off.

"I have decided to privilege you young'uns with the story of how Willow and I became 'official friends'. Are you ready?" He said dramatically. Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny leaned forward even farther and nodded hard. Eyrie rolled her eyes and silently ushered Haruhi to a seat the table with the rest of the hosts. Haruhi started to protest but stopped when she realized that learning more about the mysterious Eyrie's past was to tempting, even for her.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

"What scum." I sneered over the top of my book at a group if delinquents who were shouting crude comments at their fellow middle school classmates. I'm J.R. Hemsworth. Good luck guessing what the J.R. stands for because I'll never tell. I started my third year of middle school in the town I had originally grown up in. When I was seven my parents moved us to the big city of New York where I pretty much forgot every aspect of my life here. My parents quickly came into their fortune and, in the years I was away, my family and I had gotten used to the idea that we were the cream of the crop. The only reason we came back was for a business venture of Father's; not that I would care about that sort of thing. I'm a busy person as well.  
Almost as soon as I started at this tiny school, a strange girl with black clothes started pestering me. She was, without a doubt, the most annoying girl I had ever met. The only friend this girl seemed to have was a boy named Allistar, who was very tall and awkward, with surprisingly refined features. His entire face was angular. Straight nose, narrow blue eyes, sharply peaked lips. He didn't say much to anyone but the girl. Her name was Willow. The teacher had picked her to show me around my first day. Even though I made it clear that I wasn't here to make friends, there she was, everyday. In class she would try to start conversations with me. At lunch, she and her friend would invade my table, though the boy never talked directly to me. At the end of the day they would walk me home even though it was very out of the way.

"Alright JR, darling, ready to make like a tree and leave? Or would you rather build a love nest?"

I looked up into the beaming face of Willow, who had suddenly appeared above me. Allistar gave me a rickety smile that never failed to scared the beejeebles out of me. She spoke so loud that the people still lingering started to stare.

"Damn it! Why do you say such creepy stuff all the time?! Why don't you both just leave?" I snapped. It was the same argument I made everyday. "Why do you always walk me home? I can make it there by myself! I'm not a child! It isn't like we're friends!"

I glared at them and shoved my book into my messenger bag. Willow giggled as I stood up and glared at them before turning to walk through the thinning crowd; I could practically hear the creak of Allistar's facial muscles as he smiled at her. God, that guy was like Frankenstein.

"If you didn't want us to come with you why did you wait for us?" Willow skipped to catch up with me, Allister having an easier time with his long legs. "Sounds like we're friends to me. Or maybe it's that you want to be more than friends! Oh darling you had but to ask!"

I could feel my cheeks redden as more attention was drawn to us. _Damn. I got so used to having them with me, I unconsciously waited until their teacher let them out. I can't let them know that I'm used to their presence though!_

"Whatever! Freaking weirdos!" Was all I could think to say as I picked up the pace.

"It's been a half a year JR." I was surprised at the soft voice and exasperated tone. I turned to see Willow giving me a small smile. "Isn't it about time you were honest and admit you are a person just like the rest of us?"

Suddenly she giggled and gave a bright smile, skipping on ahead of me. Allistar nodded solemnly and followed, leaving me to stand in stunned silence. We reached my home quicker than usual that day, despite two delinquents who shouldered me as we were walking. Willow went to talk to them and I could have sworn I saw their faces pale. They left quickly after that.

"Oh you're home dear!" My mother stood and brushed herself off. She had been tending the flower beds in our front hard, this being one of the rare times she hadn't gone with Father for business. "Oh are these your friends? Haven't I seen you before? It's so nice to meet you! Dear, introduce us!"

I mumbled introductions reluctantly and my mother greeted them enthusiastically, asking if they had come over to play.

"Not today, ma'am, but don't be too disappointed! You'll be seeing us a lot over summer break!" Willow grinned at her and Allister nodded. Before I could make them take it back, they were off, heading for home. "See ya tomorrow JR!"

They ended up being true to their word, coming over everyday over summer. Mother and Willow bonded over fashion magazines while Father and Allistar found common ground discussing the medical field. Before I knew what was happening, those two were given all day access to our home and frequently visited with my parents on occasions that I was unavailable. Then, before we knew it, we were in our first year of high school. Even though I had grown comfortable with their presence, I was still too stubborn to admit it openly.

We generally avoided the various quarrels that the delinquents caused but I began to notice Willow having a hard time with that. Usually she would say something with the sharp edge of her tongue, sending them running...usually after her. It was after school one day when we got in an argument over it. It ended with me storming out. I ended up walking straight into the middle of a fight. I recognized the bullies from middle school. I seemed to vaguely remember seeing them during my first week of school and on my street.

"Damn it! What the hell? Oh it's you!" The big blonde one towered over him, completely forgetting about whoever they had been tormenting previously.

"Where are your guard dogs today?" The other one leered.

_Guard dogs?_ I thought silently, trying to process why this was happening, why they were targeting me.

"We told you, ya little pretty boy. Calling us low life hicks wasn't very nice." The blonde boy sneered and they started closing in on me. Before I knew it I was receiving blows from all around. I ended up on the ground within seconds. "We tried to get you after school but you were always being guarded by the two freaks!"

_Thats why they hung out with me._ A part of my brain seemed to murmur, detaching itself from the situation.

"Um excuse you." The boys stopped briefly to look at the person standing ten feet away. I looked up to see Willow giving the two boys an icy glare. "What...exactly...do you think you're doing?"

She started stalking towards them, Allister behind her. The boys stayed where they were, despite being scared out of their wits at the small girl with the creepy expressions. Suddenly one of them swung. Willow immediately clocked him, sending him down with one hit. The blonde boy looked at his partner for a minute then back at her.

"I-I don't wanna hit no girl!" He said as she walked closer.

"You have atrocious grammar!" She yelled and kicked him in the stomach. He managed to grab her foot, pulling her off her feet. She hit the ground with a crack but immediately swung her other foot and connected with his knee. He finally went down, where he was immediately KO'd by Willow.

"What...what are you..." I stared, stunned at her ability to handle the situation. She smiled and held out a bloodied hand, pulling me to my feet.

"You insulted these guys pretty bad your first month here. I'm sort of surprised you don't remember. Anyway, they stalked you for awhile so we figured we'd hang out with you." She grinned and held up a peace sign. Allistar nodded. "I'm glad we became real friends though!"

She giggled like mad and Allistar gave me his strange smile. I opened my mouth to protest but it snapped shut. I started rubbing my cheek awkwardly.

"Yea...thanks." I mumbled into my palm then rushed back to class. Willow and Allistar looked at each other in surprise then rushed after me.

"So we're official now?! I'm so glad JR, baby!" Willow yelled as we came to a populated area. Everyone turned to look at us with raised brows.

"Don't say weird stuff like that!"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

The host laughed wildly as JR Hemsworth turned a bright shade of red while recounting Willow's very public exclamations. His wife was laughing so hard, tears were forming.

"The best part about that was, if I ever wanted to punish him, I called her over. Her teasing definitely didn't stop in highschool!" She dabbed at the corner of her eyes. Zero looked away from his parents to look at Eyrie. Her stance was tense, her movements jerky. She looked like she was trying desperately to hold something in.

"Dad. Will you tell us another story about Mama?" Zero asked, innocent expression in place. His father tapped his chin.

"Why does everyone call Eyrie Bunny?" The twins burst out, unable to wait.

"Oh that isn't a very long one! She insisted on being a bunny rabbit for Halloween five years in a row! She loved them so much; it was pretty much her answer to everything! Ask her what her favorite color is; she'd tell you Bunny. Best medicine? Bunnys. After awhile that was her pet name. Before Ire really stuck at least. Now only us adults call her that."

Hunny looked over at Eyrie with wide, disbelieving eyes. She was tensed up and standing at the counter, her face away from them. Everyone in the kitchen watched as Hunny walked up to her slowly and tugged on the edge of her shirt. She turned just barely, to look at him out of the corner of her eye. He looked at her wide wide eyes and slowly held up Usa-chan, like an offering. A hand slapped over her mouth and she turned away quickly. Everyone watched as her ears and neck reddened. Hunny nudged her with Usa-chan's nose repeatedly, his expression never changing. Eyrie seemed to tremble as she pressed her hand harder to her mouth.

"That's it! I'm done with this charade!" Zero roared and stormed over to her. Everyone jumped at the sudden noise; Hunny didn't move. Zero grabbed a stunned Eyrie and shoved her face in the direction of Hunny and his stuffed rabbit. "Stop trying to deny it! Say it! Now!"

Eyrie's face was red and her eyes got wide, her lower lip trembling. Suddenly her arms shot out and wrapped around Hunny, twirling around the kitchen.

"Hunnnyyyyy!" Her voice held a surprising amount of glee and the host just sat there in shock as they watched. "That was so cute! The rabbit! Then your face! Oh my word!"

Zero sat back with a self-satisfied grin. Suddenly she stopped and, after a moment, set Hunny down. She looked surprised and suddenly her face was a stony mask.

"No." JR said quietly.

"Just when we got you back." His wife stared at Eyrie with tears filling her eyes. She spoke in a low whisper, as if her voice couldn't go any higher. "Please Bunny. Smile. Please."

"Sorry Hunny. That was inappropriate." Eyrie turned away abruptly. All the host were looking from Mrs. Hemsworth, who was trying to compose herself, to Eyrie, who seemed to be in shock. She ran both hands through her hair, messing up her ponytail. After a moment she started working in the kitchen again, preparing the food.

"You're so stupid." Zero shook with anger as he watched her. She turned to glare at him but before she could say anything he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook gently, shouting in her face. "You are so stupid! Why don't you laugh like you used to? I see it sometimes you know! When you're with them! They make you smile! But you won't let them! Why Eyrie?!"

"Because if I smile and laugh that's the same as betraying her!" Eyrie screeched. She panted for a moment as Zero fell silent and stared at her with wide eyes. "She's dead! She is dead and that means she can't laugh anymore! What good is it to smile and have fun when I know that she won't be there when I turn around?!"

The hosts stared, not making a sound. Hunny was crying, as was Tamaki, the twins looking deflated. Even Mori and Kyoya looked stunned, while Haruhi covered her mouth. Zero stared at her in shock, then anger.

"What; is that your excuse? How can you be so backwards? Yes, she's dead. Yes, she won't be there when you want her to be. But the only thing stopping her from laughing right now is you! You sit down here, in the land of the living, and instead of causing her joy by enjoying every minute of your time here, you pout and make her worry! She's probably sitting up there, wringing her hands, hoping, more than anything, that you'll laugh for her. Why won't you let yourself be her laughter? I know it's hard Ire. It's harder than anything but you have to let her go. Let her go and live in a way that will make her sing with pride. Stop hiding behind your masks and friends. Because as soon as you can do that...I bet a tongue and belly ring that she'll be laughing right there with you."

"I don't know how to let go of her Zero." She looked at him with a lost expression. "It's like I've forgotten to do something but I can't figure out what."

Mister Hemsworth stood slowly and walked up to her. "If I remember correctly...this is what worked on your mom. When she forgot that is."  
He reached out slowly and pinched her arm. Suddenly her eyes went wide and teared up.

"Wh-why would you d-do that?" Tears started spilling down her cheeks and JR pulled her close as she started to sob uncontrollably. He started talking to her in a soothing voice.

"Tears are like the rain. They wash away everything and give you a clean slate. Once you've shed them, everything seems more beautiful. So you see, you must cry before you can laugh."

The host sat back and tried not to stare at what they felt should be a private moment.

"This is the first time she has cried since she died." Misses Hemsworth smiled at them through tears. She didn't make any effort to hide them.

"But...her mother died." Haruhi started, confused by the woman's words.

"Yes. And many people counted on Eyrie to be strong. So it was like...she didn't have time to think about herself." Her smile turned sad as Eyrie was lead out of the room. "I feel so guilty. After Willow died, I leaned on her too much; we all did I supposed. They were so alike, we thought she could fill the whole her mother left."

"Hold on! That isn't fair!" Haruhi said indignantly. "You can't put all your problems on one person's shoulders! she might not act like it, but she's still a kid!"

Mrs. Hemsworth looked at her with shame written on her face.

"I know. In the end I think that is what drove Eyrie to believe,so fiercely, that she had to protect everyone, from everything. She tried to be so strong for us that she locked up all of her own emotions." Mrs. Hemsworth suddenly looked at them with horror. "Oh no but you must want to run away now don't you? Did this whole scene bother you? I'm so sorry! We should have gone into another room or something! It's just that you're family now. We didn't even think-"

"Well hold on a minute. Eye-chan is our family now too. We care about her so if we can help then we will." Hunny clutched Usa-chan.

"Yea that's kinda insulting." Hikaru said with an indignant expression.

"Being a family is a two sided coin ya know." Kaoru added.

All the hosts nodded in unison. Zero's mother looked at them in wonder.

"Thank you so much." She breathed. "I'm sure one of you will be an excellent husband for our Bunny."

"So Eyr-chan likes cute stuff?" Hunny asked, effectively changing the subject; whether that was his goal or not, the hosts couldn't tell.

"Oh yes. Loves them. She also loves small children. Thinks they're the cutest things ever." She grinned and shrugged.

"Just how different will Miss Eyrie be when she reverts back to her old self?" Kyoya asked coolly.

"Not very. She'll start to laugh and smile but the person she is now...well it's who she is. So the Eyrie you know won't really change." Mrs. Hemsworth waved a hand as if the question were nothing. Haruhi's eyes suddenly shot to Kyoya.

_Was it just me or did he just sigh?_ She wondered.

"I appreciate your acceptance of her."

The hosts turned to see Zero standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, wearing a serene expression.

"Is she alright?" Kyoya asked in a casual voice, though the words came out too fast and made him sound more concerned. Zero looked at him in surprise and smiled.

"Yes she is..." Zero paused and went up to inspect Kyoya closely, moving to Mori next, then Hunny. "You know, maybe I've been fighting for too long. She wants to choose one of you and I will respect that decision. I'll back away now."

The hosts looked at each other in confusion then stared at Zero, who had a hand over his heart and was smiling at them through a pained expression.

"It was because of you guys that she tried to laugh. She never would have figured out she was missing something if she didn't try." He smiled at them. Suddenly the back door creaked. Everyone turned to see Briar standing there in shock. Zero immediately started after him, sending Briar running into the house. Right before he went through the kitchen door he looked back at the hosts with a considering gaze.

"Zero! Sit down! The last thing Bunny needs right now is you and Briar stampeding through the house!" Mrs. Hemsworth said, grabbing the back of her son's shirt. "Goodness. Set aside your quarrels for one day yes?"

"Oh that's right. What did he do to Eyrie that gets you so worked up?" The twins said bluntly. Zero was suddenly sitting in a dejected pose in a corner.

"He...we were at a restaurant. It was the day before he was set to pick her up for her father and he was there getting drunk. He went up and...slapped her butt!" Zero held his head and leaned from left to right. "How could he treat someone like that? Only the worse kind of scum do that sort of thing! Then he had the nerve to forget about it the next morning! I hate him! I hate him so much!"

The hosts sweat dropped as they watched him thrash around in anger. Kyoya look towards the door and pushed up his glasses.

_I hope she is alright. What is wrong with me lately? Why am I so worried about this girl? The only thing she is to me is a way to better my standing in my father's eyes. So why was I so pleased when I was the first one to say her name at the ball last night? _

* * *

**Alright! So what did you guys think? Things got a little intense there for a minute! I want to give a special little thank you to my reviewer Sinnel for his/her private message! I enjoy hearing from my readers! Anyway, Thanks for reading! **


	19. Blake

**Alright guys. These next few chapters are going to be mini chapters about how Eyrie's American friends became family. We are starting with Blake, the southern one that made the bet with Eyrie. I hope you guys like these! Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Hi. I'm Blake. Blake Orion. Yes like the star. But if anyone wants to call me sparkly I'll knock their teeth out. I've lived in this tiny town since I was seven and my Ma ran out on my dad and I. It was in middle school when I first became the head of a gang. I had just finished knocking out two guys for talking trash about me when this lil wisp of a guy, Quentin, walked up and asked if I'd like to be someone important. Who's gonna refuse something like that; am I right?

Before I knew it, I was head of a small gang. It didn't have a lot of members but I know a lot of under-the-table stuff happened, so we are considered important. Not that I know about all that; I'm just the muscle. I mean I knew that's why Quentin wanted me on board, to be a tough figure-head for the gang while he ran things backstage. I didn't really mind. As long as I got my cut of the profit, I didn't really care what the squirt did.

We became actual friends due to our mutual hatred of Eyrie Omorfie. It was for different reasons but still; she was a thorn in both our sides. He hated her because she beat the snot out of his go-betweens on a regular basis. Obviously threatening didn't help and outsmarting her always led to a dead-end, even for Quentin.

My reasons are less material. I always see her strutting around with that bored look on her face, her friends laughing like they don't take down drug dealers and rough-housers in the dead of night. Despite all that, despite the fact that she fights as much as I do, people like her! I mean sure, they're usually too scared to approach her when she's alone but still. Everyone had something nice to say about her. I mean, I guess she did have her moments but that doesn't matter! If I tried to walk around like that with the people in my gang, everyone would run as soon as they saw us coming. And then there was her mom! That woman was so carefree and happy. Like life HADN'T handed her the short straw. Who was she to be happy with her lot when other people were still struggling to accept theirs?

Anyway. I took comfort in the thought that I was thiiiis close to stealing that little one, Beth, away from her. She had been the first to approach me and we were going pretty steady now, secretly, as far as I was concerned at least. Beth hadn't outright told me that her friends didn't know but I thought that it was implied. Originally I had been happy because I saw it as a way to get back at Eyrie for being so...so...HER; now, though, I am genuinely developing feelings for her.  
A couple of weeks after the tongue/belly piercing insistent (we're still laughing about that, amongst ourselves) Quentin asked me for a favor. Apparently an especially big exchange was going down in about a week and he needed me there to back him up. Obviously I accepted. Beth didn't have to know. In fact no one did.

"Hey man! Focus!" Quentin hit the side of my head lightly and I snapped out of it to look at him across the table that sat in a favorite hangout spot of the local teens. "Do you see her looking at us? She's probably waiting for us to mess up so she can throw us out."

I looked over to see that Eyrie was watching us while her friends and their groupies goofed off at their usual table. Her mom was on the other side of the room with her own crowd. I gnashed my teeth at Eyrie, who smirked and raised a brow; the same way an adult dealing with a dramatic child would. I nearly got up and clocked her right then. The only thing stopping me was the cute little strawberry blonde that was sitting next to her. Eyrie finally turned away and, from what I could see, started teasing both the boys and girls that had wandered over. She started playing with a girl's hair and getting close to her face. The girl's boyfriend just sat there, enthralled. I hurried to the bathroom as one girl swooned. When I walked out, she was waiting.

"What do ya want?" I snapped. We were out of sight from the others and this was my perfect opportunity.

"How's your dad?" She tilted her head and gave a small smile. I started slightly. That wasn't the direction I thought this conversation would go.

"He was just fine last time I saw him! I don't see how that's any of yer business though!" I said indignantly. She eyed me curiously.

"Yea well. I just wanted to make sure. Last I was over there he seemed worse than usual. You should spend more time with him. That would make him happy." She disappeared before I could say anything.

My old man was the town drunk and would tell anyone with an ear about his time in the army. Now that I thought about it, he did ask about Eyrie the other day. I hadn't noticed since I was so busy with my gang. I didn't have time for my Pa lately.

* * *

"Alright. You ready?" Quentin looked up at me with gleaming eyes. We were in a small, abandoned house, in the middle of the ghetto. Guys in jumpsuits were filing through the door, looking ridiculous. They all surrounded a medium, plain man who was carrying a satchel. I held something similar but I'm sure that their contents were different. Quentin swaggered over, grabbing the bad from me. The two started talking in hushed tones. I started analyzing the other guys in the room, realizing that they were all huge and outnumbered me and the two other guys I had brought along.

The whispers in the center of the room gradually became more heated. Suddenly all hell broke loose and Quentin and the other guy were grappling. Suddenly his bodyguards pulled out guns and everything froze. Quentin backed away slowly. The guns stayed up.

"Alright fellas. No need for those now right?" Quentin said in a soothing voice. The guns stayed. Suddenly the guy by the door fell with a thud.

"I believe what he was politely asking was for you to put away your toys before someone gets hurt." Eyrie's voice slid over our spines in a cold chill and she strolled into the middle of the room with Grey. They both looked around with cruel glares plastered on their faces.

"Who the f-" the man was cut off when Eyrie kicked one of his bodyguards, causing him to drop the gun without harming anyone. Grey followed her lead, knocking out guys left and right. Random shots were fired in the pandemonium but the men were too frazzled to take aim so it was ineffective.

"Are you alright?" I looked to my left to see Eyrie weaving between two enormous guys, taking them down with two or three pokes and prods. When she was done she looked at me with an intensity and she walked over and put a hand on my forehead. "Well you aren't sick. That's good. Just immobile? I guess I'd be more worried if this didn't bother you."

She smiled at me. I looked over at Grey. He was tossing my gang members out.

"Why...?" I said numbly.

"Well a certain blonde wouldn't like it if you were hurt." She gave my a reprimanding look, making me feel like a scolded child. "And your dad doesn't see you enough as it is. Can you imagine if he lost you? It would be a shame if the only reason you were in one place long enough to hear his stories were because you were six feet under."

"Ire!"

Grey's sudden roar startled me. Eyrie whipped around in time to see one of the previously unconscious bodyguards raise his gun and point at her. Instead of moving, she shoved me to the side as a shot rang out.

* * *

A week passed. After getting Doc Allister to remove the bullet from her upper thigh, my Pa and I went to see her every day. I started getting used to seeing her as a friend rather than an enemy. Beth and I brought our relationship to light, resulting in me finding out that she had already told her friends as soon as we had started dating. I was gradually able to get myself out of the gang and into Eyrie's family. Surprisingly, they all let me in with opened arms, even her mother.

It made me see her for what she was. She was the rain. She washed away my past and let me see that I could have a beautiful future.

* * *

**Alright so what did ya'll think? Interesting? Even though it isn't really part of the main story, please review! Anyway, thanks for reading! **


	20. Clarice and Beth

**Alright! It's Clarice and Beth's turn! The two sisters! Woohoo! Anyway, Enjoy!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, claim ownership of my OC(s) and my plot. **_

* * *

Hi. I'm Clarice, the oldest Robertson sister. The youngest is Beth. We are community cheer leaders right now but when we reach highschool that will change. We also have no time for little underlings who aren't in the popular crowd. They have no place in our inner circle.

"Looky looky!" Beth said, rocking on her heels. I turned to see the Outcasts, as they were called, walking toward the cafe. It was Grey, Eyrie, Jeremy and Zero.

The boys were super hot, and could have been popular without even trying but they insisted on sticking with Eyrie (not that she wasn't hot; many a girl was envious of her flawless looks). People said she was nice; they also said she was just about the strangest person they had met. According to the rumors, she was always being approached by people wanting to be friends with her but she was only ever polite.

_She could be popular if she wanted. I guess she's just stupid. Who wouldn't want to have all those friends?_ I stared at her for a minute then looked over to find Grey watching me. His big, brown eyes were intense, making me feel like a spotlight had been cast over me. I turned away quickly.

"They look happy." Beth said. I looked at her wistful expression and glared.

"_We_ are happy. There's only four of them. How can they possibly be happy with so little?" I scoffed and dragged her over to our table. All the girls there were pretty, like us, and in trendy clothes, like us. The boys were handsome and as fit as a middle schooler could get. They were our people.

"Where were you guys?" Georgia asked, sneering. "Whatever. Did you _see_ what she was wearing today?" Georgia Leer's favorite topic was Eyrie Omorfie. No one knew why but I figure that, at some point, they had a fight. The entire table joined in to trash talk about her then moved on to other people. Beth and I sat there, occasionally forced to join in.

"Excuse me." A rich voice said from over my shoulder. It was thick, delicious, and undeniably Eyrie's. "I have to borrow your friends."

Before anyone could say anything, a long-fingered hand gripped my arm, then Beth's, dragging us away.

"Wait! What-" I yanked my arm away, only to see that we were already a good ways away from the cafe.

"I heard that you two are pretty decent singers?" Eyrie said casually.

_Like she didn't just kidnap us._ I fumed. Before I could say anything Beth started chattering.

"Oh well I'm alright but Clary is the best! She used to sing all the time! You sing too right? In your band?"

Eyrie gave a sly half-smile and looked at us through lazy, half-opened lids.

_Why is it that every expression this girl wears is seductive?!_ I wanted to tear my hair out.

"Yes I do. Are you a fan of Boarding School Riot?" Eyrie purred, leaning forward. Beth looked excited.

"We'll I'm sort of a closet fan-"

"What do you want?" I snapped, finally regaining my vocal functions. Eyrie raised a brow and gave an amused smile.

"What I _want_ is for you and your sister to be part of our band. We need different voices."

Beth's eyes filled with sparkles and visions of a glamorous stage life. I scoffed. "Please. Join a band with the Outcasts? That would be social suicide. Our friends would never speak to us again."

"Then they don't sound like very good friends." Eyrie said simply. "Do you really think they're your real friends? That they will always have your back? And 'The Outcasts'? Do you even realize that we're only outcasts from your group? If we split apart, others would welcome us. If your group split apart...who do you think would even look at you?"

My heart dropped to my toes and Beth looked at me with concern. Eyrie's expression didn't hold any malice; nor did it hold compassion. Suddenly she sighed.

"Look, I get that being popular has been important to you for a while now but wouldn't you rather have a few friends that last a lifetime or a lot of friends who last a minute? I can promise you that my friends would stick with you."

I was still in shock and Beth was wearing a sad expression. Eyrie smiled kindly at us and walked away, patting us both on the head.

* * *

"We're home!" I shouted into the two-story, five bedroom house. As usual there was no answer and Beth and I went to do our schoolwork.

Our mom was the town therapist and our dad was a health inspector at City Hall. Usually they worked late into the night and left early in the morning, leaving no time for interaction with us. It had been this way since Beth and I were in elementary school. Now we knew how to cook and clean for ourselves; we practically lived alone.

I guess when our parents clocked out of our lives is about the time I became obsessed with popularity. Beth didn't really care, she liked when it was just the two of us. I forced her along with me as I started climbing the social ranks, not caring who I hurt. I had to feel wanted. I had to surround myself with people. I guess I thought that being popular meant having a lot of friends. I hadn't thought of how long those friends would last until our conversation with Eyrie.

"Clary?"

I looked over at my door to see Beth standing there, looking forlorn.

"What's with the long face?" I plastered a smile on and led her over to the edge of my bed. As soon as she sat down, she burst into silent tears. "Hey hey hey! What's going on?"

"I wanna have real friends." She refused to look at me. "Like the ones Eyrie was talking about. I don't want to listen to Georgia talk bad about people, I don't wanna have to act mean so that they like me, and I wanna see you act like yourself in public."

Her small body shook as she cried harder and harder. I pulled her close and tried to sooth her, not agreeing with her, not disagreeing.

"How about we talk tomorrow?" I said brightly. "Everything will look better once you've had a little sleep!"

She looked at me sadly then left the room with a sigh. We didn't talk again until the next day.

* * *

"Hurry up Clarice! God, you are so slow!" Lucy and Georgia walked briskly to the lunch line. Beth was already waiting, saving a spot for them. "Oh good. Your sister is here. Just like we told her to."

My face went red with anger. Never in my life have I wanted to hit someone so badly before. Beth went pink when they congratulated her like a dog.

"Alright-" I started but before I could finish, a thick, sultry voice washed over us.

"Hey there Beth. Clarice. These two giving you trouble?"

I turned to see Grey and Eyrie standing there, hands in pockets, leaning on an invisible wall, and staring at us with half-opened eyes. The afternoon light made them look like dark angels as it cast a glow on them in their black T-shirts .

"No! Not that it would be any of your business anyway!" Lucy snapped haughtily. "Clarice. Beth. Care to explain why she is talking to you?"

I looked back to her and Georgia to find them both tapping their feet and raising their brows.

"That isn't any of your business." Eyrie was suddenly very close to Lucy's face, staring at her with her a lazy half-smile. Lucy turned red and scrambled away. Eyrie rolled her eyes. "You two. Have you thought of your answer to my offer?"

I looked at Beth and she looked at me, then Lucy, then Eyrie. Her eyes filled with tears. Before I could move, Eyrie slipped an arm around her shoulders and looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"Hey. It's ok. You don't have to answer right away."

Beth smiled through her sniffling. "Oh no! It isn't that. It's just...I don't want my sister to hate me."

I stared at her in shock. Eyrie looked at me, studying my face.

"Ya know I think that as long as it makes you happy, she could never hate you." Eyrie said, voice soothing my nerves like an expensive cream. She raised a brow at me. I looked at her then my sister and smiled.

"I doubt my voice will ever sound as good as yours; singing or talking. But you offered so I think you'll have to put up with us."

Eyrie smiled hugely and pulled me in so that she could hug me and Beth at the same time. Grey gave me a shy smile, turning red.

"Um excuse us!" We turned to see Lucy standing there indignantly. Georgia was texting something on her phone. "What just happened?"

"Clarice are you seriously going to join those outcasts?" Georgia asked in distaste, finally getting with the conversation. I glared at them but before I could say anything I could regret Eyrie got in Georgia's face.

"You are the outcast." She said softly. She turned to Lucy and grabbed a strand of her hair. "Milady you could keep better company than this peasant. You waste your beauty, hanging around this poisonous maiden."

Eyrie gave her a sincere smile then let go of Lucy's hair to place a hand on her heart. Lucy's eyes were wide and her mouth hung opened slightly. Her cheeks held a rosy blush and she smiled genuinely.

"Oh wow. I-I've never been called beautiful by anyone but my parents. Georgia always said I was average." Her eyes sparkled and she stood a little straighter. Georgia gaped at her and glared at Eyrie, not knowing what to do.

"I never." Eyrie placed a hand to her cheek and looked stricken, like she couldn't believe it. We could practically see the confidence building in Lucy. She turned to Georgia.

"She was right! You are the outcast. You put everyone down so that you can feel better about yourself. It isn't fair! I don't have to put up with you as a friend! No one deserves something like that!"

Eyrie gently led us away while Lucy flounced off, leaving Georgia to stand alone in stunned silence.

"Thank you." Beth said as Eyrie plopped us down at a table with Jeremy and Zero. They smiled.

"Don't thank me. It wasn't my idea." Eyrie flicked her chin at Grey. "He asked me for a favor."

She turned away to tell the other boys what happened. I turned to the boy on my left.

"Um-" we said in unison. We laughed nervously.

"You go first." He said. His voice soothed like Eyrie's but in a different way. While hers was thick and creamy, leaving you lethargic, his was coarse and manly, making you feel protected. I shivered slightly.

"You're both the same." I said with a smile. He gave me a confused look. "Your voices. They're the same."

He laughed and looked at his cousin, who was introducing Beth to the other boys. "Sorry. I'm not laughing at you. I was just picturing Ire with my voice."

I smiled and shook my head. "No that isn't what I meant. Every time Eyrie talks, her voice kinda washes over you and makes you feel calm. Like warm syrup only not sweet. Yours is how I picture a protective bear would sound."

I laughed as he eyed me skeptically, then smiled, letting me know that he understood what I meant. "So you think Ire's voice is that great huh?"

I cocked my head slightly. "It's pretty amazing. The first time I heard it, it was like it washed away all the problems. Pouring over my mind and just let me see what was in front of me."

We smiled at each other.

"Oh by the way! Why did you think to save us from those sharks?" I suddenly remembered what I had originally planned to talk to him about. He looked away and turned red in the face. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You didn't belong there." He muttered. Upon seeing my confused expression, he sighed heavily. "You were always more kind and gentle than them. I just thought that you needed a chance to break free."

My eyes filled with tears and I leaned over to peck him on the cheek. His face turned an even darker shade of red and he looked surprised. I felt like, even if my parents didn't come home again, at least these people had promised to be our friends. I was free.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Just as an interesting little tidbit, I was writing these little beginning and end pieces last, I'm really tired, and you guys almost had the privilege of reading 'I own my OC(s) and my toothpaste.' ;-; wow. alright well review please! Thanks for reading!**


	21. Zero

**Ok now Zero! I'm saving Grey for last; after that, it's back to the regular story! I forgot to thank my reviewers last time! Gah! So thank you I Am Alys, ERidg17, As-The-Fire-Blazes, PridePrejudiceandCake, EqualDemise731, and Square Root of Three! Thank you all! Anyway, Enjoy!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, claim ownership of my OC(s) and my plot.**_

* * *

Hello ordinary mortals. I am the one and only Clarence Hemsworth. Normally I wouldn't get near anyone who didn't at least own a small business but my father has moved us to Hicksville, home of every inbred moron known to man. I am currently finishing my last year of elementary, where I had refused to speak to, or make friends with, any of the commoners I was forced to share air with. Father insists that I have a problem interacting with people and that he did to, before he came here. He has this weird woman visit me everyday. She's named after a tree and she is always smiling. It gets on my nerves. I try to ignore her. After all, she isn't anyone important.

"Clarence!"

I rolled my eyes. It was that woman again.

"How was your last day of school? Are you ready to start middle school?" Willow sat directly across from me and smiled.

"Of course I am." I turned up my nose and sneered at her. She just continued smiling.

"When you get to middle school you'll meet my daughter! You guys will be great friends I bet! When you were little, you guys ran around in the mud together!" She giggled as I turned red.

"Does she look like you?" I asked in a disgusted voice.

"Yep! She's just about the prettiest thing out there, I think!" She smiled widely, an adoring look in her eye.

"Why haven't I met her before?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

"Well you aren't very nice." She grinned. My face went an ugly shade of scarlet and she skipped out of the room, completely unfazed.

Father allowed me to go back to the city for the summer, helping me forget about the ugly place I now lived. I spent that time focusing on materialistic things, like clothes and appearances.  
Then middle school started. There was only one middle school and highschool, but even then, they don't get very crowded. I pulled up in a sleek car and reluctantly stepped out. Laid out before me was a sea of preteens and teens, all mingling, as if my existence was nothing more than a fly's.

"Yo. You the Hemsworth kid?"

I looked over to see two boys and a girl walking over. The girls look exactly like Willow only, instead of giving off excited energy, this girl seemed calm and cool. One of the boys looked a lot like her.

"Er yea." I said, realizing that I was staring.

"Then you're with us. I'm Jeremy!" The boy with the wild hair smiled and waved.

"Grey." The other guy gave me a thumbs up.

"Eyrie!" The girl smiled and threw an arm around my shoulder. I tried to blanch away from her but her grip was too firm. "It's nice to finally meet you!"

"Get away from me peasant!" I wiggled away from her. She raised a brow.

"And now I know why people don't like you." She muttered under her breath.

"Don't associate yourselves with me." I spat. "Commoners don't have a place with people such as me."

"Such as you huh?" Eyrie raised a brow and leaned forward, completely disregarding my personal space. "Who defines commoners? Have you ever looked at that word closely? It looks like common right? None of us are common. We strive, everyday, to find something we're good at, honing our talents. All_ your people_ do is sit around staring at stocks, all in the same business: money. So how is it that _we_ are the commoners?"

I sat in stunned silence as she leaned back with an irritated expression.

"Don't let the brat faze you Ire. He's just a rich little know it all. C'mon. We have class." The wild haired boy linked arms with her and smiled.

"If you don't want to be friends with us, fine. No skin off our nose. But if you insist on having that attitude, no one else will want to be your friend either." Eyrie stated before walking off.  
As the day went by, I found that everyone seemed to avoid me. I spent lunch alone. No one spoke to me during class. I watched as people tried to talk to Eyrie, only to be passed off to her friends.

"Alright. Now if I was your friend...what would that mean?"

The trio looked at me in surprise as I stood before them with my arms crossed. After a whole summer of being the center of attention, this isolation was becoming unbearable.

"Have you ever been friends with someone?" Eyrie asked dryly. Jeremy gave her a shove and Grey leaned over to tell her to 'be nice'.

"Of course I have." I said, sticking up my nose.

"Then you should know that it means that you should be yourself." She shrugged and the boys smiled at me.

"That's how it works with you're friends with someone." Grey said with a nod.

"Yea but look at him guys." Jeremy said, getting up to circle me. I flinched away.

"Go talk to that group." Eyrie said suddenly. She gestured to five or six people that looked like they shopped at Prep Central. I nearly said something, then remembered that my clothes were barely different from theirs.

"Why?" I asked.

"We need to see how you handle yourself around other people." Grey said.

* * *

This went one for days. Everyday, without fail, Eyrie and Jeremy would pick a group for me to interact with. None of them went well and I eventually was hated by everyone.

"This is ridiculous! Why are you making me do this?!" I finally snapped after being yelled at by the school's chess club.

"Come with me." Eyrie said. She started sauntering over to a mixed group of sports players. They all looked surprised as Eyrie went up with a smile.

"Hey guys!" She said. Everyone greeted her warmly. "Wow Liz."

Suddenly she was in a girl's face, taking a strand of the girl's hair between her fingers.

"Your hair...it's even more vibrant than before. I'm amazed that you even have room to improve." The girl blushed and started beaming at Eyrie, telling her in detail about the recent highlighting her locks had gone through. I looked a her in horror.

_Could it be...could it be that she's..._

"Oh by the way. Have you met my new friend? A cutey right?" Eyrie grabbed my arm as I tried to scoot away, pulling me close. She winked at the girls as they stared at me with new eyes. All the boys crossed their arms and pouted.

"Don't we know you...?" One of the girls began. They all looked at each other. "You're friends with this guy Ire?"

"Yep! I know he has his faults but..." Suddenly she seemed to sparkle and she put her free hand on her cheek with a sigh. "Doesn't that make him even cuter? Imperfect boys are the best because they don't make you feel insecure about your flaws."

Their eyes went wide with wonder and they looked at me excitedly.

"Wow yea, I know what you mean!"

"Now that you mention it, he is cute!"

Suddenly the girls started asking me all sorts of questions, leaving me speechless. Eyrie drifted around them to the boys. I couldn't hear what they were saying but when she blushed and looked away like an innocent schoolgirl, they all melted, going googly eyed.

After a few moments, Eyrie swept me back to the other boys who had also been mingling.

"How did he do?" Jeremy asked. He and Eyrie stood side by side and stared intensely at me.

"He gets a zero in social skills, a zero in flirting, a zero in flattery, and a zero in schmoozing. So basically he is just a big fat zero."

"Aren't those all the same things?!"

"I think we can fix him up; with a little hard work." Jeremy stated, ignoring me.

"Why are you fixing me up?!" I demanded. "Damn peasants."

"Because we're starting a band soon and we don't want you to mess anything up." Grey stated.

"How...?" I started, interrupted by Grey's exasperated sigh.

"You are going to be in our band, genius! What if people don't like you? Then they won't come to see us!"

I looked at them all in surprise. Jeremy and Eyrie smiled.

"You play a little guitar right? You can help me out on places that I can't pick up." She said. "So lets work on those social skills! Oh and I just thought of a great nickname for you!"

* * *

After three weeks of talking to random strangers and practicing in the schools music room, we moved on to costumes. Willow helped with that a lot and repeatedly told us that, if we wanted to be great, grab their attention by the ears. Finally, it was the night of our first performance.

I was amazed to find that our parents were up before us. My dad was the lead guitarist, Jeremy's mom backing him up. Eyrie's mom was at the mic while the Doc was at the drums.

"Didn't you know? They were all a band, back in the day." Eyrie said, appearing next to me. "Nervous?"

I nodded. She gave me a strange look.

"I'm worried that I'll go out there and look awkward and strange. This isn't something I'd normally wear."

Eyrie turned my head to the crowd, who were watching their parents with wide smiles, reminiscing.

"What do you see?" She whispered.

"A bunch of people that could possibly watch me fail tonight." I said sarcastically. Eyrie smiled and hugged me.

"At least you're seeing people. If I had asked you that when we first met, you would have said commoners."

I blushed fiercely and hugged her back, marveling at her delicate frame. It hardly seemed to fit the personality of the girl who told me off the first time we met.

"We should stay like this." I whispered softly, putting my nose to her hair. I wasn't sure if she heard me or not because we were called out the next second.

* * *

"That was a serious thrill!"

"We were awesome."

"They loved us. We were a hit."

All of us walked across the parking lot to get to the fancier restaurant that we chose to celebrate at. Our parents stayed behind to hang out, telling us to walk back if we needed anything.  
I stared at Ire's back. She was smiling at Grey and occasionally twirling.

_It's like even when I try to look at people the same as before, I can't. I feel dirty when I think of my previous actions. It's like she washed out all the garbage from my eyes that was causing me to only see what I wanted. Now I can so clearly._ I felt warmth spread through my chest. _Eyrie..._

"Hey Zero c'mon we-" Eyrie started dragging me by the arm when she was curt off by the sound of tires squealing. She was looking behind me in horror; before I could turned she shoved me to the side as hard as she could.

I landed hard on my shoulder and head; suddenly a searing pain went through my leg. I looked to see that a truck tire had crushed it when the driver had tried to swing around to avoid us. This resulted in his tail hitting Eyrie so hard that she was flung into the corner of a building, her right arm and leg twisted grotesquely. Blood dripped out of the corner of her lip as she stared off in a daze. The only sign of life was the occasional blink. I felt everything dim as I met her gaze.

"Get Mama!"

My hearing came back to me and I looked to see Jeremy sprint off while Grey came over to me.

"Zero! Zero! C'mon man! You can't pass out bro!"

"Eyrie..." I croaked.

"What?" He leaned forward slightly. I felt rage thunder through me.

"Check on Eyrie!" My voice was stronger this time.

"I know, man, I know. But I can't touch or move her because I might mess something up. So I'm checking on you first." His eyes held pain and fear, his lips trembling as he slowly turned to his cousin.

He crouched next to her and spoke softly. Her eyes shifted over to his and she flicked her gaze over to me.

"He's fine. Probably just a broken leg and a concussion." I heard him say in a soothing tone.

Suddenly a swarm of adults came, Doc Allister apologizing as he inspected Eyrie instead of me. I glared at him, wondering how a man this ridiculous could be a doctor. The men from the bar hauled the driver out of his vehicle and nearly started beating him. Then they noticed that he was drunk off his noggin. He had passed out a few seconds into driving and only regained consciousness a few moments before he hit Eyrie.

* * *

Eyrie was immediately rushed to the hospital. Apparently she was messed up internally and none off the operations could be done all at once. When it was time for her last two operations the doctors discovered that the pain medication wasn't working and had to jack it up to lethal doses for her to feel anything. Even then, it wasn't much. She didn't cry once, never complained, and, without fail, asked about me everyday. I visited as often as I could. Her room was regularly filled with flowers and stuffed animals from classmates.

Due to the lack of results in the pain medication, the doctors noticed that Eyrie was essentially indifferent to the pain now since it had been building gradually, giving her body time to get used to it. They weren't sure if this was a good or bad thing. On one hand, she would feel hardly anything during her next operation; on another, in the future, she could probably put her hand on a burner and not even notice until it was too late.

"Hey Zero." I turned to see Eyrie staring at my broken leg. "That hurt?"

I scoffed in disbelief. "Seriously? Does _that_ hurt?"

I gestured to her whole body. She smiled and shook her head smugly. I sighed.

"Hello my lovelys!" Willow swept into the room with Allister on her heals. He immediately went to Eyrie, checking charts and machines.

"Stop it Uncle. I'm fine." Eyrie grabbed his hand and simply held it, forcing him to sit in the seat that had been placed next to her bed. He was looking at her anxiously, fidgeting. She started talking about her day, what I had come to tell her, who came to visit her. I watched in wonder as he slowly became calm, eventually starting to nod and smile when the story called for it.

_One day...I'll be worthy of you. I promise._

* * *

**How did you guys like this one? Review please! Also, I'm so glad that you all like these little chapters so much! I'm glad I decided to do them because for a minute I wasn't! PridePrejudiceandCake, thank you! ^_^ I welcome any advice because, if I don't use it now, I'll probably need it later! EqualDemise731, I can't tell if you are happy or sad but I feel as if I should say something! :/ I'm sorry! Anyway, Thanks for reading! **


	22. Grey

**Okay Grey's turn! This one will be shorter than the rest but after this it's back to the main story! Yay! Anyways, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, claim ownership of my OC(s) and plot. **

* * *

Hey, I'm Grey Locke. In my world, people only have two rules to follow. One is don't touch my cousin, Eyrie. Two is don't make a pass at my cousin. Punishment for both of these is a beating. Unless she says so, no breaking the rules. Ire means the world to me.

When I was little, Eyrie and I met by chance. My mother kept me away from her my entire life so it was my first time meeting her. I never knew why until Mom came to pick me up from school and saw us playing. She started screaming and pulling me away forcefully, screeching "Satan's spawn!". She had started tossing the holy water that she kept on a crucifix necklace on Eyrie. Naturally I didn't know what to do so I burst into tears causing my mother to become more hysterical.

"This is your fault! One of your demons is trying to enter his body isn't it? Satan!"

Eyrie had tried to reach out to comfort me, her tiny face filled with pain and confusion. That moment had always been etched in my mind. I'll never forget the tears that spilled down her face when my father, a local preacher, rushed over to help my mother who was being subdued by one of the teachers. He had grabbed Eyrie by the shoulders and slammed her to the ground.

When we got home Dad tied me to a chair. I didn't know what was happening but Mom said they were "exorcising the demons". I had been so scared. Later that night, Aunt Willow came by and fought with Mom and Dad.

"It is a man's God given right to discipline others! I also have more authority since I'm a man!" Dad kept repeating.

It was awhile before Aunt Willow left. I later learned that my parents tried to get Eyrie kicked out of school for but were brushed off. After that Mom watched me like a hawk and Dad practiced his "God given right". As I grew older, there seemed to be less and less I could do about this.

Willow and Eyrie took care of me but Eyrie was the only one I could bare to tell about my father's regular beatings. She would hold me and let me cry, never saying a word to her mom because I asked her not to. We didn't get a lot of time together but we were closer than most. She introduced me to people and I went into sports because she convinced me that I didn't have to worry about what other people thought.

It was bound to happen eventually. My baseball team had just won the big game and I snuck behind the bleachers to have a few minutes to talk to Willow and Eyrie. We were hugging and laughing when we heard a scream. My mom had wandered by to get to the parking lot.

"You?! Get away from him! Get away! How dare you! Satan! I cleanse you!" She went into hysterics and my dad came over to drag me to the car. Aunt Willow had started towards me as soon as she saw his rough treatment but seemed to think better of it. After we got home I was tied to a chair once more. I was terrified and started yelling when my father began hitting me with a branch soaked in holy water. Tears leaked out of my eyes and I vaguely heard my parents praying as my screams grew.

"Drop the weapon!"

My parents jumped and I lifted my head to see the door had been kicked in to reveal Willow, Eyrie, and the town sheriff. Eyrie ran over to me and started undoing the knots, barely able to see through her tears.

"Don't cry...please..." I whispered hoarsely. She finally managed to get my hands undone and she knelt in front of me with a determined look. Our parents were coming to blows around us but we ignored it. Eyrie held out her pinky.

"From now on I promise that you will never be alone. I will keep you with me wherever I am and we will always be there for each other. We will always protect one another. We'll tell each other everything. No secrets. Promise?"

I linked my pinky with her's and silently cried.

"They won't every take you away again." She whispered as she lead me out of the house.

* * *

After that custody went to Aunt Willow, or Mama as I started calling her. I only saw my parents occasionally, in passing. With Mama I was free to be whoever I wanted to be. I didn't have to hold back or feel helpless anymore. It was amazing.

"Hey Grey." I looked over the top of my book to see Eyrie zoning out, her homework already done. "Let's start a band."

I scoffed. "A band. Us? How would we form a band?"

The same way Mama and her friends did. Jeremy can play drums, I can play guitar, and you can sing. We just have to figure out how to find another guitarist."

I pretended to think it over for a a long while. Eyrie grinned and threw a paper ball at me. We laughed.

"Alright. I'm in. But we better look awesome. I'm not going out there if I don't look awesome."

"So you'll really do it?"

"Yea I really will!"

"Ok then." She smiled excitedly. She held out her pinky to me. "It's a promise then?"

I gently hooked a pinky around her's. "It's a promise."

* * *

**Alright guys how did you like it? Sorry about the long wait! I have been busier than usually lately. I know this one is a little short but there wasn't as much to tell! Anyway, Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello , Hello, Hello! Chapter 23 for all you lovely people! I forgot to do the shoutouts in my last mini chapter! I'll do them now! Thank you, I Am Alys, EqualDemise731, The Peculiar, Square Root of Three, skiddliebop, EGUZMAN, Lirara xox, kirbylovespie, Sinnel and EmoSteve! You guys are amazing! Anyways, Enjoy!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, claim ownership of my OC(s) and my plot.**_

* * *

Eyrie didn't come to school in the days after the incident. The hosts repeatedly saw Briar picking up Eyrie's school work from the classroom but had never saw the girl herself. They went by after school every day but usually ended up spending time with Zero, who opted to stay with her for awhile, because Eyrie refused to see them. He would entertain them with stories of how they met and stories of the other Americans as well, telling a new one everyday. On the second day they were there, Zero was talking to them in one of the studies. After a brief moment of silence they heard a faint melody drifting down the hall. All movement stopped as they listened to the melancholy groan of a violin. The notes soon grew louder as the player became more confident, the tone sad and depressing. They all sat in silence as the eerily beautiful music seemed to dance in their ears and try to coax out their tears.

"What is that?" Haruhi whispered, afraid to break the spell. A shiver ran up her spine as a note went low. Zero sighed and closed his eyes, tears sitting on his lashes.

"It's her healing process." he whispered and the hosts prone to emotion all teared up.

"I thought she played the guitar." Hikaru said said softly as he and Kaoru moved to open the door. The music grew louder as they silently eased it opened.

"She calls that her angry instrument." Zero grinned. "She plays it when she's mad or frustrated. Apparently it soothes her. When she is sad, the violin soothes her. The low notes and eerie melodies."

The piece was soon over and another one began. The hosts didn't leave until that one was over and Zero had told them the story of Clarice and Beth. As they walked out to their separate cars, Haruhi looked up and saw the curtain to a dark room being held opened slightly. The hand looked as if it was made of ivory, immediately giving away the owner, despite the dim room hiding her face. The thin, long fingers gripped the curtain tighter for a moment then slowly released, cutting off Haruhi's view.

_I wonder why she doesn't want to see us... _Haruhi stared at the window for a moment more before turning back to the car. _I hope she is alright. _

* * *

This went on for an entire week. The hosts would come over and listened as Eyrie played a different instrument everyday. This had initially surprised Zero but he seemed to shrug it off after awhile. Briar was always seen sitting outside the music room, as if to guard it, a sad look on his face. The rest of the staff seemed to be in a slump as well.

That Saturday it rained. The hosts watched from the window of a library. Zero stood on the balcony. All of them listened to a flutes dancing tune. Zero looked to the distance for a moment then rushed from the room with out a word. The boys and Haruhi looked at one another and perked up in interest. Zero strode back in holding a camera, smiling.

"The music room has windows but still. She might be too distracted to look." the hosts watched as he stood at the edge of the balcony and started taking pictures. There was something at the top that made the flash even brighter and it illuminated the ground below every time it went off. The flute stopped abruptly and there was a pause before they heard a door slam open and frantic footsteps race down the hall. The door to the library swung open to reveal a slightly haggard Eyrie. Her hair was in a low ponytail instead of a high one, her eyes were lined red, her cheeks were thinner, and the large sweater she wore over her basketball shorts was hanging off of one shoulder. Her bare feet made hardly any sound as she strode over to Haruhi and pulled her into a hug before glaring murderously at Zero.

"Stupid head! I thought the flash was thunder or something! I was worried sick!" her lower lip trembled slightly, her arms still wrapped around Haruhi, who sat in stunned silence. Everyone just stared for a moment.

"Those songs you played were really pretty Eyr-chan." Hunny stated suddenly, trying to break the silence and get her to stay at the same time. She tore her gaze away from Zero to openly blush at Hunny.

"You said you wanted me to play my instruments for you sometime so..." she said, shrugging. Hunny's eyes grew even bigger and his bottom lip quivered.

"Eyr-chan!" he cried, throwing himself at her. She let go of Haruhi to catch him and look at the hosts around her. Kyoya was pushing up his glasses, Mori was giving a soft smile, and Tamaki and the twins were wearing matching looks of excitement.

"Why do you look so happy?" She asked in confusion as she tried not to be smothered by Hunny's tight grip.

"You said you didn't want to see us the other times." Kaoru said.

"And you didn't show up for school." Hikaru shrugged.

"You wouldn't even answer your phone! We had no idea if you were ok or not! Wah!" Tamaki shouted at her as he clutched the sides of his face and wiggled from side to side, tears coming out of his eyes like little waterfalls. Everyone but Kyoya and Eyrie sweat dropped.

"You called her?" The twins asked dryly.

"Well yea! Why wouldn't I?! She's family! Geez don't give me those weird looks!" Tamaki yelled. The twins turned to Eyrie.

"Three times a day." she said with a shrug. They started to laugh. She watched as the usual pandemonium ensued, the twins and Tamaki at the center of it all. After a moment they seemed to calm down and Eyrie sat on the floor in criss-cross position, Hunny still clinging to her arm as he sat down next to her.

"But really though why didn't you want to see us?" Hikaru asked.

"Yea. We were worried sempai." Kaoru added. The other hosts nodded. She looked around at them, studying their expressions. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening to give them a look of determination. Suddenly she was standing, Hunny hanging from her arm. She pointed to the hosts.

"I love cute animals and cooking. Books and music are two of my favorite things. I will never change just because you want me to. I will always have a crazy family, they will always drag you through strange situations and you will most likely have unpleasant encounters with my dad if you stick around. If you guys wanna be my friends, you'll just have to accept these thing as part of me. If you can't then just leave."

The hosts looked at each other in surprise then back at her. Eyrie stared at them each intensely.

"Well of course we do." The twins said mater of factly.

"You're part of our family now." Tamaki smiled. "Just like we are part of yours."

"We won't abandon you Eyr-chan. We like you." Hunny smiled at her and slid off her arm to stand by Mori, who nodded.

"Yea. You aren't as bad as these goofballs." Haruhi said with a grin.

"Your presence benefits the club and myself greatly." Kyoya shrugged.

Eyrie looked at them all in wonder. Slowly but surely, the corners of her mouth started lifting. Zero leaned forward with big eyes and Briar's head poked through the crack in the door that he had been listening through.

"Thank you...for accepting me." Eyrie smiled up at them with shimmering eyes, then threw her arms wide.

"Waaaahh!" All the hosts, except for Kyoya, rushed in for a hug. Zero joined in, mentally patting the host club on the back for living up to his expectations.

They broke apart and, after much discussion, started to head to the music room. Kyoya lagged behind as they made their way through the mansion. He was so absorb in his thoughts that he nearly jumped when he heard Eyrie's voice whispering on his left.

"I'm sorry." She looked up at him with a nothing expression.

"What for?" He asked with the fake 'for customers' smile.

"You seem a bit preoccupied. I wondered if it was because I haven't been pulling all my weight in the club. I did do what I could on the website though." Her face never changed.

"Not at all." He said smoothly. He stared straight ahead at the back of the other hosts. They were all back to normal.

"Hmm." She continued to stare at him. Then her hand shot out and gripped his arm.

"Yes?" Kyoya raised a brow and casually looked away from her. He gasped when her arms slid around him.

"You didn't give me a hug earlier." She whispered and he gave her a shocked look. "I told you; I like cute things."

"W-What?" Kyoya fought the blush that threatened to spread. Eyrie looked up at him with a mischevious look, the same one she wore when she poured chocolate into the pancake batter.

"Well you're cute!" She bit her lip to keep from smiling then strode forward to catch up to everyone else. "By the way. I will be taking this engagement business seriously from now on."

Kyoya stood there for a moment, trying to absorb everything.

_Father hasn't told her. Once she realizes Akito is part of this now...she won't think I'm 'cute'. _

* * *

On Eyrie's first day back was filled with plenty of gossip and rumors, which she took in stride. She was approached by Ayame Kinakato as soon as she walked in.

"Well. Look who decided to show her face. It's too bad. I was actually enjoying myself for once." She scoffed. Eyrie suddenly sighed and touched her fingers to her lips, looking to the side with lowered lashes.

"Oh that's to bad. I would really..." Suddenly she was close to Ayame's face. Her presence was shining as she gave a small smile. "...like to see you happy...Miss Kinakato."

Ayame's face went red and she reeled back in surprise. Eyrie immediately walked passed her as if nothing had happened. Tamaki sweat dropped as he and Kyoya watched.

"That's right. Didn't Zero say...?" Their minds flashed back to something Zero had told them about in one of the stories.

_"She was always as popular with the girls as she was with the boys. She knows how to flatter them, not in a romantic way, but in a way that makes them feel happy and one of a kind." _

"Are you coming?"

They snapped out of their reminiscing to see Eyrie waiting for them ten feet away. Her face wasn't readable but all the hard lines had been smoothed away to make for a more gentle face. Tamaki smiled happily and jogged over to her. He chattered all the way to class.

* * *

"Yasuchika!"

Chika turned to see Eyrie gliding over to him. It was lunch time and he had decided to get away from Satoshi for as long as he could.

"Eyrie-sempai." He bowed slightly and she waved a hand as if to dismiss the formall gesture.

"What are you reading?"

After a few moments of chatter he went around the library, helping her find a book. The librarian stopped them to talk to Eyrie and a group of girls seemed to watch them from afar. About half way into lunch Satoshi came in with his shinai swinging. Eyrie's presence stopped him in his tracks and they ended up listening to him for the rest of the lunch period.

"I'll walk you back." Eyrie stated after checking out three books. They were in the courtyard when Eyrie stopped. "I want to thank the two of you."

"Huh?' they replied, looked at each other.

"This reminds me of my first day here. The library, walking you back. You both were the first people to be genuinely kind to me. Thank you very much." She bowed and, when she straightened, gave a dazzling smile. "Thank you for being my friends."

They both blushed slightly as her sparkling aura washed over them. Satoshi gave a big grin and laughed. Chika looked away and shrugged, trying to retain his composure.

"No problem! It was our pleasure. Really." Satoshi tried to maintain a formal look as he bowed but it was broken by the goofy smile he gave her. Suddenly his shinai swung out and clonked Chika on the head. "Chika don't be rude! Say something!"

"Stupid Satoshi!" Yasuchika yelled as he rubbed his head. Finally he turned to Eyrie. "It was...nothing."

She gave a mischevious half smile before ruffling their hair and walking back to her own classroom.

* * *

The three second years made their way to the club room, Tamaki's chatter a continuous noise.

"Miss Eyrie?" Kyoya said in a low voice so he didn't disturb Tamaki. Eyrie looked at him with a raised brow. "My father asked that I extend an invitation to you to pay a visit to our home today after school. He has something he wants to discuss with you."

"I see." She turned to look forward, her face a mask of nothing. "Alright."

The hosts were especially busy that day because all of the girls wished to know about the sudden change in Eyrie's character. None of them gave very straight answers.

"Yes isn't it wonderful?" Was Tamaki's preferred response. The club went relatively fast and before she knew what was happening, Eyrie was sitting in the back of Kyoya's car while he scribbled something in his notebook. He occasionally glanced at her but she stared out the window for the entire ride. When they got their they were greeted by the master of the house himself.

"Miss Omorfie." He reached out a hand. "Kyoya mentioned that you hadn't been to school for a spell. I hope you are feeling alright?"

"Yes, much better. Thank you."

They made polite small talk as they made their way to the study where Akito was waiting. He immediately shot out of his seat to greet Eyrie, only sparing Kyoya a glance. He led her over to a small love seat while his father dismissed Kyoya.

"We have something we wish to discuss with you." Mister Ootori stated.

"I can tell." Eyrie raised a brow and crossed her legs. "I take it this is about my engagement?"

"Yes." Mister Ootori's face was blank while his son looked slightly surprised. "Akito will now be one of your suitors."

"I see." She looked over at the man sitting next to her. He was smiling. "I thought as much. Is that all Mister Ootori? I apologize but I do have school work to finish. I will be sure to relay this change to my father."

They all stood and shook, Akito insisting on walking her out.

"Why do you seem so fascinated with me sir?" Eyrie asked as the door to the study closed behind them. Akito gave her an appreciative smile.

"Every time Kyoya and I compete, it is on unequal terms. I always am a bit ahead due to my age and we always have to wait for Kyoya to catch up to find the results of said competition. Now, thanks to you, we have a change to compete evenly, on the same grounds."

"So I am a game to you?" Eyrie asked, sounding more intrigued than insulted. "But this competition is based entirely on someone else liking you. What makes you so sure you have a shot of me picking you?"

"My position in the family is more stable and I am a more romantic person." He replied immediately.

"Ahh. I see. But that's the thing isn't it? You want to compete as an equal yet you want your unequaled status to give you a head start. I think you aren't understanding what you really seem to want Monseiur Ootori; and it has nothing to do with me." Eyrie stopped in front of the door briefly to take his hand and place a light kiss on his finger tips. Akito watched her leave with a surprised look on his face.

"You and Father told her?"

Akito spun around to see Kyoya standing ten feet away.

"Yes. She tried to hide it but I think she seemed quite pleased." He gave a triumphant grin and straightened his suit jacket.

"How nice." Kyoya said. Akito didn't notice the icy quality of his smile and gave him a pat on the back as he walked away. Kyoya stared at the door for a moment longer before heading back to his room. He had walked into the entrance area just to see Eyrie kiss his brother's hand.

_Is it a misunderstanding? What were they saying before? _

He rolled his eyes and shook off his thoughts, annoyed that his mind had wondered like that. He found things like that happening more frequently lately.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Eyrie looked up to see Briar eyeing her skeptically from the doorway. She had been pacing the length of the living room with her cellphone clutched in her hand. Zero had left that afternoon after hearing about the new suitor claiming that she "should know how to handle it alone". Now Briar roamed freely through the house, rejoicing in his lack of confinement.

"Ok think Briar. Out of everyone on the list that I have told about the engagement, who isn't there?" Eyrie gave him a pointed stare until realization dawned on his face. He started smiling and trying not to laugh. "Stop it! It isn't funny!"

"Yes it is!" He started chuckling a he flopped onto a heavily cushioned seat. "The best part is, you aren't worried about her reaction to the lateness of the news. It's the news itself. You might have accepted it but she sure as hell won't!"

Eyrie threw a pillow at him then stared intensely at her phone. "You know what? I need to just do it. I really do."

She quickly dialed a number and Briar scooted close enough to hear the other side of the conversation. It rang six times before an excited voice leaped out to greet them. Briar covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh in surprise.

_"Daaaawling! I was just thinking about you my dear girl! You haven't called lately and I was getting lonely!" _

"Sorry about that Grams I-"

_"In fact, I got so lonely that I decided to come visit you!" _

Briar and Eyrie looked at each other over the phone with wide eyes then went back to listening when they heard a loud laugh.

_"Ok don't get so excited you shout deary! I'll get there sometime tomorrow alright?"_

"Ok Grams but the thing-"

_"Oh no worries! If I get there while you're at school I'll entertain myself!" _

"No that isn't what I-"

_"Oh! Gotta run deary! Have another call! See you soon! Kisses!" _

The line went dead and Briar and Eyrie simply sat there for a moment in stunned silence.

"Am I the only one that finds it hard to believe that _that woman _is considered the one person your father and uncle fear?" Briar asked dryly. Eyrie shook her head slowly then rubbed her face.

"Well I guess I get to tell her in person." She said, throwing up one hand as a sign of exasperation. Suddenly she perked up slightly. Briar raised his brows and her, eyes asking for an explaination. "Oh but that could work. That could really, really work."

"What?" Briar sat up and met her excited gaze. She clapped him hard on the knee, not checking her strength, making him wince.

"I have a plan." She got up and walked to the kitchen, where Briar soon started to smell delicious things.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing her like this. In a good way, of course." Bear said, appearing in the doorway. Marie stood by his side with a brilliant smile.

"She's so happy. It makes me want to cry." She said with a sniffle.

"Please don't." The two men said at once, both feeling a bit panicked at her glistening eyes.

"It is nice to see her with so much energy and excitement." Briar said with a smile.

"I wonder if this was what it was like before we knew her?" Marie wondered.

"I doubt it. She's still kind of quite and distant. But she's herself!" Bear gave a big grin.

"Beeeeaaar! Maaarieeee! I neeeeed youuuuuu! I have a job for youuuuu!" Eyrie's voice floated up from the kitchen. Three pairs of eyebrows shot up.

"She needs us..." Bear started in a daze.

"...to do a job?" Marie asked with wide eyes.

"So in other words...she's indirectly asking you for help?" Briar put a knuckle to his lips and grinned. "I believe this change is for the best don't you?"

He never got a response since the two household servants began to rush to the kitchen.

* * *

"I have an announcement!"

The hosts stopped chattering over their lunches and turned to Eyrie.

"Would you all like to come over to my house after school?" She asked simply.

"That was your announcement?" The twins said dryly. She shook her head and stared at them. The boys and Haruhi leaned in slightly.

"Someone is coming to visit and I want you to meet her."

"Another American!?" Tamaki asked with bright eyes and rosy cheeks.

"No." Eyrie said simply. "My grandmother."

"Oh yea. Didn't you say something about her at Hunny's party?" Hikaru tilted his head slightly. Eyrie nodded.

"So you goys will be there?" She asked, pointing a raised brow at Haruhi who sweat dropped.

"Why do I have to be there?" Haruhi grumbled. Before the hosts could start whining Eyrie answered her.

"Because you are part of the family and one of my friends so it goes without saying that you will have to be there." she said matter of factly. Haruhi blushed slightly at the 'friend' bit then nodded reluctantly. "Well that settles it then."

Eyrie stood up and gave the hosts a half grin.

"I'll introduce you to Tristezza Omorfie!"

* * *

**Alright what did you think guys?! Also I recently started a Tumblr page. You can find me at .com. No pressure though guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I'm excited to write the next one so expect it soon! Anyways, thanks for reading! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi there lovelies! Here is a new chapter for you! Thank you Square Root of Three, The Peculiar, As-The-Fire-Blazes, Lavynya, and the guest reviewer! You guys are chocolate syrup to my corn on the cob! Anyway, Enjoy!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, claim ownership of my OC(s) and plot. **_

* * *

"So what is she like? Your grandmother."

Eyrie turned away from the window to look into Haruhi's questioning eyes. They were in Eyrie's car on the way to the house. The rest of the hosts had opted to use their own means of transportation so it was just the two girls.

"She...well it's hard to explain. You'll just have to meet her." Eyrie gave a smile and shrugged.

Soon they were pulling into the drive where the host's cars were already lined up. Briar came out of the mahogany doors as soon as the car came to a stop and he smiled mischievously at Eyrie as she got out.

"Is she here?" She asked as she waved the hosts over.

"Oh she's here all right. In fact she is everywhere. She hasn't stopped moving since she got here. I'd be surprised if she wasn't down a dress size by now." Eyrie raised a brow and started striding confidently towards the library. "Oi. How do you know she's in that direction?"

Eyrie just waved a hand and continued, the hosts trailing after her. She opened the door to the library and was greeted by the sight of an elegant older woman having tea. As soon as the lady saw Eyrie standing there she set down her glass roughly and ran over.

"Daaaawling! You look well! Oh what handsome gentlemen! How have you been? Have you seen your sister lately? I saw her just the other day, if you haven't. She looks well. I arrived a couple hours ago. I took the liberty of having the dining room prepared. Your staff is very efficient. I especially like that one. Briar was it? He made me this tea. Oh I haven't even offered you any yet. Here, sit sit. I'll have to get cups for your friends as well. Oh you haven't introduced me yet."

Before anyone could say anything she was out of the room and heading down the hall to the kitchen. The hosts sweat dropped as they watched her go.

"Yes. She is always like that." Eyrie stated blandly and sat down.

"She certainly is lively for-" Tamaki started to say. Eyrie immediately slapped a hand over his mouth and leaned forward to look into his eyes, their noses nearly touching.

"Don't. Even. _Think_ it. Don't think it, don't say it, don't _breath_ it. No." She said with wide eyes. Slowly easing her hand off his mouth, she sat back in her chair and sighed. The doors burst back open to submit Eyrie's grandmother balancing seven tea cups in her hands.

"Found some! And more tea is being brought in! Now where were we when I left? Oh right right! Names!" She handed out cups and plunked down in a chair in a very un-ladylike way. The boys and Haruhi took a moment to study the energetic woman. She was in an expensive peach pants suit. Her thick salt and pepper hair was pulled into a bun on top of her head, her hazel eyes were flaked heavily with green, unlike her sons. They obviously took after their mother in terms of looks and the hosts were beginning to see where Uncle Ballare got his enthusiastic attitude. The hosts smiled when they saw the same mischievous expression that Eyrie occasionally wore appear on her grandmother's face. "Well you are obviously the Suoh boy. You look like an Ootori. I recognize the eldest sons of the Haninozuka and Morinozuka's. You are the Hitachiin boys. I'm sorry. I don't know who you are, girl, though you look rather nice in that boys uniform."

The hosts turned to look at Eyrie who smirked at her grandmother and mouthed 'Show off'. Her grandmother grinned widely and sipped her tea.

"Mrs. Omorfie how did you do that?" Tamaki asked with wide eyes.

"Oh don't call me that deary! Makes me feel old. You can all call me Tristezza. Or Tristy. Whichever you're comfortable with." She smiled brightly.

"So how did you know who we are Tristezza?" The twins insisted.

"Well she could say that she knew you from her association with Tamaki's and the twin's grandmothers, and that she remembered the others from business connections; though that is lie." Eyrie bit the corner of her lip as her grandmother pouted. "She asked Briar when she went for tea."

"Oh." The hosts said and sat back.

"Oh pooh. You're no fun darling! How do you always know?" Her waved it off with a laugh as she shrugged in the direction of their guests.

"I'm sorry but did you say you knew my grandmother?" Tamaki asked politely. Tristezza smiled but her eyes were that of a business woman.

"Yes, a long time ago. We still talk from time to time too. Hikaru and Kaoru, your mother and my sons were childhood friends briefly. I still get a call from your grandmother once a week."

The twins looked at each other with their mouths shaped like O's. "We were thiiis close to being friends with Eyrie even without he host club!"

"Oh right. The host club. Have I told you about that yet Grams?" Eyrie casually interrupted. Over the next hour or two the group hopped from topic to topic, Eyrie constantly steering the conversation away from anything that even seemed to hint at the word engagement. At some point she left to clear away the tea things and the hosts were left with her grandmother.

"You have a pretty name." Hunny said suddenly to break the silence. The older woman beamed.

"Thank you. Combined with Omorfie it means Rain Beauty. Though they are two different languages. All of our names are like that." She through her head back and laughed.

"So Ballare..." Haruhi said.

"Dancing Beauty. If you replace the Y in Eyrie's name with a E, her's is Frightening Beauty. Personally, I think it suits her." She shrugged in a 'well what can you do' sort of way.

"And her father?" Kyoya asked.

"You know, come to think of it, we never learned her dad's name?" Hikaru said as Kaoru tilted his head. Tristezza snorted.

"Of course not. I'm surprised you even know she has a father. Her mother is the only parent worth mentioning." She sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. "Her father's name is Sorpresa Omorfie. Surprising Beauty."

The host paused as they listened to the flowery name of the violent man they had met.

"Ah..." Tamaki started as he searched for something to say.

"No, don't. I know." Tristezza said, holding up a hand to keep him from going on.

"So you knew Eyrie's mother before she..." Haruhi tried to change the subject and looked for the right words.

"Before my son decided to admit that Eyrie existed? Oh yes. We kept in touch. I was able to track Eyrie's progress through the years from her mother's stories." Tristezza gave a loving smile as she thought of her ex-daughter in law.

"Grams I have to make dinner. Do you mind keeping my friends entertained?" Everyone turned to look at Eyrie as she strode in.

"Oh not at all dearest! They are all so lovely." a dazzling smile lit her grandmother's face as she turned to face her.

"Actually we really must be going. It would be selfish of us to keep you from quality time with your granddaughter. It was wonderful meeting you." Kyoya interjected, bowing slightly.

"Oh well. If you must, you must!" Her grandmother giggled and blew them all a kiss as Eyrie walked them out.

* * *

"Thank you, Ootori."

All the other hosts had left and were getting into there own cars, leaving Kyoya and Eyrie alone at the door. Kyoya turned to his left with a disinterested expression. Eyrie looked up at him with a small smile.

"I appreciate you coming here to meet her. She seems quite taken with all of you. That's good. That'll help." Kyoya raised a brow and Eyrie's face lost a little of it's expression. "For when I tell her...about..."

"Are you embarrassed?" Kyoya asked in an unreadable tone. Eyrie raised a brow. "Well not to worry. I'm sure that once you introduce her to my brother, that shame you feel will melt away. He is the second son after all."

"Idiot." Eyrie scoffed. Kyoya's eyes widened. "Why would I be ashamed or embarrassed? Don't decide other people's feelings on your own; people are much more complicated than that."

Kyoya felt as if he had been struck by lightning, though he tried not to show it. "But you haven't told her..."

"No I haven't." Eyrie said with a nothing expression. "She basically spits on tradition. Grams did everything out of order when she was...before she was head of the family that is. She got pregnant, got successful, then got a live-in boyfriend who just happened to be the same man that fathered her children. She almost didn't even do that. She might love her two sons but she firmly believes that men hinder a women's progress and that being forced to be with them is the equivalent of slavery. She moved in with Grandfather because she actually managed to find someone with the same mind set as her. I'm really not sure how that all works, I'm guessing it's her version of love. So in other words, marriage is slavery."

Kyoya's face held shock as he looked back into the house, not quite able to believe that the cheerful person he just met had such pessimistic views. "But surely she wanted you to marry. To continue the family line?"

Eyrie's face went red and she started rubbing the back of her neck while looking at a spot just past Kyoya's head. "I said she doesn't believe in marriage..."

"Yes. A few times." Kyoya raised a brow, starting to feel a bit impatient. "So how does she expect you to-"

"My God Kyoya is it really that hard?!" Eyrie splayed her hands and looked at him with wide eyes, as if demanding he understand. At his confused look she dropped the expression and sighed. "You can have children without being married Kyoya. It's not like you have to scan your wedding rings to get in bed with a person."

Realization dawned and his brows shot up as he looked down at Eyrie. She was looking off to the side, her face red, a hand covering her mouth. He gave a devilish grin when she wouldn't meet his eye.

"This topic really embarrasses you doesn't it?" he said with amusement and she finally looked up to glare.

"Sh-shut up! It's different with girls! Guys can go spouting off about their exploits but girls are practically lynched if they talk about such things!"

"Sex." He said simply, his voice echoing in the marble hall. "Just say it. When they talk about having sex."

Eyrie bit the corner of her lip to keep from smiling as she looked at the dry expression on Kyoya's face.

"It might not be the same for commoners but it is for the elite. None of us take it so lightly." Eyrie raised a brow. "Ok saying the word 'sex' doesn't mean I'm taking it lightly. That is just what it is called and it seems useless to skim around it."

"Yes you are quite right! It isn't something you should be ashamed of; some even call it beautiful! Lighten up dawling!" Eyrie's face went red again and Kyoya's ears started showing signs of pink. "So is this one your lover? I thought as much! You do seem more suited for the intelligent ones! Good for you!"

"Grams...no, please..." Eyrie sweat dropped and Kyoya stared in silence as Tristezza breezed towards them with a laugh and pinched his cheek.

"Ah I remember when I was in high school! Though I didn't have just one..."

"Grams!" Eyrie blanched in horror causing her grandmother to laugh even harder. "Could you not?! We aren't lovers!"

"What a pity! Aw well! I'll see you in the dinning room dawling!" And as quickly as she appeared, she was gone.

"I'm so sorry..." Eyrie started, dark clouds hanging about her as she hung her head.

"Not at all. I find her views fascinating. I want to know what made her that way. I'll have to ask her more about it next time." Kyoya was looking in the direction Tristezza had gone, holding his chin between thumb and index finger. He missed the looks of surprise, then wonder, that flitted over Eyrie's face.

"I suppose I will see you tomorrow Kyoya." She said and he began walking out the door.

"Yes good-" His eyes went wide with realization as he heard the door click shut behind him. To late to say anything, he kept walking.

_She called me by my first name._

* * *

Eyrie sauntered into the kitchen to find her grandmother seated on top of one of the counters, her legs swinging back and forth.

"I thought you would be in the dining room?" Eyrie asked as she leaned back against the opposite counter.

"I knew that you would be in here first. I still don't understand why you don't just let your staff do this sort of thing. It is why they are here." Tristezza said with a pointed look.

"I like cooking. It helps calm me down." Eyrie started gathering things for dinner. Tristezza's eyes softened.

"Do the attacks happen often anymore?" she asked softly. Eyrie's movements slowed.

"No. Almost never."

"Good panic attacks are such a bother." Tristezza said lightly before sobering again. "And how are you sleeping? Do you...I mean..."

"Have nightmares that have me waking up in a cold sweat, screaming my head off?" Eyrie finished, turning to face her grandmother's concerned eyes. "Not as often. It doesn't matter anyway. I had my room sound proofed. No one would hear me anyway."

"That doesn't make me feel better." Tristezza said under her breath as Eyrie went back to dinner. She continued in a slightly louder voice. "But it's still so bad that you can't talk in the mornings?"

Eyrie didn't slow this time. "Yes."

Realizing that that was the best she would get out of her, Tristezza changed the subject. "Your friends were handsome. And so polite! Such nice boys. Keep them, won't you?"

"I was planning on it." A smile grew on her face as Eyrie turned to look at Tristezza. This caused her grandmother to stop and reach out a hand to touch the corner of her lip. In one fluid movement, Eyrie had wrapped her arms around the taller woman and was giving her the first real hug she had given since they met.

"So is that their doing?" Tristezza asked as she held Eyrie close, laughter bubbling up inside her as she replayed the smile again and again. Eyrie looked up and nodded. "Well then. I think I might be in love with your little host club. Are you sure you aren't lovers with Glasses?"

Eyrie went red but gave a small laugh, the spitting image of Camille, then her face went still.

"Grandmother I have something to tell you; and I want to tell you now so I know to make less food, in case you lose your appetite."

Tristezza laughed slightly before being lead over to a bar stool. Her good mood soon went foul when Eyrie started the story with "I got a visit from Father...".

Her entire frame was shaking by the time Eyrie was finished and her granddaughter was giving waiting for her response with no emotion.

"How could you not tell me the minute you saw his face?!" Tristezza began, her words gradually becoming a shout. She started poking and prodding Eyrie. "Did he mark you again? He did, didn't he? How could Ballare not call? How could he do something like this? No! You aren't marrying! I won't allow it! I have ultimate authority! Don't worry deary Grandmummy will fix-"

"No." Eyrie said coldly, stopping her grandmother's shrill yelling. "There is no need to fix anything because nothing is broken."

"Excuse me? What happened to your defiance? Your will to not let your father choose your path? You can still do that! You will be the next head of this family and I will ensure that he is stripped powerless before that happens!"

"Do you not listen to the things I tell you?" Eyrie said forcefully. "Father may think he is in control of everything but he is not. It is not your responsibility to strip him of power; it is mine! I'll be damned if anyone takes that privilege from me! My reasons for going through with this marriage are entirely my own. Professionally, the connections they provide me with will help me in the future!"

Eyrie tried to catch her breath and watched as the shock faded from her grandmother's face and was replaced with that of a business woman. She could practically hear the gears turning as Tristezza factored in the boys' family connections and status into their own, while Eyrie rested her eyes on her uplifted hand.

"Alright. Yes, it would be good for business. Yes, it would be good to have them when you are ready to take the reins from your father. But I never wanted this for you. Or Camille either. I wanted you to be completely free. So, you've given me the professional reasons. Now. Unprofessionally. Why are you doing this?"

"I don't want to be alone." Eyrie looked up and Tristezza felt a piece of her heart break when she saw the fear her granddaughter's eyes. "I know that this is my burden. I know that this is my family to save. But if I could just have this one luxury...the luxury of having someone stand beside me, even if they were there because they are bound by honor to fulfill a promise...I would be so grateful. Because as much as you try to help me and take over for me, you will never be able to and your support just isn't enough anymore. I'm sorry. It simply isn't. I need someone...who won't leave me all alone."

Tristezza stood and turned away, gazing out the window. She made sure her face was turned completely away before letting tears run down. The feeling of shame bloomed in her chest as she ran through everything that happened in the time that Eyrie had joined the family. Images flashed before her eyes, all the times she left Eyrie to fend for herself, all the times when Camille was the only one there to comfort her. But she had been naive. She thought that, since Eyrie had been so strong, in the wake of her mother's death, being alone would be a comfort to her. She didn't realize that being by one's self also meant being alone with one's thoughts as well.

"Stop it." Tristezza gasped slightly and cleared her throat as Eyrie's thick voice cut through the silence. "Don't blame yourself. How were you supposed to know that I was one hell of an actor?"

"I am the matriarch of this family! I should be able to see something so simple!" Her grandmother said sharply, unintentionally lashing out.

"No you shouldn't have. I never allow people to see what I don't want them to. I would be very embarrassed if this wasn't the first you heard of my true feelings." Eyrie said emotionlessly.

"How cold darling!" Tristezza laughed ironically and turned around to face her.

"Yes, well, I've never been known for my warmth." Eyrie got up and captured her grandmother's hand in between her own. "So? Will you allow me my one luxury?"

"Of course I will. It's a good thing I know they're good boys or-" Tristezza's eyes widened a bit and she looked down in disbelief as Eyrie quirked an eyebrow. "Did you-?"

"How was I supposed to know that forming a good opinion of them before I told you would help me? I mean, people are so unpredictable; it would be too much of a gamble." Eyrie sauntered away while throwing a infuriating mischievous look over her shoulder.

"You sneaky little tart." Tristezza said with a laugh. Eyrie began preparing dinner again as her grandmother watched. "Is it safe to ask yet?"

"I suppose."

"Have you told them the details of your mother's accident?" Eyrie turned and stood next to her, getting comfortable, before answering.

"No. I haven't. It isn't important. Those guys worry to much and they are helping so much by just being themselves. I don't want to ruin it." Her grandmother studied the look of irony that passed over her granddaughter's face.

"So you aren't planning on telling them that you were in the car too?" she said softly. A look of pain flickered then was gone.

"No. Maybe eventually. But not yet." Eyrie stated with a sense of finality. With a silent agreement to drop the subject they began telling stories and the like until it was time to sleep.

* * *

_"Mommmmyyyy!" _

_Laughter and jabs rang through the house as Eyrie skipped through the house in the direction of the voice answering her. _

_"Bunny! Have you gotten shorter?" _

_Eyrie turned when she felt a hand reach out and ruffle her hair. Her mom was coming out of her walk in closet holding a box. It was filled to the brim with pictures. _

_"What on earth are you doing with that?" Eyrie asked, her lip curling with disgust as she picked up a baby picture from the top. It was her when she was younger, taking a bath. _

_"I'm finally making that scrapbook!" Willow said triumphantly. _

_"Oh, Mom, no." Eyrie groaned. _

_"Yep. And you're helping me." Willow nodded her head as violently as her daughter was shaking her's. "Yes! Just accept it! It's happening!" _

_"Fine." Eyrie plunked down on the bed and immediately started sorting the pictures by age while her mother fought a smile. Eyrie looked at her mother skeptically. "What? It should at least be organized! Never enter anything without a plan!" _

_"I know, I know!" Willow threw up her hands defensively, laughing the whole time. "I just can't believe I managed to produce such a well organized young lady." _

_"Yea yea, don't flatter yourself." Eyrie gave a small smile as her mother pretended to preen. "If we finish this before Friday, do you want to go out to the lake? We could have a picnic? I'll make something yummmmyyy~!" _

_Eyrie emphasised her words with a sing song voice and waving a picture of her first time making cookies in Willow's face. _

_"Yes! In fact I can't wait for Friday; make something tonight!" Willow said, bouncing on her knees like an excited child. Eyrie responded with a stern head shake. "Aww whyyyy?" _

_"Because I don't want to spoil you!" Eyrie laughed. Her mother crawled over and wrapped her arms around her daughter. _

_"Alright! If- and only if!- we get this done by Friday, we will drive down to the lake and swim and play and stuff ourselves with your yummy, spoiling food." They both giggled as Willow started tickling Eyrie. _

* * *

Eyrie sat straight up with a loud gasp and took in her surroundings as she panted. Slowly realization dawned and she flopped back down back down, turning to her side and pulling her knees to her chest. Harsh sobs started racking her body as her dream/memory played over and over before her eyes. The bright light that she kept on every night brought no comfort as tears blurred her vision. A fresh wave of pain hit her and she gasped aloud, clutching her stomach. Soon she was crying out into the empty room.

"Mom...Mommy!"

* * *

**Ok. Wow. Well there ya go. Sorry to leave you like that! Anyway, props if you got that Scooby-Doo reference in the top little message thing. If you didn't then know you know. Please review! Let me know what you guys thought! Anyways, Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okie dokie Chapter 25! Hope you guys like it! Thank you to The Peculiar, happyface811, and Square Root of Three! You guys rock! Anyways, Enjoy!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, own my OC(s) and plot.**_

* * *

Eyrie walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Uh Mistress?" Marie wiped her hands on the hand towel next to her, sharing a look with the staff in the room. Eyrie looked up at her with tired eyes, not speaking. "Your grandmother is waiting for you in the dining room..."

Realization dawned in Eyrie's eyes and she looked around at everyone else. Slowly she stood up and looked around before dragging herself to the door. Her grandmother greeted her enthusiastically as she walked in, smothering her with hugs and smiles.

"Good morning dawling! How did you sleep? Oh nevermind you can't talk. Do you have school today? Are you up for it? Do you want to ditch? We could have a girl's day! Hang out, shop. It would be so fun!" Her grandmother sat down at the table and continued to chatter while Eyrie sat in stunned silence. She began looking around her and at the table clothe. "What?"

Eyrie looked up in surprise at her grandmother. Tristezza was looking at her with a curious face and Eyrie automatically reached for the area holding the condiments but ended up groping fruitlessly. Her face fell when she realized that her pen and paper were sitting on the other table in the kitchen. Eyrie turned to her grandmother and opened and closed her mouth uselessly.

"Mistress?" a soft voice called. Eyrie looked over to see Bear holding out a notepad and a pencil, his face soft and loving. "You dropped this on your way in."

"Bjorn! How are you? It has been a long time hasn't it?" Tristezza exclaimed, getting up to greet him with affection.

"Yes, m'lady, it has. I trust you have been well?" He said politely.

"Oh yes! And I see you and the rest have taken good care of my granddaughter. She seems quite fond of you all as well." Tristezza sat down and Bear started bowing. "Considering she hasn't even seen the inside of this room."

He froze for a moment and subtly turned and raised a brow at Eyrie who fought a smile and shrugged. As he left the maids brought in the breakfast they had prepared and Tristezza waved from the drive way as she drove to school.

* * *

"Does your grandmother still think we're lovers?" Kyoya asked under his breath as they grabbed their lunches. All the other hosts had left them behind and were already seated at their usual table. Eyrie fought a smile.

"Why? Does this topic really embarrass you?" She asked mischievously, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Well it is potentially hurtful to my image and-" He stopped and looked at her dryly when he realized she was throwing his words from the night before right back at him. Just before they got to the table, someone ran into Eyrie's shoulder with a considerable amount of force. Eyrie casually spun around, evenly distributing the momentum and keeping her on her feet. The person who ran into her, however, ended up getting caught in the spin and landed on her lunch tray.

"Damn you!"

Eyrie looked down to see a lunch covered Ayame at her feet. She balanced her lunch tray and, ignoring the onslaught of insults and curses, held out a hand to help her up.

"How is it that every time you bump into me, you are the one that ends up on the ground?" She asked with no emotion.

"Why don't you shut up you stupid American?! Jeez just accept that I'm better than you!" Ayame flounced away, completely missing the way Eyrie's eyes narrowed at her back.

"Hey you can't-!" The twins started. Eyrie held up a hand.

"Don't. I can handle this." Eyrie's eyes and voice turned cold and her dark aura wrapped around her, the other hosts shivered away while Kyoya simply stood there like nothing was happening. "I'll be in the library if you need me."

"But what are you..." Tamaki began weakly. Eyrie slowly turned to give him a chilling smile.

"I'm going to make a call."

* * *

"So do we ask?"

"No! Did you see how she was at lunch?!"

"I'm not even sure I want to know..."

Tamaki and the twins sat in a huddle at the host club, their guests content with entertaining themselves. They're attention was diverted toward the area Eyrie was sitting with Kyoya. She had borrowed a school laptop and was engrossed in whatever she was tapping into it.

"Be strong men!" Tamaki said dramatically as they scurried around a pillar when Eyrie looked up to meet their gaze.

"How do I put up with you idiots?" Haruhi asked herself under her breath as she passed them. "Hey Eyrie? Our table is out of tea."

"Ok." Eyrie gave a small smile and immediately went to the snack room. As soon as the door shut behind her the room started buzzing with all sorts of chatter about the lunch incident. The only quiet spots were the area around Kyoya and the area around Ayame, who was sitting at her usual spot at Tamaki's table. When Eyrie reappeared a hush went over the room and dozens of eyes followed her. It wasn't until host club was already over that anything interesting happened though.

"Hey, you. Whore."

Eyrie casually looked up to see that, while all the other girls had left for the day, Ayame had stayed behind and was now glaring down at her. The host began to make indignant shouts but were cut off when Eyrie held up a slender hand and shook her head casually.

"Yes?" Eyrie said with a cold expression, her voice edged with ice. She slowly stood up and placed the laptop on the table in front of her before facing the other girl.

"I don't know what the hell you were thinking tripping me like that-" Ayame began.

"I didn't trip you. _You_ tripped you. If you hadn't tried to make me fall over none of it would have happened." Eyrie said calmly. Ayame's face went red from either anger or embarrassment, the hosts couldn't tell which.

"You American slut-!" Ayame swung a hand towards Eyrie's face and, before the host club could draw breath, Eyrie grabbed the hand rushing towards her, yanked, twirled the other girl around, and pinned her across her own chest; one arm holding Ayame across the shoulders, the other still grasping the hand Ayame had tried to slap her with. The girl thrashed and squirmed, trying desperately to break Eyrie's hold. Eyrie calmly held her as if it was as easy as holding a feather and leaned in to talk directly into her ear.

"I'm not the American who deserves that insult now am I?" Eyrie said in a dangerously knowing voice, like a villain who had found the hero's weak spot. "I am not your father's secretary and your father's secretary does not count as a role model for my country so do not act as if she is a common breed among Americans. We are just as proud as you are. We have just as much honor as you do. And I will be damned if I let one little hooker make you think ill of us. Our country was made on the blood of it's men and I will not let you convince everyone who would listen to simply forget that. Now. I don't care if it hurts your pride, I want an apology. That woman and I have nothing in common except the country we were born in."

With a small shove Eyrie pushed Ayame away from her and leaned back to stare as the girl tried to collect herself. The hosts all flinched and started towards them when she whipped around and socked Eyrie in the jaw. The momentum made Ayame follow through on her swing but despite the little stumble it caused her she looked triumphant when she turned to Eyrie. Shock set in when she saw that the blow that she had put all her strength into had done nothing but turn Eyrie's head. After a moment of silence Eyrie slowly straightened her neck to look at Ayame like she was a bothersome child.

"Do you feel better now?" She asked in a bored voice. Ayame's face became a strange mix of frantic and enraged as she began repeatedly slapping and hitting Eyrie wherever she could lay her hands. The host began moving but were stopped when Eyrie looked over to them and once again shook her head. Suddenly her arms shot out and grabbed Ayame by the collar and swung her around to slam her back against the wall. "Are you done being childish or are you ready to admit you were wrong?"

Ayame gave a half-hearted struggle as tears started to leak from her eyes. "Why did he leave me...?"

Eyrie gently let go and pulled the girl into a hug, Ayame immediately latching on as sobs racked her body.

"It isn't your fault. It was never, ever, your fault." Eyrie whispered as she stroked the girl's hair.

"And he took everything!" Ayame cried, all the things that she had been holding in were being let out. "What are mother and I going to do? He could have at least thought of his daughter and left us something!"

"I know. That's why I've made arrangements." Eyrie said firmly. Though the tears refused to stop Ayame managed to unhook herself enough to give Eyrie a confused look. "Your mother is a professional banker yes? Can manage books and the like right? I realize she hasn't worked in a while but one of our office branches has an extremely reasonable job that has yet to be filled. Well I should say _had _since I filled it about an hour ago."

The hosts all looked at each other in surprise and Ayame began crying even harder.

"Thank you...thank you so much..." she said between sobs.

"You know, I think I might like that one even more than 'I'm sorry'." Eyrie said with a small smile.

_Like the rain, she washed away the girl's problems and showed her hope. _Kyoya brought a knuckle to his lips as smirked as he slipped past the other hosts and out the door.

* * *

"Did you have a good day at school dawling?"

Eyrie flopped down into a seat and made a considering face. "Yes, I suppose it went rather well. And how was your day?"

"Ugh!" Tristezza flopped down on top of her granddaughter dramatically. "It was awful! I didn't have any fun at all! I want to shop!"

Eyrie raised her brows and smiled at her grandmother as the older woman pouted like a small child. "How about we have a girl's day tomorrow? I don't have any school and I'll even hide our location from the hosts so they don't randomly appear."

"They do that?" Her grandmother asked with a confused expression.

"From what Haruhi tells me. I'd rather not chance it." Eyrie said dryly.

"Mistress. M'lady." The two women turned to see Briar bowing in the doorway. "Mistress, if I could tear you away. You have a guest waiting for you."

"Oh by all means." Tristezza got off of her granddaughter and made shooing motions with her hands. "Just call if I'm needed deary!"

Eyrie followed Briar into the hall and they began walking toward the library.

"You'll like this one. He's handsome. Feels like I've seen him before though." Briar said as he slowed to walk beside her.

"Oh yes? Bet I know who it- oh bollocks." Eyrie stopped and turned to look back the way she came then in the direction they were going.

"'Bollocks'? Did you just say 'bollocks'?" Briar began laughing. "Excuse me, Your Majesty, but what are you doing?"

"I forgot my jacket." She said with an exasperated look. Briar studied her and saw that she was in her school uniform, minus the blue jacket.

"So? It's your house. You could be dressed in a bunny outfit and they wouldn't have the right to reprimand you." He said with a shrug.

"True. That particular scenario would never happen but that is true." She smiled as they started walking again, the silence filled with their sibling like banter. When they entered Briar left her at the door and Eyrie was greeted by the sight of Akito Ootori gazing out the library window while holding a dozen roses. He turned when she entered, his smile widening when he saw her.

"Hello." He said smoothing and strode over to hand her the flowers. "I thought it only appropriate that I give beautiful flowers to a beautiful flower."

"My your way with words has _blossomed_." Eyrie said with a raised brow before plucking out a single rose and going over to a mirror to arrange it in her hair. "I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here? Is it business or are you trying to bribe me with flowers?"

"You are blunt. I like it." He said in a silky voice before sitting down. A small shiver ran up Eyrie's spine as she turned to see him eyeing her. "Yes. We would go together very well."

"I think you said something similar before. Is that why you are here?" She asked and sat down in the chair next to him.

"No actually. I felt that Kyoya had an unfair advantage, what with you two going to school together. I thought that it would be nice to drop by occasionally and chat. Get to know one another." Akito smiled and leaned back.

"Mm. Really?" Eyrie said. "Why do you speak as though Kyoya is your only competition?"

"Excuse me?" Akito's easygoing look turned to that of confusion as Eyrie smirked.

"Well you're always talking about competing against Kyoya. Has it ever occurred to you that neither of you could win? Because it is a very real possibility. You act like the Haninozukas and Morinozukas don't hold as much appeal as your family does. So what makes you so sure that it's come down to you and Kyoya?" Eyrie looked at him questioningly as he began to smile.

"I know because you are smart, beautiful, and you want someone who can keep up with you. You don't give a crap about that 'opposites attract' bullshit. You want someone who will challenge you and that you can challenge. Only Kyoya and I can offer that." Akito stated confidently and smiled smugly when Eyrie raised her brows in amusement.

"You're right." Eyrie ignored Marie as she came in with tea, giving her a small thank you smile as the woman was leaving. "I do want to marry that kind of person. Someone who challenges me. I'm impressed that you've managed to figure that out. Maybe you are similar to Kyoya."

Akito's face started to redden with anger. This was the first time he had been compared to his brother and found lacking, and not the other way around. Eyrie looked at him over her tea cup with a knowing gaze as he grabbed at tea she prepared for him with more force than necessary.

"Have you thought about what I said last time we spoke?" She said casually.

"What about it?" He said stiffly, not really paying attention.

"Yes, you and Kyoya are very different." Eyrie said under her breath before continuing. "What you want isn't to have a fair fight between you and Kyoya. What you want is to keep winning. You are given multiple privileges because you are the second son and your father holds you in high esteem so of course the answer will always be you and your older brother. You like the feeling that gives you. The sense of power over him. You love to have at least one thing he doesn't because you know that, in reality, he is happier than you."

Eyrie gave a slight smile when Akito slammed his cup on table and stood, walking over to look out the window.

"Oh have I upset you?" She asked casually just before sipping her tea. He turned to her with anger burning in his eyes and went to sit down again, this time leaning towards her.

"If you have already chosen Kyoya then why are you keeping up this little game? Why don't you just end it?" He stared at her intensely. Eyrie gave him a look of amusement.

"Well I like games, don't you? What fun would they be if they were over just like that?" She snapped her fingers. "Besides I'm not entirely sure I want Kyoya. I might want someone I can easily manipulate. I wouldn't be able to play games with Kyoya; he'd notice right away. I don't know if I want that."

Akito looked at her in complete confusion as his image of the polite and distant socialite melted away to reveal a cold, calculating- not to mention frightening- girl who loved the game more than the result.

"So we're all just pieces on your chess board?" He said, trying not to let his voice shake as he stared at what he imagined to be a woman version of his father.

"Oh no. Not at all. Only the ones who aren't fast enough to keep up with me. I like to play with them because they're too slow to realize it's happening and that gives me more time to play." Eyrie gave him an icy smile.

"I don't have to endure this. You're nothing more than a child; talking of games." Akito got up and began to storm out.

"Well this child just managed to eliminate one of her chess pieces." Eyrie said softly as she heard the door slam shut behind him. She casually reached for his empty cup and turned it upside down.

"So I suppose you can check one suitor off?"

Eyrie turned and smiled as her grandmother sauntered in and sat in the seat Akito had vacated.

"If he can't handle that amount of intensity, or that part of my personality, then he isn't of any use to me in my situation now is he?" Eyrie said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"That is very true. One would have to endure much worse from your father if they married you. But what about that was part of your personality?" Tristezza asked as she sat back. "Calculating, yes. Cold, sometimes. But I don't remember you being overly fond of games."

"I'm not." Eyrie said bluntly. "But that doesn't meant that I'm not forced to play them. If the one I marry isn't ok with at least that then he would be eaten alive in our family."

Tristezza smiled and nodded. "Well tomorrow is our girl day! Don't forget! You promised!"

Eyrie rolled her eyes as her grandmother skipped out of the room, letting the previous conversation drop.

* * *

_"Moooom! We'll never finish this on time!" Eyrie groaned, burying her face into a pile of her own baby pictures. Her mom had decided to take over the pages of more recent pictures. _

_"Oh poo! You only have a small stack and the rest of today!" Willow exclaimed only to be met by an 'are you serious' look. "What?!" _

_"I'm not talking about me!" Eyrie held up the two stacks that her mom still had left. Willow gave a sheepish smile. "Mmhmm." _

_"What?! I'm doing my best! Cut your old woman some slack!" Willow laughed and Eyrie fought a grin. "Tell you what. When your done with your pile, make us a picnic for the lake. We'll still be able to go." _

_"Yay!" Eyrie smiled widely and planted a big kiss on her mom's cheek. _

_"Yea, yea, ya weirdo." Willow laughed as her daughter began to scrapbook like a tornado. _

_The next day was sunny and beautiful when Eyrie skipped out of the house. She smiled at her mom who was lagging behind, weighed down by the picnic basket. _

_"What did you put in here? Bricks?" Willow puffed as she managed to haul it into the trunk. _

_"Yea. But yummy bricks." Eyrie replied, earning a smack on the arm. As soon as the car started she popped in a favorite CD and they both start to sing along like they always did. Whenever they were cleaning together or working in the same space together, they always had music there and could never stop themselves from singing along. This was how they spent the entire drive there. Singing and laughing, occasionally telling stories. When they got close they could see the light reflecting off of the blue water and fisher's cars were parked along the side of the highway where they had stopped to get out and fish. Eyrie and Willow got to the area where their was just iron grating separating their car from a ten foot high decline into the lake. A drunk driver that was coming towards them drifted into the wrong lane at that moment, scaring Willow into turning the wrong way, the car somehow spinning into the metal grating. It hit her mom's side before tearing opened like tin foil and rolling them towards the lake. Eyrie watched in slow motion as the car flipped her mother staring at her with love and that 'everything will be alright' look. Blood dripped into Eyrie's eyes and she saw blood burst from her mother's lips and cover Eyrie's lap. As the car started sinking into the blue lake Willow and Eyrie clasped hands and looked at each other. Willow's mouth opened and-_

* * *

"NOOO!" Eyrie woke with a scream and she immediately tore the sheets off of her and ran towards the bathroom. She turned on the shower and started ripping her clothes off only after she was inside.

"Gotta get the blood off. Get the blood off. Get if off. _GET IT OFF OF MEEEEEE!_" Eyrie's nails dug and clawed into her arms as she continued to scream and sob hysterically, curling into a ball on the floor of the bath. Suddenly frantic hands were reaching in the shower, desperately trying to get a hold on her wrists, the water making it practically impossible. "No! Leave me here! Why won't you just leave me here?! I don't want your help!"

Distant cries met her ears but she pushed them aside as her sleep muddled mind still skimmed across the edges of her dream.

_"Bear! We need you!"_

_"This isn't working! Get in there and grab her!"_

_"At least get her wrists!"_

_"Damn you, what do you think we're trying to do?!" _

Eyrie's mind slipped back into unconsciousness, not even realizing that she had been leaving long, bleeding cuts along her arms with her nails.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning she had no recollection of what had happened the night before. So when she looked over to see Marie, partially sitting in a chair, partially resting her top half on Eyrie's bed, it was very confusing.

"Marie..." Eyrie gave the maid a small poke and a shake. The woman sat up in surprise and looked at her mistress with distress. "You know, if you had a bad dream you could have just woken me up. I wouldn't have minded."

Eyrie's gentle smile broke the fragile staff member and Marie began to cry. Hard.

"What? What's wrong? Was it really that bad? Tell me! Or not! You don't have to if it was bad!" Eyrie looked around frantically while rubbing Marie's back, as if the solution to a crying woman would magically appear. Ironically, Briar chose that moment to walk in with a cup of coffee. Eyrie beckoned him over. "Come here! Something's wrong with Marie!"

Briar stopped in his tracks and his throat began to work as he looked away from her at the still hysterical Marie. "Good to have you back Mistress."

"What does that even mean?" Eyrie asked in confusion as Briar lead Marie out of the room. "Someone want to explain what's happening right now?! Ugh!"

Eyrie flopped back, only just realizing that her throat hurt like hell and her arms felt like she had moisturized with acid. Before she could investigate though, Bear walked in with his hands in his pockets.

"Mistress. Are you ok?" He said quietly.

"I'm fine Bear. Jeez, what going one with everybody?" Eyrie tried to say but it came out as a whisper. Bear looked away from her and pressed against his eyes with his hand, shoulders shaking as he cried quietly. Eyrie immediately got up and went over to him, wrapping her arms around however much of him she could. The pain in her arms was nothing compared to some of the other injuries she had had before but they were started to get annoyingly itchy and it was making her wonder just what had happened to them. Bear's big arms held her close as he continued to cry softly.

"You don't remember any of it?" He asked after a few moments.

"Tell me." Eyrie insisted, looking up into his face.

"Last night..." Bear began to tell about how Briar had gone out late that night to protect some part of the front gardens from the harsh winds that were blowing. When he was walking back he heard screaming from Eyrie's room and immediately rushed up to her, waking everyone up as he went. When they found her, she was scratching the hell out of her arms in the shower and so hysterical it took Bear, Marie, and Briar to get her out. Tristezza had explained to them that Eyrie had dreams of her mother and they had all watched her through the night, taking shifts, to make sure nothing happened again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know something like that would happen." Eyrie stared at her floor as she and Bear sat on the edge of her bed. "I've never done something like that while I was sleeping. It's usually just screaming or something. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."

"Are you stupid?" A harsh voice said from the doorway. Eyrie stared in stunned silence as Marie stalked towards her. "'It won't happen again'. How dare yo make it sound like you were an inconvenience to us! You only recently started asking us to help you and you have always been kind and treated us as equals. How dare you act like we would be put out by helping you. We love our Mistress and if she's hurt, we cry then we make sure it doesn't happen again! That's what friends do!"

Eyrie's bottom lashes filled with tears as she looked up at the pain filled eyes of her staff members and the crying ones of her grandmother who was hiding in the doorway. She slowly began to pull up the loose sleeves of the old sweater she was wearing and found that her arms had been neatly bandages and well cared for.

"Thank you..." Eyrie said softly and gave Marie a hug, pulling Briar and Bear in as well, making them all laugh. Tristezza smiled through her tears and quickly wiped down her face before striding in. Her granddaughter looked up at her with a dazzling smile. "You haven't forgotten our girls day have you? You promised."

* * *

**Alright please review! I hope you liked this chapter! Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chappy 26! Thanks to all the lovelies that reviewed; The Peculiar and skiddliebop! You guys rock! So I suggest you hold onto your feels for this chapter...just sayin'.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, claim ownership of my OC(s) and plot.**_

* * *

"Briar! Heeeeelp!" Eyrie gave a little giggle when Briar rushed out of the house to see a mountain of shopping bags flowing out of the car. He sagged forward and his eyebrow began to twitch as grandmother and granddaughter walked arm in arm into the house. "Thanks!"

"She-devil!" Briar called into the house before starting to grab bags.

"Go to the study! They got here about ten minutes ago!" Marie called as she tried to take some of the burden from Briar. From the sounds of crashing and swearing, it didn't seem to be going well.

"'They'?" Tristezza asked in confusion, barely getting the word out before being dragged at an accelerated rate through the mansion. When they got to the study Eyrie flung the doors open to reveal the host club. Tamaki was sitting in front of Haruhi with tears at the corners of his eyes and the twins and Hunny were pouting. They all turned to looked at the door in surprise.

"Eyyyyriieee!" Tamaki cried, floating through the air with stars in his eyes, somehow managing to drag Haruhi with him. The twins and Hunny quickly followed, spreading there arms wide to embrace her. They all felt pleasantly surprised when she gave a happy smile and flung her arms out to receive them. Haruhi sweat dropped as she ended up in the middle of the group hug. The hugging hosts all began to talk at once.

"Eyrie! We didn't know where you were-" Tamaki began.

"We wanted to play!" The twins whined, trying to overlap Tamaki.

"We missed you Eyr-chan!" Hunny said at the same time. Eyrie's smile never left her face.

"I was having a girl's day with Grams and I missed you all too!" The hosts nearly keeled over at the radiance of her smile.

"Eyr-chan you look so happy!" Hunny gave a cute smile. "It makes me happy too!"

"Well that's just 'cause I have such amazing friends." Eyrie de-tangled herself and began skipping away. "I'm going to make dinner for everyone ok? Hold on a sec."

The hosts stared after her, light blushes coloring their cheeks before they looked around to give each other proud smiles. Eyrie went down the hall and into the kitchen. Her arms felt itchy and stung like no other from the hug but she couldn't get the smile to leave her face. Never in her wildest dreams had she believed that she could make friends as wonderful as the ones before; well not while she was being controlled by her father. She got in the kitchen and rolled up her long sleeves to begin.

_Burgers I think? Yea that should do. _

She was in the process of getting all the ingredients out when she heard the kitchen door swing opened.

"It seems that Akito's interest in winning you over has decreased considerably." Eyrie turned her head to give Kyoya a devilish smile. He leaned against one of the counters with an unreadable expression. "It would be an extremely foolish move to drive the second son away. His position-"

"Means absolutely nothing if he doesn't have the authority to back it up." Eyrie slowly turned from the spice cupboard and eyed Kyoya, smirking. "I don't care what position he is in because of birth. When he gets into the real world, with no Daddy to save him, he'll be eaten alive because he doesn't know how much people value 'interesting.'"

Kyoya raised a brow at her as the word he had practically made his own was thrown at him in a voice as practical as his own. How many times had he altered events, just to make them interesting? There were many people like that in the business world. Eyrie walked over with her arms crossed, stopping only when she was directly in front of him.

"You get it now yes? The business world is a dangerous place. It isn't for the weak of heart, doesn't matter if you're the first son or the fifth. They'll eat you alive. Somehow I can't imagine Akito being able to handle that." Eyrie looked directly into Kyoya's eyes as they stood toe to toe. She had unconsciously moved one hand on either side of his waist while she was speaking and she willed herself not to blush when she noticed, not breaking her gaze with Kyoya.

_Closeclosecloseclose, _Kyoya's normally level head was playing his thoughts in a rapid loop, his heart beating just as fast. The small girl in front of him continued to stare into his eyes and he tried to maintain some sembalance of control as he returned it. He kept his face unreadable. _What is wrong with me? Why does this girl- this pawn- affect me like this?! It isn't like she means anything! I'm just using her to help myself..._

Eyrie's heart raced and her mind seemed to flood. _No freakin' way! I can't actually like this guy! It's an arranged marriage! Strictly business! It isn't like we really even talk..._

After what felt like an eternity, Eyrie broke the stare and resumed preparing dinner.

"So, as you can see, I have no use for your brother. It wouldn't profit me at all to marry him." Eyrie busied her hands as she tried not to face him. After a moment of silence she heard his footsteps and was surprised to find that, instead of going to the door, he had come to stand right beside her. She opened her mouth to say something but her breath caught when he delicately lifted one of her arms. The touch sent a pinprick of pain up her arm and she look down to see that he was staring at her bandages. There were small lines and drops of red, along the otherwise pristine bandages, proof that she had re-opened her small wounds when she had given out hugs.

"What is this?" Kyoya asked softly, his eyes boaring into her's.

"It is a very long story. Eyrie said, yanking her arm away, cheeks turning pink. "Don't worry about it."

Suddenly the lights went out. Eyrie's body went completely stiff and Kyoya casually looked around the black space.

"Sorry everyone! My fault! I'll fix it soon!...as soon as I figure out how." Briar's voice rang out throughout the house. Eyrie and Kyoya could hear the hosts in the study, yelling and carrying on.

"Idiots." Kyoya said in an irritated voice and began walking. "I'll see to them and you see to-"

He had only gotten two steps before a hand shot out and clutched his arm with a surprising amount of strength.

"No." Kyoya looked at the dark space in front of him in amazement as a shaky voice sounded. A small bumped sounded from deeper into the house and the shaky voice let out a small whimper then hugged his arm. Eyrie shut her eyes tight as she stood close to Kyoya, practically toppling him over. He didn't say a word as she continued to hang on to him as if her life depended on it. "B-Briar can h-handle it. If Bear finds him th-then-"

Suddenly a big clatter sounded in a hallway not far from them and Eyrie practically snapped Kyoya's arm in half.

"FOR GODS SAKES BRIAR FIX THE DAMN LIGHTS OR I'LL MAKE A DRESS OUT OF YOUR SKIN!" Eyrie yelled and then buried her face in Kyoya's shoulder.

"Are you afraid of the dark Miss Eyrie?" Kyoya said softly, convincing himself that he was only being gentle so he could save his arm.

"S-shut up! It's completely rational! Some people are saved by their achluophobia! Basic human instinct." Eyrie's words were muffled as she continued to cling to him. She didn't move when he began to gently lead her over to a counter. There was a moment of awkward movement as they both tried to hop and sit on the counter. Eyrie giggled. "Maybe I should be glad the lights are off. That was probably really embarrassing."

Kyoya tried to shove down his laughter as he imagined what they would have looked like. The sound of an alarm going off sounded and then a distinct sound of locks falling into place.

_"LOCKDOWN COMPLETE. PLEASE WAIT WHILE COMPUTER THREAT IS IDENTIFIED AND ELIMINATED." _A loud computer voice rang out. They could both hear Briar outside with the electricity box.

"Damn it, you stupid piece of tin! I ain't no computer threat so you best open up! I am not becoming a dress!"

"Why does Briar sound...?" Kyoya began, searching for the word he was looking for.

"British?" Eyrie supplied. "It's actually cockney. But yea he's actually British. He just trained himself not to use the accent for certain reasons."

"What reasons?" Kyoya asked. He felt her shoulders shrug.

"Says it reminds him of home. I imagine that would be painful, your very voice being harmful to yourself." Eyrie tilted her head off to the side so he could hear her clearly.

"Why would home-" Eyrie began shaking her whole body the way one would shake their head.

"Noooot myyyy busineeeeeess!" She said and Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes or they'll get stuck like that."

"What?" Kyoya looked down at where Eyrie's head should be but could only see darkness. "How did you know I rolled my eyes?"

Eyrie began shaking with laughter. "Because that's what I would have done."

They settled into a moment of silence and Kyoya and Eyrie realized that their hearts were beating just as fast as before.

_But it's different. Like... _Eyrie began to muse.

_Even though I'm effected... _Kyoya leaned back slightly.

_It's a part of me now. _They both unconsciously scooted a bit closer to each other as their minds wandered, the silence like a soft blanket.

"You aren't scared." Kyoya said suddenly.

"Hm?" Eyrie brought her head up and propped her chin on his shoulder, her warm breath hitting his face.

"You nearly took my arm off before. You're more relaxed." Kyoya stated.

"Hmmm." Eyrie gave a small nod.

"Well are you going to say anything or just sit there and hum?" Kyoya snapped, the demon lord showing himself.

"Ok. Tell me a story?" Eyrie asked in a calm voice.

"The idiots have gotten to you. Even if we had the time I don't think-"

"What do you mean 'if we had the time'? Don't you know how this security system works?" Eyrie asked with surprise. When she was met with silence she sighed. "We're going to be stuck in here for about two hours before the computer asks for a key code that I can punch into the keypad in the wall. So Mister Ootori. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Fine." Kyoya growled. "Once upon a time-"

"Nope." Eyrie interrupted.

"What?!" Kyoya practically gnashed his teeth.

"I want a story about you. I've heard all the rest." Eyrie put her head back down and tightened her grip on his arm. Kyoya sat in surprise until he finally decided to play along with whatever game she was playing.

"In my first year of elementary school the heir of a produce company was in my class. He was so convinced that the peel of an orange held as much vitamins as the fruit itself. Which isn't entirely true so I just couldn't let that go."

"Of course."

Kyoya ignored her. "So I simply went up and explained everything to the class, just to clear up whatever misunderstanding he had left. He still eats the peel along with the orange and for some reason he hates me. Always trying to beat me at things."

Eyrie began to giggle. "What a little know it all you were! Of course he wants to beat you!"

"I was simply stating the facts." Kyoya said coldly.

"Do you really think facts mattered to a little kid like him?" Eyrie asked with amusement. "Anyways. Would you like me to tell a story now?"

"Hm." Kyoya hummed in agreement and they continued like that for the remainder of the time. They never once scooted away from each other and continued to tell childhood stories. Suddenly a bright red light went up next to the door and they could see a screen and keypad clearly outlined.

"Oh! Our way out!" Eyrie exclaimed and skipped over, careful not to trip over anything.

"Wait how are you not scared?" Kyoya asked from the counter. He could see her silhouette, outlined by the keypad, turn to him.

"Oh. Well I know you're right there so...well, ya know as long as you're here I'm not alone right?" Eyrie went back to the keypad and quickly punched in the right numbers. Kyoya fought down a blush as he sauntered after her in the direction the others were. When they got to the study the host and her grandmother were all sitting there, calmly drinking tea with the staff.

"Oh Mistress! Tea?" Briar looked over to Eyrie and gave her a smug smile.

"What is going on here? Didn't the lockdown-" Eyrie was cut short when the everyone in the room besides Kyoya gave her an devilish smile.

"Dawling you've come so far in the time you've been here." Tristezza stated. "You learned to laugh and smile, and how to accept new friends. You've even accepted this marriage. And if it was what you wanted then I had to see to it that you made the right choice, I had decided that as soon as you told me. But you know what I found out? You had already made the right choice; no help from me at all! But, really dearest, you can be so stubborn. You never want to admit what's right in front of you. He is obviously your soul mate and you were too scared of that answer to try to truly get to know him, though you were, little by little. That process was far too slow for me so I decided to speed things up."

Eyrie stared at her grandmother with disbelief before glaring at Briar. "How did the lights go out?"

"I tripped and my hand fell on the electricity switch." Briar grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"And when you turned it back on it automatically put certain parts of the house on lockdown." Eyrie placed a hand on her forehead.

"Ok, now you know. So get married already, you aren't getting any younger." Tristezza insisted, fluttering her hands at Kyoya and Eyrie who both turned a bit pink.

"Grams he probably doesn't-"

"Eyrie has other-"

Kyoya and Eyrie snapped their heads to the side to stare at each other, their words overlapping each other.

"This is embarrassing." Eyrie mumbled, only loud enough for Kyoya to hear.

"Agreed." He whispered. Suddenly Eyrie fell to one knee and took his hand. "What do you thin you're doing?"

"Playing the part of the idiot." Eyrie's eyes sparkled up at him as she smoothed the smile off of her face. She raised her voice slightly. "Kyoya Ootori. I would like to ask for your hand in marriage."

The hosts practically swooned while Eyrie's staff clapped and laughed like fools. Tristezza had a ridiculously self satisfied expression adorning her face.

"Alright." Kyoya said, hoping to appear unaffected. This brought a round of boo's and shouts. Eyrie tried to hide her amusement as she quirked an eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I agree."

* * *

_Oh holy hell, what did I do? What am I going to do?! _Eyrie was now in her bedroom, staring at her ceiling as she replayed what had happened in her mind. The proposal, the time in the dark, everything. She shoved her face in a pillow.

"I can't believe I'm getting married." She mumbled into her pillow. She sat up and began to talk to her reflection in the mirror, hoping saying things out loud would help. "It isn't like I don't like him. He would be able to handle my family environment, he's handsome, kind, and a genius. But I'm just a toy. All I am to him is a plaything and I'm not sure if that will ever change. I don't know if I'll be able to bare it if it doesn't. He doesn't actually like me."

* * *

"She proposed." Kyoya stared at his ceiling before rubbing his hands on his face. "I mean, what am I supposed to do with that? Way to strip me of my manly pride! Is this what I'm in for" Not even like it matters. She just picked me because I can provide more assistance with her family problem. It isn't like she actually likes me."

* * *

**This was a bit shorter than other chapters but tell me it wasn't worth it. If you're a Supernatural fan consider this me trying to give you a little cheer to briefly distract you from the season finale. I didn't actually see it but I have friends in tears so I'm guessing it was the usual emotionally scarring happenings. Good luck to all you! So, please review! Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 is here! I'm glad that so many people reviewed! It made my day! Thank you skiddliebop, Square Root of Three, BloodLily16, KayDizzle, Sinnel, The Peculiar, Rainy-Round, JustAFangirl, and the Guest reviewer! All of your reviews made my day go from a 30 to a 100! Anyways, Enjoy!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, own my OC(s) and plot. **_

* * *

Eyrie sat in the waiting room of the Haninozuka Japanese style mansion, waiting patiently for her audience with the fathers of her two friends. The friends in question sat in chairs across from her, Hunny eating cake and Mori watching him silently.

"Eyrie-sempai!" Saoshi burst in the door and ran over to her in excitement. Chika followed, glaring at Satoshi's back. "The maid just told us you were here!"

"Yes. I'm here to see your dads." She replied while ruffling their hair. "Hunny said that you to were practicing your moves with your sensei so I didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh yea! We're on our way there now! We just wanted to say hi!" Satoshi smiled and began pushing an irritated Chika out. "See ya later Eyrie-sempai!"

Eyrie gently shook her head as she listened to them fight as they walked down the hall. As the sound faded she began nervously glancing around the room.

"Eyr-chan. Don't be so nervous." Hunny giggled. Eyrie tensed and a shadow covered her eyes as she looked down at her lap. Shadow drooped around her head and shoulders. "You just gotta tell them your choice."

"I'm so sorry..." Eyrie said in a weak, shaky voice. Hunny cocked his head.

"What for?" Hunny and Mori sweat dropped as Eyrie's hands came up to loosely cover her face, doing nothing to hide the horrified, gloomy expression.

"You were both supposed to be considered as my suitors and I didn't even talk to you when I made my decision. I'm horrible. I didn't eve think about your feelings, never bothered to hear what you had to say. Now I can't take it back." Eyrie's wide eyes looked up in surprise when she heard Hunny laugh.

"Silly Eyr-chan! You're so cute! We already knew we didn't stand a chance!" Eyrie felt as if she were a piece of glass breaking. Hunny just gave her a happy look. "You and Kyo-chan are just too perfect for each other, we already knew it would happen like this!"

Mori vigorously nodded his head. Eyrie looked at them both with a stunned expression. "Oh..."

"So just be happy Eyr-chan!" Hunny barely got the words out before Eyrie swept him and Mori into a hug.

"Huuunnnny! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I would be so sad if I hurt your feelings!" Eyrie loosened her grip to smile at them, tears hanging onto her bottom lashes. The boys smiled warmly at her.

"Miss? The masters will see you now." A maid lead them all to a door. Eyrie stood there for a moment and Hunny grabbed her hand. They shared a smile then walk in together.

* * *

"Where to Mistress?"

Eyrie gave a long groan and heard Bear chuckle in the front seat. She lifted her forearm from her eyes and sighed. That morning had been filled with calls and announcements. Her first stop had been Hunny and Mori's family, who had been understanding. Both of the fathers cordially congratulated her, then invited her to tea, making it clear they harbored no hostility. After that she had gone home to call family and friends. Her grandmother had been a busy bee as well, calling old acquaintances. Eyrie had even said a brief hello to the grandmother of the twins. She had been informed to reserve the spot of floral arrangement for her, for she couldn't think of her friend's granddaughter getting 'any less than the best!". Now she had to tell the most important people of all. The Ootori's.

"Kyoya's house please." She said with resignation. She had called in advance to make an appointment with his father and immediately decided that arriving early to convince Kyoya to stand next to her as she told his father would be a wise course of action. She had only been there five minutes when she snuck out of the sitting room and found her way to Kyoya's room, only getting lost once and having to ask a maid for directions. "Kyoya?"

She looked around to find that the room was multi-leveled and he didn't appear to be on the first floor.

"This is ridiculous." She grumbled as she got to the second floor and looked around. The lump on the bed moved and Eyrie blushed as she walked over to see Kyoya's sleeping face pointed at her.

_Maybe I should...No! I am not telling his father by myself! I'll just...wake him up. _

Eyrie straightened her shoulders and sat on the edge of the bed. Her hand stretched out and hovered over him, suddenly distracted by the cluster of hair that had fallen into his face. Instead of violently shaking his shoulder, like she had planned, she began smoothing his hair back, running her fingers through it lightly. She was so absorbed in the action that she didn't hear his sister enter. Fuyumi rushed up the stairs but stopped cold as soon as she saw Eyrie. She stood there, staring, as she watched the girl caress her brother's face and hair, then quietly crept back down the stairs. As soon as she got back to the first floor she silently screamed and tried to refrain from jumping up and down.

_That's the girl from the party! The one Kyoya mentioned! She's gorgeous! Even without the fancy dress! Kyoya didn't tell me they were together! Does this mean she chose him?! Oh, they will be a stunning couple!_

Fuyumi swooned for a few more minutes then crept out the door, letting out burst of excitement as she made her way down the hall. Back in the room Eyrie finally remembered why she had come and began shaking Kyoya's shoulder.

"Kyoya." She whispered into his ear. He groaned and turned his head away. "Kyoya if you don't wake up I'll tell your father that we decided on a pink wedding."

Kyoya's eyes pried opened a sliver as the strange words pierced his sleeping mind and he nearly jumped when his sight filled with chocolate-brown eyes and ruby lips.

"Just think...a pink wedding...and all you have to do is stay in bed." The corners of those ruby lips turned up to give him a challenging smile.

"How dare you wake me? How did you even get in here? Why are you here?" Kyoya asked, his brain finally waking up. He sat up to face her, the comforter of his bed slipping off his torso. Eyrie fought a blush and looked slightly beyond him, not meeting his eyes. Kyoya continued to glare at her until he realized that he had slept in nothing but pajama pants. He tried not to show his embarrassment and refrained from looking down at his bare torso.

"Get dressed. We're telling your father about the engagement." Eyrie stood suddenly and started walking away. Kyoya flopped back down on his bed.

"Damn you. Trying to wake me up." He grumbled and began curling up again.

"Pink wedding!" Eyrie called as she walked out the door causing Kyoya to groan and sit up again. He quickly dressed and walked out, finding Eyrie in the sitting room. She was looking out the window but turned to raise an eyebrow at him when he walked in.

"You do realize that you could have talked to me about this yesterday right?" He asked darkly, his aura swirling around him.

"Oh I know. Just more fun this way." She gave a mischievous grin, causing his rage to flare.

"I-" He was cut off when his sister came bursting in, smiling from ear to ear as she swept him into a hug.

"Good afternoon Kyoya! Or is it morning for you?" She smiled at him.

"Fuyumi don't you have your own home?" He asked coldly.

"You're Miss Omorfie. From the ball right?" Fuyumi ignored him and floated over to Eyrie.

"Please. Call me Eyrie." Eyrie gave a cordial smile and was slightly shocked when her outstretched hand was ignored and she was pulled into a hug.

"Oh! I feel like I already know you even though I've only met you a few times! Though I'm sure we'll meet a lot more from now on." Fuyumi gave a wink and Eyrie's eyes went wide. Kyoya looked at Eyrie with a raised brow. Eyrie met his gaze with a curious look, to which he responded with a shake of his head.

"Fuyumi what makes you say that?" He asked casually. His sister only giggled before a butler came to inform them that Mister Ootori would see them now. They quickly walked out and went to the study, not wanting to keep his father waiting.

"Ah! Miss Eyrie!" Mister Ootori strode over to her with an outstretched hand and they shook. He quickly led her and his son to the loveseat and sat in front of them. "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Mister Ootori. I have decided to choose Kyoya out of all of my fine suitors. It was only decided yesterday but still I apologize at the lateness of this news. Forgive me." Eyrie's face was an unreadable mask as she spoke. Mister Ootori's eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hair line.

"You chose the third son over the second?" He asked in amusement.

"Ah yes. I apologize for that as well. Akito is a fine young man." Eyrie maintained her flat expression while Kyoya's father maintained his amused one.

"Come now my dear. I thought we were closer than that. Are you not going to expand on the 'but' I hear in your voice?" He rested his elbow on the arm rest and placed his chin on his knuckles.

"Akito might be in line to inherit some of your business but he has still only mastered the basics." Eyrie said bluntly, causing Kyoya to hold back a flinch. His father raised his brows once again, silently asking her to continue, making her sigh. "He is good at socializing in general but I do not see him doing well when up against a seasoned businessman. If he can't hold his ground when faced with such intensity then he will loss the games. You men like your entertainment and if it isn't as interesting as you want to make it, you abandon it."

"Oh, I don't know of such games being played. I try not to get involved. Explain them to me?" Mister Ootori leaned forward slightly and gave her a devilish look.

"Oh I think you know very well; why, we were just playing one after all." She cupped her chin with her hands and placed her elbows on her knees, looking deceptively innocent.

"Oh really?"

"Do you think I couldn't see this whole suitor business for what it was? Have I sufficiently entertained you Mister Ootori? Or have you lost interest?" Eyrie's lips curved into a sweet smile and she tilted her head slightly, her eyes as cold and calculating as the ones of the man in front of her. Kyoya looked back and forth in fascination. He had never seen anyone stand against his father like this. He couldn't believe that the little wisp of a girl sitting next to him was standing toe to toe with his calculating father . Suddenly his dad began to laugh.

"My dear have you had any tea yet? It's always a pleasure." He flashed her a smile and then snapped his fingers to summon one of the staff.

"I could say the same about you sir." She smiled and leaned back. The atmosphere in the room relaxed and the two of them chatted as the tea came.

"Miss Eyrie what made you choose my Kyoya?" Mister Ootori asked with genuine curiosity.

"He has astonishing potential. My family will have a wonderful time bringing it to fruitation. My grandmother is already very fond of him." Eyrie smiled and placed a hand on Kyoya's knee. He jumped slightly from the contact but his father looked pleased. They continued to discuss the details, from the time leading up to the wedding to the wedding itself. By the time Kyoya had to walk Eyrie to the door his father and her grandmother were already collaborating over the phone.

"That went well." Eyrie stated as they walked to the door.

"You talk rather rudely to my father." Kyoya said stiffly.

"Yes, well, it's good for him. Being coddled by all those important people makes one soft. Everyone needs a little toughening up once in awhile. Besides, he seemed to appreciate it." She gave Kyoya a sly smile. They were half way to the door when his sister flew out of one of the rooms and hugged them both.

"So? How'd it go?" She practically squealed.

"I'm sorry but how do you even know?" Eyrie asked blatantly.

"I went to wake Kyoya up this morning." Fuyumi tried to fight a smile as she stared at Eyrie's too expressionless face. Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "But anyway! What did Father say? Was he thrilled? I bet he was. He seemed very taken with you at the ball. Yuichi told me that Father said that he likes you. He never says that! Have you told the hosts yet?"

Kyoya's entire face began to twitch as irritation built inside him and he was just about to open his mouth when Eyrie popped in.

"I don't know about thrilled but yes he was pleased. I'm flattered that he enjoys my company; I enjoy his as well. Yes, the hosts were there for the proposal." Eyrie answered smoothly.

_I forgot that she deals with these sorts of people all the time. _Kyoya mused as his rage level decreased and he allowed Eyrie to take over the conversation.

"Oh!" Fuyumi gasped and then grabbed Eyrie's hands. "We'll be sisters! Oh, that's so exciting! I've only ever had brothers!"

"I have actually have a sister. You'll get to meet her soon. I'm sure you'll both get along splendidly." Eyrie said warmly, nearly laughing when she realized Fuyumi was leading her back into one of the sitting rooms. Kyoya followed in exasperation.

"Oh? You really think she'll like me?" Fuyumi asked, feigning shyness. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Well she had better. You'll both be bridesmaids so it's important that you get along." Kyoya shook his head in amusement as his sister was completely won over by that one sentence. She started chattering excitedly and Eyrie listened patiently, always managing to interject when Kyoya's irritation levels got too high. When Eyrie finally got out the door they were practically best friends.

"She'll be good for you." Fuyumi stated as she waved at Eyrie's passing car.

"How so?" Kyoya asked in a disinterested tone.

"You balance each other well. Now all you have to do is realize how much you adore her and then you'll be the perfect couple." Fuyumi flashed him a smile before turning to walk back into the house, leaving a slightly confused Kyoya on the steps.

* * *

"Gaaahhh!"

Eyrie flopped down on the couch, her grandmother immediately picked up her feet and sat down. They sat there for a good five minutes, resting their eyes and necks, before Marie timidly knocked on the opened door.

"M'lady there is a call for you-" She started.

"Nope! No! Not today! I am unavailable! My granddaughter is getting married and I have to spend quality time with her! No calls will be taken at this time! They can try again tomorrow!" Tristezza flailed her hands around as she spoke. Eyrie cracked opened her eyes to watch and began to giggle. "It isn't funny! I never thought I'd have to deal with this whole marriage business with you! You caught me unawares!"

Marie and Eyrie both started shaking with laughter as Tristezza glared at them both.

"What?" She asked haughtily.

"We were caught off guard to, believe me!" Eyrie and Marie shared a look and continued to giggle. Tristezza began to smile and soon they were all laughing.

"I practically have your entire wedding planned out. All of my old friends are eagerly awaiting the date." Tristezza looked at her granddaughter pointedly. Eyrie groaned.

"Grams we just got engaged yesterday!"

"Well just you watch! It'll be the talk of the upper social class by this time tomorrow!"

* * *

The next day all eyes were on her. The girls ventured closer to her than usual as she, Tamaki, and Kyoya walked to their classroom. Throughout the day they were constantly watched. It became worse when Hunny and Mori stopped by during break. There was a constant buzz and more than a few shrieks of moe. Eyrie finally managed to figure out what was going on when she went to sharpen her pencil that Hunny accidentally broke. A group of the girls were huddled together to her left but not talking in very low voices.

"How did you not know this yet? Eyrie is in a weird love triangle in the host club! She picked Kyoya but Mori just can't let it go. I mean it's so obvious. Look at how he watches her." One of the girls flipped her hair.

"Poor Mori!" One of the girls looked as if she were about to cry.

"No way! I mean seriously! Don't the hosts call Kyoya the Dark Lord? It's a perfect match! The Dark Lord and the Dark Lady!" The first girl said enthusiastically.

"Well maybe not. Maybe Mori is her true love, the only one who can thaw her cold heart and mend it's torn past." The girl who spoke cupped her face and looked off into the distance with starry eyes, sighing as she did so.

"Psh. Yea right. This isn't a manga ya know!"

*somewhere Bisco Hatori sneezed*

The girls began to disperse and as they left they made one last comment that caused Eyrie to sweat drop.

"Do you think she knows people call her 'the Dark Lady' and 'Ice Queen' behind her back?"

Eyrie stood frozen for a moment, shadows hanging all around her. Suddenly her imagination flared and she glanced at Kyoya with a mischievous look, not surprised at all to see him already giving her a quizzical look. She quickly straightened her shoulders and began striding over to the hosts. As soon as she got close enough to Mori her feet entangled and she pitched forward, causing Hunny and Tamaki to cry out. Her fall was abruptly stopped and she was suddenly severally feet from the floor, being held bridal-style by Mori. Kyoya went frigid and twitched subtly. The shrill, fangirl screaming rang throughout the room as the girls frantically chattered and pointed. Eyrie smiled her thanks and was gently set back on the floor, where she simply put down the pencil and sat in her seat without a word. Tamaki and Hunny began to fuss and Eyrie snuck Kyoya a small wink before break was over. He ignored her. As much as he tried to control it, his eyebrow gave the occasional twitch. This lasted well into the day.

* * *

The club was in full swing after school and Eyrie hardly had a chance to rest. She hadn't been able to sit down at all since the chef called in sick and they needed someone to bake the sweets, something she was more than happy to do. The hosts came in and out, getting their own tea and placing orders. At some point Haruhi had come in simply to visit.

"It's weird." Haruhi stated after a few minutes of watching Eyrie.

Eyrie raised a brow. "I wear an apron all the time at home so this really isn't that strange. I'll even send you a picture later. It's black and white with bunnies on it."

"No! That isn't what I meant!" Haruhi laughed as her genius friend gave her a clueless look. "I meant seeing you and Kyoya separated at the club!"

"It isn't like we really interact...?" Eyrie looked at her as if Haruhi had grown another eye, causing the other girl to sigh.

"Are all you rich people smart idiots?" She grumbled.

"It comes with the money. Ya know, like those 'order now and we'll throw in-' sort of things. 'Get rich now and you can be socially oblivious!'" Eyrie smiled as she listened to Haruhi laugh, to busy to look since she was intricately frosting a cake.

"I mean since you're both always sitting together in your own little corner and you guys always have to be together for the business part of the club, you guys even sorta drift towards each other during cosplay events. So this is just weird." Haruhi shrugged when she was finished explaining. Eyrie was still for a moment.

"Huh." She said briefly. Suddenly the door to the kitchen opened and Tamaki poked his head in.

"Pssssst! Eyrie! Get out here! We...well it's hard to explain! We think it's something important!" He said in a loud whisper, making the girls sweat drop. Eyrie dusted her hands off on a the front of her apron as she walked out and followed Tamaki to his table where everyone had gathered.

"Ok start over!" The twins said to on of the girls. Eyrie sat in one of the seats, pulling Haruhi down next to her. The girl dramatically straightened and looked around her.

"Ok well after the cultural festival there were these little slips of paper all around campus. Each piece of paper had the same website written on it. We thought you guys knew about it! Everyone's been talking about it since!"

"But anyways we decided to check out the website, ya know, just for the heck of it." A different girl interjected when the original storyteller got side tracked. "It was the website to this band. They post older videos every week but they get more recent as time goes on."

"Yea, yea but what was the band's name?" The twins asked impatiently.

"Boarding School Riot." Chorused multiple girls. The hosts all swung to face Eyrie who was giving the girls her usual 'you, and only you, have my attention' look.

"Tell me about them; I'll have to check out their site." Eyrie said casually. The girls practically swooned.

"They are so mysterious and dreamy! They wear these masks and never take them off while they perform. We've never even seen their faces!" One of the girls said dreamily.

"There are three guys and three girls. One of the girls plays the guitar and is a rock goddess." Another began to swoon.

"Did you see her in that one video? I wouldn't mind her saying those things to me!" The girls giggled and the hosts gazes became even more confused as they continued to stare at Eyrie.

"Sometimes they do little videos to tell us the latest news of their band, or sometimes just to tell us fun stories. But Banshee is currently 'off-site' so she usually appears on a smaller screen. It's a bummer." All the girls looked at each other and pouted.

"'Banshee'?" the hosts chorused.

"Yea, they won't give out their real names so they picked the nicknames that fans voted for on their website. But this was before they got popular here. The boy guitar player in Rider, the drummer is Monk, the singer is Ace, and the two other girls are Kanga and Roo. Those were all kinda randomly picked but sometimes the girl guitarist makes this rocker, wailing sound and it's totally awesome. So it sounds like a banshee. Get it?" The girl speaking looked at them with excited eyes. The hosts gave stiff nodded and tried to hide the shadows hanging over them. Eyrie continued to glance from one speaker to the next.

"She's so awesome. She doesn't care if you're a dude or a chick. She's always nice and gives everyone her full attention. Just looking at her makes you feel like you could tell her anything. And she could make practically anyone blush!" Hana gushed and leaned towards Eyrie as if she were giving her the inside scoop. The hosts practically felt their souls leave them.

"Oh, you haven't even heard the best part! They are always playing in a really weird place! Like, one was in a grocery store! The workers didn't know what was going on! Oh! And, and! Their going to take off their masks soon! As soon as the videos have caught up to current time, they'll make a live one and take off their masks while their performing!" The girls squealed and jumped up and down, beginning to chatter amongst themselves, the hosts still in shock.

"I think I'll go finish frosting that cake." Eyrie said as she got up and slipped into the kitchen. She successfully managed to evade any and all questions from the hosts until all the customers were gone and it was time for their meeting.

"Eyrie wha-" Tamaki began but was cut short when she started droning on about how sales had skyrocketed since that morning. Kyoya, who was supposed to take over the topic after her, silently stared. Finally Eyrie sighed.

"What? Is this about the website? If you're so curious then watch the videos yourselves!" Eyrie splayed her fingers and started to straighten the papers in front of her.

"That isn't it!" The twins and Haruhi said in unison.

"Why didn't you tell us your band had a website?" Tamaki asked with his puppy dog eyes. Those eyes quickly burst into tears and he began tugging on Kyoya's jacket. "Mommy! Our daughter is in a rebellious phase!"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses but said nothing.

"I just don't really think about it anymore! Besides those pieces of paper were literally everywhere during the cultural festival, I just sort of assumed you found out by yourself." She shrugged and began writing something on a piece of paper then shoved it to the middle of the table. "There. That's the website. Knock yourselves out."

"Eyr-chan why are sales so high?" Hunny asked suddenly between bites of cake. The other hosts gave him blank looks while Eyrie glommed onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and affectionately rubbing a cheek on his hair.

"Aw! Look how cute you are! Actually listening to what I was saying! I'm so glad someone was paying attention." Hunny gave a radiant smile and Eyrie sat, criss cross, on the arm of his chair to face the hosts. They briefly wondered how she was balancing. "I'm sure my little 'accident' this morning helped things."

The hosts waited for her to explain as she gave them an innocent smile.

"Oh when you tripped?" Hunny asked, a light bulb going off.

"Right! The girls seem to think we have some sort of love triangle-thing going on and so I gave them something a little interesting. They seemed to enjoy it." Her innocent smile turned evil as she chuckled, causing the twins and Tamaki to turn away and clutch their chests.

_Dark Lady! _They thought overlapped.

"So you did that just for sales? How childish." Kyoya scoffed and began writing in his black book. All the other hosts looked at him and froze.

"Kyoya-sempai..." Haruhi hesitated. Tamaki touched her arm to get her attention and nodded towards Eyrie. Eyrie was staring at Kyoya with a dangerously oblivious, air-head look.

"Hm. How seriously should I take you on a scale of one to the-guy-who-sold-Haruhi's-first-kiss-to-make-thing s-interesting?" She cocked her head and continued to look at him with the eyes of an air head, her voice sweeter than usual. The other hosts slowly inched away as her dark aura curled away from her, the shadow widening at the same pace of Kyoya's.

"Oh, I'd say about girl-who-thinks-of-other-people-as-pieces-on-a-che ss-board." He gave a terrifying smile, his face too pleasant. The hosts were now cowering behind different pieces of furniture.

"Is that ahead of or behind boy-who-thinks-of-other-people-as-pieces-on-a-ches s-board?" Eyrie smiled right back.

"At least the boy doesn't do anything spur of the moment and always plans things out." Kyoya seethed, finally having snapped under the weight of his immense rage.

"Noooo he consciously spends long hours thinking of ways to manipulate his friends." Eyrie said sarcastically, throwing her hands in the air.

"What, so it would be better if I didn't consider the consequences first?" The other hosts scurried out of the room as Kyoya's and Eyrie's dark aura's filled the rest of the room.

"What consequences?! I. Tripped. All it did was help the club! That's a good thing!" Eyrie narrowed her eyes up at him. They had unconsciously begun to edge closer to one another as they argued.

"But you used your friends without telling them." Kyoya crossed his arms.

"Oh yes, and you make sure to inform them ever time you manipulate them, yes?"

"They expect it from me!"

"That's right! The Shaaadow King! Oooohh scary!" Eyrie sarcastically waved her hands around before glaring again. "Tell me. How is that helping your case at all?"

"It isn't, we're exactly the same!" Kyoya finally yelled in frustration.

"Then why are we even fighting?! Rich idiot!" Eyrie yelled back. They were practically standing on top of the other's feet. They continued to glared at each other until their dark auras began to reel back in and Eyrie's eyes went from slits to wide, laughing orbs. She began to giggle and Kyoya fought a smile. Soon they were both chuckling and leaning against each other. When they stopped they realized they were practically hugging. Kyoya's first instinct was to jerk away violently but Eyrie just wrapped her arms around him, tilted her head up to rest her chin on his chest, and stared into his eyes. Kyoya hesitantly placed his hands on her sides.

"Uh-umm Eyrie-" Kyoya nervously glanced around and was surprised to see that the rest of the host club had slipped off without him noticing.

"I'm sorry for making you jealous Kyoya." Eyrie stated, cutting him off. Her eyes were sparkling and her full lips were giving him the smallest of smiles.

"I wasn't-! That isn't why-! You're an idiot!" He yelled at her, removing his hands as if she were made of fire. Her arms stayed firmly wrapped around his waist. He stared into her eyes as he recalled the storm of negative emotions that had choked him when he saw Mori hold her. Anger, hurt, frustration.

_Was that really jealousy? _He fought a blush as he took in her hopeful expression.

"Shut up! Stop acting like either of us think of this as more than just another duty assigned by our parents." He snapped in an effort to cover up his embarrassment. Eyrie looked at him for a moment then buried her face in his chest. His heart sped up and Kyoya practically begged it to calm down.

"Stop it." Eyrie's muffled voice floated to his ears, just like when she had clung to him in the dark. This time she sounded tired instead of scared. "I don't want to play games anymore. I'm so tired. Don't you ever get tired? All I want to know is if you like me. I like you. You are very easy to like, when you aren't faking your way through everything, hiding who you really are. I'm tired of hiding behind words and burying everything. I just want to know if I'm going to continue to be alone even after we're married."

Kyoya stared down at the top of her head and took a deep breath. "Like you? You're scared of the dark, your family consist entirely of misfits and people who aren't blood related to you, the ones that are related to you are so protective that you have to pry them away with a crowbar, you are technically a genius, you handle social setting as if you've done it for years, you have a nasty habit of risking your life between blinks, and my father adores you. On top of all that you are too gorgeous to release to the public. You'd probably get snatched away or attract stalkers or something."

Eyrie jumped in surprise and she slowly looked up into Kyoya's stoic face.

"Yes, Miss Eyrie, I do think I like you." He continued to look at her with disinterest, the only thing giving him away was his heartbeat. Eyrie blushed and buried her face directly over the spot his heart was rapidly beating against.

"Oh good. That's good to know. It would be problematic if you didn't." She said into his shirt.

"Also, if you keep doing that your going to wear out the material of all my shirts. Is this going to become a habit?" There was a slight pause.

"Maaayybee." Eyrie giggled when she felt Kyoya sigh in response. His arms finally wrapped around her loosely, still unsure of how to handle situations such as these.

"I suppose I can afford stronger material." He muttered. Suddenly he thought of something. "Why are girls so partial to that way of holding your partner? You know, when Mori caught you? Is it really considered that romantic?"

"Mmhmm. Makes girls swoon." Eyrie said into his shirt.

"Not you?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Well. Not that particular move. I have to be romantically interested in someone for the classic tricks to work on me." Eyrie stated. They continued to talk casually until they decided it would be best to return home before the school locked it's doors.

* * *

"Mistress."

Eyrie lifted a book off her face. She was lying on one of the couches in the library and had been reading but then got bored and used the book to block out the light in the room as she dozed. Now Marie was standing in the doorway with an armful of roses. Eyrie eyed them curiously before getting up to take them from the maid who handed her a card as well when her arms were free. Eyrie admired the roses before looking at the card. There were a dozen white roses in full bloom with another dozen red apothecary roses strategically placed around them. Eyrie sat down and held them in her lap, smelling them, as she opened the card. As the sweet scent intoxicated her Kyoya's handwriting jumped out at her.

'**_Is it working? -Kyoya_**'

* * *

**Kyaaaa! Ok how did you guys like it?! Also, skiddliebop, thanks for the offer but I really don't get what beta-ing is. Like I read about it but I still kinda ? But thanks for offering! I'm also flattered that you consider me a friend *makes humble face*. JustAFangirl, THANK YOU. I loved what you said about my OC simply because it made me happy that someone was happy about it. But anyways, seriously every one of those reviews was amazing. I really needed a picker-upper and I would re-read the reviews and poof! So a little extra thanks to you guys. Anyways, thanks for reading! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey there! Chapter 28! Thanks to all my reviewers, lilith dracul, happyface811, BloodLily16, Square Root of Three, JustACreepyFangirl, The Peculiar, KayDizzle, skiddliebop, iluvmycorgie22, and guest reviewer FairyGirl206. You guys rock! Anyways, Enjoy!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, own my OC(s) and plot. **_

* * *

Eyrie sat there cradling her head in her hands. She was sitting in the living room of her home, various men walking in and out. Her grandmother stood there directing them, even though she didn't know how to wire a TV so that it acted as a big webcam, she liked to be in control of things. Eyrie only look up when the noise seemed to vanish and the only thing she saw was Tristessa looking at her expectantly.

"Well deary? It's time."

They briefly discussed a strategy, one that Eyrie knew would soon be thrown out the window but it still gave her comfort. She stayed seated but moved forward slightly so that she was ready to stand at any moment. Her grandmother remained standing. After a bit of tinkering and fuss, Eyrie's father appeared on the screen.

"Mother! How lovely! When was the last time we spoke? It's been to long!" He gave a sickly sweet smile and Eyrie's top lip curled into a sneer. He obviously couldn't see her in the screen.

"Oh yes, much too long." Tristessa's voice was smooth with an underlying tone of deceptive innocence. "Tell me, Ressy, has anything happened while I was out of the loop? Is there any news?"

"Oh, of course not, Mother Dear, you would be the first to know if there was." Sorpresa Omorfie stretched his smile to the point that Eyrie thought it would surely break.

"Yes, well, you see, that's what I thought as well but then I heard this little gem of news that I thought was simply golden, ivory, and silver, if you catch my meaning." The innocence remained in her voice but her eyes glowered. "The most valuable little tidbit you see. And I thought to myself: well there must be a mistake, my son would have said something, surely. But that was a fleeting thought. I didn't entertain it, seeing as how my source is just the bee's knees!"

Sorpresa's face was noticeably more tense than before but he tried to hide it by widening his smile. "Oh? And who was the source of this valuable little tidbit?"

Eyrie slowly got up and stood next to her grandmother, her front fully facing Tristessa and her arms clasped behind her back while she kept her eyes gently shut. She heard her grandmother scoff softly and knew that her father must be turning red.

"Mother what the hell are you doing with that? You had better step away lest you be contaminated by her lies. I don't know what she told you, but it isn't true."

Eyrie, ever so slowly, opened her eyes and turned her head toward her father. He was snarling and part of her was surprised he wasn't foaming at the mouth. Her eyes were still only half opened and looking at him with a 'checkmate' sort of expression. His disgusted façade cracked and for a moment she saw a hint of worry cloud his expression.

"Oh good. Now that you're showing your real face, we'll discuss what we called to discuss." Tristessa clapped and rubbed her hands together. Her son scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't you make that face at me or your daughter Sorpresa Omorfie, or so help me god!"

He immediately straightened and looked forward, like some sort of military officer. Eyrie tried not to let it show how much she was enjoying her grandmother's little show of power.

"Now. I hear my granddaughter was brought into a lovely little agreement a few months ago. What was it called? Oh yes. An omai. Ressy, would you like to explain why my darling Eyrie is engaged at her young age?" Tristessa put on her innocent act again.

"Who she will marry isn't official yet but it would be disgraceful to our family to break a promise like that-" Eyrie's father immediately became defensive but his tirade was cut off when his mother gently raised a hand, silencing him.

"I don't recall asking for any of that. What I do recall is asking you why."

Sorpresa took a deep breath, as if he was gathering courage.

"I...thought it would be best for the family to expand our reach."

"Really? Is that the only reason?" Tristessa asked, narrowing her eyes. When her son remained silent she pursed her lips together to keep them from curling in disgust. "It would be in your best interest to tell the truth, seeing as I can unravel your entire business, ruin your entire information network, and destroy the very home you are sitting in, with a couple quick phone calls. They can be there in a matter of seconds."

A growl ripped through his throat and Eyrie let out an airy, calculated laugh. His head snapped toward her and he glared.

"What?" He barked.

"Oh, nothing Father. I simply find it ironic that your choice reaction is growling. To think that you would actually growl like the dog you are. At least Uncle has some decency...not to mention sense."

Tristessa tried desperately to control her facial expressions as a smile tried to fight its way onto her lips. She looked at the floor, her face turning red with effort, as her son raged. He was throwing out random, generic insults that seemed to bounce off Eyrie as she stared at him with a raised brow.

"Fine, Mother, you want the truth?! The truth is, I don't want anything to do with the bastard standing next to you and the most socially acceptable why to do that is to pawn her off on some poor, unsuspecting little boy who lives off Daddy's money and will make life a living hell for her, which is a bonus for me! Why would I even do something like this if it would only make her happy?!"

There was a moment of hysterical laughter that made him sound like he was in pain rather than rejoicing. Tristessa looked at him with pity.

"I had hoped, one day, that you would find someone to truly love and be able to see the error of your ways but now I understand that that will never happen." Eyrie's grandmother gave a heavy sigh, uncharacteristically saddened. "Very well. I approve of Eyrie's choice of husband and they will be married as soon as they are finished with high school...and I will make sure they have every means necessary to take you down."

Eyrie shut her eyes and lowered her head slightly when she heard the edge of pain that cut through Tristessa's voice as she spoke the last words.

"You cannot be allowed to continue this way much longer. And you're daughter will be greater than you ever were." Tristessa raised her head high and swept out of the room, leaving Eyrie standing there in the same position she had been in since she stood up.

"Mother! Mother, wait! What do you mean, her choice? Has she chosen a suitor? Mother!" Sorpresa's eyes searched the screen as if they could magically produce the answers to his questions.

_Even when he is desperately lost, he refuses to see me. _

Eyrie picked up the remote, gave the TV one last look of pity, then clicked the power button, silencing the questions.

* * *

"So you told your father? I am assuming that went as well as my calculations presume."

Eyrie gave a little smile in Kyoya's direction, recognizing the effort he made into making that joke.

"Well, if your calculations said that he was angry and my grandmother had to tell her oldest child that she disagreed with his personality, then yes. You assume correctly." Kyoya glanced up from his notebook for a brief moment to study her face. She looked surprisingly content, waving at some of the customers, sewing the occasional tear Tamaki would accidentally make in his cosplay outfit when he was too flambouyant in his movements. Lately the girls had begun to ask for her cake specifically so they had added that job to her position as manager as well. At the moment she had distributed the sweets and was sitting in her spot next to Kyoya. They hadn't noticed before, but this had become a routine for them and falling back into it required little effort.

"Eyr-chan!" Hunny leaped in the air and landed in Eyrie's lap, hugging her tight. "We wanna ask you something!"

Eyrie looked at him suspiciously and then noticed Tamaki and the twins standing behind him, wearing overly innocent expressions. "Whaaaat?"

They all clasped their hands underneath their chins and inched closer to her, their puppy dog eyes seeming to grow bigger and bigger.

"Eyr-chan." Eyrie tore her eyes away from the three idiots with the puppy dog eyes and looked down to see Hunny giving her an extra cute expression. She blanched and leaned back slightly, already knowing that she would give in to whatever he asked her to do. "Will you please, please, please, dress up with us at our next club activity? We really want you to!"

"What is the activity?" She asked weakly.

"A butler café! But we want to expand for this activity so we thought that you could be a maid! That way boys could come in and have fun too!" Tamaki beamed at her and the twins nodded in unison behind him. Eyrie turned to glare at Kyoya.

"This would have been easy enough to slip into our moments of silence earlier. You obviously knew about this. They can't even breath without having to go through you to have it approved." Eyrie raised a brow and crossed her arms. Kyoya smirked and pushed up his glasses.

"Well, this way is more interesting; don't you think?"

Eyrie's eyes widened a bit then she gave him a look that was a mix of amusement and knowing.

"Is this pay back for...?" She let the sentence hang and Kyoya began writing in his black notebook again.

"Who knows?" He said, his voice giving nothing away.

"Well if this is revenge then I will simply have to accept." Eyrie gave Tamaki and the other boys a mischievous look. "I suppose I'll dress in a maid costume and flirt with various boys."

Kyoya's writing slowed then stopped. Eyrie bit the corner of her lip to keep from laughing. Tamaki and the other didn't notice, they were to busy rejoicing.

"Haruhi will dress up as a maid with you so that you don't feel lonely!" Tamaki smiled. His expression dropped when a shout from the other side of the room, where the girls were, rang out.

"No way in hell Sempai!"

Tamaki went into the corner and the host club fell into its usual chaos. Eyrie slipped back into the kitchen, not the least bit surprised when she heard someone else enter seconds after her. She continued put ingredients into a mixing bowl when he finally spoke.

"A maid outfit? It would be extremely unbecoming to flirt in such an outfit." Kyoya leaned against a counter and stared at the ground.

"Well it was approved by the vice president of the host club and hat he says goes, from what I hear." Eyrie gave him a small smile before going over to lean next to him. "You can't get jealous if it was something you approved."

"I'm not-! Ugh, jealousy has nothing to do with it, I was simply stating a fact." He insisted, making sure not to look away from the spot on the floor, looking stern.

"Hmm." Eyrie stood in front of him and uncrossed his arms. Kyoya raised a brow at her. Then she placed her hands on his chest and leaned close to him, staring him straight in the eye. He tried not to feel frantic. "Do you want me to flirt with you instead? Because all you have to do is ask."

"Tch. Of course not!" He tried to look annoyed but ended up looking grumpy instead. Kyoya looked away and pursed his lips in frustration.

_Why can I function in highly stressful social settings but as soon as we make physical contact, I can't even make the right facial expressions? _

"Mm. How 'bout this. I promise that none of my flirts will ever mean anything unless they are directed at you." Eyrie slid a hand up his chest to his shoulder and Kyoya waited for his heart to explode from his chest. "All better?"

"Guh." Kyoya's lip curled and he squeezed his eyes shut, disgusted with himself. "That didn't have anything to do with anything, so that promise is useless, but keep it if that's the kind of thing that makes you happy."

Eyrie smiled and gave a small giggle. "You're cute."

"Cute?!" Kyoya glared at her. She just smiled. He fought a blush and hoped that he was still giving her the angry look he thought he was. Eyrie placed her index finger on his nose for a moment then went back to baking a cake.

"You should probably get back out there. I think this is the last cake." Eyrie tried to keep her breath steady, not wanting Kyoya to know how much being near him affected her. She could hear the slightest ruffle of clothing and jumped slightly when she felt a gentle fingertip trail down the side of her neck. A feathery sigh escaped from her lips, causing her mind to jolt and her lips to snap together.

"There. Now I'm not the only flustered one." Kyoya said in a stiff voice before striding out of the door.

_Not the only...? Does that mean he got flustered when I touched him? _

Eyrie slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She placed a hand over her neck and turned bright red.

_I guess the butler café isn't the only interesting thing I learned about today. _

* * *

Eyrie sat around, waiting for the other hosts to finish getting ready. Her face was blank and when the hosts did come out she refused to look them in the eyes. They were all dressed in sharp-looking butler uniforms, each with their own different color rose in the button hole. Eyrie had picked the roses for them from her garden. When they came out the hosts stop dead and stared at Eyrie in her maid outfit. When she caught them staring she shot them a death glare. Haruhi and Mori sweat dropped and Kyoya simply continued scribbling in his notebook while the others failed to notice. Haruhi couldn't quite figure out what exactly Eyrie didn't like about the costume. It was the generic type of maid uniform, black and white, but the hem was a bit higher. Eyrie's legs were slender and athletic but the most eye-catching thing the outfit accentuated was Eyrie's waist. While she was slender, her hips flared out and her bust was slightly bigger than the Ouran boys uniform would have others believe. It was as if someone had fashioned her out of an hourglass.

"Eyr-chan! You look so cute!" Hunny, Tamaki, and the twins all looked at her with big, star-filled eyes.

"Marvelous! You will have many masters vying for your attention this afternoon, sweet maiden!" Tamaki made an exaggerated twirl around her before holding her hand to his heart, looking off into the distance while everyone else continued to admire from afar.

"No I won't they'll all be scared off." Eyrie mumbled, tugging her hand away and turning her face away so that they couldn't see it. "This was a bad idea. I'll just drive everyone off. Go without me. I'll just change really quick and meet you there."

The hosts shared a look of confusion.

"Eyrie-sempai...? What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked hesitantly. Eyrie clutched her collarbone and bug her fingernails into the exposed flesh.

"The dress...has no shoulders...no sleeves..." Eyrie whispered in a strained voice. Haruhi looked at Kyoya, wondering if their Shadow King had any idea what was going on, but ws shocked to see that he was staring at Eyrie over the top of his glasses and looked as if he was trying to solve a particularly hard math problem.

"Yea, we know. We picked it out ourselves. This was the cutest one there, you should thank us. We knew you would look amazing in that." The twins said proudly. They were about to continue when Mori clamped a hand down on their shoulders.

"Stop." They stared at Mori in surprise but the taller boy wasn't looking at them. He was watching his cousin walk over to Eyrie, who still had her face turned away. Tamaki was frozen, staring down at her with a solemn expression. He hadn't moved or talked since Eyrie had pointed out the missing fabric. Hunny ignored him and gently reached up to remove Eyrie's ridged hand from her collar bone, holding it gently in his.

"Eyr-chan...are you embarrassed of your scars?" He asked softly. Eyrie whipped her face around, her expression frantic.

"No! I'm not embarrassed! My scars are important! It's just..." Eyrie bit her lip and looked down, looking more timid then they had ever seen here. "It's just that no one else understands how important they are so they just assume things and...they get scared. If I go with you guys everyone will be scared and leave. So I'm going to change. I'll meet you guys later."

Hunny grasped her hand tighter, holding her in place. Tamaki walked around her and grabbed her other arm, bending down to examine it. All along it were smaller cuts and dots, none of which he had noticed at the ball. They were very faint. Hardly noticeable, until you got to her shoulders. Her shoulder had multiple, thick scars, curving around to her back. The top half of her back that was exposed and littered with scars, making her look like someone had attacked her with a scalpel.

"What are those from Eyr-chan?" Hunny asked softly as he looked at her back.

"Well I had to have a lot of different surgeries done in a hurry and they could be bothered with stitching the wounds tight enough to prevent scarring." Eyrie said it as if it was the most normal thing to talk about, like the weather, or what she had for lunch. "I don't mind them."

"That's because they're a part of you." Tamaki said lightly, giving her a soft smile. "Your scars are part of who you are."

The other hosts were silent as they continued to stare. Now that they gave her legs more than a fleeting glance, they could see that her legs had various scars on them as well.

"What are they all from?" Haruhi asked softly, without thinking. She blushed and held out her hands to Eyrie, ready to apologize. They were all a bit shocked when Eyrie actually responded to the question.

"Well most of the ones on my legs are from car accidents and the ones on my back are mostly surgeries. I have a couple bullet wounds but you can't see them." The twins looked as if they would be sick and Hunny and Tamaki looked like they were about to cry. Eyrie smiled and winked. "But they were all worth it so don't make those faces."

"If you're this proud of them, why don't you want to show them off?" The twins asked bluntly. Eyrie blushed and looked away.

"Because it would make things awkward for you guys. All the girls would ask questions you wouldn't want to answer and eventually you'll start feeling really embarrassed to be associated with me. I just don't want you guys to feel obligated to protect me." Eyrie shrugged.

"Silly Eyr-chan!" Hunny giggled and smiled up at her. Eyrie looked at him in surprise and then scanned the other faces in the room. The twins were shaking their heads and rolling their eyes while Haruhi smiled. Tamaki flipped his hair and chuckled. Even Kyoya gave a small scoff.

"What?" Eyrie asked in confusion.

"You're so funny sometimes! We already told you! Don't worry about stuff like that! We love you! Right Takashi?" Mori solemnly nodded and the rest of the hosts nodded and smiled. Eyrie looked away.

"Ok, well, I guess it'll be fine. I probably won't have any customers anyway so I'm worrying for nothing. Come on." She strode out the door.

* * *

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

The hosts stared with wide eyes at the line that seemed to hold all of Ouran's male student body, including some of the teachers. Eyrie sweat dropped and nearly faded out of reality as she stared at it. The female guests had already been let in and were commenting on the line, giggling and gossiping.

"Um, excuse me, miss. Do you know why all these boys are here?" Haruhi asked a girl in the table closest to them.

"Oh their here to see Dark L- I mean Eyrie-sempai!" She beamed a few of the other girls wandered over to join the conversation.

"Yea isn't it great? As soon as we told them they looked so excited." The girl named Hana giggled.

"Told them what Miss Hana?" Eyrie asked, finally coming out of her shocked state.

"Oh. Well we didn't know what the hosts were doing to advertise your presence as a one-day host and we wanted to make sure that everyone knows. Eyr-chan is so cute, we didn't want anyone to miss it!" Hana smiled, missing the look of surprise on Eyrie's face.

"Right! We wanted to show you how much people want to know you! We figured this was the best way since you're kinda unapproachable during class." Another girl laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh...thank you..." Eyrie replied awkwardly, making Hunny giggle.

"C'mon Eyr-chan! Let's go say hi!" Hunny grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the long line. Mori followed close behind. The hosts watched as she was introduced to Nekozawa, Haruhi's class president, even Bossanova.

"It seems I'll have to make some adjustments to her management duties." Kyoya said, jotting something down in his notebook.

"Huh?" The other hosts turned to him.

"Well look at them. She'll be of more use if she acts as a host as well. And besides, she won't be able to get to all these people today. They'll have to come back as customers." The girls around him that overheard squealed with excitement and immediately scuttled off to spread the news. "Now which of you will be the one to tell those men and Eyrie?"

All eyes shifted to Haruhi, who drooped and dragged her feet over to where the line began.

Soon everything was all in order, a group of specially selected boys seated in Eyrie's area, the rest were eagerly rushing to the computer lab to get on the host's website to make reservations at Eyrie's new table in Music Room 3. The rest of the event went along in a flurry of movement and by the time the hosts got a moment to observe Eyrie's methods, all of the boys at her tables had hearts in their eyes; except for Nekozawa, who's eyes held a bizarre cat figure that the hosts didn't want to dwell on too long. The host watched closely when she went over to a table of third years.

"Masters. I brought your cake."

The hosts tried to keep their jaws from scraping on the ground as they watched Eyrie blush prettily and shyly look down. She fiddled with the serving tray she was holding, like she wanted to stay and chat but didn't know what to say.

"Eh? Nekozawa is still here?" One of the guys asked, squinting in the direction of the president of the Black Magic Club.

"Pretty girl like you. You shouldn't have to deal with a creep like that." Another guy leaned forward on his elbows and smiled in a way that suggested that he was confident in his charm.

"Oh no!" Eyrie held out her hands and waved them around, her eyes innocently wide, then looked away in embarrassment, rubbing one arm with her free hand. "Nekozawa-sempai is very kind to me. Please be nice to him! But umm...if I was in any danger...I'm sure my masters would be able to save me."

Eyrie smiled shyly and looked at them through her lashes. The boys blushed and basked in her innocent aura, officially won over.

"Of course we would Eyrie-sama!" One of the boys swooned, the others to busy staring off into space, immersed in their fantasy worlds. Eyrie gave a cute smile and went back to the sweets cart to get another table's order.

"What." The twins said blandly, not even posing as a question. Their faces were flat, the same as the other host's.

"Eyr-chan seems...different." Hunny sweat dropped.

"Shhh!" Tamaki waved his hands, trying to silence them. He was leaning forward and wore the same expression he reserved for his Japanese dramas.

"Sempai, this isn't a TV show." Haruhi said but only got a frantic wave of Tamaki's hand.

"Oh look! She's going over to Nekozawa-sempai!"

The hosts jumped in surprised and looked around to see that the female guest were as captivated as they were by Eyrie's performance.

"It seems our customers will be just as eager to see Eyrie work as they will us." Kyoya stated, pushing up his glasses. The other hosts shrugged and turned back to the male side of their outdoor café.

"Master?" Eyrie's voice seemed more sultry and mature than when she had been dealing with the other third years. "Your cappuccino. I made it special."

"Thank you Miss Omorfie. Or do you prefer Eyrie?" Nekozawa asked, his creepy voice giving the girls and Tamaki the shivers. Eyrie didn't even flinch.

"Which does my Master prefer?" She asked demurely.

Nekozawa blushed and the everyone around them watched with wide eyes as Eyrie interacted with him using a seductive voice and confident movements. Ever table was different, getting a different version of the same girl. By the time the club was over the girls and guys alike were 'kya'-ing harder than ever as they left while the host club stared at Eyrie who was waving to her customers.

"That was quite a performance. Thanks to that business should be better than ever. Good work Eyrie." Kyoya said without looking up from his notebook.

"So how did you do it?" The twins asked impatiently.

"What do you mean? I _performed._" Eyrie wiggled her eyebrows and smiled mischievously.

"We didn't know you could act Eyr-chan!" Hunny said around a mouthful of cake.

"I'm a rock star. 90% of what we do is acting." Eyrie stated blandly as she walked away, heading towards the changing rooms.

* * *

"I think its really cool sempai."

Eyrie raised her brows at Haruhi who had blurted out what she wanted to say before properly explaining herself.

"Alright? Thank you?" Eyrie cocked her head and squinted.

"No, I mean your scars. I think it's cool that you're proud of them." Haruhi said. She had walked in as Eyrie was buttoning up her uniform shirt.

"Well for once Tamaki was right. They are a part of me now. They will be there with me forever, a constant reminder of the things I went through and what I experienced, not to mention the people I cared about. I refuse to regret them because the fact that I can make that decision proves that I'm alive and kicking. So, in a way, my scars are a beautiful life lesson wrapped in dead tissue and jagged lines."

Eyrie ruffled Haruhi's hair as she walked past her. Haruhi turned to follow her with her eyes, squinting as if that would help her see the really person inside Eyrie that they all only got glimpses of. She was happier around them now but she could say everything yet nothing. It was frustrating, always having to hear about Eyrie's heartbreak and feelings from other people.

_Well at least we've heard it all. I doubt there is anything else to tell._

Inside her car, Eyrie sneezed.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Please review! It took a little longer than the other chapter because I recently started another fanfic! I would be honored if any Uta no Prince-sama fans would check out my story Breaking the Barrier. Thanks for reading! **


	29. Chapter 29

**One chapter away from 30! Whaaaa?! Big thank yous to my reviewers, ERidg17, BloodLily16, JustACreepyFangirl, Square Root of Three, Sinnel, Abigail12600, and KayDizzle! You guys are the best of the best! **

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. I do, however, own my OC(s) and plot. **_

* * *

"You've never been on a date?!"

Eyrie shrank slightly as three pairs of eyes stared at her incredulously. Marie, her grandmother, and Camille (who was actually set up on the enormous webcam) had all decided that it was time to have some girl talk with Eyrie, who had nearly fainted when her grandmother jokingly started reciting the birds and the bees speech as soon as they settled down. Now they were sitting in front of the TV that held the image of her twin sister with snacks and other random items, like magazines, spread around them.

"Well its not like I don't have _any _experience. I mean, like k-kissing..." Eyrie blushed and shot her grandmother a look.

"No need to be embarrassed deary. You seem to forget that I have a live in lover. Just because you're my granddaughter, doesn't mean I'll suddenly find these things alarming." Tristessa said blandly. Camille snorted.

"Honestly though Sissy, why? I mean you're one hot babe; and I would know! Were the guys in your town idiots?" They could see Camille's entire room and the girl herself was lying on her stomach, in the middle of the bed, swinging her feet.

"Well you don't exactly become first-class dating material when the guys know you can whoop their ass." Eyrie rolled her eyes and the other girls laughed as they pictured guys trying to get the nerve to ask her out.

"But you said you've kissed and stuff. What's up with that? Like, tell us your first make out experience." Marie got comfortable and everyone looked at Eyrie expectantly.

"Well its kind of generic. I went to the movies with Zero and we just kinda...ya." Eyrie shrugged.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Zero? Like...Zero Zero?" Marie's eyes went wide.

"I haven't met him yet. Is he attractive?" Tristessa looked from Camille to Marie. Camille nodded slowly, holding her thumb up for emphasis. Marie pretended to fan herself as she nodded. "Oh. Well, in that case, I approve."

Eyrie laughed along with everyone else.

"But seriously. You've never been on a first date. I just can't believe it. I feel like there should be miles and miles of boys trying to ask you out." Marie waved her hands around.

"Well it would be inappropriate to accept at this point." Tristessa said in a mocking voice. Eyrie, Camille, and Marie all looked at some far off point and lifted whatever they had in their hand up to their mouth.

"Oh yea." Marie took a bite of a pretzel, Eyrie took a swig of soda, and Camille ripped into a Redvine, none of them realizing their unison.

"So it's too late." Marie said sadly.

"Why don't you ask Kyoya on a date?" Camille asked with confusion.

"Kyoya isn't that type. He's serious and a little cold. He would just see a date as a waste of time and energy. I wouldn't ask him anyway. He's too busy." Eyrie gave them a sweet, resigned smile before changing the subject. The other women noticed but decided not to dwell on the topic either, seeing it as Eyrie's decision. None of them realized that they had left the door to the living room opened.

* * *

The next day, at school, the most talked about topic was Ouran's newest host. Some of the girls were very supportive, while others were more bitter than ever. But, as always, Eyrie seemed to breeze through the day as if she were deaf to the insults and blind to the glares. But there was an infinite difference with the rumors today because the angry girls had lost one comrade in arms.

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

Tamaki, Kyoya, and Eyrie turned to look into the crowds that were gathered in the hallways, trying to find the source of the loud voice. Eyrie spotted her first. Ayame, face red and turned away in anger and disgust, arguing with two other girls who were just as angry.

"She's an attention whore! What is wrong with you? You should have been the first in line to say you were sick of her American ways!" One of the girls hissed. The halls were quiet now, no one daring to speak over a whisper. Kyoya pushed up his glasses as the trio of second years stood outside their classroom. Tamaki was staring at Eyrie, noting that she was taking an unusual amount of interest in this particular argument.

"Yea well, I changed my mind. People do that. Anyone who thinks that she's doing this for her own benefit is wrong." Ayame glared and practically gnashed her teeth. The other girls took a step closer to her, obviously intending to change her mind. Their eyes went wide and their jaws dropped when Ayame was jerked out of their line of vision and into the arms of a serene Eyrie.

"Excuse me ladies. I must apologize for the interruption but you seem to be hogging my assistant and a girl can get jealous." Eyrie gave and innocent smile as she led Ayame away. Everyone in the hall was staring when Eyrie threw an arm around a confused Ayame and began walking her to her classroom.

"What? Hey! I was talking to someone!" Ayame tried to twist and turn out from under Eyrie's arm but it was useless.

"And that conversation was going in circles. I was getting bored." Ayame sweat dropped.

"Sorry I wasn't entertaining while defending you." She mumbled.

"By the way. Don't do that."

"What?"

"Defend me. It won't end well for you. It's ok to have your own opinion of me but I don't want to see you in anymore fights. Got it?"

"But-" Ayame's temper flared but was abruptly cut off when Eyrie gave her shoulders a quick shake.

"No." Eyrie said firmly. The girl under her arm sighed heavily and slumped.

"What did you mean by assistant?" Ayame asked after a moment of silence.

"Well you'll need a job when you're out of school right? I'm going to be an even busier woman than I am now, when I'm older. I'll need someone willing to defend me to be by my side at all times. God knows I make some questionable decisions." Eyrie let out an unlady-like snort.

"So..." Ayame hesitated and stopped walking. "What...does that mean?"

"It means that you will have a stable, well paying job, for the rest of your life. If you want it. I mean, we are still in high school so it isn't like you have to decide right now or even next year. Its just that everyone here acts like their inheritance is tomorrow so I just figured I'd let you know now."

With that, Eyrie left Ayame standing in front of her classroom with a bewildered look on her face.

* * *

"Eyr-chan!"

Hunny and Mori walked over to Eyrie who was lying on the side of a fountain. She had her eyes closed and her head rested on her arms.

"Mm. Hello Hunny." Eyrie asked without opening her eyes.

"Whatcha doin? Why're you lying here?" Hunny sat down by Eyrie's head and Mori sat on the other side of him. "Are you not hungry? Everyone is waiting for you in the cafeteria!"

"Mm." Eyrie hummed.

"What're ya thinking about?" Hunny hung his face right over hers, curiosity making his eyes wide.

"I guess it isn't that important. Just someone I used to know." Eyrie opened her eyes and stared up at Hunny. He smiled and straightened, allowing Eyrie to sit up.

"Yea? One of your friends? Did they call you or somethin'?" Hunny grabbed the tips of his toes and began to rock back and forth.

"No...they haven't contacted me in a year. I was just wondering if I should even tell them about the engagement." Eyrie brushed off her serious expression when she saw Hunny's concerned look. She smiled and picked him up. "I'm hungry now. Let's go find everyone else."

"Ok!" Hunny smiled and scooted around till he was clinging to her back. Mori followed them closely and was surprised to find how easily Eyrie carried Hunny. As they walked through the halls she was trying to entertain the small boy by twirling and skipping, the movements so effortless that one would think she was weightless. It had never occurred to Mori that Eyrie might be physically strong due to her rather delicate appearance but when he thought back on it, he did recall one of her friends mentioning that she fought. He tried to imagine Eyrie taking out multiple opponents, like Hunny, and flinched when the image turned out to be all too easy to conjure.

* * *

Laughter tore through the halls of Eyrie's mansion. The hosts (mainly Tamaki and the twins) had insisted they come over after school to celebrate her first day as an official host. Tristessa had decided to go out for the day, to visit old friends, but Marie more than made up for the missing woman by being extra social. At some point the host sent Kyoya for more drinks, claiming that Eyrie shouldn't be working while they were here for her. Kyoya's eyebrow twitched as he entered the kitchen then began looking around. Briar and Bear seemed to appear out of nowhere, cornering him by the stove. He raised an eyebrow, not letting his calm mask slip for a second.

"You're taking her on a date." Briar glared at him with his arms crossed.

"Excuse me?" Disbelief leaked into Kyoya's voice as the conversation took a turn he wasn't expecting.

"You heard him. And what the hell do they teach you in whatever manners class you rich people take when you're kids? Who accepts a marriage proposal without asking their fiancée on a date?" Bear fumed, shaking his head and scoffing.

"I'm not entirely sure I'm following...?" Kyoya narrowed his eyes at the two very indignant, very burly, men in from of him. Briar clamped a hand onto the boy's shoulder, leaning in close.

"Eyrie. When you two get a moment alone, and you _will _get a moment alone, you are going to ask her to go on a date on the next day you guys are out of school. You're going to take her somewhere clique and fun, you're going to talk about useless things, then we're going to interrupt your first kiss on the front porch because that is how we get our kicks, and Eyrie is going to love it because it'll be one day to be a normal teenage girl despite the fact that her world was turned upside down two years ago. Got it now?"

Kyoya hid his confusion has he allowed himself to space out for a moment.

"I really don't understand...I don't think Eyrie is the type of girl to enjoy something so simple. A date for her would probably have to be elegant and elaborate so it could keep her interest." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, feeling confident in his assessment.

"Damn straight my girl deserves special treatment." Bear muttered.

"But that isn't the point." Briar swung an arm around Kyoya's shoulder, opting for a different approach. "You like her right? Want to know every side of her like no one else does?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Kyoya snapped, forcing down a blush. He threw Briar's arm from around his shoulders.

"Yea, whatever. But this is your chance to do that. How many of your little host friends have seen her enjoying something simple. It would be a new experience! You could...I dunno. Collect data, or whatever, on how she reacts to you." Briar shrugged and rolled his eyes. Bear pursed his lips and raised his brows, looking more intimidating than Kyoya would ever admit.

"So? Are you going to do it?" Both of the men leaned forward slightly.

"I believe it would make for an informative trip so I will agree to it. But you will have to answer my question." Kyoya looked up at them with emotionless eyes. The men nodded eagerly, Briar even going so far as to do a small victory dance. "Why do you both care so much that I ask Eyrie on a date?"

Bear and Briar stared at Kyoya as if he had questioned them in Latin.

"Because we want Eyrie to have happy experiences and we...well we want her to just be happy. She deserves it so...?" Briar said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"My girl deserves just as much, if not more, than what ordinary girls take for granted." Bear and Briar fist bumped as if they were mutually agreeing. Kyoya rolled his eyes and picked up his tray of drinks, the two slabs of muscle finally parting to let him past. Kyoya walked back to the study slowly, finally taking time to absorb what he had just agreed to do.

* * *

By the end of the night, Kyoya was the last one out the door. Eyrie raised her brows at him when he stopped in the doorway and stared at her.

"Yes?" She leaned against the door. He straightened his back and cleared his throat.

"You...The weekend is coming up." Kyoya's face was an unreadable mask as Eyrie's face showed her amusement.

"Yes. I'm aware."

"You-I...we...I want to collect data so you'll have to come with me. I'll text you the details." He turned quickly and hurried to his car. Eyrie sat there with a confused expression for a moment then finally closed the door.

"What just happened?" She asked Briar who was leaning on the wall, his arms cross and his face victorious.

"I think that was his way of asking you on a date." They started walking the halls of the mansion arm in arm.

"No." Eyrie shook her head forcefully. "Kyoya isn't that type of person. He wouldn't..."

Briar raised a brow at her staring at her with the expression of a true sass master.

"Oh yea? Asking you to collect data was about as real an excuse as when the high school delinquent says he was using self defense." Briar flopped on his back onto Eyrie's bed while she landed on her stomach next to him.

"I honestly believe that that is not the right comparison to use." Eyrie shook with laughter and Briar stuck his tongue out at her. They were silent after a moment and she began to blush. "I guess I wouldn't mind going on a date with him."

Eyrie tried to keep her voice unaffected but Briar smiled widely and playfully shoved her. They burst into laughter and began joking about various ways the date could go wrong. When Briar left he still had a smile on his face.

"Thank you."

Briar jumped away from Eyrie's door then slumped down against it when he saw Bear standing in the hallway, waiting for him.

"Jesus, you scared me." Briar put a hand over her heart. Bear walked up to him so they were nose to nose.

"Eyrie might defend you and befriend you but I don't like you. You might do what you can under the circumstances but she still ends up hurt when you make your reports to the master." Bear glared at him but instead of getting angry Briar looked away. He felt a lump growing in his throat.

"I know." He said hoarsely. Bear followed him with his eyes as the younger man walked away as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

* * *

Kyoya nervously walked up to the door of Eyrie's house and knocked. It didn't help calm his nerves when Tristessa was the one to open the door instead of Briar.

"Well hello there deary." She grinned widely, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Ah. Miss Tristessa. I'm just..." Kyoya stopped when Eyrie's grandmother began giggling. She then reached out and dragged him inside the house, but instead of leading him to the waiting room she held onto him and talked right next to his face. He uncomfortably tried to shift the blocky package hidden in the folds of his outer vest.

"Don't try making excuses with me young man! Briar told me everything! And I have to ask you something, seriously, before my granddaughter comes out."

Kyoya nodded stiffly, preparing himself for a speech from one of Eyrie's many overprotective family members. Tristessa gave him a little space and eyed him sternly.

"Why on Earth did you use 'collecting data' as a term for going on a date? I thought you were more tactful! I mean of all the things you could have said!" Her body shook with laughter and her eyes overflowed with tears while Kyoya's face turned into a bland mask. He walked passed her and down the hall into the closest study, occasionally reaching into his vest to fix the position of the package he held.

He had just settled himself with his back to the door, looking out the window, when the door swung opened. He heard Marie whispering excitedly and his heart pounded in his throat when Eyrie's hushed voice shooed the maid out. His face slid into its usual cold mask. When he heard the door close once more he turned and nearly let the package fall from under his jacket. Eyrie was dressed in a super white tunic-like shirt that had a beautifully embroidered, equally white, conical corset over it, and black skinny jeans that clung to her like a second skin. Her hair was completely down, but he could see that small parts of it were braided and he thought he saw a couple beads here and there. The uncommon feeling of self-consciousness swept through him and he looked down at his own outfit.

He was wearing a collared, white dress shirt that had been rolled up at the sleeves and jeans that were comfortably fitting. Over his shirt was a buttoned up grey vest and over that was an unbuttoned, slightly larger, black vest that he was hiding the package in. His black dress shoes finished off the look, the same way Eyrie's white ballet slippers finished off hers. When he looked up their eyes met and he thought he would swoon like a girl when he notice the blush that began in her cheeks.

_Have you ever shown that face to anyone else? _Kyoya's eyes devoured her expression as soon as she averted her gaze in embarrassment. _I don't think I would be able to take it if you have._

"I should change." Eyrie rubbed the end of her jersey length sleeve.

"Why?" Kyoya asked hoarsely.

"This outfit feels...out of place. It's weird." Eyrie continued to avoid his gaze as he strode over to her, stopping when they stood toe to toe. She felt his fingers delicately pick up a braid resting on her neck, his fingertips grazing her lightly. He felt a wave of satisfaction roll through him when she gave a slight jolt.

_Now she knows how I feel when she gets handsy with me. _

"It's fine...princess." Kyoya was surprised at how effortlessly the trademark host line fell from his lips. Eyrie finally looked up at him, her face showing him nothing now.

"We should go... collect data. Or whatever it was you said." She started to turn when Kyoya pulled the package out of his vest. Eyrie could tell by the shape that it was a book. She gently took it when he held it out to her. "What's this?"

"I believe opening it would give you the answer to that question." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. She gave him a sarcastic look and rolled her eyes before hesitantly tearing at the dull, brown paper wrapping. She gasped when she saw the cover.

"This...this is a first addition...it's...Sherlock Holmes! But...how did you even get this? No, never mind, don't answer that. But how on Earth-?" Eyrie looked up at him with eyes similar to that of a child on Christmas day. Her cheeks flushed with excitement and her ruby lips parted slightly. In contrast with her mostly white appearance, it almost looked as if her round eyes, full lips and red cheeks were floating on a pile of pure snow while her obsidian curls swirled around her in a never ending dance. Kyoya became momentarily lost in this analogy before remembering to give her an explanation. He quickly put on his cool act, looking away from her so he wouldn't be distracted again.

"The books you keep nearest to your bed have been used quite a bit and are also all Sherlock Holmes stories." He shrugged as if were no big deal. Eyrie beamed up at him, clutching the book to her chest tightly.

"I'm going to put this somewhere safe! I'll be right back!" She caught him by surprise when she gave him a quick hug then skipped from the room.

* * *

When Eyrie got to her room she leaned her back against the closed door and clutched her heart, trying to catch her breath. She clutched her eyes shut and she slid down until she was sitting on the floor.

"Hey, what are you doing in here? Why aren't you with your man?"

Eyrie felt as if she was struck by lightning when she opened her eyes to see that Marie and Tristessa were sorting her closet. Various article of clothing had been chucked to the side when Camille had rejected them as first date material, via Skype.

"Oohh is that from him?"

"What is it?! Lemme see!"

The two older women flopped onto Eyrie's bed, lying on their stomachs and grinning like school girls.

"He...gave me a book." Eyrie hugged the book gently with a soft smile. The two on the bed squealed and started talking a mile a minute.

"Oh, Marie, you haven't seen him in his outfit yet have you?"

"No! Why?! What am I missing?!"

Eyrie tuned them out and pictured Kyoya in his vest ensemble and wondered how she had been able to keep herself together. He had looked absolutely gorgeous, his hair looking as if he had run his fingers through it multiple times, the strangely seductive way he had looked at her when they had stood close together. She had never seen him with that look and had felt a moment of selfishness when she tried to memorize every detail of his face the moment he had grabbed one of her braids. She didn't know how she was going to handle being out with him tonight. Her heart was racing from his bold actions and being near him sent shivers up her spine. She almost hated him for being so unaffected by everything. Wherever they went today she was going to look painfully plain next to his dazzling beauty.

"Shouldn't you get back to him?"

Tristessa's voice cut through Eyrie's thoughts, making the girl jump into action. She placed the book gently on her bedside table then ran out of the room.

* * *

"So...data collecting huh?" Kyoya tried not to flinched when he turned to look into Eyrie's amused face. "What kind of data?"

Kyoya glared at her but she just grinned. He was surprised at how quickly she had managed to take back the reigns and become the one to initiate the moments of blush-inducing tension. He had managed to turn the tables when he went to pick her up but now it seemed like she had taken a moment to compose herself.

"It's obvious you know what I meant so I see no reason to play these little games and having me say it out loud." Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"Well, yeah, but it's better when you actually say it." She leaned towards him. There was a moment of silence. Then Kyoya began to glare at her.

"This is a date. I have asked you on a date. Happy?" He snapped, crossing his arms and looking away, eyebrow twitching. He felt her sit back again.

"Yes, actually." His eyes snapped to the side, trying to see her out of the corner of his eye. Her words had been so soft that he wouldn't have heard her in a populated room but in the close quarters of the car he managed to pick it up. Her face held a serene smile. They sat in silence until the car pulled to a stop and Eyrie was surprised to see that they were being dropped at the entrance of a festival that was being held at the edge of the city. There were many people and the chatter and calls of the vendors filled the early evening air. Most of the girls were wearing yukatas and were on the arms of a boy. Those who weren't dressed in the traditional fashion were dressed in their best everyday clothing.

"My research shows that these things are very popular dating spots." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, both of them standing side by side since the car drove away. "I do not see the appeal but commoners do make up a majority of my research material."

"I see the appeal." Eyrie looped her arm with his and started pulling him along. "I've never been to one of these."

Kyoya tried to focus on her questions but she was clinging onto his arm and it felt like her touch was burning his skin. Every once in awhile she would stop and smile up at him, her enthusiasm making her eyes sparkle. A rush of pride went through him when he thought of how he had managed to get a reaction like this from her twice in the span of a couple of hours. For the remainder of the evening they hopped from vender to vendor, completely immersed in their own world. Eyrie continuously tried to coax a smile from Kyoya, making it a game. Every time she succeeded she would look up at him victoriously making Kyoya's heart race. Occasionally the comments of the people around them cut through their little bubble.

"What a stunning couple!"

"I know right?! They're gorgeous!"

"I wonder if they're here to draw in customers for the festival?"

"Is that girl supposed to be Snow White?"

As the evening came to a close Kyoya and Eyrie decided to stroll through the park nearby. A few other couples from the festival were also wandering around but it was otherwise deserted.

"Look!" Kyoya followed Eyrie's gaze up to the sky and saw millions of stars laid before them. "How pretty. Like fairy dust."

"Fairy dust? How would you know what fairy dust looks like?" Kyoya asked mockingly and Eyrie replied by sticking out her tongue and giggling. Then she flopped down on the grass, lying down so she could look at the stars.

"You're going to stain your shirt." Kyoya pointed out practically.

"I'll be careful." She smiled at him then patted the spot on her left. He sighed, as if resigned to the idea, and cautiously lowered himself. When he was all settled she grabbed his hand, flipped it palm up, and gently traced circles on it. It was strangely calming. "Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"Did you have fun?"

Kyoya mulled it over for a moment.

"Yes, I suppose so. There wasn't anything special about it but I did enjoy not being_ forced_ to enjoy it with those idiots. It was different." Kyoya turned his face to her, her fanned out hair tickling his face.

"Mm. Thank you for taking me." She said, giving him a smile warm he thought that he would honestly melt into the ground. He suddenly felt frantic.

"Stop it." He snapped. Eyrie looked at him in surprise. "Stop making faces like that in public. I don't have enough access to my family's police force to keep all of Japan from trying to take you away."

Eyrie froze for a moment and stared at him with wide eyes. His anger began to die and he gradually became aware that he had let his cool façade slip for a moment. He opened his mouth to try and mend it, try and recreate the image of himself that he thought Eyrie preferred, when he felt a pair of slender arms wind around him.

"I swear, if you say something so cute to someone who isn't me-!" Eyrie buried her face in his chest, her hair spreading out to cover them both.

"E-Excuse me?" Kyoya stared at the top of her head. He was too stunned to lift his arms and hug her back.

"I thought you liked it better when I was a little bit distant so I didn't want to trouble you with affection. But I've never been to one of these and I got so excited that I forgot that I'm not really supposed to care."

"But...you would hug me...and when you were around the hosts..." Kyoya continued to stare down incredulously.

"Yea, that was the mysterious approach. Never knowing where I stood. With the hosts it's different. I couldn't help but want to smother them. But you aren't affected by anything. I wanted to get a reaction out of you." She lifted her face to pout at him. "Its really frustrating being the only one with sweaty palms and a heart condition."

"What?!"

"And now I'm telling you all this. You probably want to run home and avoid me right?" Eyrie's eyes turned sad and all at once Kyoya realized what had happened.

Eyrie had gradually begun to shed the unfeeling skin she had worn when they first met. At first it was small smiles and little laughs. She started talking more, teasing the customers. But the real changed had been for Kyoya's eyes only. She had hugged him and looked at him tenderly. She had even gone so far as to tell him she liked him. He remembered the night they had spent in the lock down at her house, how they had swapped childhood stories. He never heard her tell those stories to anyone else. She only told the other hosts what they asked for. Now she was holding him in the middle of a park after an evening of being the person she had only shown him in bits and pieces. He stared into the eyes that held both terror and affection as one of his hands reached up to stroke her hair.

"If my calculations are correct...you're stuck with me. I do believe we are getting married right? There's no getting out of this now." Kyoya twirled a braid around his finger, gently, then gave it a small tug.

"Ow! Jerk!" Eyrie glared at him but he was already staring at her with irritation written all over his face.

"And you need to pay more attention to context clues! I told you that I wanted to make you flustered _as well._" He looked away and Eyrie's eyes went wide when she realized that he was talking about what he said in the kitchen.

"I thought that just meant when I hugged you...?" She started smiling and Kyoya shut his eyes and turned his head away at an uncomfortable angle. "Mmm cute!"

"Gah shut up! And don't hug me so tight!" Kyoya gnashed his teeth at her but she just looked up and giggled.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She loosened her arms and laid her head down on his chest with a sigh. Kyoya continued to twirl one of her braids but used his free arm to hold her. The other couples slowly began to disperse but they stayed like that until the car came to pick them up.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks so much for reading! **


	30. Chapter 30

**GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYS. CHAPTER 30. Thank you headphonesinn481, happyface811, Blacksox411, animagirl, BloodLily16, Square Root of Three, d . grayman . is .awesome, Abigail12600, KayDizzle, and the four guest reviewers! You guys are amazeratelating!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN MY OC(S) AND PLOT. **

* * *

The next school day was a special brand of hell, hosted by the Ouran Host Club. Everywhere Eyrie turned, a host would magically pop up, asking questions at a breakneck speed. They all had one objective in mind.

Find out what happened on the date.

"They are around every corner!" Eyrie shifted her eyes around the powder room as she whispered harshly into the phone pressed to her ear. She heard Briar laugh on the other line. "It isn't funny! I can't go anywhere without having them 'So what happened? Where did you guys go? What did you do?' I'm going mad!"

_"Serves you right!"_ Briar cried. Then he started pouting into the phone. _"You wouldn't tell me what happened either."_

"Oh don't whine!" Eyrie rolled her eyes then glanced at the clock on the wall opposite to her. "I have to go. I have to get to my next class early."

_"Alright! See ya later you pompous a-"_ She quickly hit the end button and scurried out of the bathroom. She turned down the hallway when something slammed into her. A flurry of papers began raining down, obstructing Eyrie's view of the person she had run into. "Oh, I'm sorry! Please, let me help!"

Eyrie immediately dropped to her knees and began scooping up the papers and stacking them. A hand reached out to stop her.

"You're so troublesome."

Her eyes widened slightly and she timidly looked into the eyes of the person she knocked over. Kyoya stared back with and unfeeling gaze before picking up the remaining papers.

"You're one to talk. You ran into me." Eyrie rolled here eyes and fought a blush. They stood and dusted themselves off.

"I don't seem to remember it that way." He pushed up his glasses and glared at her. Then a bell began to toll, signaling the end of the current class.

"Hey! Where's Eyrie?"

"I don't know! Kyoya's missing too!"

"Oh! This guy says he saw them by the powder room!"

"Let's go!"

As soon as the pair heard the voices of the host club they both jolted for the nearest door. Eyrie silently slid the door closed and then turned to look around the room frantically. She barely had time to take in the empty classroom before being yanked into a storage cabinet. A hand slid over her mouth as Kyoya pulled the door shut.

"Search all the classrooms men!" Tamaki's voice rang out; he was using his king voice again.

"Those idiots don't leave a stone unturned." Kyoya breathed. He kept his hand over Eyrie's mouth and continued staring at the cabinet door, waiting for it to burst opened. Eyrie let out a muffled huff, causing Kyoya to finally face the girl.

"What was that, I-" For a moment he was distracted by the chocolate brown eyes that were mere inches from his, then he nearly flushed from embarrassment when he noticed that they were pressed tightly together with limited space around them. "Uh..."

Eyrie glared at him then laboriously freed the hand that was pinned to her side and pointed to the hand he held over her mouth.

"My apologies." He said coldly, responding to her glare with one of his own.

"I was about to lick you." She whispered then had to muffle a giggle when Kyoya's glared turned ice cold.

"We'll check in here boss!" The two in the cabinet stiffened and stared at the door. The twins' voices were closer then ever and soon they could hear a door being thrown opened. "Awww! Are they not here?"

Eyrie and Kyoya heard the twins run around the room, checking every nook and cranny. Time seemed to slow and Eyrie looked up a Kyoya with eyes filled with panic. He was staring at the glasses that were slipping off his face; he experimentally shifted his pinned down arms to see if he could get one loose long enough to fix them when, suddenly, two slender fingers gently shoved them up the bridge of his nose. As Kyoya's sight came back into focus, he saw Eyrie holding her one free hand over her mouth and staring up at him with bright eyes. He glared at her suspiciously.

"They aren't here boss!" Eyrie jumped and clutched to Kyoya, not letting go until them heard the door slam shut.

"Alright, they're gone so- What?" Kyoya tried to move out of the closet but only managed to get the door opened before he was stopped by Eyrie's arms wrapping around him. He looked down to see her staring at him with the same bright eyes as before. Before he could question her further she stretched onto her tiptoes and gave him a light kiss on the tip of his nose.

"You're cute." She giggled, smiling brightly. Kyoya sat in stunned silence as she finally eased past him and out of the closet. "So I suppose they have been cornering you all day as well?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. They are persistent." Kyoya straightened his jacket. "Unfortunately we still have to go to club...and stop that, you look like Tamaki."

Eyrie glared at him from her emo corner, then stoop up and walked to the door with him. They heard a bell ring and realized how long they had spent in the closet.

"Is the host club going over to your place after school?" Kyoya asked casually as they made their way through the empty halls. Eyrie glanced at him.

"Not that I know of." Eyrie said with a shrug. "I'm going straight to Haruhi's after club anyway."

Kyoya's eyebrows shot up and he stared at the side of her face. "Oh?"

"I get to meet her father." Eyrie shot him a mischievous grin as they got to the classroom.

* * *

The host club ended up being better than Eyrie thought it would be. Whenever a nosy host would get within ten feet of her customers and her, Kyoya would steer them in the other direction, telling them not to bother her while she was working. When it ended she practically ran out the door to get to her car while dragging Haruhi. She barely heard Bear's surprised laughter as she dove into the backseat, Haruhi tumbling on top of her.

"Well that was eventful. Any reason you two are avoiding them?" Bear looked in his rear view mirror at the two panting teenagers. Eyrie was taking up half the seat because of her sloppy entrance and Haruhi was laying partially on top of her. They both look at each other and grinned.

"Just a bit of torture." Eyrie laughed.

"Oh good. I'm glad kids these days have such conventional pass times." Bear said, shaking his head mockingly. "So I'm taking you both to the house?"

"No. Haruhi's." They replied in unison then relaxed into the upholstery. It took a bit longer due to confusion with the directions but when they got there the apartment was empty.

"Dad is probably still at work." Haruhi said apologetically.

"Haruhiiiiii! I'm homeeeee!" The door flung opened and flattened Eyrie into the wall, causing Haruhi to go gray with horror. "What? What is it?"

"DAD-" Haruhi started. She was cut off when Eyrie slowly made her way from behind the door and walked over to Ranka.

"Nice to meet you sir. I'm Eyrie." She gave an eerie smile and held out a hand. Ranka obliviously shook it and started gushing, Haruhi still staring at her friend with a mixture of shock and horror. The horror subsided as she watched the two become fast friends.

* * *

Marie stared in shock at the boy in front of her.

"Uh, Mister Ootori...Eyrie isn't here right now?"

"Marie you can call me Kyoya. And I am here to see Briar not Eyrie." Kyoya gave a small smile as Marie tried to hide her confusion. She took him to the study and disappeared.

"You wanted to see me?" Kyoya stood and faced the door to see Briar leaning on the frame of the door.

"I have some questions I need you to answer." Briar sauntered over to sit across from him. Kyoya calmly sat down. "What are your feelings towards Eyrie?"

Briar let out a loud laugh and slumped down into his chair. "My! What's this all of a sudden?"

"Well you two seem rather close and you never really opposed the possibility of being betrothed to her." Kyoya said matter of fact. "Also, you are unusually loyal to her father. She also tells me you are actually British."

Briar sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Gee. Ok well yea. I am British and I hide it because when I was eighteen I was hired by some big wig to be a 'researcher'. Basically, I had to find out all the nitty gritty on politicians and such."

"So?" The boy asked with disinterest written all over his face. Briar glared at him.

"Careful boy. The only reason I'm telling you is because Eyrie won't and that would cause problems for her, judging by your agitation." Briar growled. He took a moment to compose himself before continuing. "Long story short: I got caught. My employer had to let me go and cut all ties from me. That included cutting ties with my mother who was receiving medical help from them. After a while Eyrie's dad found me. Told me that as long I did exactly as I was told, he had no problem paying for whatever my mom needed; but if I disobeyed orders..."

Kyoya's stare remained cold as Briar splayed his hands in front of him, wearing a 'what can ya do' look.

"And yet I distinctly remember hearing her father mention that you withheld certain information from him. I take it your mother is still in good health?" For a moment there was nothing but silence as Briar took on a tense, steely expression.

"She is. Since Eyrie came..." Briar momentarily broke eye contact and cleared his throat. "I've been allowed a bit more flexibility."

"I particularly enjoy how you edge around the specifics." There was a snap in Kyoya's voice that caused Briar to smirk.

"My, my. Someone seems a little...edgy." Briar propped an elbow on the arm of a chair and placed his hand on his fist. "Mister Ootori if you want the entire story front and back, all you have to do is admit it upsets you."

"Admit that what upsets me?" A chill snaked through the room and up Kyoya's back.

"That you felt the need to come to me. That you couldn't just ask Eyrie. Let me guess. You asked her before and she told you it wasn't her business?" Briar's chilly smile stretched from ear to ear as he observed Kyoya's stiff stance. Just as the tension became think enough to cut with a steak knife, Briar began laughing. "Good man! Cover all your bases! Come right to the source! That way you can weed out any lies yourself! I like you! Anyways. Backstory. That is what you want right? Ok, well-"

"Excuse me?" Kyoya's icy voice cut Briar off. "Did I miss anything Mister Dasos?"

"Not at all! But I had to put you through a little test of my own now didn't I? Had to make sure you were absolutely serious or whatever. And now that I know you are; well. We can proceed with that story telling and such!" A loony grin replaced the calculating smile that had been there just a moment ago and before Kyoya could say anything, he began telling the story.

***FLASHBACK***

* * *

"Good morning Briar. The master wants to see you in his office right away." Mister Omorfie's private secretary gave me a sultry wink and smile as she walked away. I grinned gave her a not so subtle once over as I got up from my desk. When I'm not out questioning people and searching for information, I spend my time doing paperwork at the Omorfie main house which is basically the size of a village. About a year ago there had been some sort of row concerning the Master's kid. Or _kids _now, I suppose. I had been in contact with Camille plenty of times but had yet to properly meet the other one. I was sent to collect her for her father but got too drunk to remember anything the next day. All I know is that she kicked the crap out of me for some inappropriate action. The maid, Marie, was saying her name was Eyrie; some said her name should be Rapunzel. As far as most of us knew, the Master hadn't let her out of her room since she arrive. Every time she was mentioned there was a severe tongue lashing for the one who brought it up. I briefly entertained thoughts of sneaking up the vines leading to her room and catching a glimpse so I could give the other servants a bit more gossip. At the moment I had to shake off those thoughts as I knock and entered the office of my employer.

"Sir? You wanted to see me?" I swallowed a cheeky grin as he turned to me with a look of annoyance.

"Yes. I have a new assignment for you. One that will take top priority...and your full attention." He gave me a pointed look as his secretary came in to place something on his desk. He went over and locked the door behind her, making sure there were no more interruptions. "Now I've recently decided to move my daughter out of this house. Not Camille. The...other one."

A look of pure disgust washed over his face and I tried to keep mine expressionless as I mentally congratulated myself on not having to climb anything. The thought that came after that though was a bit more sobering.

_What type of person is she? _

"You will spy on her at all times; there is no gentle word for it. I want to know her every move at all times. You will start tomorrow. It is still a couple months till the move." He briefly gave me a few details then gave me a map to her room- obviously not knowing that all the servants practically had it memorized. I was to stand watch outside her door. After a couple of hours I sat down and just as I sat a smiling Camille amerged. Her smile waned when she saw me seated outside the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked pleasantly, a candy sweet smile gracing her lovely features.

"Just my job." I gave her a lazy grin then went back to staring at the wall in front of me. Camille paused briefly then stuck her head back in the door to whisper something. After she left, the rest of the day was uneventful. When the sun went down I began nodding off. At around one in the morning was when I was woken up. My eyes were blurry and all I managed to really catch in my half asleep state was the door of Eyrie's room closing and the briefest flash of long black hair disappearing around the corner of the hallway. I hopped up and cautiously followed it, only able to go on glimpses of disappearing hair. When I got to the hallway leading to the garden I saw the door opened. The moonlight was as bright as the sun and the stars looked like angels had spilled glitter across the sky. As I walked further into the garden I saw a small figure leaning down to smell a flower. Her hair was tumbling down her back in uncontrolled curls and she wore a black tank top and black skinny jeans, her ivory skin shining in the glow of the moonlight. When she turned her face to me her hair hid her features in shadows. I composed myself and sauntered over, my arms clasped behind my back. She continued to admire the roses and ignore me.

"Isn't sneaking out at night against the rules?" I asked casually.

"There are no rules. Only guidelines." She replied quietly. I was briefly surprised to hear how sultry and think it was for someone her age.

"Elizabeth Swan, Pirates of the Caribbean." I said automatically, later blaming on the lateness of the hour.

"Yes. Very good. Now. Your name?" She abruptly turned and began strolling through the gardens. I stumbled slightly trying to keep up with her movements.

"Briar Dasos, m'lady. If there is anything you need that fits my area of expertise"

"Well I can't imagine that happening since the current area of expertise my father has assigned to you is watching me. And as far as I know there is nothing I require to know about myself."

I slowed slightly and glared at the back of the girl in front of me. "With all due respect-"

"No, there is no respect only judgement. You assume I am saying things like that because I am a privileged rich girl who has simply fallen out of favor with Daddy. In reality, the reason I said what I did, the way I did, was because it is the truth and I didn't want you to waste your breath." The girl stopped walking and turned to face me, her entire body cloaked in shadows from the surrounding structures. "Have I offended you?"

Ignoring the question, I decided to speak while I could. "When I said 'my expertise' I was talking about what I did before your father gave you to me as an assignment. And yes. I am offended."

"My apologies. What did you do before this?" she began walking again.

"I am the head of research." I replied proudly. "Rather valuable if I do say so myself."

"Well I think not seeing as how you were giving an assignment to cancel out all other assignments. I guess someone else will get your job now."

I felt a boiling anger well up inside me and I reached out to snatch the girl's arm. "Now listen here I do my job better than anyone else could do it so-"

The words caught in my throat as I yanked her into the moonlight and the hand I held her with went limp.

"Oh really? Did you know what I looked like before this? I do seem to recall having to drag your drunk, passed out ass back to the estate." A face exactly like Camille's stared at me expressionlessly as my mouth worked like that of a fish out of water. She scoffed lightly before turning. "I could do your job better."

"Prove it!" The childish response was the only thing I could come back with as I watched her disappear back into the grand mansion.

The next morning I didn't hear a peep out of her room and was given the OK to visit my mother at the hospital. I was told someone else would take my post for the day. When I got to the hospital the nurse at the desk beamed at me.

"Good to see you Briar. My, your mother is popular today! She's probably dizzy with excitement with all the attention!" The woman laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well a young woman is with her now! I believe they're in the garden right now."

My face slid into a pleasant mask as I made my way down the hall to the garden. When I got there, I saw my mother sitting in a lawn chair facing me while the one opposite her was filled by someone with lustrous black curls. My lip curled in annoyance as I shoved the door opened and stomped over.

"Oh Briar, darling, you're here! Have you met this wonderful young woman? Her name is Eyrie!" My mother smiled at Eyrie and then at me. Eyrie looked up and smirked.

"I do believe that proves it." She said blandly. Before my mother could question her, Eyrie stood. "I couldn't possibly impose on your time with your son. I'll leave."

I sat there in brooding silence as my mother and the cheeky daughter of my employer said their goodbyes. After Eyrie left I had to suffer through my mum singing her praises the entire time I was there.

"You know, Mother, she really isn't that great." I said blandly, hoping to eradicate this particular topic. My mum went completely silent and stared at me thoughtfully.

"Have you even tried getting to know her?" She asked gently. My lip stopped mid-sneer as I recalled our encounter early the morning. Suddenly a hand stretched out to cover my own and I looked up into the earnest eyes of my mother. "At least try darling? For me? Now take me back to my room. I think visiting hours are over."

As soon as I stepped foot onto the mansion steps I was summoned by the Master. The maid, Marie, wrung her hands as she led me along one of the garden paths.

"You don't think Mistress Eyrie is in trouble do you?" She turned to look at me with a worried look.

"Why do you care?" I sighed. "Do you even know her?"

"Oh of course!" The maid practically beamed as she spun to face me fully. "I take her meals to her and we talk sometimes. She says I'm pretty."

Marie abruptly started walking again and I thoughtfully studied her as we went, noticing, for the first time perhaps, that she was pretty. Her features were a bit plain but her cheerful disposition seemed to shine through her pores and made her look absolutely radiant. I never would have noticed if I had just passed her in the street.

_"Have you even tried getting to know her?" _

I shook off my mother's echo as I walked into a clearing I didn't even know we had, evenly trimmed bushes grown in a perfect circle, the Master standing in with his back to me.

"Did we not agree that, in return for taking care of your mother, you would do anything I asked?"

I sighed as I stared at the back of my employer, too tired for his games. "Yes."

"Then why did you not watch my daughter?! Why did you not report to me as soon as she left her room?!" The Master practically barked as he swung around to face me.

"The girl only went for a midnight stroll in the garden and I was with her the whole time!" My temper rose as I tried to defend myself and I saw that his was already at its peek.

"That door is supposed to be locked from the outside." He hissed through clenched teeth. Nothing could stop the shock over taking my face and the Master gave a dark chuckle. "I suppose I should have told you that she would be a handful. Lots of tricks up those sleeves of hers. Now as for your punishment. You will move out of the estate with Eyrie, as planned, and no contact will be allowed between your mother and yourself. Furthermore, should you disobey me at all, you might find that your mother's hospital bill payment may be a little late."

My jaw hung in shocked silence as Sorpresa Omorfie exited the clearing. I struggled to process everything that had just happened when a sultry voice coated my ears.

"Don't worry about your mother's hospital bills. They will continue to be paid on time and in the correct amount."

I turned my head to see Eyrie leaning on one of the bushes near the entrance. There was too much going through my mind for me to question where she had been hiding.

"Unfortunately there is nothing I can do about the issue of contacting your mother until we are actually out of this wretched place so I suppose you'll have to bare with it for a while." She turned to go.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked hoarsely. She slowly turned on her heel to look at me.

"Not everyone is as cruel as the masters you so artfully choose for yourself; and I know how important a mother can be to her child." A brief flash of pain surfaced then was once again swallowed by the nothing expression the girl wore.

_"Have you even tried getting to know her?" _

"What's your favorite color?" Eyrie's brow twitched at my blurted question.

"Black. Why?"

I shrugged and began walking back towards the house. "No reason. Just thought it would be nice to get to know you- since we'll be living together and everything. Better get you back to your room. We'll continue this conversation when we get there."

* * *

Kyoya's face remained expressionless through the whole story. After a moment of silence he shifted.

"And so-?"

"'And so-?' What boy? That's it." Briar's lip curled with annoyance as Kyoya continued to stare.

"I asked before and I'll ask again- what are your feelings for Eyrie? Judging by your story I wouldn't blame you if you had a few." Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"I love Eyrie with all my heart." Kyoya's breath caught in his throat. "She's like the sister I never had and so, if you hurt her, I will put you in the hospital."

Kyoya nearly let out a relieved laugh but stopped himself just in time. He look at the big man in front of him. "Have you talked to your mother since then?"

"Yes. But chances are few and far between." Briar smiled and shrugged. Suddenly the door flew opened.

"Briar, we aren't doing anything next weekend right? I want to have Ranka over for lunch- oh hey Kyoya." Eyrie looked at Kyoya then back at Briar, narrowing her eyes. "I won't ask this time but you are definitely telling me what happened once Kyoya leaves."

Briar held up his hands defensively at her pointed finger. Then she turned to Kyoya and linked arms with him. They began walking towards the door in unison.

"So what were you boys talking about?" Eyrie raised a brow up at Kyoya when they got to the main door.

"I was- I just had some questions." Kyoya looked away, hoping to be a bit aloof. When she was silent he finally looked down to see that her face was a lovely shade of pink and her eyes were enormous and shining.

"You are just too cute! I can't take it!" A small giggle escaped her lips as she launched her self up to wrap her arms around his neck. She briefly grinned into his eyes before pressing her lips firmly to his.

Kyoya's face turned bright red but after a moment of awkwardness, his arms wound around her waist. Part of his mind noted that her feet weren't touching the ground. His eyes slowly drifted shut like someone in pure bliss. A rush of warmth flooded him and electricity danced on his lips. The kiss deepened when Eyrie wound her slender fingers through his hair and his hands pressed into her back, trying to bring her closer. When their lips finally parted she pressed her forehead to his and they stayed like that for a moment, Kyoya continuing to hold her effortlessly in place. Then Eyrie let out a breathless giggle.

"Dangerous." She whispered against his mouth. He was tempted to close the extra nanometer between them and recapture her lips but before he had the changes she hopped down and began closing the door. "Goodnight!"

Kyoya was stunned for a moment then began floating to his car, suddenly not caring if his driver saw the dreamy look on his face.

_Her lips are as sweet as I thought they would be. _

* * *

**I hope that was ok to end on! I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK. Please review! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
